Starting Over
by selfishandbrave
Summary: Tris Prior transfers to Chicago High to escape her past, and there she finds friends, and can finally enjoy the excitement of high school. But with bumps along the road, will her friends think differently of her when they find out her secret? Divergent high school story! Eventual fourtris, Rated T due to some adult themes. All rights to VR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I wake up, and automatically want to go back to sleep. Not only do I have to go to school today, but it's the first day of school. I reluctantly get out of bed, and take a quick shower. No matter how much I don't want to go to this new school, I have to be strong and do it.

I get out of the shower, and quickly blow dry my hair. I then get dressed in tight dark wash jeans, and an oversized black sweatshirt. I used to want to look nicer for school, but now I really don't see much of a point. I put on some mascara and a bit of concealer, then head downstairs to eat some breakfast before school. I don't really have much of an appetite, but I know that I have to eat.

I am greeted downstairs by my mother in the kitchen, taking blueberry muffins out of the oven. "Good morning sweetie," she says cheerfully.

"Good morning, you didn't have to make breakfast for me," I respond. My mother is the most caring person; she does so much already, but always goes out of her way to make others happy.

"Yes I did, it's your first day of school!"

I take a muffin and sit down at the table to eat, but as I nibble I become increasingly nervous. "Are you okay honey?" my mom asks worried, looking at my breakfast. She always can read when I'm uneasy.

"I'm fine mom, just anxious. What if it ends up being like my old school?" I ask.

"It won't be, I promise honey," she says soothingly, "Now eat your muffin." She's always worried about my eating, after all that's happened to me at my old school.

I nod in response, and finish my muffin before looking at the time. 7:00, I have to leave now if I want to be on time. I quickly shove some notebooks and pencils into my plain black backpack, grab my bag for the gym afterschool, and run out to my car.

"Have a nice day!" my mom shouts as I pull out of the driveway.

Luckily, the school is pretty close to my house, and the drive only takes five minutes. I park my black Porsche, and head to the front office. All of the other students got their locker assignments and schedules in the mail over the summer, but because I am a new student, it didn't come to my house.

"Hello, my name is Beatrice Prior," I say to the secretary, "I'm a new student here, and I need to pick up my schedule." I cringe at the name Beatrice; I haven't gone by that name since before middle school.

She looks me up on her computer, and prints out my schedule. "Here you go, Beatrice," she says, "Your locker number and combination is at the top, and here are your classes."

Locker Number: 106

Locker Combination: 15-46-07

Homeroom: Ms. Wu, Room 28

Period 1: Drawing – Ms. Wu, Room 28

Period 2: AP American Government – Mr. Harrison, Room 34

Period 3: Honors Calculus AB – Mr. Kang, Room 46

Period 4: Honors Spanish IV – Señora Garcia

Period 5: AP Chemistry – Mrs. Matthews, Room 79

Period 6: Lunch, Cafeteria

Period 7: Gym – Coach Amar, Room 4

Period 8: Creative Writing – Mrs. Reyes, Room 56

Period 9: Study Hall – Ms. Wu, Room 28

Period 10: Study Hall – Ms. Wu, Room 28

I thank her, and head to my locker. Surprisingly, I find it easily. _15-46-07_, I tell myself, and then try to get it open. It won't budge. I try again, and again, but it still won't open. Frustrated, I turn around to go back to the office for help when a girl approaches me.

"Need help?" she asks. She is a tall, dark-skinned girl with deep brown eyes. She is well put together, wearing a black skater dress and a large jeweled statement necklace with black flats. Saying that she's pretty is too simple; her confidence radiates off so easily that anyone could find her appealing.

Although she looks nice, something in the way she walks up to me reminds me of the girls at my old school, in my old life. If she's like them- no, I won't think like that. I need to try to make friends here, and this seems like a good start.

"Some of the lockers here can be tricky, especially if you're not used to them. Are you new here?" she asks me. I nod in response.

"Then welcome to Chicago High! You'll love it here, I'm Christina by the way, I'm a junior," she exclaims.

I smile, and say, "I'm Tris, I'm a junior as well."

"Can I see your schedule?" she asks me.

I hand her the paper, and she says, "Oh my gosh! We have some of the same classes! Periods 1, 4, 5, 6, and 7! Wait, we have lunch together! Will you sit with us?"

"Sure," I say smiling. Her genuine excitement is so friendly.

She gets my locker open, and says, "Come on! I'll show you around the school, and we can walk to first period together. Ah this is so exciting! We're going to be such great friends!"

She grabs my arm and nearly drags me down the hallway. The whole exchange make me excited for the day, maybe the people here at Chicago High are a lot nicer than the people I've gone to school with in the past.

**Four POV**

I wake up just wanting to go back to sleep. The first day of school is the worst, although you don't have any actual work to do, you have to walk around school all day while teachers give you a lecture on how you better pay attention, or do your homework, because their class is the hardest class in the entire world. Honestly, I think it's all ridiculous.

At least it is senior year.

I get ready for the day, then hop in my car and drive to school. I park next to a black Porche, and walk in.

I am immediately met by Zeke, who starts telling a story about a prank he played on his brother, Uriah. "I dyed his soap red, and when he washed his hands, well some stuck onto him. He had a lot of explaining to do to our parents, to convince them that he hadn't just murdered some" Zeke starts, when his girlfriend, Shauna, sneaks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist.

At this, Zeke screams and turns around. "That wasn't funny Shauna!" he yells before pulling her into a kiss.

"It kinda was," I comment, and Zeke grumbles "Shut up Four."

That's when I see her. She is a short girl with blonde hair, and is extremely skinny. I don't think much of her until she turns my way for a second, and I see her eyes, a beautiful stormy blue grey. But I don't recognize her.

"Hey Zeke, do you know of any new students?" I ask him. Zeke knows everything going on at the school, every sports game, every relationship. He probably would've heard something about new students.

"Two new kids this year, a brother and a sister. The guy is in our grade, what was his name? Caleb? I'm not exactly sure, but he had dark brown hair, green eyes. Glasses. Not really our type…" Zeke says.

"But what about the girl?" I ask impatiently.

Zeke smiles big at this, and I stare at him confused. "What?" I ask him.

"What do you know, have you seen her?" Zeke asks, his grin getting bigger.

"I'm not sure, you haven't told me about her," I say annoyed.

"She's a junior. I don't know much else about her besides that, I don't know what she looks like," Zeke says.

"Do you know her name?" I ask hopeful.

"No, sorry man. I honestly can't remember. I think I heard a nickname or something…" Zeke starts.

"It's fine Zeke, I'm going to check into homeroom and get to first period," I say.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch. Period 6, right?" he asks.

"Yep," I say, "See you."

As I walk, I see the girl getting dragged through the halls by Christina. Great. But she doesn't seem like Christina at all, not overly flashy or girly. She just looks kind of secluded and shy. Maybe we'll have class together, even though she's a junior.

I smile to myself as I walk to Ms. Wu's room. I don't know what it is about her, she seems mysterious. Similar to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

Christina and I reach Ms. Wu's room, and walk inside. "Come on," Christina says, "We have to check in for homeroom."

We walk up to the teacher's desk, and Ms. Wu says while marking a paper, "Ok, Christina, I got you down. Who's this?"

"I'm Tris, I'm new here," I say.

"Welcome to Chicago High, Tris," Ms. Wu says, and I smile in response.

That's when I see him. I turn around and see a tall, brown haired boy walking into the room. He's staring at the floor, but when Ms. Wu says, "Ok, Four, I got you down," he looks up, and I see his eyes, a beautiful deep blue.

At this point, I realize that I am probably staring, and turn away shyly, blushing. Christina drags me to a desk next to hers, and tries to make conversation.

"So, where did you move here from?" she asks me.

"Oh, I've lived in the area for a while, I just transferred here from DAA," I say. DAA stands for Divergent Area Academy, it is a private school.

"Why did you transfer," Christina asks, and I automatically stiffen, and look down at my desk.

Christina must be able to tell that I am uncomfortable with the question, because she says, "You don't have to answer that, it's okay."

I smile at her, and tell her, "My brother had a problem with the academics system at DAA." That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the real reason. That's the reason my brother decided to transfer with me.

"You have a brother?" Christina asks, changing the subject.

"Yes, his name's Caleb, he's a senior," I say.

"Is he cute?" Christina asks.

"Christina!" I shout, and everyone looks at me. I look back down shyly.

"Sorry…" Christina says, "But seriously."

"I don't know, he's my brother," I say, "I guess, but he's pretty nerdy."

Christina laughs at this, and I say, "What?"

"I don't understand," she says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused.

"Four," she says, still laughing. I don't get it.

"What about him?" I ask. He is the boy with the mysterious blue eyes.

"Tris, he's the captain of the football team, track star, not to mention the hottest guy in school, and he's staring at you," she says casually.

I resist the urge to glance his way. "Christina, I think you are imagining things," I say. Why would he stare at me? I'm just an average girl with a foggy past.

"No, I'm serious Tris. He never looks at girls, always pushes them off of him, never cares about them, but he's looking right at you like you're the only thing in the room," Christina says.

I decide to accept the fact that no one wants me. He is _handsome_, but he doesn't even know me. No one really does.

I choose to roll my eyes in response to Christina, and she sticks her tongue out at me.

The bell rings, and Ms. Wu starts class, "Hi, my name is Tori, welcome to first period Drawing. I'll try and skip all of the boring introduction statements that are common on the first day of school. This year is all about being creative and expressing yourself through drawings on paper. No one can really be bad at art when you are working hard, so you will not be judged on the finished product, but the techniques you use in class. Any questions?"

No one raises their hand, so Tori says, "Great, before I give your first real assignment, you will have a pre-evaluation on your current drawing skills. Draw whatever you want, with any techniques you choose, and it is due next Friday." Wow, we have over a week to work on this. I start to think about what I will draw.

I've been called a good artist before, but for some reason I am nervous. Tori put it as expressing yourself through drawings on paper, and I've never been good at showing my feelings.

I settle on drawing a bird flying out of a cage, which I feel represents me escaping my past. I start to draw outlines of objects when I peek at Christina's drawing. She still has nothing on her paper.

"What are you drawing?" she asks me.

"A bird flying out of a cage," I say.

She looks at me for a second, almost as if expecting me to elaborate on it. I don't really feel like telling her what it stands for.

"Okay, that's cool. I'm still not sure what to do," Christina says back.

I work for the rest of the period, and hop up when the bell rings. "What do you have next?" Christina asks me.

"AP American Government," I say, "What about you?"

"Honors World Cultures. Do you think you will get there okay? Should I walk you?" she asks.

"I'm sure I," I start, when a deep masculine voice interrupts me.

"I can take her," he says behind me. I turn around to be met with deep blue eyes. Four.

"Okay," I say, "I'll see you later Christina."

"Bye!" she shouts as I walk out of the room with Four.

**Four POV**

Walking into the room, I see the blonde haired girl with Christina, talking to Ms. Wu. I didn't expect her to be in my homeroom. I immediately look down, not really wanting to talk to her right now. I hope Christina won't drag her over.

"I'm Tris, I'm new here," I overhear her say. Tris, that's her name. It's a nice name… stop it Four! Why are you daydreaming about a girl you've never even talked to?

"Welcome to Chicago High, Tris," Ms. Wu says to her, and she smiles. Gosh, her smile, it's beautiful. I want to see her smile again.

I finally look up when Ms. Wu says, "Ok, Four, I got you down," and I see her looking at me. Her eyes, her breathtaking eyes, looking at me. She turns back around, blushing. What does that mean, has she noticed me too? I walk to a desk in the back of the room, and sit down. I have Drawing in this room first period.

I look around the room, and don't see any of my friends. That's when I see Tris and Christina sit down on the other side of the room, and chatting.

I don't know what it is about her, but I can't take my eyes off of her. I can't think about anything else. She is taking my full attention without even knowing it. I want to get to know her, I want to talk to her, but I can't bring myself to get up and go over to her. I don't want Christina there, I want to talk to her alone.

"Christina!" Tris shouts, and everyone turns their interest toward her. She looks down shyly, she must really not like attention. She really is different from other girls.

I look at her for a while longer, and Christina laughs. Tris seems confused, gosh she is so cute and innocent looking.

The bell rings, and Ms. Wu starts class, "Hi, my name is Tori, welcome to first period Drawing. I'll try and skip all of the boring introduction statements that are common on the first day of school. This year is all about being creative and expressing yourself through drawings on paper. No one can really be bad at art when you are working hard, so you will not be judged on the finished product, but the techniques you use in class. Any questions?" I can't help but think that her teaching philosophy is interesting, but to me it makes perfect sense.

No one raises their hand, so Tori says, "Great, before I give your first real assignment, you will have a pre-evaluation on your current drawing skills. Draw whatever you want, with any techniques you choose, and it is due next Friday." Draw whatever you want? I don't enjoy these types of assignments, my imagination always feels limited.

I decide to draw a simple lake scene for no specific reason. I'm not particularly art challenged, but I wouldn't put any of my work into the Louvre or the MET.

I glance over to Tris, who seems absorbed in her drawing. I wonder what it is.

The bell rings, and I start to walk towards the door. That's when I hear Christina say to Tris, "What do you have next?"

"AP American Government," she responds. I look at my schedule, only to find that I have the same class.

"What about you?" Tris asks Christina.

"Honors World Cultures. Do you think you will get there okay? Should I walk you?" Christina says back.

I make a decision in the moment, I have to talk to her.

Tris starts to say something, but I say, "I can take her."

Tris turns around, and looks at me. "Okay," she says, "I'll see you later Christina."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

"I'm Four, it's nice to meet you," Four says to me. I laugh a little at this, I already knew his name.

"I'm Tris," I say, although I'm pretty sure he already knew mine.

"How's your first day at Chicago High been so far?" he asks me, making conversation.

"Alright, I guess," I say, "The people here are pretty nice so far."

He laughs at this, and I ask, "What?"

"Nothing," he says, trying to stop laughing, "You're just lucky, especially with Christina as a friend."

"I guess," I say, not knowing how else to respond. His statement leads me to assume that I'll run into the other people, ones like at my old school, very soon.

I try to push the thought aside, and focus on Four. A part of me wonders why he offered to walk me to class, I barely know him. What is he thinking?

That is when a girl comes up to us. "Hey Four," she says, completely ignoring me. 

"Go away Lauren," Four says, uninterested.

"Who's this?" Lauren asks angrily, just noticing me.

"I'm Tris," I say softly.

"Well _Tris_," she spits out, "You better stay away from Four."

I've dealt with people like her in the past. Rude, unaware, and downright slutty. It doesn't take a genius that she likes Four, and doesn't like me, only because I am standing right next to him. I smile at her sarcastically, and say, "Honey, I may be new here, but I'm pretty sure that Four has no interest in you whatsoever, so you should walk away now."

Lauren looks shocked for a second, then her face contorts in anger. Not knowing how to respond, she stomps away in rage as I chuckle a bit. She's ridiculous.

Four looks at me, just as shocked as Lauren did. "Thank you," he says.

"No problem," I say simply, "You didn't look too happy, I thought that I should probably save you from her company."

We continue to walk to class, when Four says, "You know Tris, you're different from other girls."

What is that supposed to mean? Is that a bad thing? I already know that I am short and plain, he doesn't have to remind me. I already know that I have a problem, he doesn't have to remind me.

"All of the other girls just throw themselves at me, it's disgusting," he continues, "But not you, and I like that."

I look down and blush when I realize that he is complimenting me, although I don't quite understand the reason. If he actually knew anything about me, he would think differently. They would all think differently.

When we finally reach AP American Government, Four asks, "Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"I would love to," I start, "But sadly I have already told Christina that I would eat with her." I feel bad rejecting him, I really do. Something about him makes my heart ache when I say those words.

Instead of a disappointed look, he gives me a wide smile, and says, "Well then, I'm in luck. We'll already be sitting at the same table."

I smile too, and say, "Then it's a plan."

We walk into the classroom, and Four leads me over to the back of the classroom, where another girl is already sitting. She's pretty, just like most other girls in this school, but doesn't seem as obnoxious.

"Four, you didn't meet me at the lockers after class!" she says.

"Sorry Shauna," Four says, "I walked Tris here."

"Are you the new girl?" Shauna asks me.

I nod, and she says, "Nice to meet you Tris."

Shauna looks at Four, staring differently every so often until I figure out that they are having a silent conversation. The thought is amusing to me, but it must be great to know someone so well that you can talk to them without words.

I take a seat in front of them, and am talking out a notebook when Shauna asks me, "So Tris, have you met anyone else?"

Four answers for me, "She made friends with Christina."

Shauna smirks, and says, "Have fun with that. Christina is a nice girl, but she can be a bit over enthusiastic at times."

I smile, and say, "I've already experienced it for myself," thinking back to our conversation in the hallway this morning.

Mr. Harrison walks into the classroom as the bell rings, and begins class. We go over the class syllabus, talk rules and expectations, basic first day of school stuff.

The class is over before I know it, and I head off to Calculus.

**Four POV**

Butterflies fill my stomach as we step out into the hall. I feel speechless, weightless, but I know that I should probably say something, introduce myself at least.

"I'm Four, it's nice to meet you," I say. She laughs a bit at this, I wonder why.

"I'm Tris," Tris says. I already knew her name, but it's nice to hear her say it.

"How's your first day at Chicago High been so far?" I ask her, making conversation. I don't want our walk in the hallway to be awkward, I want her to be comfortable around me.

"Alright, I guess," she says, "The people here are pretty nice so far."

I can't help but laugh at this. Nice, she thinks the people here are nice. She's been fortunate so far if that's the case, she's not run into 99% of the student body.

"What?" she asks me. She must be confused, she can't read minds.

"Nothing," I say, stifling my laugh, "You're just lucky, especially with Christina as a friend."

"I guess," Tris says in response. She doesn't even realize how perfect she is, how incredibly different and wonderful.

That's when Lauren comes up to us. Gosh, why does she have to ruin everything?

"Hey Four," Lauren says flirtatiously. She never gets the message, it's not going to work. The skintight, low cut tops and booty shorts aren't appealing to me whatsoever.

"Go away Lauren," is all I say back. I am so tired of dealing with her.

"Who's this?" she asks, suddenly boiling in anger and jealousy. For a second, I forgot Tris was standing right next to me. Lauren must've just noticed her.

"I'm Tris," Tris says back quietly. She is so cute when she's shy.

"Well _Tris_," Lauren says, "You better stay away from Four." That makes me mad, really mad. She shouldn't threaten Tris, she doesn't deserve it.

Then Tris does something I didn't expect. I might've expected her to apologize, then quietly walk away, or look down shyly as I told Lauren off, but I didn't expect Tris to put on a fake smile and say, "Honey, I may be new here, but I'm pretty sure that Four has no interest in you whatsoever, so you should walk away now."

I look at her, shocked. I never knew she had it in her, and it makes me like her even more.

Lauren stomps away, and I still am looking at Tris. The only words I can find are, "Thank you."

"No problem," Tris says, "You didn't look too happy, I thought that I should probably save you from her company."

No one has ever stood up to Lauren like that before, everyone has always been afraid of the consequences. She is the head cheerleader, most people in this school are afraid of her wrath. But not Tris. She told off Lauren without hesitation, and she doesn't even realize how brave she is, how special she is.

"You know Tris, you're different from other girls," I say, "All of the other girls just throw themselves at me, it's disgusting, but not you, and I like that."

I just basically admitted my feelings for her, and I am nervous for her response. She looks down timidly and blushes. I love it when she blushes. She still is that shy girl, yet she can be so confident. I like the mix of the two.

We finally reach AP American Government. Before we walk into the room, I decide to be confident, and say, "Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"I would love to," she starts, and I get my hopes up, "But sadly I have already told Christina that I would eat with her."

I am disappointed for a second, then smile really big. She looks confused until I say, "Well then, I'm in luck. We'll already be sitting at the same table."

She returns the smile, and says, "Then it's a plan," and we walk into the classroom. I see Shauna already sitting in the back, so I go over to her. Before I can introduce Tris, she says, "Four, you didn't meet me at the lockers after class!"

I completely forgot, I told her yesterday when we were comparing schedules that I would wait for her. But with Tris, I was completely distracted. "Sorry Shauna," I say, "I walked Tris here." Maybe she will understand…

"Are you the new girl?" Shauna asks Tris.

Tris nods, she can be so introverted, and Shauna says, "Nice to meet you Tris."

Shauna and I start to have a silent conversation through eye and brow movements.

_"So, this is the new girl you were so interested in this morning?" Shauna asks me suggestively._

_ "It's not like that," I say._

_ "Oh really? I've never seen you this friendly, Four," Shauna says._

_ "I'm just trying to be nice," I say, defending myself. I don't really want to reveal my feelings about Tris to Shauna, or anyone yet._

_ "Okay," Shauna says. I can tell she still doesn't believe me, I'm going to have to a better job of hiding it._

"So Tris," Shauna says, ending our silent conversation, "Have you met anyone else?"

"She made friends with Christina," I say, answering for her. I don't know why I felt the need to talk for her, but she doesn't know what's coming at lunch.

Shauna smirks, and says, "Have fun with that. Christina is a nice girl, but she can be a bit over enthusiastic at times."

Tris smiles, I love her smile, and says, "I've already experienced it for myself." That's just the way Christina is.

The bell rings, and Mr. Harrison goes over class requirements and such, but I'm not really paying attention, not really. When Tris is in the room, she is the only one I can focus on. She is sitting in front of me, and all I can see is the back of her head. Her hair is so lovely, so soft looking. I would love to run my fingers through it.

I turn my attention to her hands, furiously writing down what the teacher is saying. She is paying attention, like any student should. But all I can think about is how much I would like to wrap her hands in mine, to hold them.

Before I know it, it is the end of the period, and Tris scurries out of the room before I have the chance to stop her. "It's so obvious, Four," Shauna says while packing up her stuff.

I shrug, and walk out of the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

Calculus is a bore, and before I know it, I am off to Spanish. Christina waves me over when she sees me enter the room. She is already sitting next to another girl. "Tris, this is Marlene. Marlene, this is Tris, she's new here," Christina says.

"Nice to meet you, Tris," Marlene says with a smile. She's nice, I can see myself becoming good friends with her.

"Nice to meet you too," I say, and I sit down on the other side of Christina.

Christina looks at me expectantly. "What?" I ask.

"Are you kidding me Tris? Tell me about Four!" she exclaims.

"What about him?" I ask. I'm confused, she's the one who has told me everything about him.

"You know what I mean, what did he say when he walked you to class?" Christina asks.

"He walked you to class?" Marlene says, "I don't think Four has ever walked a girl to class before."

"He was just being nice, I guess," I say, trying to make it sound like it is not that big of a deal, because it really isn't. He was just being nice.

"No, he stared at you for all of first period," Christina interjects, "I think he likes you."

"I think that you're crazy," I say, laughing. Why would anyone like me? I don't get it.

"Well, what did he say to you while you were walking?" Marlene asks, repeating Christina's question.

I think back to the interaction. It was mostly small talk. He did tell me that he liked that I was different than the other girls, but that was just because I saved him from Lauren.

"Nothing important," I say, trying to stop the conversation. They're overanalyzing the entire thing; it really is no big deal.

I am saved by the bell. Christina is about to say something else when Señora Garcia enters the room and starts class.

The class blows by quickly, and then I am off to AP Chemistry. Christina has this class with me, so we say goodbye to Marlene and walk there.

As we turn the corner, I run right into someone. "I'm so sorry," I say. I look up, and there stands Four.

"Hey Tris," he says, smiling.

"Oh, hi," I say, trying to ignore the fact that I just completely embarrassed myself by walking right into him.

Christina winks, and then walks into Mrs. Matthews's room. Leaving me alone with Four. I honestly don't know what she thinks is going to happen, we're just friends.

"Where are you headed?" Four asks me.

"AP Chemistry," I say.

"With Mrs. Matthews?" he asks, and I nod. "Cool, that's where I'm going too."

We walk into the classroom together, and I see Christina in the back of the room. I walk over to her, Four following. She wiggles her eyebrows at me, and I roll my eyes and slightly shake my head in response.

The desks are grouped by twos, most likely for lab partners. I sit down next to Christina, but she just gets up and moves over to another pair of desks. I glare at her, as she looks at Four.

Four asks me, "May I?" referring to the seat.

"Sure," I say. I look back at Christina, who is now smiling. I continue to look at her until she looks back, and then she just shrugs. I shake my head, and then look down.

"What?" I say as I look over. Four is staring at me.

"Nothing," he mutters, but smiles.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I ask. Why would he be looking at me?

"No Tris," he says, laughing, "You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" I ask, sincerely confused. He just shakes his head in response, still laughing.

I decide to drop the subject, and begin to take out my binder, and a pencil. The pencil slips out of my hands, and falls on the floor between Four and I.

He leans down to pick it up for me, as I say, "I got it." As I fumble for the pencil, his hand meets mine. He grabs it, and squeezes my hand. Electricity sparks within me at his touch, filling my veins with a warm feeling. Do I like him? No, I can't.

I look up to be met with his beautiful blue eyes looking at me. He smiles, and then gives me my pencil, releasing my hand. I smile, and then look away blushing.

Class starts soon after, and I can't stop thinking about how I felt when he held my hand.

**Four POV**

Tris isn't in my next two classes. The thought is somewhat depressing; two periods in a row, I won't see her beautiful eyes, or her wonderful smile.

Although she isn't in the room, I spend the entire time thinking about her. I've never had such emotions for a girl before, and I never thought I would. Now here I am, my thoughts filled with Tris instead of summarizing our summer reading assignment.

The bell finally rings, one period to go and then I will see her at lunch. I am heading to my locker when I turn a corner and run into someone. Tris. Christina is standing next to her, smiling.

"I'm so sorry," she says, looking down.

"Hey Tris," I say with a grin.

"Oh, hi," Tris says. She seems embarrassed, but she shouldn't be. I've wanted to run into her since she left second period.

Christina winks her, and then walks into a classroom. The gesture makes me suspicious: what does she know? She must suspect that I like Tris, I don't know what she's been told.

"Where are you headed?" I ask her. She is new here, maybe I could walk with her again.

"AP Chemistry," she responds, making me the happiest guy in the school. Another class we have together, the idea of it makes me excited.

"With Mrs. Matthew?" I ask. I already know that there is only one teacher for the class, but I'm just confirming before I get overexcited. She nods in response.

"Cool, that's where I'm going too," I say. I don't have to go to my locker anymore, I just want to be with Tris.

I didn't realize that the classroom was right there, which disappoints me. I won't get to talk to Tris alone again. Maybe we can be lab partners, that would be a great opportunity for me to get to know her.

My heart sinks when I see her walk to the back of the classroom, where Christina is sitting. She is going to pick Christina over me, I know it. But I can't stop myself from following her.

Tris sits down next to Christina, and my guess is confirmed. But then, something happens that I didn't expect. Christina gets up, and moves over to another pair of desks, leaving the seat next to Tris open.

Tris is staring at Christina, but Christina is looking right at me, silently telling me to sit down next to Tris. She definitely knows that I have a thing for Tris, but I'm not really surprised. Shauna told me that it was obvious, and I haven't done anything to hide it. I don't _want_ to hide it; I want Tris to be with me.

"May I?" I ask Tris. I don't want her to be uncomfortable, I don't want her to be shy.

"Sure," she says, and my heart soars. Christina smiles.

Tris looks down, she feel set up. I am glad that I am sitting next to her right now, that I am her partner, but she must not be happy with Christina for it.

I am looking at her without even knowing it. She is so breathtaking, although she is unaware of it all. I like that she wears a simple black sweatshirt and jeans instead of anything too revealing like other girls. I like that she doesn't cake herself up in makeup, or do anything too flashy. I like that she is just herself, and it's amazing.

Tris looks up, and asks, "What?" She caught me staring at her, but I don't really care.

I smile, and say, "Nothing." I don't really want to pour out my feelings for her two minutes before Chemistry. I am still looking at her.

"What, do I have something on my face?" she asks. That makes me laugh, she thinks I am looking at her because there is something wrong with her. She doesn't even realize how gorgeous she is, I can't take my eyes off of her.

"No Tris," I say, "You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" she asks, confused. I shake my head, she honestly has no idea.

She starts to take out her materials for class. She is so studious, but not in a nerdy way. I like how she actually cares, it's important.

I see her drop her pencil, and I lean over to pick it up for her. She says, "I got it," but I want to be polite and pick it up for her. Our hands find the pencil at the same time; our hands find each other.

In the moment, I grab her hand. The simple touch leaves me breathless, electricity flows through my veins. Does she feel this too? My heart aches for a hug, a kiss, something more.

I squeeze her hand, remembering that she is so shy. I am smiling as she looks up, and I get lost in her stormy blue eyes.

I give her the pencil, releasing her hand. It is cold where she held it, I want to hold it again. She returns the smile, but then looks away, blushing.

I want to say something, anything to her, but I am left speechless. I can't believe the effect she has on me, I have never felt this before.

I spend the entire period thinking about her, the way her hand felt in mine. It was soft, comforting. I loved every second of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

After Chemistry, Christina, Four, and I walk into the lunchroom. They lead me over to a table near the middle of the room, where people are already sitting. I recognize Marlene and Shauna, but the rest are strangers to me.

"Hello everyone, this is Tris," Christina introduces me. Going around the table, people say their names. Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Will.

They all seem friendly, which relieves me immensely.

I grab an apple from the lunch line, and make my way back to the table. I sit down at the only empty seat, on the end next to Christina, and across from Four. "So Tris," Zeke says, "You're new here?" I nod, and Zeke looks at Four. That's odd.

They all start talking about classes and their summer, but I'm mostly just listening while eating my apple. I've never been one to heavily contribute to such conversations.

I mostly just sit there, thinking. I can't get my mind off of Four for some reason, when our hands touched. It's a shame.

I am snapped back to reality when Uriah says, "Tris."

"Yes?" I say.

"Tell us about yourself," Uriah says. He's just trying to be friendly, I can tell. They probably don't really care.

I simply shrug, and say, "There's not much to tell."

"I don't believe that," Four says, suddenly interested for some reason. He hadn't participated in the conversation earlier either, although he doesn't strike me as particularly shy. Just mysterious.

"I-I…" I start. What do they want to know? I honestly have no clue.

"What's your favorite color?" Four asks me. He must pick up that I am at a loss for what to say.

I smile, and say, "Black." I'm not goth, but I do like the color black. It's calming.

"Me too," Four says, smiling.

The exchange doesn't go further than that, and everyone begins talking as they were before. I start to feel comfortable around these people, I could see myself calling them friends.

That is until I get up and throw away the core of my apple. When I sit back down, Christina asks me, "Is that all you're eating, Tris?"

The question automatically makes me uncomfortable. I didn't notice until now that everyone else had a full meal, even cake.

"Yes," I mutter, and then look down, hopefully Christina can tell that I don't want to continue the conversation. I'm not particularly embarrassed or ashamed by the simple question, but it's not something I want to talk about.

"Are you sure you don't want some cake?" Christina asks. She obviously couldn't tell that I didn't want to talk about it. I shake my head, and then get up and leave the cafeteria.

I can't do it. I told myself to be strong, that the past doesn't matter, but it does. And I'm trying, I really am trying, but it's only the first day and I already feel uncomfortable around my "friends."

I don't know where to go, but I can't stay here. Not in the cafeteria, not in the school, I have to get out. I can't go home, my parents will notice I'm home early. I can't really drive anywhere, they'll be able to tell I went somewhere because of the gas. I have to stay on campus, then, so I go to the stadium.

The stadium at this school has a football field with a track around it, then a large set of bleachers. I sit down on the first row, and bury my face in my hands. I can't cry, but I really want to, but I can't, so I just sit there with my thoughts.

They can't know, I just met them and I don't want them to think differently of me. I want to be normal, but I know I'm not. And I hate it. I hate what happened, I hate my past, but no matter where I go I can't escape it. I thought going to a new school would help, but it's the first day and they're already asking questions. What will they think of me when they find out?

I suddenly hear a voice. "Hey," it says.

I look up and see Four, and am surprised. I hadn't even known he was following me, I don't know how long he had been standing there.

He sits down beside me, and just looks at me. His eyes, his deep blue beautiful eyes are looking at me for an answer. But I just met him, I can't tell him, I had already decided. But something in my mind is telling me that he is different, that he deserves to know.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say," I say, not knowing how else to respond to his presence.

"You don't have to say anything," Four says, "You don't have to explain anything to me if you're not comfortable with it."

"You deserve an explanation, though," I say. But I don't want to tell him.

"Christina says that she's sorry, she didn't mean to make you upset," he says.

"It's not her fault, it's mine. I'm the one who's messed up," I say. I bury my face into his shoulder, and he wraps his arm around me. I don't think much of the gesture, he's just trying to comfort me.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Tris," Four says. For a second, I believe him.

"You don't even realize how amazing you are," he continues. The comment takes me aback; what is he trying to say? Christina can't be right, he can't like me.

"We probably should get to class," I say, changing the subject.

"Lunch is already over, 7th period has already started," Four says, "So we could either be really late, or skip."

"I'm liking the latter option," I say.

So we do. We stay there, my head on my shoulder, his arm around me, and I start to think that things could maybe be normal here.

**Four POV**

Chemistry ends, and Christina, Tris, and I walk to the lunchroom. We go to our usual table near the middle of the room. We are the last ones to arrive, everyone else in our group is already there.

"Hello everyone, this is Tris," Christina says. Everyone introduces himself or herself, and then Tris goes to the lunch line. I packed a lunch today, so I just sit down at the end of the table as usual. What isn't usual is that everyone is staring at me.

"What?" I say.

"Is that her?" Zeke asks me.

"She's the new girl," I say, trying not to make it sound like a big deal.

"So…" Zeke says.

"So…?" I'm confused where he's going with this.

"You've been staring at her this whole time," Zeke says.

"She's an interesting person," I say, defending myself.

"You were staring at her for all of first period, and you couldn't stop smiling when you were sitting next to her in Chemistry," Christina says.

"I told you Four, it's so obvious," Shauna says. I shrug in response.

"You should talk to her, get to know her," Zeke says.

"Thanks for the advice," I mutter. Of course I want to talk to her, to get to know her.

"Do you want to switch seats? So you can sit next to Tris?" Christina asks me.

"That's alright," I say. I do want to sit next to her, but I don't want Christina to move. Tris should be able to sit next to her friend.

Tris comes back, and sits down with an apple. "So Tris," Zeke says, "You're new here?" Why would he ask that? He already knew. She nods, and Zeke looks at me. It's like he's trying to give me some sort of signal.

People begin taking as normal, the latest happenings around school as well as telling of summer vacations and such. I've always avoided participation in these conversations, for the sole reason that they just don't interest me. Tris doesn't say anything either. I try not to stare at her for all of lunch.

I am aware, though, of Zeke and Uriah. They spend the entire time trying to tell me something, but I don't know what it is. I know it is most likely about Tris, but what do they want me to do?

"Tris," Uriah speaks up, "Tell us about yourself." Oh, they wanted me to talk to her here. I wanted to talk to her alone.

She shrugs, and says, "There's not much to tell." She really does like to remain mysterious. Kind of like me.

Uriah looks at me, and I know that I need to say something. "I don't believe that," I say.

"I-I…" she says, not knowing what to talk about.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask. A simple question, I know, but you can tell a lot about a person from their answer.

"Black," she says, smiling. I love her smile.

"Me too," I say, returning the smile. We aren't really that different.

I want to say something else to her, ask her more about herself, but now just isn't the time. I give Zeke a look, and he nods. Normal conversation resumes.

Tris gets up to throw away her apple core, and when she sits back down, Christina asks her, "Is that all you're eating, Tris?" I don't think much of it, she must be nervous and not have an appetite. I know we have gym together after lunch, maybe she doesn't want to get sick.

I'm not really that surprised when she says, "Yes."

But Christina persists, "Are you sure that you don't want some cake?" The cake here is good, but I wish Christina would leave her alone. If she wanted more food, she would've gotten it from the lunch line.

I just expected her to politely say no, not shake her head and leave the cafeteria. "What did I do?" Christina asks, shocked.

"I don't know," Uriah says, just as clueless.

I need to talk to her, I need to be with her. She is upset for some reason, I know I need to be there for her.

I get up to follow her, and Christina says, "Tell her I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make her upset." I'm mad at Christina for making her leave like this, but I nod, and then leave the cafeteria.

Tris is the only other person in the hallway, so she isn't hard to spot. I am a good distance behind her, though, she probably doesn't know I'm here.

She turns through hallways until she gets to a door. Where is she going? I can't let her go home, she can't skip the rest of the day.

But she doesn't try to. I see Tris walk to the stadium, and sit down on the bleachers as I walk through the entrance.

"Hey," I say as I walk up to her. Tris removes her head from her hands and looks up at me. She doesn't respond.

I'm not sure what else to say. I've never really been the type of person that is good at making people feel better. So I simply sit down next to her, and look at her. I try to speak with my eyes. _Are you okay? What happened back there?_

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say," Tris says. I realize she doesn't want to tell me what's bothering her. A part of me is hurt, but I understand. I only met her this morning.

"You don't have to say anything," I say, "You don't have to explain anything to me if you're not comfortable with it."

"You deserve an explanation, though," she says. I didn't come here for an explanation, though, I came her to be with her.

"Christina says that she's sorry, she didn't mean to make you upset," I say.

"It's not her fault, it's mine. I'm the one who's messed up," Tris says. Messed up? There is absolutely nothing wrong with her. She is perfect in every single way, her eyes, her hair, her smile.

She lays her head on my shoulder, and the touch makes me feel bubbly inside. I decide to be brave and wrap my arm around her. "There's nothing wrong with you, Tris," I say, "You don't even realize how amazing you are."

I don't know why I decided to give her that piece of myself; the piece that can love and can admire. I don't know why I decided to tell her, but in a way I'm glad that I did.

"We should probably get to class," Tris says. She didn't even acknowledge the sentiment, what does that mean? A part of me is crushed, completely crushed by her reaction, but it does give me a reality check of sorts. I didn't expect her to confess her feelings to me, but I didn't expect her to ignore the gesture.

"Lunch is already over, 7th period has already started," I say, "So we could either be really late, or skip."

"I'm liking the latter option," she says.

So we do, we stay here as we are. Her head is still on my shoulder, and my arm still wrapped around her. I spend the time sitting on the bleachers realizing slowly that I am completely falling for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

It probably wasn't the smartest idea to skip gym, but I really don't care for the time being. I do, however, go back into the school for eighth period. Creative Writing as a whole was extremely uneventful, and then I have my study hall.

At my old school, I got a lot of high school credits out of the way. If I were to take a full junior year, then I would only have two or three classes senior year. To balance it out, I was given extra study halls, and I am thankful.

I walk into Tori's classroom, and she calls me over. "So I know that you are stuck with these two study halls at the end of the day, so I could do something to make high school a bit less miserable. I will mark you here for this class if you are here for homeroom, and you can just go home if you'd like," Tori says.

I smile, and say, "Thank you."

"No problem," Tori says. She really is a cool teacher, definitely the best I have this year.

And so I leave for the day. I don't have any homework; it's the first day of school.

I don't want to go home, I will be the only one there. My mom will be at work, my dad left my mom a year ago, for reasons unknown. I blame myself for it, me and my problems, but mom tells me that's irrational, that it is her fault. I guess we'll never know.

I go one place where I know I will feel strong: the gym. I'm not one of those girls that go to the gym and run on the treadmill to be next to the weight room and check out guys. I go to the gym to be strong, to feel strong.

I change, and use the elliptical machine for 30 minutes, then go into the weight room for a while, working both my arms and legs. I then move onto the punching bag, where I excel the most. My mom taught me how to punch and kick when I was younger, saying that a girl should always know how to defend herself. I've expanded on the simple moves that she taught me over the years.

I work for a while until I hear a voice behind me, saying, "I haven't seen you here before." I turn around to be met by none other than Four.

"I prefer coming here in the mornings," I say, "My old school started later, so I would always come here beforehand, but I can't do that anymore."

"I've never seen a girl using the punching bags," he says, smirking.

"Well, I'm not like the other girls," I say.

"I've noticed," he says.

"I mean, I don't come to the gym just to say that I work out and stare at guys," I say.

"That's practically unheard of," he says, "Why do you come to the gym, then?"

"To get stronger," I say, without any explanation. There isn't much else I can say without explaining my whole life story, my whole past that I have been working to escape.

"Do you play any sports?" Four asks me.

"No, I don't do well with teams and such. I don't particularly enjoy being around people that I know I have to be nice to," I say.

"That's a shame," Four says. Why does he care?

"Why are you here?" I ask changing the subject, "I know you play sports."

"True, I play football and run track, both because Zeke forced me into it. I am here for the same reason you are, to get stronger. I come here every day afterschool," he says.

"We aren't all that different, you know," Four adds.

I shake my head. We are more different than he would ever know. "You don't even know me," I say.

"But I would like to," he admits. I don't know what he is trying to say, honestly. He can't like me, does he just want to be better friends?

"Best of luck to you," I say. I don't let people in easily; I don't let people in at all.

"I intend to break the walls you have built for yourself," Four says, "I want to know you, Tris."

The comment makes me automatically stiffen. I am not comfortable talking about myself, not now, not ever.

But a part of my mind tells me that it would be nice to have someone you could talk to, someone to be there for you.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" I ask. I don't know why, but I feel like I need to open up to Four, to tell him everything, but for the first time, I want to. I feel like he deserves to know.

He looks shocked at the question, but also happy. "Sure," he says smiling, "I would love to."

"Let's go to the park," I say, "I have some things I want to explain to you."

**Four POV**

I spend the rest of the day thinking about Tris. I have decided that I need to tell her that I like her, I need to ask her out. The last bell rings, and I go to Tris's locker in search of her.

I see Zeke along the way. "Hey Zeke," I say, "Have you seen Tris?"

Zeke smiles, and says, "Nope, I haven't seen her since lunch. Why are you looking for her?"

I decide to lie, and say, "I just want to make sure that she is okay."

"Sure," Zeke says, and walks off. He probably could tell that I wasn't telling the truth.

I continue to Tris's locker when Christina comes up to me. "Have you seen Tris?" she asks.

"No, I was just looking for her," I say.

"I waited for her outside of Tori's class, and she wasn't there, and she wasn't at her locker," Christina says. Gosh, where could she be? I hope she's alright.

"That's odd, maybe she left already," I say.

"Maybe," Christina says, "Do you think she is mad at me?"

"She wasn't mad at you, Tris was more mad at herself. I don't know why, she wouldn't say," I tell her.

Christina looks relieved at this, and says, "Okay, thanks Four." She leaves, and soon after, so do I.

I always go to the gym right after school, it became a routine for me. Unlike some others, I enjoy the sweaty hardworking atmosphere. Going to the gym helps me get my mind off of things.

I lift for a while, and then head over to the punching bags. That's when I notice blonde hair in the back corner. It automatically intrigues me; I've never seen a girl at the punching bags. Only when I get closer do I realize that it is Tris.

"I haven't seen you here before," I say, getting her attention.

"I prefer coming here in the mornings," she says, "My old school started later, so I would always come here beforehand, but I can't do that anymore."

That makes me smile, I've never met a girl so committed. "I've never seen a girl using the punching bags," I say.

"Well, I'm not like the other girls," Tris says. I know, you are entirely different and so much better.

"I've noticed," I say.

"I mean, I don't come to the gym just to say that I work out and stare at guys," she says. So many other girls do that, it gets annoying. Tris isn't like them, but I decide to tease her.

"That's practically unheard of," I say, "Why do you come to the gym, then?" I'm curious.

"To get stronger," she says, leaving out the explanation. I wonder what her reasoning is, but I don't think she will tell me.

"Do you play any sports?" I ask. Maybe that's the reason?

"No, I don't do well with teams and such. I don't particularly enjoy being around people that I know I have to be nice to," Tris says. I know the feeling, teams can be tricky. But Tris would be great at sports, I can tell by her build and stamina. She would be good at almost any sport if she tried them.

"That's a shame," I say.

"Why are you here?" she asks, "I know you play sports." For a second, I wonder how she knows that, but then the answer is clear: Christina. They were talking about me; I wonder what else Christina told her.

"True, I play football and run track, both because Zeke forced me into it. I am here for the same reason you are, to get stronger," I say, mocking her, "I come here every day afterschool."

"We aren't all that different, you know," I continue, and it's true. We both like to remain mysterious; we both go to the gym. We both have something to hide. Tris and I actually have quite a bit in common.

She shakes her head, and says, "You don't even know me."

"But I would like to," I say. Something about her makes my heart want to beat out of my chest when we're close, something about her draws me to her beautiful eyes and smile. I want to know about her, I her to know about me.

"Best of luck to you," Tris says. She wants to stay mysterious, I get that. But it isn't worth it, it is lonely.

"I intend to break the walls you have built for yourself," I say, "I want to know you, Tris." Hopefully that gets the message across, possibly she will open up.

She stiffens up momentarily, but then relaxes. I wonder what she is thinking, and how she will respond. She catches me off guard when she asks, "Do you want to go somewhere?"

What does this mean? Does she feel the same way about me, is this a _date?_ I don't know, but I don't care what it is; I say, "Sure, I would love to." This is my chance.

"Let's go to the park," she says, "I have some things I want to explain to you." That leaves me even more shocked. Is she opening up to me?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV  
**

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" Four asks. We are currently walking on a path in the park, right by the lake.

"It looks like that duck just got rejected, it looks really angry," I say.

Four laughs, and says, "It does."

We come up near a bench, the bench, and sit down. Memories flood back. "You probably want an explanation for why we are walking through a park making fun of a duck's love life," I say.

"I don't mind, Tris," Four says, "I like to spend time with you."

"I'm just going to start from the beginning, okay?" I say, and exhale. I don't know why I said that I would tell him. But he nods, and I begin.

"I was born on October 25th," I start, "I have a brother, Caleb, who is 10 months older than me, but a year ahead in school."

"I have lived in Chicago my whole life, in the same house. I used to be a normal kid, with a normal life and a normal family. A mother, a father, a brother, life was good. Our neighbors, Susan and Robert, would always play with Caleb and I."

"My dad would always take me to this park when I was younger. We came every weekend, up until I started middle school. It was just me and him, some alone time away from everything else. It was always nice here, a little escape from life." I start to choke up a bit, but Four grabs my hand and rubs circles in my palm. It calms me.

"Middle school started. My parents always had my brother and I go to DAA; that's where they went to school when they were younger."

"On my first day, I made friends with a girl named Katie. She was one of those girls that probably deserved to be on the cover of a magazine, she was perfect. We went to different elementary schools, and she introduced me to all of her friends."

"We were friends for a while, sixth and seventh grade. We would always hang out afterschool, go to parties together, one year we went on vacation together. Life was good."

"Then eighth grade started, and things were different. It didn't feel the same around my friends, they weren't as open as they used to be. I didn't think much of it at the time, I still spent time with them."

"One day after school, I came home and Caleb asked me if I had a boyfriend. I said no, I had never liked boys before, in eighth grade they were all still so immature. Caleb believed me, but he said he heard a rumor at school and wasn't sure."

"I went to school the next day, and forgot about what Caleb said. Robert, my neighbor and childhood friend, came up to me, and tried to sweet talk me. He had liked me since we were children, but I didn't think much of it. I pushed him off like always, and continued on with my day."

"I never knew that Katie, my best friend at the time, liked Robert. She had never told me, how was I supposed to know? But she sat at a different lunch table that day."

"I learned later that Robert started a rumor that we were dating, even though we weren't. Katie was mad at me for it, and hated me from that point. The whole time I was clueless."

"She got the rest of our group on her side, and suddenly I had no friends. I didn't know why they started hating me at the time, I thought that I did something wrong. I didn't know it was all because of that dumb rumor."

"Robert still went after me, tried to get me to like him. I always declined, I never understood why he liked me at all. It stayed that way until the middle of freshman year."

"Katie had gotten a different boyfriend at that point, his name was Al. He was the starting quarterback for the football team, unheard of for a freshman. Al started going after me too, trying to get my number, complimenting me. He was turning into Robert, always trying to get me to like him. I wasn't interested."

"Robert was really mad when he found out about Al. He told Katie that I was hooking up with Al, which was completely untrue. I never even liked him, but Katie still got really mad."

"It was bad enough that Robert didn't like her because of me, now Al too. Katie and her friends started to take out their anger on me. They would push me into lockers when they got the chance, call me a bitch or slut, or whatever else they could think of. It hurt, but I thought it was just part of high school. I still didn't know it was because of Al."

"One day I came home from school with huge bruises on my arms. That day, they shoved me into the locker so hard that I fell down, and they started to kick me and step on me. There wasn't much I could do to defend myself. Caleb asked me about it, and when I told him it was Katie, he told me all about how she hated me because of Al."

"I thought things would get better of I was blunt with Al and just told him that I wasn't interested. He was still going out with Katie, he would be fine. It was the last day of school, I told him that I didn't like him. I forgot about it over the summer."

"Sophomore year started, and things were better. I mean, I still had no friends, but Katie and her friends stopped. One day, I stayed after school to make up a test. I was leaving the school when I was blindfolded, and dragged into a closet. It was Al and Robert, I think you can imagine what they wanted."

"I started to panic, but I fought my way out. My mom had taught me self-defense when I was younger, it came in handy that day. I left the closet and they were both unconscious."

At this point, my phone rings. I smile at Four, who looks like he is about to explode in anger, and answer the phone. It's Caleb.

"Where are you Tris? You need to come home," he says.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," I say, and hang up.

I turn to Four and say, "Sorry, looks like that's it for today. Maybe I'll finish another time."

"You are so brave and strong, you know that?" Four says.

I blush, and say, "I didn't finish the story, you still don't know so much."

"I don't care, you fought your way out from them, you didn't let them control you. That's amazing," he says. I don't know why he is complimenting me, I don't deserve it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Four," I say, standing up. He lets go of my hand, he was holding onto it while I was telling the whole story.

He stands up too, and says, "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" I ask. What would he be thanking me for?

"For letting me in, for letting me know a bit about you," he says.

"I feel like I can trust you," I say, "That's why I told you, and I'm still not finished."

"Can I ask you something?" he says. I nod, and he continues, "Will you meet me for dinner or something on Saturday?"

I smile, and say, "Sure, I can finish the story then."

I give him my phone number, and then say, "Good night, Four."

I turn around and start to walk away as he says back, "Good night, Tris."

**Four POV**

We are at the park, walking along the path. Tris hasn't said anything to me since we left the gym, and I don't know where we're going. I decide to make small talk, and say, "It's a nice day, isn't it?"

"It looks like that duck just got rejected, it looks really angry," she says, referring to the duck in the lake. It is swimming around fuming, she's right.

I laugh, and say, "It does."

I feel myself becoming increasingly nervous as we walk. I like to be with her, and be near her, but I'm nervous about what she is going to tell me. It can't be that terrible, but there must be a reason that she is keeping it a secret. But I can't help but think that there must be a reason that she is telling me.

She stops as we come up to a bench, and we sit down, side by side.

"You probably want an explanation for why we are walking through a park making fun of a duck's love life," Tris says. She looks uneasy, and I would be too if I told someone about my past.

"I don't mind, Tris," I say, trying to calm her, "I like to spend time with you." I don't want her to feel like she _has_ to tell me. I would like to know, but I don't want to rush her. I enjoy just being in the park with her.

"I'm just going to start from the beginning, okay?" she says. I can tell that she wants to do this, and so I let her.

While she is telling the story, I can't help but wonder whether or not I should tell her about my life. I don't know, honestly, she is telling me her life story right now and I can't even tell her my real name. I trust her, but I don't know if she is ready.

She starts to choke up, and I take her hand, rubbing circles to soothe her. The slightest touch makes me feel alive, the heat of her hands is radiating through my veins. I wish I could stay here holding her hand forever.

When she first mentions Robert, I tense up. I don't know if she noticed. I don't like the thought of another boy near Tris, trying to be with Tris. Even though we aren't together, I want to be, and I don't want her with anyone else.

At the mention of Al, I become even angrier. I want to find them, hunt them down, beat them and yell at them for even being near Tris.

Katie is terrible, also, I hate what she did to Tris. She doesn't deserve it, any of it, yet it happened, and I feel bad. I don't let it show, though, Tris is strong. She doesn't need pity.

As she is retelling how Robert and Al basically kidnapped her, I felt myself fuming. I am so _angry_ that this happened, anyone but Tris. The fact that they tried to get to her makes me hate them even more. My grasp on her hand tightens, I want her to know that I am here, that it is okay.

Her phone rings, cutting off the story right after that event. I am still heated from hearing about it, but it is so brave that Tris fought her way out. It's amazing, she is so strong and she doesn't even know it.

"Sorry, looks like that's it for today. Maybe I'll finish another time." she says.

I decide to tell her. "You are so brave and strong, you know that?" I say.

She blushes, it is so cute when she blushes, and says, "I didn't finish the story, you still don't know so much."

It doesn't matter. Nothing that she could tell me would change the way I feel about her. "I don't care, you fought your way out from them, you didn't let them control you. That's amazing," I say.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Four," she says, standing up. I let go of her hand, and immediately notice the lack of warmth.

"Thank you," I say, just realizing how amazing it was for her to tell me. It must've been hard for her, reliving those events through words. Yet she told me, trusted me, and I am grateful.

"Thank you for what?" Tris asks. She really has no clue, really.

"For letting me in, for letting me know a bit about you," I say.

"I feel like I can trust you," she says, "That's why I told you, and I'm still not finished."

I feel brave all of the sudden, like I can ask her and show my feelings for her. I don't think this counted as a date, but I want to be with her again, alone.

"Can I ask you something?" I say. She nods, and I continue, "Will you meet me for dinner or something on Saturday?" I am nervous, nervous for how she will respond. What if she doesn't feel the same way?

I am flooded with relief when she smiles, and says, "Sure."

"I can finish the story then," she adds.

She gives me her phone number, and I am over the moon. Nothing, nothing in the world could get me out of this good mood. I wouldn't be surprised if I am still smiling this big tomorrow morning.

"Good night, Four," Tris says.

I want to give her a hug, a kiss, anything, but it is too late. She turns around and leaves as I say, "Good night, Tris."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I wake up the next morning smiling. I don't know why, but I feel as if a weight has been lifted off of me. The only reasoning I have is that I told Four part of my past. I haven't finished, and he doesn't hate me yet, but it's nice to have someone you can trust, even if it is just for a little while.

The smile continues as I get ready, and walk downstairs for breakfast. I pick up a muffin from yesterday morning, and turn around to find Caleb.

"What are you so happy about?" Caleb asks. Someone's not in a good mood.

"Am I not allowed to be joyful?" I retort.

Caleb doesn't continue the conversation, he just sighs and leaves for school in his car. I go soon after him.

Christina finds me in the halls that morning. "Where were you?" she asks me.

"What?" I ask her, confused.

"I texted you, like, twenty times last night. The girls got together after school, but you weren't there," she says.

"I was at the gym, sorry, I didn't check my phone," I say. I was also with Four… but I don't tell her that part. She would probably do cartwheels down the hallway if she found out.

She eyes me suspiciously, and says, "I don't think you're telling me the whole truth." How the heck did she know that?

"I'm not lying to you," I say honestly. I was at the gym, for a period of time.

"Okay," Christina says warily. She must know something is up, but it's honestly no big deal. She doesn't need to know, it wasn't a date or anything. We're just friends.

"Hey do you want to go shopping later?" Christina asks me.

"Shopping isn't really my sort of thing…" I start, trying to get out of it. I don't particularly enjoy it, I never have. I like to keep things simple.

"Oh c'mon, you _have_ to come," she pleads.

"I don't really have a choice, I'm assuming," I say.

"Nope! I'll pick you up at five, okay?" Christina nearly squeals, and I sigh.

"Alright," I say.

We walk to Tori's room, and sit down. We chat for a while until I see Four walk in, and comes over to sit by us today. That's different.

"Hi Four," Christina says. She looks at me, wiggling her eyebrows. I shove her playfully.

"Christina, Tris," he greets us.

"How are you?" I ask him.

"Great," he says, leaving it at that.

Tori gives us the class period to work on our drawings. I take out my picture, and continue working. "What are you drawing?" Four asks me.

"A bird flying out of a cage," I say.

"Does that mean anything?" he asks. Christina looks up, inquisitive. I didn't give her much explanation for my drawing yesterday, she must be a bit curious.

"I'll tell you later," I say, and Four nods. Christina looks at me, as if trying to ask a silent question. I don't know what she's trying to say.

"What are you drawing?" I ask him, getting off the subject of my drawing.

"Just a lake," he says.

"Does that mean anything?" I ask, mocking him.

"Nope," Four says. Well, that's cool, I guess. Not everything has to be symbolic, I like the simplicity.

I continue to work for the remainder of the class period. I got the outline done yesterday, and today I started on the details of the cage, shading as I go. Something about art calms me; I like the idea of expressing yourself in this manner.

At the bell, I say, "Goodbye Christina, see you in Spanish."

She doesn't respond with a goodbye, or a see you later, but she says, "We'll talk later." I look at her confused, but I am pushed out of the room by the flow of traffic and Four and I walk to Government together.

"The cage represents my old life, the bird represents me escaping it," I say, "That's what I was doing, coming to this new school I mean."

Four nods, and says, "I like that, it's creative. You're a good artist."

"I'm alright, I guess," I say.

I barely finish my statement when Lauren, the girl from yesterday, trips me and causes me to fall and drop all of my books. I hadn't even seen her there. I scurry to pick up my books and papers before they get carried off by the feet of highschoolers, and stand up as Four is confronting Lauren.

"It's okay, I'm sure it was an accident," I say, calming Four down. I in no way believe that it was a mistake, Lauren clearly meant to trip me, but I don't want him to kill her. I don't know what he had already said to her.

"Exactly, it was an accident, Four," Lauren says, acting sweet. She moves closer to Four as he moves away.

I put on a fake smile, and say, "Sorry to bother you, Lauren, but we should probably get to class." I drag Four behind me.

"Thank you, for saving me again," he says.

"It's no big deal," I say.

"It wasn't an accident," Four says.

"Again, it's no big deal," I say. I don't want to think about it, Lauren reminds me of Katie. Except Lauren really has no reason to hate me.

"I think it is," he says as we walk into the classroom, "I don't want her to hurt you."

"I can handle myself," I say, "I've done it before."

He knows exactly what I am talking about as I say it, and nods after that. The conversation is over. It really was sweet, though, how Four tried to stand up for me. Maybe he actually cares about me, I think about it for the rest of the period.

**Four POV**

I go asleep thinking about Tris, and walk up in the same state. I can't get my mind to focus on anything else, everything is irrelevant. I don't know how I got so captivated by her; I've only known her for a day. But she makes me feel like every day before then that I had not known her doesn't even matter.

It all happened accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment. It was when she looked at me for a second, no, less than a second, in the hallway. It was her eyes, her gorgeous eyes. But it's not the only thing beautiful about her. It is also her hair, her smile. In her smile I see something more beautiful than the stars. Her bravery and strength. I don't think I've wiped a smile from my face since I've met her.

I head off to school a bit earlier than normal. Hopefully I can catch Tris alone in the hallway before classes start. I just want to talk to her, it doesn't matter what we are talking about. She makes me happy. No, happy isn't strong enough of a word. She fills me joy just at the sight of her, the closer I get the stronger the feeling is.

As I search for Tris, I find Zeke and Shauna. "Hey man, what's up?" Zeke says.

"Nothing," I say, distracted. I don't really want to get caught in a meaningless conversation with him, I want to find Tris.

"Where were you yesterday?" Zeke asks.

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

"They guys all were at my house afterschool," Zeke says, "I texted you about it."

"I was at the gym," I say. It's true, I was at the gym for a while.

"I know, after that. It was later," Zeke says. Now he has me, but I don't want to tell him I was with Tris.

"You know, Tris wasn't with the girls," Shauna says. Crap, she knows. It must be some sixth girl sense she has.

"Oooh," Zeke says.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say. They know about how I feel for Tris, I'm not trying to keep it from them. I just don't want them to ask questions.

"You 100% know what I'm talking about," Shauna says, "You know, you two are cute together."

"I have to go," I say, and head off to homeroom.

Tris and Christina are already there, oh well. Unlike yesterday, I sit by them.

"Hi Four," Christina says.

"Christina, Tris," I say.

"How are you?" Tris asks me.

I'm not going to lie to her. "Great," I say. Christina eyes me suspiciously, man I forgot about her for a second. She knows that I'm never _great_, maybe fine or okay, but not great. She totally knows, totally and completely knows.

I am about to say something else to Tris when Tori starts class. I see Tris take out her drawing, and get sucked into it. I can't see what it is over her shoulder, so I ask her, "What are you drawing?"

"A bird flying out of a cage," she says, looking at me. Her eyes are trained on mine, I love how I have her full attention even though she has her art in front of her. I have a clear view and it's good so far, it really is.

"Does that mean anything?" I ask. Tris isn't one to really do something without a purpose, there must be some sort of reasoning or symbolism behind her drawing.

"I'll tell you later," she says. I nod, remembering Christina. It must be something she doesn't want her to hear.

"What are you drawing?" she asks me.

"Just a lake," I say. I wish mine was meaningful, but I was stuck and distracted when I was deciding what to make.

"Does that mean anything?" Tris asks. She is so cute.

"Nope," I say, without any further explanation.

I work for the rest of the period, stealing glances at Tris. I don't want to full out stare at her the entire time like I did yesterday. Christina is paying attention, every time she catches me looking at Tris, she smiles. Tris doesn't seem to notice at all, she is so focused on her drawing.

The bell rings, and Tris says to Christina, "Goodbye Christina, see you in Spanish."

Christina says, "We'll talk later." I wonder what that's about, Tris looks confused as well. A part of my mind tells me that it is about me.

We walk to the next class together, and Tris says, "The cage represents my old life, the bird represents me escaping it. That's what I was doing, coming to this new school I mean."

That makes sense, it's a smart idea. She executes it well. I nod, and say, "I like that, it's creative. You're a good artist." I mean it.

She shrugs, and says, "I'm alright, I guess."

Tris then suddenly falls down, and I turn and see that Lauren tripped her. Lauren looks amused as Tris is picking up her books. I walk right up to her, and yell, "What the hell was that for Lauren!"

Lauren shrugs and says, "I'm just helping you out." Gosh, she's annoying. I hate her, I hate how she throws herself at me, I hate how she did that to Tris.

Tris then stands up, and says, "It's okay, I'm sure it was an accident." It was no accident, I know it. I'm still steaming, but I can tell that Tris is trying to calm me.

"Exactly, it was an accident, Four," Lauren says, twirling her hair. She doesn't get it, I don't want her. She takes a step closer to me, and I step away towards Tris.

"Sorry to bother you, Lauren, but we should probably get to class," Tris says with a smile. She grabs my arm and drags me away, saving me yet again.

"Thank you, for saving me again," I say. I'm mostly concerned about her.

"It's no big deal," she says.

"It wasn't an accident," I say. I'm still mad, so mad. I wanted to slam Lauren into the lockers, beat her unconscious for doing that. I know I can't, but I wanted to.

"Again, it's no big deal," Tris says. She is so strong, she doesn't even looked fazed by the encounter.

"I think it is," I say as we walk into the classroom, "I don't want her to hurt you." If something happened to Tris, I don't know what I would do.

"I can handle myself," Tris says, "I've done it before." She doesn't want to look vulnerable, she doesn't want my pity. She is so amazing, so brave and beautiful.

I don't say anything else, I don't know what to say. I spend the class period thinking about her, I wish she was mine. I watch her hand as she takes notes, I want to wrap it into mine. But I don't, I don't because I can't. Yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I quickly say goodbye to Four at the end of the class period and head to Calculus. It is boring as ever. I don't think I've ever hated a class as much as I hate that one.

Soon I am off to Spanish. With Christina, great. "What was that?" she asks me as I walk into the room and sit down.

"What was what?" I ask, I honestly don't know what she is referring to.

"You and Four, something is going on," Christina says, "I can tell."

"We're just good friends, that's all," I say.

"That's a lie, he likes you and you like him," she says.

"No, he can't like me. He doesn't know me," I say, "No one can like me."

"Tris, literally every guy in this school stares at you. I don't know what you're talking about," Christina says honestly.

"Christina, trust me. No one can like me," I say, choking up a bit now. I don't really want to go into the details, but I know that I will have to.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Tris?" Christina says, looking at me with concern.

"Later, okay?" I say. She nods understanding, and class begins.

We walk to Chemistry when the class ends. When I walk in, Four is already in the classroom. His blue eyes look up to meet mine, and we both smile. I don't stare for too long, but I can feel his eyes linger on me as I sit down. Christina is watching us from the next set of desks.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey yourself," I say.

He is still staring at me. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says.

"That's crap, it's something," I say.

He smiles, and says, "Okay."

"Have I ever told you how much I hate one word answers?" I ask him.

"No," he says, his smile growing.

I shake my head, and he laughs.

I am about to continue when class starts. The entire period I am very aware of Christina and Four both staring at me. I know why Christina is staring, but Four, I don't know.

The bell rings, and Christina drags me off before we reach the cafeteria.

"I don't care if you say no one can like you, Four obviously does," she says. I sigh, I'm getting kind of tired of this.

"I assure you that he doesn't, he's a great friend and that's it," I say.

"How are you so sure anyways? He hasn't said it," I continue, curious.

"When someone likes you, they don't always have to say it. You can always know by the way they treat you, and trust me, Four treats you differently than anyone else in the world," Christina says.

"Whatever, we need to get to lunch," I say. I have no choice but to keep denying it. I would be nice to have someone that likes me, but no one can.

I get more of a lunch today, hopefully I will avoid any comments. When I come back to the table, everyone is quiet. I sit down, that's unusual.

Everyone is looking at me. "Why does everyone keep staring at me?" I ask.

Christina laughs, and everyone else starts to get lost in conversation.

"So Tris, are you coming?" Shauna asks me. I wasn't paying attention until then.

"I'm sorry, to what?" I ask embarrassed.

"Shopping!" Christina squeals.

I roll my eyes and say, "I haven't really been given much of a choice in the matter. Even if I refuse, I have a feeling that Christina will drag me. So yes, I'm coming."

I half listen to the rest of the conversation. Lynn completely refuses to join us, she is lucky.

Lunch is soon over, and the rest of the day goes quickly enough. Everyone at our lunch table is in our gym class, which is nice. It is better having friends, I've noticed, I'm not nearly as lonely as I was at my old school.

I go to the gym again after school, working through my normal routine. I cut it a bit shorter, though, I don't have time to run into Four today. I enjoy seeing him and talking to him, but I have to go to Christina's in an hour. I have to tell her about myself, and I have to go shopping. Fun.

**Four POV**

The next two periods of the day are torture, any distance between me and Tris is unbearable. I don't know at what point it happened, but the feelings I have became stronger, and the emotions only continue to grow. I want to be with her so much, it hurts when we are apart.

I walk into Chemistry, and Tris isn't there yet. The wait is excruciating, but I smile as I see her blonde hair walk into the room. She looks back at me, and smiles too.

As she sits down I become nervous, scared even. Maybe I'm scared because she means more to me than any other person. She is everything I think about, everything I need everything I want.

And all I can say is, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Tris says.

I can't take my eyes off of her. I know she notices, I don't care. I can't stop looking at her, everything about her is perfect.

"What?" she says.

"Nothing," I say.

"That's crap, it's something," she says. I love it when she is witty like that, it's a side of her I rarely see yet enjoy the most.

I smile, and simply say, "Okay."

"Have I ever told you how much I hate one word answers?" she asks sarcastically.

I grin even wider as I say, "No." She shakes her head at this, and I laugh.

Class starts, but I don't even attempt to pay attention because I know that I can't with Tris sitting right next to me. With her, it's different, everything's different. Everything's okay.

A period of daydreaming later, it is time for lunch. I want to walk with Tris, but Christina pulls her away, oh well.

I walk into the cafeteria, and sit down.

"Have you told her?" Zeke asks.

"Told who what?" I ask, and try my best to look confused. I know exactly what he is talking about, I just like to get on his nerves.

"You know what I mean," Zeke says, "Have you told Tris that you like her?"

I sigh, and say, "No, it's not that simple." I don't know what she thinks of me.

Christina walks up to our table, and says to me, "I told her."

"You told her?" I ask.

"Yes, I told Tris that you like her, and she didn't believe me. She's called me crazy, but today she said that _no one can like her_. Like, what does that even mean?" Christina says.

"You told her?" I repeat, in disbelief. Why…

"I don't get that," Marlene says frowning.

"No one can like her? Every guy at this school stares at her," Uriah says.

"That's what I told her! But she doesn't believe me, gosh I wish she wasn't so darn stubborn," Christina says.

I am in a state of incredulity. No one can like her… I don't know why she is putting herself down. She is faultless in every way possible.

Conversation ceases as Tris walks to the table, and everyone is looking at her. "Why is everyone staring at me?" Tris asks.

Christina laughs, but Tris doesn't know that we were talking about her. Right now, she looks confused. Normal conversations starts, and I don't pay attention.

Tris is sitting across from me again. Looking at her gives me butterflies, it sets me on fire from within and I just want to be closer to her. I debate the entire lunch period whether to say something, anything to her, but every time she is around, I am speechless and breathless.

It stays that way for gym class as well. I watch her, I want to say something to her but I don't know what to say. What do you to say someone that you like, that thinks that no one could ever like them? I feel lost in space.

Eighth period passes, then ninth and tenth. I look for Tris again at the end of the day, but am yet again unsuccessful. Maybe I'll see her at the gym.

Zeke catches up with me before I leave the school. "The girls are going shopping, so come over to my place after you're done with the gym," he says.

"Okay, sounds good, see you later," I say. I don't really want to go, but I feel obligated to.

"See you later," he says.

I drive to the gym, and when I walk out, I am disappointed. I don't see Tris here, I wonder where she is. I hope she isn't trying to avoid me.

I push through my workout, and then I have to go to Zeke's house. Fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I reluctantly pull up to Christina's house. I definitely don't want to be here. She said that she would pick me up at five, but she also said that she wanted to talk. I decided to come to her, it would be less painful.

"Hi Christina," I say as she opens the door.

"Tris!" Christina says, pulling me into the hug. I awkwardly hug back.

"Come in, come in!" Christina invites me. I walk into her house, and it is nice. It looked big from the outside, but inside, it looks huge.

"My mom is a famous author," Christina says, and I nod.

She drags me up to her room, which is also huge. "We meet Marlene and Shauna at the mall in an hour, now spill," Christina says.

I sigh, and ask, "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you say no one can like you," she says.

"Well then I might as well tell you the whole story," I say, "At DAA, my best friend's name was Katie. She was my friend until she thought I was dating her crush, Robert, which was just a rumor. She and her friends started picking on me all of the time."

"When high school started, her boyfriend, Al, took a liking to me. I always pushed him away, but it all made Katie hate me more. On the last day of freshman year, I told Al that I didn't have feelings for him, hoping it would solve the whole problem."

"Sophomore year started, and things were fine until Robert and Al shoved me into a closet and started trying to touch me. I fought back and barely got away." I exhale, that was as far as I got with Four. But there's more, there's so much more.

"They hated me, absolutely hated me after that. They started beating me up every day after school. I would always do my best to get away, some days I could, but it's hard two against one, you know?"

"Katie and her friends continued their insults, they were getting worse and worse. They spread nasty rumors about me, called me names. None of it really got to me until my dad left."

"They started saying that the bruises I had from Robert and Al beating on me were from my parents, and that they abused me. It wasn't true, but that's the only reason I can think of for my dad to leave. He always loved my mom, but I wasn't good enough for him."

"After that, the insults started to get to me. Ugly, bitch, fat, slut… I started to break down. I couldn't handle it. I started to get depressed, I felt hopeless and unmotivated to do anything. It was hard." I was crying at this point.

"I never told anyone, my mom, Caleb, anyone. My mom only noticed when I stopped eating." The sobs began to come harder, the flow of tears just wouldn't stop no matter how much I wanted them to. I hate feeling weak.

"They were calling me fat, I stopped eating. It was so stupid. I nearly starved myself by the end of sophomore year. My mom helped me through it, I'm still not all the way through. She thought it would be best for me to just transfer, that's why I came to Chicago High," I finish.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry," Christina says, "I shouldn't have said anything at lunch yesterday, it was stupid, I don't know what I was thinking."

"You didn't know, it's fine Christina," I say, I stopped crying.

"That's why no one can like me, I am too broken. No one can like a coward, or an anorexic, or someone who was depressed," I explain.

"I don't think that's true," Christina says, "Any of it. You aren't ugly, you aren't fat, you aren't a bitch or a slut… and someone _can _like you."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Christina," I say. I don't believe her, I don't believe her for a second, but it is nice that she is trying.

"Please don't tell anyone else, even our friends," I say, "I'll tell them all when I'm ready, maybe I won't at all. I'm not exactly comfortable talking about it."

"I won't, just promise me that you won't shut people out anymore," Christina says, "I think it will help to be more open and friendly with everyone."

I smile, and say, "I'll try."

We go to the mall soon after, and meet up with Marlene and Shauna. Shopping is torture, as I expected it, but it was kind of fun in a way. You get to try on lots of different stuff, things you wouldn't normally wear. It's like dress up, but in an actual store.

I leave the mall with a lot more clothes than I planned to buy. Christina helped me a lot, and I am grateful. She got me clothes that are certainly much cuter than what I currently own, I now have an assortment of tops and blouses. I even got a few skirts and dresses.

The girls also forced me to buy some makeup, even though I had never worn it much before. I was called ugly, but I wasn't about to go cake myself up with the stuff. There are so many things in front of me that I don't even know the names of, but Christina said that she'd teach me how to use it all over the weekend.

Christina comes back to my house with me to get my outfit ready for tomorrow. "Okay, I think you should wear this dress with these shoes," she says as she holds up a black and white zigzag skater dress and black flats.

"You can pair it with this necklace, and those earrings," she says, pointing to a dainty silver "T" necklace and small silver hoops.

I smile, and say, "Thank you, Christina. For everything." I feel so much more confident now, I am so glad I told her.

"No problem," she says, "Come to my house at 6:30, and I'll do your hair and makeup."

I groan. That's when I normally wake up for school, but I guess that is the price I have to pay. "Okay," I say.

"See you tomorrow!" Christina shouts as she leaves. I go to bed smiling, my worst fear was proved wrong today. I wasn't treated differently when Christina found out, I felt so much better. I hope it is the same way when I tell Four the rest on Saturday.

**A/N: Boom! You guys now know Tris's story. Fourtris will happen soon, don't worry! I'm thinking within the next few chapters, but don't hold me to that. Remember to leave a review! The more reviews, the faster I post the next chapter!**

** Four POV**

When I walk into Zeke's house, everyone else is already there. I came later than I intended to, I stopped to get something to eat before I came here. Will, Uriah, and Zeke are all sitting in a circle on the floor when I walk into their living room.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask.

"Four, welcome to the Secret Society of Brothers," Zeke says.

"That's probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard," I say.

"Well Uriah came up with it…" Will mutters, and Uriah shoves him.

"THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS!" Uriah shouts at the top of his lungs.

"This society was formed ten minutes ago, it is a secret group of guys to discuss and protect our brohood," Zeke says in the most official voice he can manage, "Do you, Four, accept your duties as a brother to join our assembly?"

I sigh, this is so stupid. You wouldn't believe that we are juniors and seniors in high school. "Do I have a choice?" I ask.

"No, you're in," Zeke says smiling. He motions me to join the circle, and I sit on the ground with them.

"First order of business," Uriah says, "This meeting was called by Zeke to discuss the new short blonde addition to our friend group, Tris." I stiffen up at her name, now I know exactly what this dumb group is about.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Shhh, you are disturbing the presentation," Zeke says.

"It is has been brought to our attention that our new brother, Four, has developed feelings for said blonde, and so, as a society, we are going to work together to bring them together," Will says.

"The room is now open for discussion," Uriah says.

"Seriously?" I say.

"Yes seriously, we are going to help you out," Zeke says.

"I am perfectly capable of getting Tris by myself," I say defensively.

"Dude, you've never asked out a girl in your life," Zeke says.

"That's because there's never been a girl worth asking out. Tris is different," I snap.

"Exactly, trust me dude, you don't want to mess this up. I have a girlfriend, I can help you," Zeke argues. That's true, he and Shauna are together.

"I don't know why you had to form a Secret Society of Brothers to help me," I say.

"Because we knew you wouldn't agree otherwise," Uriah chips in.

I sigh, defeated. "Okay, I am open to suggestions," I say. I really am, I have no clue how to approach Tris. I can't even sit next to her without getting nervous.

Zeke and Uriah exchange a glance, and then Zeke says, "I am thinking a party, tomorrow night. Truth or dare."

"No, that is the absolute worst way to get together with someone!" I nearly yell, "What if I'm dared to kiss her, or seven minutes and then it screws the whole thing up. What if I admit to liking her, and she doesn't feel the same way."

Will pipes up, "The Secret Society of Brothers has enlisted the aid of Christina as an insider to discover how Tris feels about you. The girls are at the mall tonight, Tris should have already gone to Christina's house early to _talk_."

I don't care, I'm still not doing it. "I am not comfortable with the Truth or Dare idea," I say, "Tris would want something more personal and romantic, alone."

"Okay, but we are still having a party!" Uriah says. I roll my eyes.

"Have you attempted to ask her out?" Zeke says.

"Yes," I say, thinking back to the park.

"Well this is news! When?" Will says.

"Yesterday evening, we were at the park," I start.

Zeke interrupts me by saying, "I knew you were with her!" Oh my gosh, for guys they can act like such girls sometimes.

"She was telling me a story, but then she had to go after her phone rang. I asked her to dinner on Saturday, and she said yes, she would finish the story then. I don't think she knows it's a date, I don't know," I say. I've been thinking about it, I'm really not sure.

"This news will be passed along to Christina as soon as possible," Zeke says.

We are interrupted by a doorbell ring. Uriah jumps up to answer it, and comes back into the room. "The Secret Society of Brothers will take a brief intermission for dinner," he says.

By the time we finish eating, it is already eight. Thank god I have no homework, there is no way it would get done. We have just reformed the circle when Zeke's phone rings.

"Silence! The Secret Society of Brothers meeting has resumed, and I am getting a phone call from Christina," Zeke says. I am nervous for what she will say about Tris, I am more nervous than I thought I would be.

He answers the phone and puts it on speaker. "Hello?" Zeke says.

"Hey Zeke, it's Christina," she says.

"Hi Christina, you are currently on speaker phone in the middle of an assembly of the Secret Society of Brothers," Zeke says.

"Dude, it's not a secret if you just told her!" Uriah exclaims.

She laughs and says, "That might be the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Hey!" Uriah exclaims.

"That's what I said," I say.

"What's the news?" Will asks, getting to the point.

"I am currently in my car, driving back to my house. Things didn't go quite as I expected," Christina says, "Tris came over, as planned, and well, she told me some things."

"What does that even mean?" Zeke asks. I know what it means, Tris told Christina her story. Her full story.

"Look, she said she didn't want anyone else to know. I can probably say that she told me about her past, and it threw off the plan," Christina says. What could've Tris said?

"I didn't want to push her of the whole Four issue after that, she was in a _sensitive_ state, I would put it," Christina said. Sensitive? Something really bad must've happened that I still don't know about, something bad and terrible for Tris to break down. She is so strong.

"Did you find out anything useful?" Uriah asks, irritated.

"I found out why she said no one can like her," Christina says. That catches my attention.

"Well why?" I ask.

"Ah- this is hard, I don't know how much I can tell you, I don't want Tris to get mad. She basically said that she is too broken for anyone to possibly like her," she says.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've even heard," Will says.

"You don't know her story, Will," Christina says, quieter now, "I wouldn't judge her, there's a reason she is shy and blocks people out." What happened? I wonder… it can't just be what happened with her and Katie. There has to be more.

"So we still don't know how she feels about Four," Zeke says.

"No, I'm sorry. I spent the entire night trying to get her to open up a bit, to try a bit harder make friends. She's going to be a different person tomorrow, it will be easier from here on out," Christina says.

"Okay, thanks Christina," Will says.

"See you guys at school tomorrow," Christina says, and then Zeke ends the call. Silence fills the room, no one really knows what to say.

"Well, that's not what I expected," Uriah says finally, breaking the quiet.

"No, but I think that is enough for tonight. The Secret Society of Brothers has been adjourned for tonight," Zeke says.

I leave soon after, and go to sleep thinking about what Tris could've said.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I wake up and follow Christina's instructions. I put on the outfit we picked out the night before, and I eat a granola bar quickly before I grab my backpack, my keys, and the makeup bag that Christina told me to bring.

I get to her house right at 6:30, and she rushes me up to her room.

I would normally tune out whatever Christina is saying, but I do make an effort to actually listen while she explains how to use the products. It takes a while but when she finishes, I do look a lot better. My eyes are more defined, my cheekbones sharper, my skin flawless.

Christina moves onto my hair, straightening it and curling the ends. I bought these tools yesterday at the mall, and I'm excited that I actually know how to use them now. After I am finished, I do look great.

I like the idea of caring about how I look; I never really tried until now. I'm glad I gave it an attempt, trying really helps a lot sometimes. It is all because of Christina.

"Thank you," I say as we are walking out of her house.

"No problem, that's what friends do," she responds. I like having friends, it's so much better now that it used to be.

I feel overnight, I have formed a new confidence. No longer do I have to hide under baggy sweatshirts, telling Christina really helped me leave it all behind. I finally feel like this is a new beginning.

We still take our separate cars to school, but we walk in together. I definitely notice people looking at us as we walk through the halls. In the back of my mind I am shy about all of the attention, I'm not used to people staring at me in a good way. I try not to let that show.

I stop when I see Zeke and Four standing at the other end of the hallway. What will my friends think of me now? No, I can't think like that. Christina doesn't even have to drag me along; we walk up to them together.

"Good morning," Christina says.

"I-I uh…" Zeke stutters.

"Good morning to you too Christina," Christina finishes for him. I laugh.

"You weren't kidding," Zeke says. Wait, I'm confused.

"What?" I ask.

"The less you know, the better, Tris," Christina answers. I eye her suspiciously, there definitely is something she isn't telling me.

Four is still standing there silent. He looks shocked, very shocked. I wonder why.

Zeke elbows him, and he says, "Uh, um…" Christina laughs.

"You look beautiful, Tris," Four says, looking me right in the eye. Gosh, his eyes are so dark and dreamy. Blue as the ocean.

I look down and blush. I didn't dress like this for compliments, I don't deserve them. I did this for myself.

"Um, thanks," I say, but it comes out close to a whisper. I then turn around and rush away quickly, I don't know what happened to that confident girl that was walking down the hallway earlier. Now I feel shy, exposed, and nothing like myself.

I ignore Four and Christina for all of homeroom and first period. It's not their fault, they don't deserve to be disregarded like that, but I don't want to talk to anyone.

I spend the time trying to focus on my art, but I can't, I'm distracted. I know that I'm going to have to talk to Four in the hallway, but I don't know what to say. He didn't do anything wrong.

The bell rings, and I walk out of the classroom. Four follows me out, and walks next to me, but doesn't say anything. We walk in silence until I finally say, "Look, I'm sorry, I don't know why I rushed off. You did nothing wrong, if that's what you're thinking." I'm nervous, but I don't know why.

He looks relieved, "Good, I wasn't sure what happened."

"I don't really want to talk about it now, maybe later?" I suggest.

"Later," he confirms with a smile.

Lauren doesn't bother us today, thank god. I am definitely not in the mood to deal with her. She did, however, shoot me a dirty look as we walked past her at her locker, which I did my very best to ignore. I told myself before school started that I wouldn't let people like her get to me anymore.

We walk into the classroom, and Four says, "I don't know if Zeke or Christina told you, but Zeke and Uriah are throwing a party tonight at their house."

I nod, and say, "Good to know."

"Are you going to go?" he asks.

A party isn't really my type of event, but I'm trying a new beginning. I need to try new things. "I'll probably be there," I say with a smile.

Four smiles back, and says mockingly, "Good to know."

We sit down, and class goes by quickly.

**Four POV**

I wake up the next morning, tired as ever, but two things pull me out of bed: it's Friday, and I see Tris at school.

I get dressed and ready for the day, and then rush out the door. I drive to school, and meet up with Zeke when I get inside. Shauna isn't there yet.

"Hey man," Zeke says, greeting me.

"Hey," I respond.

"You still coming to the party tonight?" he asks.

I shrug, and say, "I guess." I only really want to go if Tris will be there, I'm not the biggest party person.

Zeke is about to say something else when something catches his attention. "Look," he says, staring at the other end of the hallway. There stands Christina and Tris, they are walking towards us. Now I know what he's talking about, Tris looks… wow.

"Good morning," Christina says.

"I-I uh…" Zeke says. I know the feeling, I don't trust my voice right now, I am still in shock. Tris is wearing a dress, a dress. Her long beautiful blonde hair is curled, she is wearing jewelry, she is definitely a different Tris than the Tris I talked to yesterday.

"Good morning to you too, Christina," Christina says, replying to herself for Zeke. Tris laughs at this, at least she still has the same joyful laugh.

"You weren't kidding," Zeke manages to say. I know what he's talking about, but Tris doesn't.

"What?" she asks.

"The less you know, the better, Tris," Christina says to her. Tris looks at Christina suspiciously, but drops the subject. Good.

Zeke then elbows me, and I forgot that I was still standing there without words. "Uh, um…" I start, and Christina laughs. Tris doesn't look like herself. I liked the simple look that was so natural for her, and now Christina has changed her into someone different. Nonetheless, she is completely and absolutely stunning, so I say, "You look beautiful, Tris."

She blushes the deepest shade of red I've even seen, and looks down. "Um, thanks," she says quietly, and then runs off. I'm bewildered, what did I do? I can't tell if she's mad, embarrassed, or just shy. I wish girls weren't so confusing.

"What just happened?" Zeke asks. He looks just as puzzled as I am, and Christina looks clueless.

"I have no idea," Christina says, "She was fine earlier."

"Why did you do that to her, Christina?" I ask.

"Do what?" she asks.

"Doll her up and make her into someone else. I liked her before, but now every single guy in this school is drooling over her," I say.

"Look, it's a trade off. She looks more confident now, well until she ran off she did," Christina says.

"What happened?" Shauna asks, walking up to us.

"Have you seen Tris?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I saw her walking to her locker by herself, she looked upset," Shauna says.

"I just don't know what I did," I say, "I compliment her, and she gets mad at me."

"She didn't look mad, dude, she just- ugh, I don't know," Zeke says, stumbling on words.

"I'm going to go talk to her," I say, and then walk off. I go to her locker, but she isn't there. When I get to Tori's room, Tris is already sitting at her desk consumed in her drawing.

I decide not to bother her now in a classroom full of other students. I want to talk to her alone, and know what's wrong, but I have to wait the entire period to do so. I really hope she isn't angry, I hate to have her upset because of me.

The bell rings, and Tris rushes out of the classroom. I catch up to her and then we walk side by side in silence, until Tris says, "Look, I'm sorry, I don't know why I rushed off. You did nothing wrong, if that's what you're thinking."

I am so relieved, so extremely glad that I didn't do anything wrong. I am now aware of how nervous I was before she said that, but now I feel like a weight has been lifted.

"Good, I wasn't sure what happened," I say.

"I don't really want to talk about it now, maybe later?" she says.

"Later," I say smiling. There's no point in trying to wipe it off, I am so happy I don't even care.

We continue to walk in peace, and I am thinking for something to say. I don't want to be nervous around Tris anymore, I don't know why I am in the first place. I don't want to say the wrong thing, and mess everything up.

"I don't know if Zeke or Christina told you, but Zeke and Uriah are throwing a party tonight at their house," I say as we walk into the classroom. Tris doesn't look like the biggest party person either, but I want her to be there.

"Good to know," she replies with a nod.

"Are you going to go?" I ask.

I feel myself go tense until she says, "I'll probably be there."

She is still smiling, I will never get used to her beautiful smile. I smile back, and say, "Good to know."

Shauna sees us walk in together, and she raises her eyebrows.

_"Are you two good?" she asks silently_.

I nod.

_"Yep, we're good," I say._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I say goodbye to Four when class ends, and before I know it I am walking into Spanish. "Tris!" Christina says as she waves me over. Marlene is in class again today.

"So…" Christina starts as I sit down.

"What?" I ask. I have absolutely no clue what she is referring too.

She and Marlene exchange a look and then Marlene says, "Well, tell us about Four."

"There's nothing to tell, seriously," I say, brushing them off. I don't know why they're making this all such a big deal.

"I don't believe that for a second, Tris. There's definitely something going on between you two," Christina says.

"Look, he's one of my best friends, I can't afford to have any further feelings for him," I say, and it's true. Every time I thought about us being together the past few days, I always push the feelings aside immediately.

"What does that even mean?" Marlene asks. I look to Christina for help.

"Tris, you can't do that anymore, you promised," she says.

"But, it's not that simple, ok?" I say.

"What's not simple?" Marlene asks.

"He could never like me when he finds out!" I nearly shout at Christina.

"You can't let that hold you back!" Christina responds in equal tone.

"Wait, what is this about?" Marlene asks, confused.

I look down, and say, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to at least try," Christina says, trying to persuade me.

I can't take it anymore. "Look, I don't know what you two are doing. Everyone has been acting weird around me since I got here, and I don't know why. And you two are so insistent, so adamant about this, I don't understand," I say, trying to control my anger.

"We're just trying to help you," Marlene says, attempting to calm me down.

That's when it all falls together. Of course, now I know why they've been so strange and secretive, they are all conspiring to get Four and I together.

"I'm not going to the party tonight," I say, changing the subject. Or so they think, they must've had something planned and I probably just messed it all up.

"Wait, what! Why?" Christina nearly explodes.

"You have to come, Tris!" Marlene pleads.

I shrug, and say, "Nah." It's fun to mess with them.

"But why?" Christina asks. She is still freaking out.

"I'm not really a party person," I explain. I'm not lying, it's true.

"Just… think about it," Marlene says with a sigh. She and Christina exchange a look, and I know that I have been successful.

It's not that I don't want to be with Four, that's not the problem. I could spend hours with him, just talking and staring into his gorgeous blue eyes and- no, stop it Tris! I don't care what Christina says, there is no way in the world he could like me after he finds out, it isn't even a possibility. I need to continue to push away whatever feelings I have for him.

The bell rings, and I walk with Christina to Chemistry. Four is already there, he smiles when I walk in and sit down. I begin to feel nervous for some reason, I don't know.

Is this "plan" completely the girls? I don't know. Is Four in on it too? I don't know, but now I am suspicious of everyone.

"Are you okay, Tris?" Four asks me. His eyes are filled with concern, he must've noticed that I am a bit on edge.

"I don't know," I reply honestly. I can't lie to Four, I have a hundred emotions running through me and I don't know what to think, I don't know what to do.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Four suggests. I know he is just trying to help, just being a good friend. That's what I keep telling myself.

"I-I can't," I stutter out. I can't tell him what I know, it's all about him. I'd admit that I _do_ have feelings for him too, I would have to explain why we can't be together. I can't to that yet, he still doesn't know. Christina is staring at us intently throughout the whole encounter.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Tris?" Four asks. I stiffen; that's the same thing that Christina said to me yesterday.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," I say, smiling to reassure him. Four still looks worried about me, but slowly lets it go.

Class goes at a snail's pace, it's really annoying. It all just gives me more time to think, and I don't want to think about it. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

Christina pulls me aside after class before we can reach the cafeteria. "What's up with you, Tris?" she asks.

"I'm not an idiot, Christina," I state.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, growing nervous.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Christina! I know exactly what you're trying to do, and I don't appreciate it," I say.

Her face changes with realization, and she says, "I'm sorry Tris, I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

I exhale, and say, "Look, I don't want to be mad at you, but I want you to stop meddling and trying to set me up."

"Fine," Christina says reluctantly.

We walk into the cafeteria, I get my lunch and don't say anything for the rest of the period.

**Four POV**

I see Tris next in Chemistry, I've found myself looking forward to that class immensely every day, although I don't have a particular interest in the actual content. The class means that distance between Tris and I is cut down to the point where I get to sit next to her for 45 minutes straight. I cherish it.

Tris walks into the room, and my face becomes a smile. It is only when she sits down next to me that I get a good look at her face, at her eyes. She looks conflicted about something.

"Are you okay, Tris," I ask her. I'm worried about her, I hate seeing her like this.

"I don't know," she says. There really must be something bothering her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. Maybe I can help her, even if I'm just ears it might make her feel better.

"I-I can't," Tris says nervously. This confuses me, what could it be about?

"You know you can tell me anything, right Tris?" I tell her, and it's true. I want her to be comfortable enough to tell me anything, how could she ever like me if she can't trust me?

It's as if her mood completely flips, because she smiles and says, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

I nod slowly, I know that there is still something bothering her. I decide to let it go, I do have to respect her privacy. If she doesn't want to tell me, then she doesn't have to.

At the end of the class period, I walk to the cafeteria. Christina pulls Tris away again. A part of me is hurt and upset, but another part of me is happy for Tris to finally have a good friend.

I sit down, and soon after Christina marches up to our table. "She knows," she says.

"What?" Zeke asks.

"Tris, she knows, she found out about everything," Christina explains. I don't know what to think, I don't know what to feel. What does this mean?

"She wants us to stop trying to set her up, I don't think she understands," Christina continues. At this, my heart literally feels like it has been dropped onto the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

"I keep trying to tell her that it doesn't matter," she says, "But Tris keeps insisting that no one can like her, everything will change if you find out."

"What?" Shauna asks, confused.

"Four knows what I'm talking about," Christina says. I do, she thinks that I won't like her because of her past, and everything she's been through. She doesn't even realize that it all makes her even stronger. I guess that doesn't really mean that she doesn't like me then, she just thinks that she can't. No wonder she looked so conflicted.

"I get it, I understand. I know what to do," I say. I have a plan now, I need to make sure that she knows that I like her so much it hurts, that nothing can change how I feel about her after she tells me the rest of her story tomorrow.

Everyone nods in response, and that's when Tris gets to the table. I spend the entire period thinking about her.

It doesn't matter, nothing that she could say would matter. The past is just that, in the past. No matter what, Tris needs to know that it is okay to put everything that has happened behind her, and continue to move forward.

And I'll be there for her, every step along the way.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

Gym passes by quickly, and then I am off to Creative Writing. I signed up for it as an elective because I already have all of my English credits out of the way, and it sounded interesting. I couldn't have been more wrong.

The class is the definition of miserable, but at least Will and Uriah are the class too. I didn't sit with them yesterday, but today when I walk into class, Uriah waves me over.

"Hey Tris!" Uriah exclaims.

I sit down next to Will, and say, "Hi Uriah, hi Will."

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Uriah asks me.

I think for a second, I really don't know. I told Four earlier that I would, but I told Christina and Marlene that I wasn't going. I only said that because I thought they were planning something, and Christina agreed to stop, but still… I'm not sure.

"I might show up," I say.

"I hope you do," Will says, "It'll be great!"

"Yeah!" Uriah reinforces.

"I'm not really the biggest party person…" I start.

"But you have to come! We'll be playing truth or dare afterwards," Uriah says, trying to convince me.

"Okay! I will," I say.

The rest of the day goes quickly. After I finish at the gym, I go home and try to decide what to wear to the party. I could just go over to Christina's house, that's probably where all of the girls are, but I don't really want to get caught up in all of the hairspray.

I decide to wear a dark green top with a lace back, and some dark skinny jeans and combat boots. This feels a bit more normal than the dress I wore to school today. I also throw on a silver charm bracelet that I got for my 16th birthday, and keep on the earrings and necklace I wore earlier.

I take off the detailed makeup that Christina put on me this morning, it was ruined after the gym anyways. I replace it with just a bit of concealer, eyeliner, mascara, and blush. It still looks simple and natural. As for my hair, I just brush it out. The curls from this morning have turned into waves.

I do some homework and eat some dinner until I realize that it is already 8 o'clock. I don't know what time the party started, but I must be late. I grab a light black jacket just in case, and run out with keys in hand.

As I pull up to their house, I can feel the vibrations from the music's volume. There are a lot of people here, more than I expected. I don't know how I will ever find my friends here, it seems like the entire school showed up.

I don't bother knocking on the door, I just walk right in. Around me, everyone is dancing and grinding to the music. The stench of alcohol is nauseating, it makes me want to leave. But I don't, I keep looking. I finally find our group in the kitchen.

"Hi guys," I say, walking in slowly.

"Oh my gosh, Tris! You said you weren't coming!" Christina shouts.

I shrug, and say, "I changed my mind."

"Okay, now that everyone's here, we're going to start up the karaoke!" Zeke shouts into the microphone. The entire room yells and claps.

"Karaoke is a Pedrad party tradition," Four whispers to me, "Everyone looks forward to it."

I nod in understanding, and Zeke shouts, "Who's first?" Several people raise their hand, but Zeke doesn't even look before he hands the microphone to Uriah.

Uriah really does put on a performance. He sings _On Top of the World_ by Imagine Dragons, and I found out a few things about Uriah tonight. He is a bad singer, he is a worse dancer, and he is not afraid to go all out. It really was a sight.

I stop paying attention, some people aren't really singing but just yelling profanities into the microphone. "Are you going to sing anything?" Christina asks me. I shake my head. It's not that I'm a bad singer, I would actually consider myself to be quite decent. But my dad was the one who taught me, and now he's gone.

"No, are you?" I ask her.

"Yep, I'm going up next!" Christina says excited. She sings _Tee Shirt_ by Birdy, and I can't help but wonder if it was meant for a specific person. I'll have to remember to ask her later.

The night progresses, and I become more and more tired. Karaoke continues on, Will sang _Come to Me_ by The Goo Goo Dolls, Zeke sang _Pumped up Kicks_ by Foster the People. Marlene and Shauna were with me, off of the stage.

"Our last performer for this evening will be Four!" Zeke announces, and hands Four the microphone. He didn't strike me to be one to sing on stage, but I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

I realize that he's singing _Wanted_ by Hunter Hayes, and he's actually a really great singer. I sway along to the music.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips._

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted_

I thought I was imagining it until Christina whispers into my ear, "Four was staring at you the entire time he was singing." I blush a deeper red than I knew was possible when she said this. What was he trying to tell me?

"Okay, party's over!" Zeke announces, and everyone starts to leave. I find Four as he moves away from the crowd.

"Hey, that was really awesome. I didn't know you could sing," I say to him.

He smiles and says, "That was my first time doing karaoke."

"Really? That's hard to believe, you did great," I say, shocked.

"Why didn't you get up there and sing something?" he asks.

"I'm not that great of a singer," I say. It's not a complete lie, but I'm not garbage like I'm leading him to believe.

"I don't believe that," Four states, shaking his head.

"Maybe I'll tell you the real reason some other time," I say. I don't like being dishonest, it's not that I don't trust him, but this isn't a particular truth I would like to share right now.

"Maybe you can sing for me some other time too," he suggests.

I don't really want to, but I don't want to say no. "We'll see," I say.

"Okay guys, it's time for truth or dare!" Uriah announces, and we form a circle on the ground to begin.

**Four POV**

I am done with the day before I know it. The gym blows by as well, I will admit that I am extremely excited for the party tonight. The feeling is because of Tris, it is all Tris.

Zeke asked me to come over before the party started. I get there at four, and just let myself in. "Hey dude," Zeke says to greet me.

"Hey," I say.

"HEY!" Uriah shouts from upstairs.

Zeke hands me a Coke, and we spend the next hour watching college football. That's when Will shows up.

"Hey Will," I say.

"Hey," he says as he sits down.

"Where were you?" Zeke asks suspiciously.

"I-uh, at home?" Will says.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Uriah shouts as he comes downstairs eating a poptart.

"Nah," Will says, shaking his head. I'm still not convinced, but I don't really care that much.

"Uriah, what on earth are you wearing?" Zeke asks. Uriah is currently dressed in a bright yellow sunshine tee shirt, a pink tutu, and knee high rainbow socks. He looks absolutely ridiculous.

"Lynn told me that if I dressed like this to the party, she would give me a neck massage," Uriah says.

"More like a neck fracture, you really think Lynn would do that?" Zeke says.

"She pinky promised!" Uriah shouts.

"Did you check if she had her fingers crossed?" Will asks. Uriah's face shows sudden realization, and he then stomps out of the room while we are all laughing.

God, they can be so immature sometimes. I wish Tris was here.

"Four," Will says, snapping me out of my daze.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Well, are you going to do anything special for Tris at the party tonight?" Will asks. The question comes as a shock to me; I wasn't planning anything, but now I'm thinking that I probably should.

"Don't give him too many ideas," Zeke says, laughing. Like I said, they can be some immature. I shove him.

"I probably should, huh?" I say.

"I don't know, girls like really romantic stuff. Kissing right at midnight, long scenic walks, that kind of stuff," Zeke says.

"That doesn't sound like a Pedrad party," I say.

"No, but you could pull her off to the side, outside even. Something like that?" Will suggests.

"We're not together though, I don't want to freak her out," I say.

Then it comes to me: karaoke.

"Wait, I've got it. Just don't start karaoke until Tris gets there, ok?" I say.

Zeke nods with a knowing smile.

We set up everything for the party, and soon enough people start to arrive.

The girls arrive a half hour after the party starts, but Tris isn't with them.

"Where's Tris?" I ask Christina.

She shrugs, and says, "She told me she wasn't coming." Not coming? Just this morning she said that she'd be here.

"She told me that she'd be here," Will says.

"Me too," I say. Maybe she changed her mind.

The party rages on, and after another hour, Zeke comes up to me.

"Dude, listen, we need to start karaoke soon and Tris isn't here yet," he says, speech slightly slurred.

"Just give it another half hour, ok? If she's not here by then, you can start," I say, making a deal. He nods and walks off.

I then hear a familiar voice in the kitchen, and it's Tris. I walk in to find her talking to Christina. I turn to Zeke and nod, and he says into the microphone, "Okay, now that everyone's here, we're going to start up the karaoke!"

I move closer to Tris, and whisper in her ear, "Karaoke is a Pedrad party tradition, everyone looks forward to it." She nods in response. I stay right next to her, she looks breathtaking. Much simpler than what Christina did to her for school today, and I really do like it.

"Who's first?" Zeke asks, but everyone knows the answer. Some people raise their hand, but Zeke just hands the microphone to Uriah. He always goes first.

Karaoke goes on, and lots of people go up. Some are really good, some are absolutely terrible, but I can't focus on the performances. I'm trying to think, my insides are filled with nervousness and excitement. I'm going to sing for my first time ever, and I'm going to sing to Tris.

"Zeke, I'll go last," I say, "_Wanted_ by Hunter Hayes."

"Alright!" Zeke says.

Time passes, and Zeke waves me over. "Our last performer for this evening will be Four!" he announces, and hands me the microphone.

I start the song, and am careful to keep my eyes on Tris the entire time. I want to make sure that she know that I am singing this for her, and I mean every word.

She starts to sway to the music, it is cute how she is enjoying it. I finish the song, and then see Tris blush when Christina tells her something. She must've not know it was for her until now, and I smile.

"Okay, party's over!" Zeke says, and people start to file out. I make my way over to Tris.

"Hey, that was really awesome. I didn't know you could sing," she says.

"That was my first time doing karaoke," I say. I want her to know that I did is as a special thing, for her.

"Really? That's hard to believe, you did great," she says.

"Why didn't you get up there and sing something?" I ask her, changing the subject away from me.

"I'm not that great of a singer," she says, but I can tell that she's lying. A part of me wonders why she would lie, but then the question answers itself; it's because of her past.

I shake my head, and say, "I don't believe that."

"Maybe I'll tell you the real reason some other time," she says. I smile, I'm glad that she can trust me.

"Maybe you can sing for me some other time too," I add, I don't know why. I have a feeling that Tris is actually a great singer, and if she won't do it in front of people, I still want to hear it. And spend time with her, alone.

"We'll see," she says.

"Okay guys, it's time for truth or dare!" Uriah announces, and we form a circle and begin. Here we go.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

"The rules: pick truth and you have to answer a question truthfully, pick dare and you have to complete the dare. If you refuse, you must remove a layer of clothing, shoes and socks excluded. No dares that involve large amounts of money, and no dares that are dangerous. Let's begin," Zeke says.

"Truth or Dare, Christina?" he asks.

"I don't trust your dares Zeke, so truth," Christina says, and Zeke looks disappointed.

"Aw, that's no fun! What's your middle name? I didn't have a truth planned," Zeke says.

"Rose," she says, "Tris, truth or dare?" Oh no, neither option is safe for me.

"Truth," I say. I probably just avoided seven minutes in heaven, but now I have to answer a question.

"Why didn't you want to do karaoke?" she asks. I am relieved, it definitely could've been much worse.

"My dad was the one who taught me how to sing," I say, and she nods immediately understanding.

"This is boring!" Uriah complains.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" I ask him.

"Finally, dare!" he screams. Big mistake.

"I dare you to follow home one of the people still in your front yard while making whale noises, and slap them if they notice you," I say.

Everyone laughs at the dare, but Uriah says, "Challenge accepted," and leaves.

"Anyone want to go with him?" Zeke asks. We all shake our head no, no one wants to follow a random person home.

"Then I'll take his turn," Zeke continues, "Will, truth or dare."

"Truth," he says. I wonder what dares Zeke can come up with if everyone is avoiding them.

"Where were you earlier? I know you were lying to us," Zeke says.

Will looks down at his shirt deciding whether to take it off, but then he says, "Fine, I was at Christina's house."

The girls look excited, the guys look shocked, and Will just looks embarrassed. I feel bad for him, I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea of having to tell your secrets to everyone in this manner.

"Lynn, truth or dare," Will says.

"Truth," she says. That's not what I expected, Lynn looks more like the dare type but I won't judge.

"Were you actually going to give Uriah a neck massage?" Will asks.

Lynn laughs, and says, "No, of course not. If he was dressed like that, I would've probably beaten him unconscious." I don't know what they're talking about, but I pretend to be amused.

Uriah bursts back into the room, and says, "Tris, that might've been the worst dare I've ever done. You are evil." I give him a big smile.

"Uriah, truth or dare," Lynn asks him.

"After that? Truth, definitely truth," he says without a doubt. I laugh at this.

"Were you actually going to _dress up_ just for a neck massage?" she asks.

"Yes," Uriah mumbles, and Lynn explodes in laughter.

"Shauna, truth or dare," Uriah asks.

"Dare," she says.

"I dare you to sit on Zeke's lap for the rest of the game," he states.

"Easy!" Shauna declares, and then walks over to Zeke and plops herself on top of him.

She scans the circle for a second before asking, "Four, truth or dare."

He looks nervous as he says, "Dare."

"Seven minutes in heaven with Tris," Shauna says smiling. That gets my attention, I look over at Four, who is just looking at Shauna with an angry expression on his face. He takes off his shirt, and a part of me is disappointed that he didn't accept the dare. But now he's shirtless, so I guess I can't really complain.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Four asks her.

"Dare," she says confidently.

"Jump into the pool," he says.

Marlene shrugs, and gets up with all of us following her. She goes into the backyard and hops in. "This is freezing!" she exclaims. I can only imagine, it is a late on a September night and the pool doesn't look heated.

When she gets out and Zeke gives her a towel, Marlene asks, "Tris, truth or dare." Darn, I was hoping it would be a bit longer until I was called upon again.

"Dare," I say. I picked truth last time.

"I dare you to… eat a sandwich out of the fridge," she says.

How bad can that be? "Okay," I say. I am brought a sandwich, and take a bite. It is literally disgusting.

"Ew, what the heck is wrong with this sandwich!" I exclaim.

"It's been in there for two months," Uriah says. I finish it reluctantly, and resist the urge to wash out my mouth in the bathroom.

"Christina, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth," she says.

"Why was Will at your house earlier?" I ask.

She looks at Will, and take off her jacket. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he answers.

"How much do you know?" Christina asks him. I then realize that they are talking about me, and tense up. Everyone else looks confused.

"Up to the beginning of sophomore year," he says.

Christina nods, and Four says, "Zeke, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he says with a smirk.

"I dare you to prank call a random number in your mom's office," Four says, and Zeke removes his shirt in one swift motion.

"No way, dude, the last time I did that, the lady at the other end of the line didn't take it well, and my mom found out," Zeke says.

"Tris, truth or dare?" he asks. Me, again?

"Dare," I say.

"Describe in detail exactly what you were thinking when Four refused seven minutes in heaven with you," Zeke says, and I blush. I don't really want to say it, but I don't really want to take off my clothes.

"I don't know, I was a bit disappointed. But I'm not mad or anything, now he's shirtless, I have nothing to complain about," I say. After I realize what I said, I look down and flush even darker. I can't believe I actually said that out loud.

When I look up, Four is looking at me in shock. He definitely looks surprised, but he is also smiling wildly. I wonder what he's thinking.

"That's enough truth or dare for me tonight," I say getting up. I hear a chorus of "yeahs" in response.

"But the game's not over! We play until someone's completely stripped!" Uriah complains.

"Give it a rest Uriah, it's already 12:30," Christina says, putting back on her jacket.

"Okay," Uriah mumbles, and grabs a trash bag to start cleaning up the mess.

I start to head for the door when I hear Four behind me saying, "Tris, wait up!"

"Yes?" I turn around and ask him.

"I was wondering if I could pick you up at six tomorrow?" he asks.

For a second, I don't know what he's talking about, but then I remember. I said that I would meet him for dinner on Saturday to finish the story. "Oh yeah, sure, that'd be great," I say.

"Cool, see you then," he says, and then leaves.

I leave soon after, and drive home thinking about tomorrow.

**Four POV**

"The rules: pick truth and you have to answer a question truthfully, pick dare and you have to complete the dare. If you refuse, you must remove a layer of clothing, shoes and socks excluded. No dares that involve large amounts of money, and no dares that are dangerous. Let's begin," Zeke says.

"Truth or Dare, Christina?" he asks.

"I don't trust your dares Zeke, so truth," Christina says, and Zeke looks disappointed.

"Aw, that's no fun! What's your middle name? I didn't have a truth planned," Zeke says.

"Rose," Christina says, "Tris, truth or dare?" I wonder what she will pick.

"Truth," she responds.

"Why didn't you want to do karaoke?" Christina asks.

"My dad was the one who taught me how to sing," Tris says, and Christina nods. I wonder what that means, I guess I will find out tomorrow.

"This is boring!" Uriah complains.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Tris asks him.

"Finally, dare!" he screams. Tris has an evil look on her face, this can't be good.

"I dare you to follow home one of the people still in your front yard while making whale noises, and slap them if they notice you," she says. Everyone laughs, it's a good dare.

"Challenge accepted," Uriah says, and then leaves.

"Anyone want to go with him?" Zeke asks. We all shake our head no, no one wants to follow a random person home.

"Then I'll take his turn," Zeke continues, "Will, truth or dare."

"Truth," Will says. Good choice, Zeke's dares are not fun to execute.

"Where were you earlier? I know you were lying to us," Zeke says. I'm confused for a second, but then I realize he is talking about when Will came to his house late. It did seem like he was being dishonest.

Will looks down at his shirt deciding whether to take it off, but then he says, "Fine, I was at Christina's house."

He looks embarrassed, and I would be too if I had to admit I was at a girl's house. I wonder why he was there, and what was going on?

"Lynn, truth or dare," Will says.

"Truth," she says. That doesn't surprise me, Lynn hasn't picked dare ever since she had to drink a bottle of hot sauce a few weeks ago.

"Were you actually going to give Uriah a neck massage?" Will asks.

Lynn laughs, and says, "No, of course not. If he was dressed like that, I would've probably beaten him unconscious." That's what I expected, I don't know why Uriah would believe her.

Uriah bursts back into the room, and says, "Tris, that might've been the worst dare I've ever done. You are evil." Tris gives him a big smile, I love her smile.

"Uriah, truth or dare," Lynn asks him.

"After that? Truth, definitely truth," Uriah says. I wonder what happened, Uriah never picks truth. Tris laughs at this.

"Were you actually going to _dress up_ just for a neck massage?" she asks.

"Yes," Uriah mumbles, and Lynn explodes in laughter.

"Shauna, truth or dare," Uriah asks. I'm relieved, I still haven't been asked.

"Dare," she says.

"I dare you to sit on Zeke's lap for the rest of the game," he states.

"Easy!" Shauna yells, and then makes her way over to Zeke.

"Four, truth or dare?" Crap. I told the guys before the party started to not try and get Tris and I together during truth or dare, but I'm not sure if the girls got the message. Hopefully Christina told them.

"Dare," I say.

"Seven minutes in heaven with Tris," Shauna says with a smile. Obviously she didn't know, but I am mad, so mad. I stare at her with intense anger.

_"Why did you ask that, why?" I ask._

_ "I thought that's what you wanted! To be with Tris!" she says._

_ "Not now, not like this!" I say._

I take off my shirt, refusing the dare. I'm the first one to strip, but I don't care. I can see Tris looking at me, so I smile at her. It's not her, of course I want to be with her, but I hate the idea of hooking up with someone because of a game like this.

I look around to see who hasn't been asked yet. "Marlene, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare," she says confidently.

"Jump into the pool," I say. It's not the hardest dare in the world, but it definitely isn't going to be pleasant for her if she accepts it.

Marlene shrugs, and goes outside to jump in. "This is freezing!" she yells, and I smile.

"Tris, truth or dare," she asks when she gets back inside.

"Dare," Tris says. I wonder what Marlene wants her to do, I wonder if she has me in mind. I don't want to force Tris to do anything, but I don't want to get rejected. I feel myself tense up.

"I dare you to… eat a sandwich out of the fridge," she says. I am flooded with relief, but man, I wouldn't want to do that dare.

Tris must not know about the sandwiches, because she says, "Okay." She takes a bite, and her face cringes with disgust.

"Ew, what the heck is wrong with this sandwich!" she shouts.

"It's been in there for two months," Uriah says. I didn't know it was _that_ long, geez. Tris finishes the sandwich, quickly, trying not to taste it.

"Christina, truth or dare?" Tris asks.

"Truth," she says.

"Why was Will at your house earlier?" she asks. Christina looks at Will, and takes off her jacket. Now that's suspicious, I wonder what happened.

"Four, truth or dare?" Christina asks me. Darn, not again.

"Truth," I say. I'm taking a chance, I realize. Christina could ask me to completely spill my feelings for Tris right here and now. I hope that's not what she has in mind, Tris told her to stop meddling.

"How much do you know?" she asks. At first I'm confused, I don't know what she means. Then I see Christina looking at Tris, and I understand completely. She wants to know how much I know about Tris. I guess there really is no harm in answering the question, no one else will know what we're talking about.

"Up to the beginning of sophomore year," I say, and Christina nods.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" I ask him.

"Dare," he picks.

"I dare you to prank call a random number in your mom's office," I say, and Zeke removes his shirt. I knew he wouldn't do it, I was doing Shauna a favor.

"No way, dude, the last time I did that, the lady at the other end of the line didn't take it well, and my mom found out," Zeke says.

"Tris, truth or dare?" he asks.

"Dare," she says.

"Describe in detail exactly what you were thinking when Four refused seven minutes in heaven with you," Zeke says. That gets me interested, I wonder if she was disappointed or relieved. Tris blushes, and for a second I think she might take off her jacket.

"I don't know, I was a bit disappointed," she says. She was disappointed, that has to mean that she feels _something_ for me. I am shocked, but a smile forms. "But I'm not mad or anything, now he's shirtless, I have nothing to complain about," she continues. My smile grows bigger as she blushed deeper, and looks down. She doesn't understand that there is no reason to be embarrassed, I like her.

"That's enough truth or dare for me tonight," Tris says as she starts to get up. I agree, I don't want to spill any more secrets, or do something I would regret. Everyone says yes, except Uriah. Of course.

"But the game's not over! We play until someone's completely stripped!" Uriah complains.

"Give it a rest Uriah, it's already 12:30," Christina says, putting back on her jacket.

"Okay," Uriah mumbles, and grabs a trash bag to start cleaning up the mess.

I see Tris start to head for the door, but I want to talk to her before she leaves. "Tris, wait up!" I say.

"Yes?" she says, turning around.

I wanted to ask her what that meant, what she feels for me, but in that moment I am frozen. I can't say it, no matter how much I want to, I can't say it. She's looking at me intently, and I try to think of something to ask her. Then I remember, tomorrow, I'm taking her to dinner.

"I was wondering if I could pick you up at six tomorrow?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, sure, that'd be great," she says, and my heart flutters. I'm glad she hasn't changed her mind or anything, I'm glad that she doesn't seem opposed to the idea whatsoever.

"Cool, see you then," I say. I want to give her a hug, or say something else to her, but everyone else is still around and they would ask questions. I just leave it with that, and walk out the door to go home.

I am definitely nervous, very nervous for tomorrow. I don't know what she will tell me, but I feel exclusive knowing that she trusts me with whatever she has to say. I do know, however, that I like her, I am falling in love with her, and nothing can change how I feel. I go to sleep excited for what tomorrow will bring.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I wake up early the next morning to head off to the gym. Today is Saturday, the day that I tell Four. I am nervous, I know that he won't like me afterwards and I'm really not looking forward to it.

I work out as normal, glad that I don't see Four there. It's just awkward to run into someone you plan to see later.

I spend most of the day getting homework done, I work on my drawing for Tori's class for a while. It calms me, focusing on the drawing instead of everything else going on in my life.

I debate whether or not to call Christina and ask her to help me get ready. I eventually decide against it, she would get me way too dolled up and insist that it is a date. It's not a date, is it? I'm not sure. Do I want it to be? Yes, I do, but I know that Four likes me but I know that the feeling won't last. I try and ignore it, but it is getting harder.

I put on a dark grey sweater. It is only September, it is cold today and the sweater is pretty thin. It has a black stitching design on the front, I like it. I throw on some dark wash skinny jeans and black combat boots.

My hair? I don't know about my hair. The waves had disappeared after I took a shower, and I really don't trust myself to try and use the tools that Christina had me buy. She taught me how to use them, but I don't really feel like having a crisis before this dinner. I end up just brushing it out, simple.

I do the same makeup that I did for the party last night, light and simple. It enhances my features, but it doesn't look like too much, like I'm trying too hard. Gosh, when did I become so obsessive over such little things? I swear I'm turning into Christina the more I spend time with her.

I don't put on any jewelry, for the reason that I don't feel the need too. Four didn't say anything about it being overly fancy; he actually didn't say anything at all. I don't even know where we're going.

"Where are you going?" my mom asks me as I walk down the stairs to wait.

"To dinner, with a friend," I say.

"Is this friend a _boy_?" my mom asks, winking.

"Yes, it's a boy," I admit, "But it's not like that."

"Sure," my mom says, and walks away. Great, now my mom's suspicious of me. We're friends, that's all. I mean I like him, why wouldn't I like him, Four is great. Amazing actually… no, I can't think like that. He won't like me when he finds out, I hope that we can still be friends after this is over.

I see Four pull into my driveway, so I walk out and hop in. "Hey," I say, greeting him.

"Hi," he says. He seems nervous for some reason. He pulls out, and starts driving.

"Are you okay?" I ask with concern, I don't want him to be uncomfortable or anything.

"Great," he says, smiling now.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"You'll have to wait and see," Four says.

I shake my head, and say, "Do you know what I hate even more than one word answers? Surprises."

"Don't worry, it's a good type of surprise," he assures me. I sigh in defeat, and he laughs. The rest of the car ride, we jam to the radio and have a good time together.

"We're here," Four says as he slows down the car and parks.

I get out of the car, and gasp. We're in a park, again, but this definitely isn't like the one by my house. It is mostly a forest of weeping willows, with a small path through the middle leading to a few picnic tables. It really is a sight, it's beautiful.

"This place is amazing," I say.

"I thought I would show you a little piece of my past," Four says as he gets a picnic basket out of the trunk, "Now c'mon."

We set up our little picnic at one of the tables under a tree, and I can't help but think that things couldn't be more perfect. I'm glad that we aren't around a ton of other people, like in a restaurant. I'm glad that I can tell him when we are alone.

We start eating and talking to fill the air. I don't feel nervous at all, unlike earlier. When I'm with him, everything feels right. I decide to stop trying to push away my feelings for Four, they keep on coming back.

Four is… there aren't words to describe how much I enjoy being around him. He is so incredibly caring, he is always there for me. He doesn't act cocky, even though he is the quarterback and easily the most attractive guy in school. Whenever we are together, well, I wouldn't want to be doing anything else.

I decide to start, "After the incident with Peter and Al, they hated me, and Katie hated me even more. I don't know what they told her. Peter and Al started to beat on me physically, every day a nightmare. I did all I could to fight back, but sometimes I wasn't so lucky."

"As for Katie and her crew, the insults began again, and were getting worse and worse. I wouldn't let it get to me though, I knew that it would be worse to give them the reaction they wanted. I decided to ignore it all."

"They started saying that the bruises I had from Robert and Al beating on me were from my parents, and that they abused me. It wasn't true, none of it was true, but right after that my dad left. I can't think of any other reason why."

"After that, the insults started to get to me. Ugly, bitch, fat, slut… I started to break down. I couldn't handle it. I started to get depressed, I felt hopeless and unmotivated to do anything. It was hard." I didn't cry, though. I cried last time, but I decided that I've wasted enough of my tears on this.

"I never told anyone, my mom, Caleb, anyone. My mom only noticed when I stopped eating." I wait for his reaction, it mostly bears concern.

"They were calling me fat, I stopped eating. It was so stupid. I nearly starved myself by the end of sophomore year. My mom helped me through it, I'm still not all the way through. She thought it would be best for me to just transfer, that's why I came to Chicago High," I finish.

I look at Four, and he doesn't say anything. He just pulls me close, and engulfs me in a hug. At his touch, energy and excitement is coursing through me. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

"Please say something," I say, now becoming a bit nervous. I pull back a bit, but he still has his arm around me.

"You are amazing, you know that? You are so brave, so strong to make it through all of that," he says.

"I'm not amazing, I'm weak, anorexic, and depressed, Four. That's not amazing," I say.

"You're not depressed anymore, you made it through. You survived, and are stronger because of it," he says.

"Do you hate me? Think differently of me?" I ask.

"No, Tris," he says.

"Can I tell you something?" Four asks.

"Anything," I say.

"My real name is Tobias," he says.

"Tobias," I say, testing it out. I like it.

"When I was eight, my mom died giving birth to my little sister. My sister only survived for two days after," he says.

"I'm so sorry," I say. No one died in my story, and I can only imagine the pain of that sort of loss.

"My dad reacted the worst to it, he became really angry all of the time. He would take that anger out on me. Beat me, whip me with his belt."

"Last year, there was one time that it was really bad. I couldn't go to the hospital because they would ask what happened, so I went to my aunt. She took care of me, and turned Marcus into the police."

"He's in jail now, I lived with my aunt until I turned eighteen and moved into a different house, on my own."

"Thank you, for telling me I mean," I say. I didn't realize that he went through such tough times as well.

"You're the first person I've told," Four admits. I'm shocked that he would trust me with such a big secret.

"I have a theory that we are all a bit broken in our own ways, some more than others. But we have to put behind what's already happened, and move ahead. The past it really just a story, but we tell ourselves," he says. That's amazing, what he said. I never thought of it that way before, and I decide that I need to stop letting the past control my future.

I nod, and say, "It's getting better, the new school has helped. All of our friends, and you…" I look up at him, and he is looking right back at me. I look into his eyes, and get lost in space.

He leans in closer, and for a second, I think he's going to kiss me. Instead, he whispers into my ear, "I like you, Tris."

I am absolute disbelief, I never thought those words were capable of being spoken to me. "Are you sure?" I ask.

He laughs, and says, "Yes, I'm sure. I'm absolutely positive."

I decide that I can't take it anymore, this distance between us. I look up at his eyes, and bring my hand to his cheek, and then pull him closer until his lips meet mine. The kiss is gentle, his lips are soft and electricity fills me and explodes at the touch. I bring my hand to his neck, and run my fingers through his hair. His hands fly to my waist, keeping me close.

I pull away before it can go any deeper, and rest my forehead on his. We stare at each other for a while, time stops. "I like you, too," I say.

**Four POV**

I wake up the next morning, and don't know what to do. Today is Saturday, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Today is my date with Tris, if that's what it is.

I spend of most of my day doing homework and wasting time. I don't really want to see anyone today, not even Zeke. I have a lot of thinking to do.

Tris is going to tell me today, I'm going to find out. I don't know what happened, I don't know what to expect. Christina said that she was in a fragile state afterwards, it can't be all sunshine and rainbows.

The whole day, I debate whether or not to tell her about me, about my past. I still don't have an answer.

I did decide something, though. I decided that I have to tell her, I have to tell Tris that I like her. I can't keep it all inside anymore, other people know but I have a feeling that she still doesn't. I need her to feel the same way.

I pull into her driveway right at six, just as she is walking out of her house. She hops into my car, and says, "Hey."

With her sudden presence, I feel increasingly more nervous. When did I become this way around her? "Hi," I say, I hope it didn't sound too uptight.

"Are you okay?" she asks. Darn, it must be noticeable. I have no reason to be nervous, I really don't. It's just Tris.

I relax, and say, "Great." Then I smile, realizing that was a one word answer.

She doesn't seem to notice. "Where are we going?" Tris asks.

"You'll have to wait and see," I say. I finally decided to let her in a little, so I am taking her to a place from my childhood.

She shakes her head, and says, "Do you know what I hate even more than one word answers? Surprises."

I don't really want to explain it all now, it will make more sense once we arrive. "Don't worry, it's a good type of surprise," I assure her, and she sighs. I smile, gosh, I smile a lot around her. I've definitely changed since I met her, I used to be unreachable.

The rest of the ride, we chat and listen to music together. It was nice, I love how we don't have to sit awkwardly in silence, we always find something to say. "We're here," I say as I pull into the lot.

Tris gets out of the car, and gasps at the scenery. That's how I felt the first time I was here, it really is beautiful.

"This place is amazing," Tris says.

"I thought I would show you a little piece of my past," I say, "Now c'mon." I get the picnic basket out of the trunk and lead her over to the picnic tables. We set up and eat, I packed little sandwiches and fruit. It's a nice day out, we're lucky it didn't rain.

We talk for a while about little random things, and have a good time together. I don't want to bring up her past, I know she'll tell me when she's ready and I don't want to push her. Instead, I focus on Tris.

She is so beautiful, so incredibly beautiful. Others may find her plain, but to me, she is so special. Her eyes are so unique and intriguing, her hair so blonde and bright. Looking at her is like waking up.

I love how she smiles and laughs, I love how sarcastic and funny she can be. But I also like her shy side, I like how she doesn't flaunt herself. She is the perfect mix of everything I could ever want.

She then decides to start the story, "After the incident with Peter and Al, they hated me, and Katie hated me even more. I don't know what they told her. Peter and Al started to beat on me physically, every day a nightmare. I did all I could to fight back, but sometimes I wasn't so lucky." I suddenly get angry, I wish I could've been there to defend her.

"As for Katie and her crew, the insults began again, and were getting worse and worse. I wouldn't let it get to me though, I knew that it would be worse to give them the reaction they wanted. I decided to ignore it all." I already hated Katie, I hate what she did to Tris. Now the feeling is more intense, I want to find her and make her regret what she said.

"They started saying that the bruises I had from Robert and Al beating on me were from my parents, and that they abused me. It wasn't true, none of it was true, but right after that my dad left. I can't think of any other reason why." I stiffen at this, I know what it feels like to be abused. I'm glad it was a rumor, but it hurts me that Tris's dad left. I feel her pain in a way.

"After that, the insults started to get to me. Ugly, bitch, fat, slut… I started to break down. I couldn't handle it. I started to get depressed, I felt hopeless and unmotivated to do anything. It was hard." I feel bad, I feel so bad, but I don't want to show her pity. Tris doesn't need it, she is so brave. She hasn't cried, showed any emotion thus far. She is so strong to be able to move on like this.

"I never told anyone, my mom, Caleb, anyone. My mom only noticed when I stopped eating." I look at her in concern, suddenly it all makes sense. I get why she reacted the way she did in the cafeteria on the first day, she is ashamed. But truthfully, she has no reason to be. I hate that she did that to herself, but it's in the past.

"They were calling me fat, I stopped eating. It was so stupid. I nearly starved myself by the end of sophomore year. My mom helped me through it, I'm still not all the way through. She thought it would be best for me to just transfer, that's why I came to Chicago High," she finishes.

She looks at me, and I can't find the words to say anything. I don't hate her, how could I? Everything she told me just makes her look stronger in my eyes. I suddenly can't handle the distance between us, I pull her into a hug. I know she is trying to be brave, but she is hurting on the inside, and I want her to know that it is okay.

"Please say something," Tris says. She seems worried, but she has no reason to be. I am speechless in a good way, absolutely astounded that she made it through all of that.

"You are amazing, you know that? You are so brave, so strong to make it through all of that," I say.

"I'm not amazing, I'm weak, anorexic, and depressed, Four. That's not amazing," she says. I wish she could see herself through my eyes, little does she know how great she really is.

"You're not depressed anymore, you made it through. You survived, and are stronger because of it," I say.

"Do you hate me? Think differently of me?" she asks.

"No, Tris," I say.

I then realize that she has told me everything, her deepest secrets under all the barriers that she has put up have been exposed to me. I feel special that she trusts me like this, and I feel like I need to be brave too. I decide in the moment to tell her everything about me.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Anything," she says.

"My real name is Tobias," I tell her.

"Tobias," Tris says. I like the way it sounds when she says it, it sounds sweet and comforting. It doesn't sound evil and manipulative like when my father said it, the reason why I abandoned it.

"When I was eight, my mom died giving birth to my little sister. My sister only survived for two days after," I say.

"I'm so sorry," she says. I resist the urge to smile, she can be so compassionate even after everything she's been through.

"My dad reacted the worst to it, he became really angry all of the time. He would take that anger out on me. Beat me, whip me with his belt." Don't show emotion, I tell myself. I can't let her know how much it actually affected me, I can't break down her. I have to be strong just like her.

"Last year, there was one time that it was really bad. I couldn't go to the hospital because they would ask what happened, so I went to my aunt. She took care of me, and turned Marcus into the police." That was the best day, I finally had escaped. Little did I know that the things he did would still haunt me.

"He's in jail now, I lived with my aunt until I turned eighteen and moved into a different house, on my own."

"Thank you, for telling me I mean," she says.

"You're the first person I've told," I say. It's true, I had never trusted anyone so much before to tell them this part of my life.

"I have a theory that we are all a bit broken in our own ways, some more than others. But we have to put behind what's already happened, and move ahead. The past it really just a story, but we tell ourselves," I say. I had finally realized that I couldn't let my father and his actions define who I am, and that I had to keep going on in life. Tris needs to learn that too.

"It's getting better, the new school has helped. All of our friends, and you…" she says. In that moment, I know that she feels the same way, she has too. When our hands met in Chemistry on the first day of school, that electricity couldn't have been one sided. I decide that now is the time to tell her.

I lean in and whisper into her ear, "I like you, Tris."

"Are you sure?" she asks. She seems nervous, but I don't know why. I should probably feel nervous, but I don't feel that way in the slightest right now. I know that this is right, I've never been so sure of anything.

I laugh, and say, "Yes, I'm sure. I'm absolutely positive."

That's when she does the unthinkable. Tris puts her hand on my face, and I automatically heat up. Then, she pulls me in closer until our lips touch. Fireworks, absolute fireworks when we meet. I've never felt so alive, I'm kissing Tris. She runs her fingers through my hair, I love the way it feels. I put my hands on her waist, not wanting to break away.

She pulls back before it can get more intense. It wasn't heated or overly passionate. It was sweet and gentle, slow yet loving. This day couldn't be more perfect.

"I like you, too," she says. I was wrong, it just got even better.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

Tobias exhales in relief when I say it. Do I really make him this nervous? I look up at him, and smile. His blue eyes look deeper, yet more vibrant and awake now.

"What does this mean?" I ask in almost a whisper.

He ponders the question for a moment, but then asks, "Tris Prior, would you make me the happiest man alive and be my girlfriend?"

I answer without hesitation. "Yes," I say.

His smile grows bigger than I've ever seen before, and he pulls me into his arms. We were sitting next to each other on the same side of the picnic table, but now I am nearly sitting in his lap. I relax into the embrace, and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I've wanted to do this since I met you," Tobias whispers into my ear. I don't know what I did to deserve him.

"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart," I say, sitting up a bit.

He smiles, and says, "But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start." He must've known I was quoting a song.

I decide to continue on, "You put your arms around me, and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go."

"You put your arms around me, and I'm home," he finishes.

"When did you become such a hopeless romantic?" I ask him, teasing and laughing.

Tobias laughs too, and says, "The day I met you."

I laugh, so hard that I begin to cough. Tobias looks at me in concern, and I say, "I don't think I'm getting enough oxygen, there's so much sap in the air."

He laughs hard at this, and soon we are just talking, laughing, and having a good time together. A part of me was concerned that things might get awkward if we got together, or that it would ruin our friendship, but both worries were proved wrong tonight.

We pack up and leave the park after a while, and Tobias drops me off back at my house. "Thank you, for tonight," I say unbuckling my seatbelt.

"It was my pleasure," he says.

I smile warmly at him, and kiss his cheek before I get out of the car and walk into my house. My mother is still up, I didn't expect her to still be awake this late.

"Hi honey," she says as I walk into the living room.

"Hi mom," I say.

"How was dinner with your _friend_?" she asks me.

I laugh, and say, "You were right."

She smiles, and says, "I knew it, and I'm okay with you having a boyfriend. Caleb, I'm not too sure about." Man, I forgot about Caleb. I don't see him that often because of clubs and activities and such, but he's been very overprotective of me since dad left.

"I'll deal with him," I say.

"Okay, good night," she says.

"Good night," I say, and then walk up to my room.

I lay down on my bed, still dressed with no intention of going to sleep. My mind is awake, replaying the events of tonight over and over. I can't believe that all actually happened, I can't believe he didn't hate me.

I decide to call Christina. It's 11 o'clock, but I have a feeling that she's still up.

"Tris!" she says, answering on the first ring.

"Hey," I say.

"What's up? Where are you!" she shouts. There is a lot of background noise, loud music and shouting.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"I texted you, like, 50 times! There's a big party at Zeke and Uriah's house!" she says.

"There was a party just last night!" I exclaim.

"So? You should come over here!" she says.

"Is Four there?" I ask her. I wonder if he knew about the party.

"No," she says, confused.

"Wait, why? Where are you?" she asks, then gasps, "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it!"

"It's not like _that_ Christina!" I say, "Do I seem like the type of person to just hook up?"

"He's not here, and you are definitely with him right now!" she says.

"No I'm not, honest!" I nearly shout into the phone.

"He likes you a lot, Tris," Christina says.

I smile to myself, and say, "Yeah, I know. I just called, wanting to talk but if you're busy…"

"You should come down here! Join the party!" she says, and at that I hear even more shouts.

"Sorry, I can't. It's past my curfew and my mom's still up, she'd know if I left," I say. I really have no intention of going to the party, and that was just a convenient excuse.

"Alright, but come over to my house tomorrow! We're going to have a girl day!" she says with a squeal.

I groan, but say, "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be there at one!" she says, and then hangs up.

I sigh, what have I gotten myself into? She's going to know, just by looking at me, she's going to know everything. I'm not one to kiss and tell, and they're going to beat it out of me if they have to. I consider not showing up briefly, but I know that Christina will drag me there. I'm stuck.

I decide finally that it is too late, and I put it all aside and fall into sleep with a silly smile still plastered on my face.

**Tobias POV (A/N: He's finally Tobias!)**

"What does this mean?" Tris asks me.

Honestly, I don't know. I don't know. I don't know what this means, but I know what I want. I decide to be bold, and ask, "Tris Prior, would you make me the happiest man alive and be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she says, and I am over the moon. I don't try to hide the smile.

I want to kiss her again, but I decide instead to pull her closer, wrapping my arms around her. Every time I touch her, energy sparks within me; this is right. She rests her head on my shoulder, and I say, "I've wanted to do this since I met you."

"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart," she says. I automatically recognize that she is quoting _Arms_ by Christina Perri, and I decide to take it further.

"But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start," I say.

"You put your arms around me, and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go," she says. Impossible, I never want to let her go.

"You put your arms around me, and I'm home," I say.

"When did you become such a hopeless romantic?" she asks me teasingly, and I laugh.

"The day I met you," I say. It's true, I had never been this way before. I used to be so cold, harsh, and isolated. She has broken down every single wall of mine without even trying.

Tris laughs at this, so hard that she starts to cough. I look at her, concerned, but then she says, "I don't think I'm getting enough oxygen, there's so much sap in the air."

I laugh again, and we get lost in conversation. She is so easy to talk to, so easy to spend time with. I cherish every moment of it, I love being around her.

It then comes time for us to leave, we had been here for hours. I drive her back to her house.

"Thank you, for tonight," she says.

"It was my pleasure," I say, secretly hoping that she won't get out of the car and leave.

Tris smiles, and then kisses me on the cheek before getting out of the car. She left me there speechless, with my heart beating faster than I thought possible.

After a few minutes, I finally gain sense again and I drive off. I can't help but wonder how she can have such an effect on me.

I pass by Zeke's house on the way home, and am a bit surprised when I see cars lined up outside, and hear loud music. He would've told me about a party. I decide to park my car and walk in.

I make my way through the crowd, and find Zeke by the karaoke. "Hey dude!" he yells when he sees me.

"Hey," I say.

"Isn't this party great?" he asks.

"I guess, I just got here. Why didn't you tell me you were having a party?" I ask.

"Hmmm," he says, thinking about it for a minute. He is definitely drunk.

"I don't know!" he finally decides on.

"Um… okay," I say, not knowing how else to respond.

"Have a drink, enjoy the party!" he yells, and everyone in the room shouts to agree.

I agree, and walk around for a while. I'm not the biggest party person, and I start to wonder why I came here in the first place. Before I know it, it is nearly midnight.

Zeke orders everyone out, and only our friend group is left. Tris isn't here, and my heart deflates.

"Oh shit, you are here!" Christina shouts when she sees me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her, confused.

"Tris called me," she says.

"What's wrong?" I ask, getting nervous. I saw her walk in, right? I wonder what could've happened, my brain thinks of the worst-case scenario.

"Nothing's wrong," Christina says, and I relax. She continues, "She just called to talk to me, and when she found out that there was a party, she asked if you were here. I said no."

"She didn't want to come?" I ask, disappointed now.

Christina shrugs, and says, "Tris said it was already past her curfew, and she couldn't sneak out."

I narrow my eyes suspiciously, I didn't know of any curfew. But then again, I didn't ask. I decide to drop the subject, just as Uriah says, "We should play Never Have I Ever!"

Everyone else agrees, and I decide to go along with it. We don't review the rules, we've all played before.

**A/N: I thought I would quickly mention that Zeke and Shauna are the only current couple besides Four and Tris. There is no Will/Christina or Uriah/Marlene (yet) ;)**

"Never have I ever stayed up for 24 hours straight," Uriah starts. Zeke and Christina take a sip.

"Never have I ever had siblings," Marlene says. Everyone takes a sip, including me. Technically, I was an older brother for a few minutes.

"Never have I ever been out of the country," Will says, and Christina takes a sip.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl," Lynn says, and all of the guys take a sip. Including me.

"Four?" Zeke asks me. I forgot for a second that none of them know yet, about Tris and I. She was the first girl I've kissed, I've turned away everyone else before.

"I um…" I start, but don't know how to continue.

"Wait!" Christina screams, "Are you serious?"

I sit there uncomfortably as everyone asks a hundred questions, to which I stay silent.

"I uh, should probably go," I finally say, and get up to leave.

"Wait, at least tell us when this happened!" Christina shouts.

I turn around and say, "Tonight," before walking out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

"Spill," Christina says after dragging me into her room. I came to her house like I had said, now she, Marlene, and Shauna are crowded around me waiting for an answer. Lynn had soccer practice and couldn't come.

"What?" I ask, playing dumb. I know she wants to know about Tobias, but I'm confused because I haven't really given her any reason to be suspicious. Well, except for our conversation last night…

"You know what I'm talking about! What happened between you and Four?" she asks. I cringe when she says his nickname, it feels so foreign now.

I sigh. I didn't realize how much I've dreaded this moment. "Well… I don't know where to start," I say.

"How about you start with when he kissed you?" Marlene pipes in.

I stare at her with wide eyes. "How-how did you know about that," I stutter.

"Never have I ever, Four drank when Lynn said that she'd never kissed a girl," Shauna says.

"He could've kissed someone else," I reason.

"No, impossible. Four has pushed away every single girl in the history of existence. Except you," Christina says.

"He took me out last night," I admit, and all three girls start to squeal in delight.

"I told him," I say to Christina.

"I told you he wouldn't hate you," she says.

"Told him what?" Marlene asks.

"Nothing," I say.

"What else?" Shauna says eagerly.

"He told me his name," I say.

"Tris, he's never told _anyone_ his name. Ever!" Christina exclaims.

"He must really really like you, like love and marry like you," Marlene says, and I stiffen.

There's nothing that's happened to me that particularly points to an explanation for my discomfort, but I always been nervous about the idea of getting married, having kids. Forever just feels like a long time, and so many people turn away from me at one point or another that I'm afraid something like forever wouldn't last.

"I don't think he loves me," I say quickly.

Marlene is about to say something else, but Shauna stops her. "Only time will tell," she says, "And then you kissed?"

I take a deep breath, and say, "Yes." Another round of squeals follow.

"And now you're together! Gosh, you two are so perfect for each other!" Christina says with excitement.

"It's not that big of a deal," I mumble, trying to get them to calm down. In reality, it kind of is a big deal. He's my first boyfriend, my first kiss… and I wouldn't rather have it be anyone else.

"Yes it is!" Marlene declares, and I sigh.

"When's your next date?" Shauna asks.

"I don't know," I say truthfully. Tobias didn't ask me out again, and I haven't talked to him since yesterday.

"We're going to get you ready next time!" Christina says, and I groan.

"Is that really necessary?" I ask.

"Yes Tris, it is! You have to be perfect!" Christina says.

"Fine," I say reluctantly.

I then hear a buzz, and look down at my phone to see that Tobias texted me. I smile.

_T: How's my beautiful girlfriend doing? ;)_

"Is that Four?" Christina asks. I nod, and they squeal even more.

_Me: Can't complain about much these days :)_

_ T: That's good to hear, I wish I was with you right now_

_ Me: Good luck getting to me, I am currently trapped and being investigated_

_ T: I could come save you if you'd like_

_ Me: There's no way Christina's letting me get away without answering all of her questions_

_ T: Then I'll see you afterwards…_

_ Me: Is that an invitation?_

_ T: All in your mind, it is all in your mind ;) _

_ Me: You look so tired of living, like a kite… I'll see you at six_

_ T: Kite, kite, kite… I'll pick you up, see you then :)_

**A/N: If you're confused, they're quoting song lyrics, it's **_**Open Season**_** by High Highs (great song btw, you should all give it a listen)**

_Me: Can't wait ;)_

"You two are so cute! We need to get you ready!" Christina says squealing. Only now did I realize that they were reading over my shoulder. I sigh, but really, what else should I expect?

Marlene and Shauna squeal in agreement, and I really do have no choice. I conceded earlier, and now I have to follow through.

I woke up extremely late this morning, so I was rushed and came to Christina's house still wearing pajama pants and slippers, with only a simple grey sweatshirt. I am quickly changed into skinny jeans and an ocean blue chiffon blouse. Marlene comes up with the idea to pair it with gold jewelry, and suddenly I have a bracelet on my wrist and a necklace on my neck.

I am whisked away to the vanity next. "Not too much," I plead.

"But Four will love it!" Christina argues.

"No, he won't. Hasn't he turned away cake faced girls for years?" I fight.

Christina sighs, and says, "Fine, it'll be really simple." I smile, knowing I won this time.

She just puts on some concealer and powder on my face, then eyeliner and mascara on my eyes. Nothing dramatic or too girly, and it's just perfect for me. Shauna curls my hair and then brushes it out, making it looser.

I look at the clock, and it's already 5:30. "We need to hurry, I still need to get back to my house," I say.

Shauna throws me a pair of black flats, and they rush me out of the house and to my car.

"Make good choices!" Christina yells as I drive off, and I roll my eyes.

I get back home with fifteen minutes to kill before Tobias gets here. I find myself getting nervous, increasingly nervous. Why? I don't know, I shouldn't be nervous. Even so, my mind riddles the wildest possibilities of how everything could go wrong.

I see his car pull into my driveway, and I walk out.

**Tobias POV**

"Order, order! A meeting of the Secret Society of Brothers will now commence," Zeke says, and I rolled my eyes. I don't know how I ended up being dragged here again.

"First order of business is to discuss last night's events," Uriah says looking at me, "Now spill."

I sigh, and say, "It turned out being more of a date than I thought."

"Details!" Will shouts, and Uriah hits him.

"You're acting like a girl, maybe we should send you over to Christina's house to participate in Tris's interrogation," he says.

"Shut up," Will mumbles.

"So you kissed her?" Zeke asks, getting to the point.

"Yes," I say smiling, thinking of the amazing moment.

"And are you two together?" Uriah asks.

"Yes," I say. I think of Tris, she would hate these one-word answers.

"Then I guess that's all that matters," Will says, "Have you asked her out again?"

The smile is wiped off my face. "No," I say. I completely forgot, how could I be so stupid! She might think that I'm questioning our relationship.

"Do you think she's mad right now?" I ask.

"Woah, calm down dude. Tris doesn't seem like the type of girl to get worked up over little things," Zeke says, and I relax.

"You should ask her out, though. Text her at least," Will adds.

I take out my phone, and realize that I haven't really used her number that much. I'd rather talk to her in person.

"What should I say?" I ask nervously. Why do I do this? Every time I think about Tris, I get butterflies. It's so much easier to talk to her in real life, I don't think I can stand waiting for an answer, or having to over think before I send something. When we're together, it all just comes naturally.

"Hi? Ask her how she's doing? Make sure to compliment her though, girls love that," Uriah says.

"How would you know, Uriah, you haven't had a girlfriend in a year," Zeke says, and Uriah shoves him.

"Just trust me," he says.

I finally decide what to send to her.

_Me: How's my beautiful girlfriend doing? ;)_

It's simple, but I worked in a compliment like Uriah suggested. I feel a buzz, she replied pretty quickly.

_T: Can't complain about much these days :)_

I read the reply aloud, and ask, "What in the world is that supposed to mean?"

"I think that's supposed to be a good thing, think equivalent of great or awesome," Zeke says. I smile, Tris would never reply with just a great or awesome.

"But how do I reply to something like that?" I ask.

"Say that you wish you were with her, girls go crazy over that sort of stuff," Will suggests.

_Me: That's good to hear, I wish I was with you right now_

_ T: Good luck getting to me, I am currently trapped and being investigated_

"She told me that she was being investigated," I say.

"Well we already knew that," Uriah says.

"Offer to go and get her, be the knight in shining armor. Take her on a date from there," Zeke says.

_Me: I could come save you if you'd like_

_ T: There's no way Christina's letting me get away without answering all of her questions_

"That didn't work, she just said that she's trapped," I say.

"Christina would let her go if she knew you were taking her on a date," Will says.

"You just have to be direct with her, yet subtle," Uriah says.

_Me: Then I'll see you afterwards…_

_ T: Is that an invitation?_

"How do I reply to this?" I ask after reading it.

"You have to be witty and charming," Zeke says.

"How in the world am I supposed to do that?" I ask.

"I don't know, be smart with it. Is there a cute way you talk to each other or something?" Uriah suggests. I try to think, not really. Then I get it, we talked to each other in song lyrics last night. I decide to go off of that.

_Me: All in your mind, it is all in your mind ;) _

There, it's not super straightforward but you can tell that I'm joking. Hopefully she knows what song I'm referring to.

_T: You look so tired of living, like a kite… I'll see you at six_

I sigh in relief, she got the song and now we're set.

_Me: Kite, kite, kite… I'll pick you up, see you then :)_

_ T: Can't wait :)_

"I'm picking her up at six," I say.

"What are you going to do?" Zeke asks.

"No clue," I say. Only now do I realize how clueless I am about all of this, I have never had a girlfriend before and I don't know how to make her happy.

"Dinner?" Will suggests.

I shake my head, and say, "I took her on a picnic yesterday, and I don't know how dressed up she'll be."

Uriah bursts into laughter, and we all look at him like he's crazy. "She's still with Christina, Four, she'll be plenty dressed up," he says.

"Has she hinted at anything? Girls say little stuff casually about places that they want to go to," Zeke says.

I think for a second, but I don't recall anything. "Nope," I say.

"She's probably assuming that you're taking her out to eat, so get a quick bite somewhere casual, and then take her to do something fun," Will reasons.

An idea pops into my head. "Okay, thanks guys. I should probably get going," I say. I don't actually have to go, I still have two hours until I have to pick up Tris, but I don't particularly want to stay here.

They all say some sort of goodbye, and I drive home thinking about the date tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

"Hey," I say as I get into his car.

"You-you look…" Tobias stutters, and I giggle. "Amazing," he finally gets out.

"This is what happens when I spend the day at Christina's house, I swear I am her personal doll," I say.

"I don't mind," he says, and I hit him lightheartedly.

"So I take it the interrogation was miserable?" he asks.

"Yes, completely awful," I say, "And it's all your fault!"

"My fault?" he asks in fake surprise.

"You're the one with the incredibly sweet and caring personality, I really had no choice but to kiss you," I say playfully.

"Is that so?" he asks with a grin forming.

"Yes, not to mention your unbelievably captivating good looks and charisma," I add. Plus, his dreamy eyes, his incredible smile…

"Well, then I should apologize," he says formally, "But I couldn't help but fall for you either," and he winks.

I roll my eyes, and shake my head, but he says, "No, it's completely true and don't bother denying anything."

I sigh in defeat, and change the subject saying, "Where are we going?"

"That is a surprise," he says.

I fold my arms and say, "Tobias, we've been over this."

He laughs, it's such a deep and warm-hearted laugh, and says, "Still a good surprise."

"You're impossible," I say, shaking my head.

"Our destination is just so extraordinary that revealing the location beforehand would be an injustice," he reasons, and I laugh at the ridiculousness of the statement.

We finally pull up to a building after a long car ride, and there are really no signs on the outside to indicate what it is.

"What is this place?" I ask Tobias as I get out of the car.

"Follow me," he says, not answering the question.

I walk into the building not knowing what to expect, but am met with a spectacular restaurant. The walls are made of jutting out rock, and at the back wall runs a waterfall.

"Welcome to the Pit, the most delicious and least known restaurant in Chicago," Tobias says, "A table for two, please."

I am still looking around at everything while we are being seated. The design is quite simple, yet utterly breathtaking.

"This place is amazing," I say once we sit down. We are right next to the waterfall, and every so often I can feel it spray and mist.

"I used to come here all the time as a kid, the owner is a family friend," Tobias says.

"I see," I say, "You were right when you said least known, I've never heard of the place before."

"Probably due to the lack of advertising, I don't know why it doesn't have a sign," he says.

"Well, it does make the place more special, being one of the few that know about it," I say. There are only two other tables filled in the restaurant.

"I suppose it does," he says with a smile.

We talk for a while, and then our food comes. Both plates are identical, and it smells heavenly.

"Did we even order?" I ask, slightly confused.

"There is no menu, only the daily special. Don't worry, it's always great," Tobias says.

In front of me sits a pasta dish with a light red sauce, mixed in with carrots, broccoli, and zucchini. I take a bite, and agree that it is amazing.

For the entirety of meal, we not once run out of things to talk about. Tobias is just so easy to talk to, the conversation flows and it never gets boring. It truly dumbfounds me, the whole thing. I've never known anyone like him before.

When the waiter comes with the check, Tobias says, "I've got it," as he takes out his wallet, but I am too quick. I slam down a bill before he has a chance to react, and it is taken to the register.

Tobias frowns, and says, "You know, you make it very hard to be a good boyfriend."

"I try," I say with a smile.

"I was going to pay," he says, almost complaining.

"Too bad," I say.

"The guy is supposed to pay on a date," he says.

"And the girl is supposed to put up a pathetic fight but give in, I guess we both aren't fitting the common stereotype tonight," I say.

"Tris," he says, staring me right in the eye.

"I wanted to pay, it's fine," I say.

He sighs and accepts the fact that I beat him to it fair and square, and we leave the restaurant.

"I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up," Tobias says as we walk across the parking lot, and the comment takes me off guard, it comes out of nowhere.

"I could say the same to you," I say, until I realize something, "And we're wrapped in light, in life, in love."

**A/N: They are quoting **_**Afire Love**_** by Ed Sheeran**

"I almost got you!" he says.

"Not going to happen," I say, "Did you notice how I got you yesterday?"

"What? No," he says.

"Can't complain about much these days," I quote.

"Really?" he asks.

"_Be Okay_ by Oh Honey," I say with a smirk.

"Now I really have to get you back!" Tobias exclaims.

"Good luck," I say.

"I make my own luck," he says.

"Please just listen, 'cause I don't ask for much," I say outwitting him.

** A/N: They are quoting **_**Luck**_** by American Authors**

"Darn, you are good," he mumbles, and I laugh.

The drive back to my house is long, but we pass time telling each other stupid jokes and pick up lines.

"What do you call a pig that does karate?" Tobias asks me.

"Easy, a pork chop," I say, "What happens when frogs park illegally?"

"I don't know," he says, looking sincerely confused.

"They get toad," I say, "T-O-A-D, not T-O-W-E-D."

"That's a good one," he says.

It goes on like this for the duration of the ride. Sure, we talk about meaningless things and if someone replayed our conversations we could easily be mistaken for fifth graders, but we have a good time together.

"Thank you, tonight was great," I say as he pulls into my driveway.

"I had fun as well, see you tomorrow at school," he says.

I start to get out of the car when Tobias says, "Kiss me goodnight?"

I laugh, but lean in to kiss him quickly, but he wraps his arm around the back of my neck holding me in. I soon get lost into the kiss, electricity running through me. I regain my senses as he runs his tongue along my lower lip, and I pull back. Our foreheads are still touching, and we breathe the same air.

"I just wanna make you laugh," I say, finishing his lyrics.

Instead of getting slightly upset at his defeat, he smiles, and says, "I just want to see that smile."

**A/N: They are quoting **_**Peace **_**by O.A.R.**

I smile when he says this, and he laughs. "We're only here for a little while," I say.

"I just wanna hold you till we fall asleep," he continues on.

Instead of the last line, I say, "Goodnight Tobias," and I kiss him on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" he says jokingly as I get out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say, and then walk inside my house thinking about the date.

**Tobias POV**

Soon enough I am sitting in her driveway. "Hey," she says as she opens the door and gets into my car. Tris looks, wow, she's stunning. She's always so beautiful, but wow.

"You-you look…" I stutter, I can't seem to find the right word to describe her. She giggles at this, and I say "Amazing."

"This is what happens when I spend the day at Christina's house, I swear I am her personal doll," she says.

"I don't mind," I say teasingly, and she shoves me. Wow, she can really pack a punch.

"So I take it the interrogation was miserable?" I ask.

"Yes, completely awful," she says, "And it's all your fault!"

"My fault?" I ask in fake surprise.

"You're the one with the incredibly sweet and caring personality, I really had no choice but to kiss you," she says playfully.

"Is that so?" I ask, not trying to contain the smile forming.

"Yes, not to mention your unbelievably captivating good looks and charisma," she adds.

"Well, then I should apologize," I says formally, "But I couldn't help but fall for you either," and he winks. What's not to fall for? Tris is so perfect in every single way.

She rolls her eyes, and shakes her head, and I know what she is about to say. She is about to put herself down, doubt herself but I stop her saying, "No, it's completely true and don't bother denying anything."

She sighs in defeat, and I smile. "Where are we going?" Tris asks.

"That is a surprise," I say.

She says, "Tobias, we've been over this." I know she is talking about surprises, and how she doesn't enjoy them. I couldn't help it, though, she loved the surprise yesterday.

I laugh, and say, "Still a good surprise."

"You're impossible," she says, shaking her head.

"Our destination is just so extraordinary that revealing the location beforehand would be an injustice," I say, and she laughs. Gosh, I love her laugh, so light and warm.

We talk casually for the rest of the ride, passing time. I know it is a bit far away, but it is definitely worth it.

"What is this place?" she asks as we park.

"Follow me," I say, getting out of the car.

We walk inside, and I look over at Tris. She stands there in awe, this place is beautiful and it had the same effect on me the first time I was here.

"Welcome to the Pit, the most delicious and least known restaurant in Chicago," I say, "A table for two, please."

"This place is amazing," she says once we sit down.

"I used to come here all the time as a kid, the owner is a family friend," I say. I don't mention that it was my mom's best friend, I am practically a son to her.

"I see," she says, "You were right when you said least known, I've never heard of the place before."

"Probably due to the lack of advertising, I don't know why it doesn't have a sign," I explain. Martha had said that the best things need to be searched for and discovered, and putting up a big sign would defeat the purpose. In my opinion, they're just asking to go out of business, but the place still remains and it's been open since I was young.

"Well, it does make the place more special, being one of the few that know about it," she says. I never really thought about it like that, and I like the sentiment.

"I suppose it does," I say.

We talk for a while about school and such, and then our food arrives.

"Did we even order?" Tris asks, slightly confused. I laugh, I forgot to tell her about how the restaurant works.

"There is no menu, only the daily special. Don't worry, it's always great," I assure her.

Today it is a pasta dish with a light red sauce, mixed in with carrots, broccoli, and zucchini, my favorite.

We eat and talk about everything and nothing, and I wouldn't have it any other way. It's a shame that at restaurants, a table for two implies that we have to sit across from each other. I want to sit next to her, hold her hand, run my fingers through her hair and press our lips together, but I resist.

When the waiter comes with the check, I say, "I've got it," and take out my wallet, but Tris is too quick and already slaps down a bill before I have a chance to.

I frown, and say, "You know, you make it very hard to be a good boyfriend." I was planning on paying, I was the one taking her out tonight.

"I try," she says smiling, but I don't find it amusing. I wanted to pay.

"I was going to pay," I say.

"Too bad," Tris says. She is so stubborn.

"The guy is supposed to pay on a date," I state.

"And the girl is supposed to put up a pathetic fight but give in, I guess we both aren't fitting the common stereotype tonight," she says. She really is something else.

"Tris," I say, looking her right in the eye. I want to let her know that I'm serious, I was going to pay, but I start getting lost in her eyes, so stormy and enticing.

"I wanted to pay, it's fine," she says.

I realize that I can't do anything about it now, I can't take back the check, and I sigh in slight frustration. I'm not mad at her, I don't want to be mad, but I'm not living up to some of the pointers Zeke gave me. We walk out of the restaurant.

_"Compliment her,"_ Uriah's voice goes through my head. Right, a compliment. What to say? Why I am I over thinking this all?

"I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up," I say. Perfect, I love her eyes, and it is a song lyric.

"I could say the same to you," she says, and for a second I think she forgot until she says, "And we're wrapped in light, in life, in love."

"I almost got you!" I say.

"Not going to happen," she says, "Did you notice how I got you yesterday?"

"What? No," I question. What did she say?

"Can't complain about much these days," she quotes.

"Really?" he asks. What song is that?

"_Be Okay_ by Oh Honey," she says with a smirk. It's like she was reading my mind, we go together so well.

"Now I really have to get you back!" I exclaim. I don't know where this little competition came from, but I am definitely not going to lose.

"Good luck," she says.

Think, think…"I make my own luck," I say. Will she notice?

"Please just listen, 'cause I don't ask for much," she says, still smiling.

"Darn, you are good," I mumble, and I laugh. I know I will get her later, I just have to think of something.

The drive back to my house is long, but we pass time telling each other stupid jokes and pick up lines.

"What do you call a pig that does karate?" I ask.

"Easy, a pork chop," she says, "What happens when frogs park illegally?"

"I don't know," I say. I've actually never heard that one before.

"They get toad," she says, "T-O-A-D, not T-O-W-E-D."

"That's a good one," I say, I would've never thought of that.

We have a good time together for the rest of the ride. I've realized that it doesn't really matter what we talk about, it just makes me so happy because we are together.

"Thank you, tonight was great," she says as I pull into her driveway. I don't really want this night to end, but it has to.

"I had fun as well, see you tomorrow at school," I say.

She starts to get out of the car when I remember I have to get her back. "Kiss me goodnight?" I ask. Hopefully that doesn't sound too suspicious, I don't think so.

She laugh, it's such a beautiful laugh, and leans in to kiss me. I can tell that she intended a quick kiss, but I have been waiting all night for this so I wrap my arm around the back of her neck keeping her there. I love the way her lips feel pressed against mine, soft yet exciting with electricity pulsing through me at the touch. I want to go deeper, but she pulls back. Our foreheads are still touching, and we breathe the same air.

"I just wanna make you laugh," she says, finishing his lyrics. Man, I hope she would forget, but I'm not upset.

I smile, and say, "I just want to see that smile." She smiles at this, and I laugh. Her smile really is beautiful.

"We're only here for a little while," she says.

"I just wanna hold you till we fall asleep," I say, and I mean every word of it. Every single word.

In my head, I expect her to continue on saying, _"I want love, I want us, I want you, I want me, I want peace,"_ but instead she says, "Goodnight Tobias," and kisses my cheek.

I am slightly disappointed that she didn't finish the lyrics, I wonder why? Is it because she would have to say that she loves me, is that it? Did I scare her? Instead of revealing all of these thoughts running through my mind, I ask, "Is that all I get?" just as a joke.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she says, and then walks into her house.

I drive back to my house, and for the rest of the night I can't stop thinking whether she is trying to send me a message. Am I going too fast? Does she love me?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Quick A/N: I changed the format of my story, instead of two chapters of the same events in different point of views, they are just combined into longer chapters now, does that make sense? Each chapter now has a Tris and a Tobias POV, it keeps the story from getting too long and from my computer holding too many extra documents :) I think it works out better like this, let me know what you think of the new format in a review. Sorry if there was any confusion :(**

**Tris POV**

"Tris!" Christina shouts from across the hallway the next morning before homeroom. I had not enjoyed getting up this morning, the fact that it is Monday doesn't help.

Christina walks over to my locker where I currently am, and asks, "Where's your man?"

"Christina!" I exclaim, and smack her.

"What!" she shouts back in the same tone.

"I don't know where he is," I say. I haven't talked to Tobias since our date last night, and I don't really feel the need to go and find him right now. I've always despised those girls that just hang over their boyfriend all of the time, it's gross.

"How was your date?" Christina asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes, and say, "Fine." I am definitely not in the mood to elaborate.

"Okay, I won't demand details of your makeout session," Christina says with a wink.

I feel my face turning red, and mutter, "We weren't making out."

"Sure," Christina says, drawing out the u. She must be suspicious of me, for exactly what, I don't know.

"Seriously Christina," I say, trying to get her to shut up. I'm not exactly the most fond of public affection, it's cute and all but it reminds me of all the times that Robert and Al tried to force themselves onto me. We were in a public place, and no one did anything about it despite my cries for help.

"Ok, ok…" Christina starts, but then Marlene comes up to us.

"Hey guys!" she says enthusiastically.

"Hey," I say, not quite as happily. How can she be so cheery and awake at this hour?

"Woah, what's with her this morning?" Marlene asks Christina.

"I don't know, she won't say," Christina says.

"I'm fine guys, really," I say. I don't know why they suspect something of me, nothing happened. It was just a rough morning, it happens to everyone.

"Okay, well we need to get to homeroom," Christina says.

"Okay, bye guys," Marlene says, and then heads in the opposite direction as us.

As we walk, Christina asks, "Are you sure nothing's up? You seem off."

"I'm fine," I say as we walk into the classroom.

Tobias is already sitting down when we arrive, and I walk over to him. "Hi T-Four," I say, not wanting to mention his real name in front of Christina.

He smiles so wide when he sees me and says, "Good morning, Tris."

"Aw, you two are so cute together!" Christina squeals as she sits down. I glare at her, gosh she is such a girl sometimes.

I look over at Tobias, and his entire demeanor has changed. No longer is he all smiles, but is now looking down, and I can tell that he is a bit sad and confused. I wonder why?

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I'm fine, Tris," he snaps at me, my name sounding like venom. I am taken aback, he has never spoken this way to me before. I narrow my eyes at him, but realize that he might've just had a bad morning too, so I turn to my drawing.

I fine-tune some last few details before handing it in to Tori. The drawing isn't due until this Friday, but I had worked on it over the weekend and as a result, finished early. "This looks great, Tris," Tori says when I hand it to her, "You can have a free period for the rest of the week, draw whatever you want."

I take out a new sheet of paper, and draw whatever comes to mind. They're just little sketches, but by the end of the period, I manage to draw a pair of vultures perched on a branch, scouting out food.

The bell rings, and I wait for Tobias before heading off to our next class. We usually aren't silent around each other, but for some reason, today I can't find words to say to him. He doesn't even look at me, his head set straight forward the entire walk. Something must be bothering him, I should ask later. A small voice in the back of my mind is nagging, wondering whether _I___did something, but I dismiss it.

We walk into the classroom, and Shauna is already sitting in the back of the room. We walk over to sit down, and I can tell that Shauna is about to greet us when she sees the expression on Tobias's face. She looks between the two of us, then raises her eyebrows at me, as if asking, _"What's up with him?"_

I shrug my shoulders, telling her, _"I don't know."_

Class passes by quickly, and every so often I steal glances at Tobias. He seems entirely focused on class, which is odd considering how many times last week Christina told me that all he did was stare at me.

Calculus passes slowly as always, and soon I walk into Spanish. Christina and Marlene are already there, so I sit down by them. They are looking at me, as if waiting for an answer, so I ask, "What?"

"Do you know what's up with Four?" Christina asks me.

I sigh, and say, "No, I don't. He's been acting off since this morning, I don't know why. I've never seen him like this before."

Christina and Marlene exchange a glance, and Marlene says, "I saw him in third period, and it reminds me of…"

"Of what?" I ask her, she didn't finish her statement.

"The old Four," Christina finishes.

"What?" I ask.

"He never smiled before you came here, he was always secluded and distant," she says.

"That's how he is today…" I say, trying to think of why this would happen. It must be something I did, but what did I do wrong? I exchanged two sentences with him this morning before he shut me out.

"Do you know what happened?" Christina asks me.

"No," I say, suddenly feeling distant myself. I'm getting lost in thought, waves of what-ifs crashing over me and I'm finding it hard to resurface. Tobias is all I think about for the entire class, what could I've done?

When class ends, Christina and I walk to Chemistry, and I can't stop thinking about how I am about to see him. How do you talk to someone who is mad at you? Is he even mad? My mind is scattered, thoughts pulling me into different directions.

I walk into the classroom, and Tobias is already sitting down. I sit down next to him, and he doesn't even look up at me. "Four," I say, trying to get his attention. He doesn't respond.

I lean in and whisper into his ear, "Tobias." At this, he glances over at me but looks back immediately. Now I'm starting to get annoyed

"Why are you ignoring me?" I ask him, and again, no answer.

"Look, I don't know why you aren't answering me, and I don't know why you're acting like this, and I'm not going to pretend to know what you're thinking. Listen, I don't want to be mad at you but you are acting like a bit of a jerk right now, and you're shutting me out for no reason. I just need you to talk to me and realize that as your girlfriend, I am trying to help you because I care about you. You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to, but tell me when it kicks in, okay?" I say.

"All the voices in my mind," he says. I smile, realizing where he's getting this from.

I take his hand and squeeze it, saying, "Calling out across the line."

** A/N: They are quoting **_**Bloodstream**_** by Ed Sheeran**

Class starts, and I can't help but feel somewhat better about the current situation. He might, no, is probably still mad about me, and I still don't know the reason, but at least he can have a sense of humor.

**Tobias POV**

"What's up, man?" Zeke asks me when I walk into school the next day.

"Not much," I say with a shrug, "Where's Shauna?"

"She texted me, her and Lynn are running late," he explains.

"I see," I say.

"How's Tris?" he asks.

I sigh, I've been thinking about it and I have no clue. "I don't know," I say, "I'm no good with girls, I honestly don't understand the signals she's sending me."

"What happened?" Zeke asks.

"I don't know, I might just be paranoid. She didn't finish some song lyrics, and I don't know why because it's just a game we play with each other and it's driving me insane," I say.

"I think you're over thinking it dude," he says truthfully.

"But am I? I can't really be sure. The lyrics would've had her say that she loves me," I reason.

"Dude, you've known her for less than a week. I doubt she's ready for that yet," he says.

"I know, but what if she is having second thoughts?" I ask.

"It could be possible, but she'd send more signals. Girls do that sort of stuff," Zeke says.

I groan. "Why do girls have to be so difficult to understand?" I ask.

"I don't know dude, just watch for some signs and then talk to me, okay? I have to head to homeroom," he says.

"Okay, see you later," I say, then walk to Tori's class.

I sit down when I walk into her room, and wait for Tris. When she walks in, she says, "Hi T-Four," and just hearing her voice completely brightens my day. I smile bigger than I thought possible.

"Good morning, Tris," I say.

"Aw, you two are so cute together!" Christina exclaims.

I look at Tris lovingly, but she is shooting a glare at Christina. Is that the signal? It must be, it has to be. She must not like me, she must regret kissing me, she must regret everything. I find myself wanting to run out of the room, but I just look down, sad and disappointed. What did I do wrong? Is Zeke right, am I going too fast, is that why?

"Are you okay?" she asks me, and I don't even want to look up at her.

"I'm fine, Tris," I snap, and I automatically wish I hadn't. If she had even the slightest feelings for me, they must be gone now. But she doesn't look angry, she just looks surprised, and focuses on her work for the duration of the class. I focus on mine, I don't look at her.

I don't look at her in the hallway, I don't look at her during Government. I feel myself transforming back into Four, the isolated jock with walls built up. I try to push her out of my mind the whole day, and it all comes back when I see her in Chemistry. She walks in, but I don't look up.

"Four," she says. I don't answer.

Tris leans in, and for a millisecond, I think she is about to kiss me, but she whispers in my ear, "Tobias." No, she can't use my real name. She doesn't even like me.

"Why are you ignoring me?" she asks. It's because you hate me, you regret being with me and I'm really upset about it but I am hiding under a mask, it's all an act because I can't show my true feelings. I don't say that, although that is what I think. I remain silent.

"Look," Tris starts, "I don't know why you aren't answering me, and I don't know why you're acting like this, and I'm not going to pretend to know what you're thinking. Listen, I don't want to be mad at you but you are acting like a bit of a jerk right now, and you're shutting me out for no reason. I just need you to talk to me and realize that as your girlfriend, I am trying to help you because I care about you. You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to, but tell me when it kicks in, okay?"

Then it hits me; how could I be so stupid? I didn't even know anything for sure, and I freaked out and shut down all feelings. It wasn't a sign, it meant nothing, and she's probably the one that should be upset because I haven't looked at her all day. I feel terrible, absolutely terrible, I am an awful boyfriend. I am about to apologize for everything, everything, but then I remember, "All the voices in my mind." I wasn't about to let that one go.

Tris smiles, hopefully that means she's not mad, and says, "Calling out across the line." She takes my hand and squeezes it, does she forgive me?

I spend the entire period thinking about how I can make it up to her, I was so brainless. The walls I had built up slowly start to fade away once more, Tris is mine and all class period I don't deny myself the pleasure of looking at her.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

The bell rings signaling the end of class, and I walk out of the classroom. I am about to say something to Christina when an arm grabs me, and pulls me off into a different hallway. Only when I look up am I met with familiar blue eyes.

"I need to talk to you," Tobias says.

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me now," I say. I don't want to make him feel like he has to share absolutely everything with me, because I know that some things are hard to share and it takes time.

"I want to," he says. I raise my eyebrows at him, as if telling him to go on.

"I'm going to start with I'm sorry," he says, "Then mention how I am the biggest idiot in the world."

"I don't think you're an idiot," I defend him, even though he made the comment himself.

"No, I am, I definitely am. Tris, I thought that you hated me, that's why I acted the way I did," he says, and the comment takes me by surprise.

"Why-why would I hate you," I choke out, trying not to stutter and get upset. I most definitely do not hate him, I feel the complete opposite and I'm saddened because I don't know what I did to make him think that.

"Please don't get upset," Tobias pleads, "It was all in my head, I thought I saw signs that you were having second thoughts."

"Signs?" I ask, somewhat confused.

"You know, girls trying to hint at something without really saying it. Leaving little hints," he explains.

I hold back a scoff, and say, "Did you hear that from Zeke?" He doesn't respond, just looks down.

"Look, Tobias, when I said that I'm not like the other girls, I meant it. I don't play those, those _games_, okay? If I had something to say to you, I would just say it," I say.

"I shouldn't have listened to Zeke," Tobias says.

"Really?" I say sarcastically.

He sighs, and say, "I'm sorry, I really am. I just-I have never had a girlfriend before and I'm not very good at it, okay?" I try to not look shocked, even though on the inside I am. Never had a girlfriend? I don't understand how that is possible, Tobias is so-so perfect.

"I've never been in a relationship before either," I admit.

"I don't believe that," Tobias says.

"It's true!" I yell, but turning red in the process. "You were my first kiss too," I mumble, looking down. When I finally look back up, Tobias is looking at me stunned.

"It's not that hard to believe," I say.

"Yes, it is," he says, taking a step closer to me, "I can't believe that no other guy has noticed how absolutely incredible you are, how sweet and strong and funny you are."

I blush deep red, but then laugh and say, "You're only saying that because you have to, because we're together and you have to compliment me."

"No, Tris," he says, "I don't say things I don't mean, there's no point in doing so. It's so sad to think that you don't see what I see."

I smirk, and say, "But every time she asks me do I look okay?"

**A/N: They are quoting **_**Just the Way You Are**_** by Bruno Mars**

"I say when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing just the way you are," he says with a smile so sincere that for a second I actually believe him.

I step closer to whisper into his ear, "You are perfect." I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if you were confused earlier, or sad," he says.

"Well, I don't hate you," I say.

He grins, and says, "That's good to hear."

"We need to get to lunch," I say. Of course I don't really _want_ to go, I want to stay here alone with Tobias, but I know that we have to or else Christina will hunt me down.

"I'd rather be here alone with you," Tobias says, and I blush.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me," he says when he sees me turn red.

"Still getting used to the whole _relationship_ thing," I point out.

"I think it's cute when you blush," he says.

"We need to get to lunch," I repeat, and start walking in that direction.

"Hey, wait!" Tobias says as he catches up with me, "That's it?"

"Yep, we're good," I say.

"That's not what I meant," he says boldly.

I smack him, and say, "I am disgusted by those couples that constantly make out in public, and we aren't going to become one."

"Then do you want to go somewhere more private?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are such a teenage boy!" I shout, and then run to the cafeteria.

I burst through the doors and immediately take a seat next to Christina.

"Where were you?" she demands. Tobias then runs into the room, and Christina wiggles her eyebrows at me. I shove her.

Tobias wraps his arms around me, and says, "You would be dead if I didn't like you so much." I giggle, trying to ignore all the stares and the whispering around us.

"I've never seen you like this, Four," Shauna mentions.

"Well, uh…" Tobias starts, but I can tell he doesn't know how to respond.

"I know! It's like you are a completely different person!" Christina adds, and Tobias looks down embarrassed.

"It's not a bad thing," I whisper into his ear.

"It's all because of you, you know," he says, and I give him a small smile and blush. Tobias takes the seat next to me.

"Aw, look at the cute couple," Marlene says as she sits down. I blush even more, and look down. I sneak a glance over at Tobias, and he is all smiles. I really didn't notice before how happy he is around me until I saw the _old Four_, as Marlene put it, this morning.

I turn to the side and kiss his cheek. "What was that for?" Tobias whispers into my ear.

"Your smile is just so adorable right now, I couldn't help myself," I whisper back. At this, he smiles wider, hoping for something more. I just laugh and shake my head.

Most of the lunch period is spent talking, and I stay out of the conversation as normal. However, today I notice that I am being asked a lot more questions than normal, I wonder why? The bell rings, and the rest of the day goes by quickly after.

**Four POV**

Class ends, and I pull Tris off to the side before we reach the cafeteria. "I need to talk to you," I say.

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me now," she says kindly.

"I want to," I say, and she raises her eyebrows asking for an explanation.

"I'm going to start with I'm sorry," I say, "Then mention how I am the biggest idiot in the world." I am, I really am. I shut out my girlfriend, everyone all morning for no good reason at all.

"I don't think you're an idiot," she says. Little does she know…

"No, I am, I definitely am. Tris, I thought that you hated me, that's why I acted the way I did," I say, and she looks surprised.

"Why-why would I hate you," she stutters, and I instantly feel even more terrible about the entire situation, knowing that I am making her choke on her words, as if holding back tears.

"Please don't get upset," I plead, "It was all in my head, I thought I saw signs that you were having second thoughts."

"Signs?" she asks confused, although I don't know the reason.

"You know, girls trying to hint at something without really saying it. Leaving little hints," I say, basically repeating what Zeke told me this morning.

"Did you hear that from Zeke?" Tris asks. Gosh, I swear she can read my mind. I look down.

"Look, Tobias, when I said that I'm not like the other girls, I meant it. I don't play those, those _games_, okay? If I had something to say to you, I would just say it," she says. I should've known that Tris is different and wouldn't do that, I shouldn't have over thought it all and I definitely shouldn't have listened to Zeke.

"I shouldn't have listened to Zeke," I speak, saying my thoughts.

"Really?" she says sarcastically. At least she can have a sense of humor, hopefully she isn't mad at me.

I sigh, and say, "I'm sorry, I really am. I just-I have never had a girlfriend before and I'm not very good at it, okay?" Hopefully she will understand…

"I've never been in a relationship before either," she says, and I am completely and totally shocked.

"I don't believe that," I say.

"It's true!" she says, blushing. "You were my first kiss too," she mumbles, looking down. Okay, now I am absolutely stunned.

"It's not that hard to believe," she says when she sees my expression.

"Yes, it is," I say, taking a step closer because I can't stand being far apart, "I can't believe that no other guy has noticed how absolutely incredible you are, how sweet and strong and funny you are." It's true, but in a way I'm glad that I'm the only one, like she is all mine.

She blushes a deeper red, but then laughs and says, "You're only saying that because you have to, because we're together and you have to compliment me."

"No, Tris," I say, "I don't say things I don't mean, there's no point in doing so. It's so sad to think that you don't see what I see." Maybe at a time like this, the lyrics will get past her without her noticing.

She smiles, and says, "But every time she asks me do I look okay?" Nope, she's too smart for that.

"I say when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing just the way you are," I continue, smiling the whole time. It's true, she is absolutely perfect in every way and I love her for that.

Wait, love?

She steps closer, and my heartbeat speeds up "You are perfect," she says, and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry if you were confused earlier, or sad," I say, bringing it back to the original purpose of the conversation

"Well, I don't hate you," she clarifies.

I grin, and say, "That's good to hear."

"We need to get to lunch," she says. No, I like being alone with her, I wouldn't trade this time together for anything else.

"I'd rather be here alone with you," I say, and she blushes. I love her blush, it reminds me of her shy side.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me," I say, making she knows that she should be comfortable around me. I would hate to make her nervous

"Still getting used to the whole _relationship_ thing," she points out. Us both…

"I think it's cute when you blush," I comment. I really want to kiss her right now, I want to hug her and hold her and I wish we weren't in school.

"We need to get to lunch," Tris repeats, not acknowledging the comment. She starts to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, wait!" I say as I catch up with her, "That's it?"

"Yep, we're good," she says, referring to this morning.

"That's not what I meant," I say, hoping she'll get the hint. I've only felt her lips against mine twice, both times incredible. I wouldn't mind it again.

She smacks me, and says, "I am disgusted by those couples that constantly make out in public, and we aren't going to become one." I know what she means, I've been third wheeled by Shauna and Zeke, and they can get pretty involved in each other.

"Then do you want to go somewhere more private?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows. It's just supposed to be a joke, I know she won't.

"You are such a teenage boy!" she shout, and then runs to the cafeteria. I run after her, but am a bit behind.

I run into the room after Tris, and I see she is sitting next to Christina. I walk over and wrap my arms around her, saying, "You would be dead if I didn't like you so much." She giggles at this.

"I've never seen you like this, Four," Shauna says to me.

How do I respond to that? "Well, uh…" I start, stumbling over words.

"I know! It's like you are a completely different person!" Christina cuts me off. I look down, a little embarrassed.

"It's not a bad thing," Tris whispers into my ear.

"It's all because of you, you know," I say. She gives me a small smile, but there is a slight blush to her face. I love that I have that effect on her.

Wait, love? Do I really love Tris? I've never felt like this before in my life, ever. I don't know…

I sit down next to her. "Aw, look at the cute couple," Marlene says as she sits down at the table. I smile wide at this, I love that we are a couple. I look over at Tris, and she is blushing as I expected. She is so adorable.

She turns to the side and kisses my cheek. The slight touch sends warmth through my veins, it's unbelievable. "What was that for?" I ask in a whisper.

"Your smile is just so adorable right now, I couldn't help myself," she whispers back. I smile wider at this.

The rest of lunch goes by quickly, the rest of the day following. I wish Tris and I had more classes together, every bit of distance between us is painful. But I can't help but think about how I felt today when I was around her. Do I _love_ Tris?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

"We should play Truth or Dare!" Uriah exclaims. The week went by quickly, and right now it is Friday night, and everyone is gathered in Christina's living room. We all agree to Uriah's proposition, and begin the game.

"I go first!" Uriah says, "Tris! Truth or dare?"

I am shocked at first, and don't quite know what to say. "I-uh, truth?" I stutter. I honestly wasn't expecting to be called first. The past week I have only really spent time with Christina and Tobias. Of course I've chatted with Marlene and Shauna, but I haven't really talked much with Uriah.

When I look at his face, I automatically wish I'd chosen dare. "Alright," he says mischievously, "Tris, why are you so shy?"

God, how do I answer that sort of question? I shrug, and say, "I'd just rather keep to myself for the most part, it's nothing against you all," I say as vaguely as possible.

"But why?" Uriah presses.

"I answered your question," I say, my voice now more hushed. Uriah must understand that I don't really want to talk about it, and he nods, but I know that I will be asked again.

"How about we play a different game?" Christina asks, sensing my discomfort.

"Never have I ever?" Zeke suggests, and we all agree. Christina goes to get us all a soda, her parents are home tonight.

"Never have I ever fallen asleep during a movie," Zeke says proudly, and all of the girls take a sip.

"Never have I ever eaten a whole pizza by myself," Shauna says, and only Uriah takes a sip.

"Really Uriah?" Shauna questions.

"I was hungry!" Uriah explains, and we all burst into laughter.

"Never have I ever not eaten a whole pizza by myself," Uriah says with a smirk, and everyone takes a sip.

"That's a double negative," Will states.

"That's a lot of negatives," Shauna says, rolling her eyes.

"Never have I ever been in a physical fight," Will says, and Uriah says "wimp" through a fake cough. I stare at my drink in front of me, I guess that all of my encounters in the past count. I take a sip, along with Tobias, Zeke, and Uriah.

"Tris?" Will questions. I look down, I knew that this would happen. I don't want to tell them yet, I don't want to tell them at all. I trust them, but I don't want to ruin the night.

Tobias must notice, and he puts his arm around me, pulling me closer. I bury my face into his shirt, I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry. I will be brave.

"She doesn't want to talk about it, okay?" Tobias says for me. I whisper a thank you.

"Never have I ever laughed without smiling," Christina says, trying to take the attention off of me. Tobias, Lynn, and I take a sip.

"Guys, this is boring," Uriah complains.

"What do you want to do then, Uriah?" Christina questions.

"I wanna play Truth or Dare!" he whines.

"We are not playing Truth or Dare," Tobias interjects, "Why don't we watch a movie?"

"What's going on?" Marlene questions.

"What?" Christina replies, clearly confused.

"You and Four," she says, and I nearly choke on my drink.

"What are you talking about?" Four says.

"You two know something that the rest of us don't. You two cover for each other, like you are reading each others minds about something," Marlene says.

"We don't _cover_ for each other," Christina spits out. That's right, they cover for me. I suddenly realize exactly what this is about. They are starting to figure me out, they want to know my secret.

"She's right," Uriah interrupts, "Something's been going on." Four looks at me in the eye, as if asking permission. I shake my head slightly.

"I think you guys are insane," I say. Do they suspect me?

"Then you know too," Shauna says agitated. Zeke and Lynn look around nervously, not knowing which side to take.

"It always happens as soon as we mention something to Tris. She freezes up, and they change the subject," Uriah says. Darn, they have us figured out.

"Guys, I don't think that we should push them to say something, they clearly don't want to talk about it," Zeke says, and I relax a bit.

"What, do you know something too?" Shauna spits out.

"No, I don't! I don't know anything!" Zeke explodes, "I have no clue _why_ they changed the subject when we asked why Tris was shy, or why Tris was in a physical fight. I know just as much as the rest of you!" I bury my face in my hands, I can't believe that this is happening. Our entire group is falling apart because of me.

Tobias takes notice of me, and says, "Everyone just calm down. It's not my or Christina's secret to tell."

"Then tell us Tris," Marlene pushes.

"Yeah, tell us!" Shauna exclaims.

"No, you guys are going to hate me," I say.

"They're going to hate me," I say, directed towards Tobias.

"You don't have to tell them," he whispers in my ear.

"I feel like I have to," I say. I don't want to, but I don't know how to get out of this. They're not just going to forget about something like this.

"No, no I can't. I can't," I say to everyone, "I'm sorry, you will hate me."

"You'll act just like them," I say.

"That's not going to happen," Christina says to me.

"Yes it is! I have to go, I'm sorry. I'm too damaged, too broken, I should've known better," I say, getting up to leave. Tobias's grip around me tightens, but I shake him off and run out.

_"You're worthless," the voices in my head, the voices of my past say to me._

_ "No one could ever like you."_

_ "You will never have friends, you bitch."_

_ "You're such a slut, no one could ever take you seriously."_

I don't know where I'm running to, but I'm running. Tobias drove me here, and there is no way he can drive me back after that. I should've known better to think that I could have friends, a boyfriend. No one can like me.

I find myself at the park after who knows how long. I've slowed my pace, now walking next to the lake. I sit down on the bench of my childhood, and close my eyes. Everything seems so peaceful here, like nothing could go wrong in the world.

I open my eyes. It just did, and I scold myself in my head for being so cowardly, for running away from my problems.

But no, I'm not strong. I'm the same weak girl that I was carved out to me at DAA.

Suddenly, I hear a voice behind me, "Tris."

**Tobias POV**

The rest of the week went quickly, things with Tris have been great. I've found that she isn't always overly romantic, and I like that. You don't have to hug and kiss all the time to be a couple.

"We should play Truth or Dare!" Uriah says Friday night.

"I go first!" he says, "Tris! Truth or dare?"

"I-uh, truth?" she stutters. Sometimes I forget how shy she can be, she is so open around me now. I still think it's cute.

"Alright," he says mischievously, "Tris, why are you so shy?"

I immediately tense up at this, and have a sudden urge to intervene. I've found that I've automatically trained myself to tell when Tris is uncomfortable with something, and I have become very protective of her. She just shrugs, and says, "I'd just rather keep to myself for the most part, it's nothing against you all."

"But why?" Uriah presses. Does he know when to stop? God I want to say something.

"I answered your question," she says quieter, trying to send him a message that she doesn't want to talk.

"How about we play a different game?" Christina suggests, and I quietly thank her.

"Never have I ever?" Zeke suggests, and we all agree. Christina goes to get us all a soda, her parents are home tonight.

"Never have I ever fallen asleep during a movie," Zeke says proudly, and all of the girls take a sip.

"Never have I ever eaten a whole pizza by myself," Shauna says, and only Uriah takes a sip.

"Really Uriah?" Shauna questions.

"I was hungry!" Uriah explains, and we all burst into laughter.

"Never have I ever not eaten a whole pizza by myself," Uriah says with a smirk, and everyone takes a sip.

"That's a double negative," Will states.

"That's a lot of negatives," Shauna says, rolling her eyes.

"Never have I ever been in a physical fight," Will says, and Uriah says "wimp" through a fake cough. I take a sip at this, along with Zeke and Uriah.

"Tris?" Will questions. Tris, of course. I forgot about Tris, and now they are trying to pry through the walls she have built for herself. I want to let her know that I am here for her, and wrap my arm around her. She buries her face into my shirt, and I know that she doesn't want to face them.

"She doesn't want to talk about it, okay?" I say for her. She whispers a thank you almost inaudibly.

"Never have I ever laughed without smiling," Christina says. Tris, Lynn, and I take a sip.

"Guys, this is boring," Uriah complains.

"What do you want to do then, Uriah?" Christina questions.

"I wanna play Truth or Dare!" he whines.

"We are not playing Truth or Dare," I say. There is no way, they will find out about Tris and I cannot let that happen, "Why don't we watch a movie?"

"What's going on?" Marlene questions.

"What?" Christina replies, clearly confused.

"You and Four," she says, and I'm momentarily confused as well.

"What are you talking about?" I say honestly.

"You two know something that the rest of us don't. You two cover for each other, like you are reading each others minds about something," Marlene says. Crap, now I know exactly what she means. She must notice that we both protect Tris, we both know her secret.

"We don't _cover_ for each other," Christina spits out.

"She's right," Uriah interrupts, "Something's been going on." I hold back a sigh, they are going to get it out of her. I look at her, and she shakes her head. She still doesn't want them to know.

"I think you guys are insane," Tris says, trying to blow it off and change the subject.

"Then you know too," Shauna says accusingly.

"It always happens as soon as we mention something to Tris. She freezes up, and they change the subject," Uriah says. This is bad, really really bad. I want to get Tris out of her, but they will be even more suspicious of us and badger us down later.

"Guys, I don't think that we should push them to say something, they clearly don't want to talk about it," Zeke says, and I am glad.

"What, do you know something too?" Shauna spits out.

"No, I don't! I don't know anything!" Zeke explodes, "I have no clue _why_ they changed the subject when we asked why Tris was shy, or why Tris was in a physical fight. I know just as much as the rest of you!"

"Everyone just calm down. It's not my or Christina's secret to tell," I say, hoping they'll maybe understand…

"Then tell us Tris," Marlene pushes. Nope, it didn't work. They want answers, god I wish my friends weren't so stubborn.

"Yeah, tell us!" Shauna exclaims.

"No, you guys are going to hate me," Tris says. I can tell that she's thinking too much, she's letting it get back to her and becoming vulnerable

"They're going to hate me," she says to me.

"You don't have to tell them," I whisper.

"I feel like I have to," she says.

"No, no I can't. I can't," Tris says, "I'm sorry, you will hate me." No, no, no! Now she is the Tris she was before I knew, the one that put herself down continually because she never knew any different.

"You'll act just like them," Tris continues. Does she really believe that we will be like those monsters? I want to know what's going through her head; I want to talk to her alone, but we are in a room full of people.

"That's not going to happen," Christina reassures her, but I know it won't work.

"Yes it is! I have to go, I'm sorry. I'm too damaged, too broken, I should've known better," she says. I tighten my grip, I don't want her to leave but she gets away. I hate how she feels so insecure that she has to continually run away from her past.

"What the hell was that?" I say, now furious, "She said that she didn't want to talk about it, and you guys all kept picking at her."

"We just want to know what she's hiding," Shauna reasons, "We want her to trust us."

"And you think she'll trust you after that? God, can't you just give her some privacy," Christina bursts. Her expression is just as angry as mine.

"Now she's acting all diffident again, I hat- no, I'll deal with you all later and maybe you'll have the decency to apologize. I have to go after her," I say, and rush out of the room.

I don't know where she went, I drove her here and my car is still in the driveway. Maybe she walked home? Christina and Tris don't live too far away from each other.

I drive to Tris's house, run up to her door, and knock. Her mother answers.

"Four! What a surprise, what can I do for you?" she says cheerfully.

"Mrs. Prior, is Tris here?" I ask.

Her expression darkens, and says, "No, she isn't. Wasn't she at Christina's house?"

"She ran off after- after people started asking her questions. I thought she might've come here," I explain.

"Check the park," she says, "And good luck."

"Thank you," I say, and run back to my car. I speed there, thankfully it's later and there aren't many cars on the road.

I park and walk through, trying to remember where the bench is. I find it, and see Tris sitting there with her eyes closed. I walk up to her, and try not to frighten her.

"Tris," I say.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I look up to be met with the deep blue eyes that I have become so familiar with. Any other time I would be so happy to be met with them, but right now I just want to be alone. I look back down as he sits down next to me.

"Tris, talk to me," Tobias pleads.

"I don't know what to say," I reply, choking back tears. I will not cry.

He sighs, and wraps his arm around me, pulling me into a hug. I hug back because I didn't realize how nice it would be to have someone there. Someone who actually cares.

"I'm sorry," I say, trying to pull myself together.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Tobias says, "They were being inconsiderate."

"But I feel like it's my fault," I say.

"It's not your fault," he replies quickly.

"I should've told them," I say.

"You don't have to tell them, Tris," Tobias says, "Everyone has their secrets, and after that, they don't really deserve to know."

"I just feel like-like they will look at me differently, they won't want to be friends if they know," I explain.

"That's what you thought when you told Christina, and when you told me, but nothing changed," Tobias reasons.

"Then I'll break down and cry and they'll think I'm weak because no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to let go of what has happened," I say.

"You, weak? Tris, you're the strongest person I know," he says.

"No, no, I'm not. I'm weak, I'm undesirable, I" I start.

"You have to stop thinking like that, Tris. You put yourself down for no reason at all, you don't even see all of the wonderful things about you," Tobias says.

"Anything good is overshadowed by all of the bad," I say glumly.

"That's not true, sunlight still manages to make its way through on a cloudy day," he says. God, he always knows exactly what to say.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with me when I'm like this," I say.

"I don't mind, no, I don't mind it," he says.

I smirk, and say, "I would come back 1000 times, but nice try."

** A/N: They are quoting **_**1000 Times**_** by Sara Bareilles (great song, btw)**

"I thought I had you for a second," Tobias says, smiling also.

"Nope, you can't win," I say with my grin growing wider.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Tobias says, leaning over to whisper in my ear.

I look up at him, and get mesmerized by his enchanting deep blue eyes. I used to think that they were mysterious under hidden secrets, but now they feel warm and spine chilling at the same time.

"I could live by the light in your eyes," I say.

"You are everything to me, you know," he says, and I smile slightly. He missed it.

"I'll unfold before what I've strung together," I continue, and his face contorts in realization.

"The very first words of a life long love letter," he finishes.

**A/N: **_**I Choose You**_ **by Sara Bareilles, sorry I'm listening to The Blessed Unrest album while writing this :P**

I look up at him, shocked. Is he saying what I think he is trying to say. Do I feel the same way, do I love him? I haven't given it much thought, any at all actually. But now, in this moment, I couldn't imagine life without him.

I decide to continue the song, speaking in almost a whisper, "Tell the world that we finally got it all right."

His next words surprise me, "I love you, Tris." I stare at him for a second, trying to comprehend that he is speaking them to me. The three words, eight letters repeat in my head for a while and I don't know what to say.

"I-I fall deeper in love with you every single day. I can't stand when we are apart, I am the happiest when we are together. I can't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry, I love everything you hate about yourself. I wish we traded eyes for one day, so you could see how beautiful you are to me. Every time I look at you, I fall in love with you all over again. You are my everything, you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars, and I am hopelessly, desperately in love with you," he says.

At this point, the tears have come silently, but they are the type of tears that I never thought I would encounter. They are the tears that come when you walk into a surprise party, the tears on your wedding day. These tears are happy.

I realize in this moment, how much I care. Neither of us our perfect, but we are perfect together, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

There are a million words on my tongue, waiting to be spoken, but in the moment I am speechless. His soliloquy had touched me in ways I thought impossible, but words can impact us in ways we can never fully believe. He's not faultless, no one is, but he is all that I want.

"You are the silver lining in a world full of darkness," I say when I finally have the sense to speak, "You-you are my world, and I would be lying if I said that this doesn't scare me, but sometimes following your heart means losing your mind, and you make me crazy." He smiles at this, so warm, so sincere.

"With you, the world doesn't seem so bad, and I can't explain these things I feel for you, but I can only conclude that it means I love you too," I say.

"You are my one in seven billion, the entire universe conspired to help me find you," Tobias says.

We are sitting next to each other, his arms around me, but I can't stand the space between us. It hurts in ways unimaginable, I want to be next to him and with him and never have to say goodbye but the thought is terrifying and amazing all at the same time.

I lean closer, our foreheads now touching and our lips millimeters apart. We stay there for a few seconds, breathing the same air. His breath becomes labored; I didn't know I had such an effect on him.

"Seriously, just kiss me," I say after who knows how long, and he gladly obliges. His lips brush mine gently, and that same feeling runs through me, the excitement and electricity sparking something within me. I kiss him more passionately, my hands now on the back of his neck.

He returns with the same love, warm and comforting. The kiss eventually deepens, and I don't pull back. I am afraid, so afraid but I can't let that stop me.

I pull back in time, and melt into his arms. I could live in this moment forever.

**Tobias POV**

Tris looks up, her eyes meeting mine. They are more grey than blue in this light, stormy and unpredictable. I sit down next to her, but she doesn't say anything. I hate seeing her like this.

"Tris, talk to me," I say finally.

"I don't know what to say," she says.

I sigh, and pull her into a hug. She returns it, and the contact makes me giddy. I have to hide it, ignore it, I have to be there for her right now.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I say, "They were being inconsiderate."

"But I feel like it's my fault," Tris says.

"It's not your fault," I assure her, but I can tell that she doesn't believe me.

"I should've told them," I say.

"You don't have to tell them, Tris," I say, "Everyone has their secrets, and after that, they don't really deserve to know." They don't, they really don't after how they treated Tris. I am still so angry at them, but I am putting it to the side until later.

"I just feel like-like they will look at me differently, they won't want to be friends if they know," she says, and my heart breaks when I hear those words come out of her mouth because it doesn't matter.

"That's what you thought when you told Christina, and when you told me, but nothing changed," I say.

"Then I'll break down and cry and they'll think I'm weak because no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to let go of what has happened," Tris says, she is so stubborn, and so wrong.

"You, weak? Tris, you're the strongest person I know," I tell her.

She looks up at me in shock, and says, "No, no, I'm not. I'm weak, I'm undesirable, I"

"You have to stop thinking like that, Tris. You put yourself down for no reason at all, you don't even see all of the wonderful things about you," I say. She always had a way with her brokenness. She would take her pieces and make them beautiful.

"Anything good is overshadowed by all of the bad," she says, convincing herself of things that aren't true.

"That's not true, sunlight still manages to make its way through on a cloudy day," I say. It sounded poetic in my head, but out loud it sounds pretty cheesy.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with me when I'm like this," she says.

"I don't mind, no, I don't mind it," I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"I would come back 1000 times, but nice try," she says, smiling. I haven't gotten her yet, but at least she is happier now than she was before.

"I thought I had you for a second," I say jokingly.

"Nope, you can't win," she says. I can't help but be happy because of how happy she looks. Her mood turned a complete 180, and I can only assume it is because of me.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," I whisper into her ear.

She looks me in the eye, her beautiful stormy eyes. I can't help but think about how much she has changed in just two weeks. She was like the moon, part of her was always hidden away. Now, she has opened up to me in ways unimaginable. I realize in this moment, everything I've been contemplating is silly; of course I love her.

"I could live by the light in your eyes," she says romantically.

"You are everything to me, you know," I say, and she smiles.

"I'll unfold before what I've strung together," she says, and I realize that it is from a song. She got me again, but I'm not the least bit upset about it. I'm lost in the moment, I need to tell her right now because I can't stand another minute of her not knowing how much she means to me.

"The very first words of a life long love letter," I say, hopefully that got her thinking. I want us to be forever.

She looks shocked, it must've conveyed what I was aiming for. She speaks in almost a whisper, "Tell the world that we finally got it all right."

Instead of saying _"I choose you"_ as the song would suggest, it is so much more, and I decide that now is the time. "I love you, Tris," I say. She just stares at me, and it makes me nervous, but I relax when I look into her eyes again. It is as if they are reassuring me, so I go on.

"I-I fall deeper in love with you every single day. I can't stand when we are apart, I am the happiest when we are together. I can't stop thinking about you." It's so true, every word I say has been building up inside since we first met, and in a way hearing them in the air relieves me.

"I'm sorry, I love everything you hate about yourself. I wish we traded eyes for one day, so you could see how beautiful you are to me. Every time I look at you, I fall in love with you all over again. You are my everything, you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars, and I am hopelessly, desperately in love with you."

I said it; I can't believe I said it all. I wait for her to laugh, it is so cheesy but entirely true, and I don't care. I look at her, and from her gorgeous fall tears. For a second, I think that I made her upset, but then I realize that I made her unbelievable happy. She probably has never had those words spoken to her before, but she deserves to.

"You are the silver lining in a world full of darkness," she finally says, "You-you are my world, and I would be lying if I said that this doesn't scare me, but sometimes following your heart means losing your mind, and you make me crazy." I smile, love is madness.

"With you, the world doesn't seem so bad, and I can't explain these things I feel for you, but I can only conclude that it means I love you too," she says, and for a second I can't believe that she feels the same way about me.

Tris said it back, she loves me too.

We love each other.

"You are my one in seven billion, the entire universe conspired to help me find you," I say.

She suddenly leans in, and I think she is about to kiss me when she rests her forehead on mine. I don't know how to react, so I sit and anticipate the moment. My breathing becomes arduous, hopefully she doesn't notice. I have been waiting to kiss her all day, but every single time we collide is special.

"Seriously, just kiss me," she whispers, and I snap out of my daze and gladly meet her request. I kiss her gently at first, that is all we have ever done, but she pulls me closer with her hand on my neck, and it becomes more passionate, more than anything I've experienced before.

I hesitantly deepen the kiss, this is the point where Tris usually pulls back, but she continues at full force, and I am surprised yet overjoyed at the same time. It cannot be put into words.

Tris pulls back after some time, and a part of me is disappointed, but I can understand that she doesn't want a full out makeout session in the middle of the park. She leans back into me, I wrap my arms around her and we sit there looking at the night sky.

**A/N: Not going to lie, this might be my favorite chapter I've written. It was just fun pulling quotes from different places, I hope it didn't sound too cheesy or cliché. Leave a review, let me know where you want this story to go next!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

"I don't know…" I say. After going home last night, Christina woke me up early to go get a coffee with her, and now she is drilling me.

"It's the best thing to do," Christina says. She wants me to tell everyone.

"It's not that easy to do," I say, quieter now on the subject.

"I know," she says, "But they will think that you don't trust them."

"I've known them for, what, a week and a half?" I defend.

"You told me," she counters.

"That's because I-I" I say. Why did I tell Christina again?

"You told Four," she points out.

"That's because he's someone I feel like I can confide in," I say.

"You two are perfect together," Christina says, changing the subject. I am relieved.

"He's perfect," I say, staring off into space.

"Have you?" she asks, giving me the _you know_ look.

"Oh my god! No!" I nearly shout.

"Just asking!" she says.

"Why would I sleep with a guy I just met?" I ask. Wait, why would I say that I love a guy I just met? Did I really mean it?

No, I push the thought out of my mind. Of course I did.

"He loves you a lot," she says, but it sounds distant.

"How can you tell?" I ask curiously.

"The way he looks at you, the way he always smiles when you are around. Four never smiled before you came here," Christina says.

It doesn't take a genius to tell that her mind is somewhere else. "Do you like anyone Christina?" I ask.

"Hmm? No, no…" she says, but I can tell that she is lying.

"That's a lie, tell me," I demand.

"Promise you won't tell?" she asks hesitantly.

"Of course I won't tell. You keep my secret, I'll keep yours," I say.

She relaxes, and says, "Will."

"Will?" I repeat, but it comes out as a question. Now that I think about it, she has been sneaking glances over at him every now and then, very discrete but now perfectly obvious now that I know.

Christina sighs, and says, "It's hopeless, I know it is. You don't have to tell me."

"You never know," I say. I haven't talked to Will much, I don't know what he would do.

"How did you and Four get together?" she asks again.

"He took me on a picnic in a beautiful park. We ate sandwiches, I told him about me, he told me about him. I doubted myself when he confessed his feelings for me, and I kissed him," I say.

"That's so romantic," Christina says.

"Yeah," I say, now day-dreaming about Tobias. I wish I was with him right now; I hadn't talked to him since last night.

"What should I do?" she asks me, "I've liked him for a while now, but I don't think he's even noticed me. We've been friends forever."

I don't know what to say, I'm not good with relationships, "If it is right, it will happen," I finally say.

"Marlene likes Uriah," Christina blurts out.

"What?" I ask, surprised.

"Marlene, she told me," she explains.

Wow, I didn't see that one. I shrug, and ask, "Okay, any other secret crushes in our group?"

"I don't know about Lynn, if that's what you mean. For a while I thought she was, you know, but I've seen her talking to this guy, Matt. I don't know what's going on with them," Christina says.

"Hmm," I say, not knowing how else to respond. Girl talk is so boring, I wish we could do something with the whole group. Oh yeah, right, they're mad at me.

"I know, I feel that way too, but we should talk to them," Christina says. It's funny how you can know someone for such a short period of time, but they can practically read your mind.

_Ding!_ I look down at my phone and see a text from Tobias, and I smile.

_T: I miss you_

"Ooh, who was that!" Christina exclaims.

"Four," I say, not looking up.

"What did he say?" she asks, yanking the phone out of my hand. She reads it and says, "Aww, that's so cute!"

I take my phone back and respond.

_Me: I wish I were with you right now :(_

_ T: Why aren't you? Everyone is at Zeke and Uriah's house except you and Christina…_

"Did you know that?" I ask Christina as she reads our conversation over my shoulder.

"No," she says, "But we should go."

"But what should I do?" I ask, now nervous.

"Pretend it never happened, hopefully they won't be stupid and bring it up again," Christina says.

I sigh, and say, "Okay."

_Me: Is it all right if we come over in, say, five minutes?_

"Five minutes! You're giving me five minutes to get you ready?" Christina asks. I look down at my outfit, and find that I look somewhat decent already.

"I'm fine," I say.

_T: I'll be counting down the seconds… :)_

I decide to tease him.

_Me: Um, creep?_

_ T: *creep that loves you_

_Me: You're alright ;)_

_ T: I am offended to be referred to as anything less than your amazing wonderful boyfriend_

_ Me: Ha! Whatever you say Four… ;)_

_ T: I'll see you in four minutes and twelve seconds :)_

_ Me: See you then :)_

Christina looks at me dreamily, as if fanaticizing about my relationship. Or her imaginary relationship, either one.

"Let's go!" she finally says, and then runs out the door. I sigh, and run after her.

We arrive at the Pedrad house a few minutes later. Christina parks and just walks in without knocking or anything, me following closely behind. We find the gang in the living room, I've never seen it without a hundred people crowded inside.

"Hey guys!" Christina says. I say nothing; I didn't realize exactly how worried I was until I walked into the room. I don't want to tell them.

"Hey hey hey!" Uriah says, and everyone laughs. I don't, I'm too nervous to laugh.

I walk over to sit next to Tobias on the couch. He wraps his arm around me protectively, and I sink into him. His eyes show concern, I must not be doing a very good job of pretending that nothing happened. I give him a small smile, and hopefully he understands what I'm trying to say.

Thankfully he nods, but his grip on me tightens a bit. I love how he is always there. I hate to think that I am becoming one of those girls that is always clinging to their boyfriend, and that nothing else matters, but I couldn't imagine life without Tobias there by my side.

**Tobias POV**

"Hey guys," I say as I walk into Zeke's living room. There is tension in the air, of course there is. I blew up at everyone last night after Tris ran out.

"Hey," Uriah says, not looking up from his phone. The whole gang, minus Tris and Christina, is here.

Shauna clears her throat, and Uriah jumps to put his phone down. "Look," she says, "We were talking, and we're sorry about last night. We would like to know, but it is probably a sensitive topic and we pushed it too far."

At first I'm a bit shocked by their apology, but then I say, "Thank you, but I am not the one you should be apologizing to."

"We told Christina to bring Tris here, but she's been ignoring our messages all morning," Marlene says.

"Do you blame her? I wouldn't be surprised if Tris doesn't want to even look at you guys," I say. Honestly, I don't even want to look at them. I know that they apologized, but I don't necessarily forgive them unless Tris does.

"I know," Shauna says, "We really messed up, and we need your help to fix it."

"You want my _help_? Just because you apologized doesn't mean I'm on your side," I spit out.

"Look dude," Zeke speaks up, "We just want to make things right again."

"We just want you to get Tris here so we can ask for forgiveness, that's all," Marlene says.

I sigh, and take out my phone. I can't believe I'm doing this.

_Me: I miss you_

That's not I lie, I wish more than anything that we were together, alone walking through the park with our hands together.

_T: I wish I were with you right now :(_

It's like she can read my mind without even being with me, Tris is amazing. I wish I didn't have to force her to come here.

_Me: Why aren't you? Everyone is at Zeke and Uriah's house except you and Christina…_

In a way, I hope she says no. I feel like it will be better if she thinks about it all for longer.

_T: Is it all right if we come over in, say, five minutes?_

Wow, I wasn't expecting her to agree so easily. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if Christina has been talking to her about it all.

"They'll be here in five minutes," I say.

"Thank you," Shauna says, and I nod.

_Me: I'll be counting down the seconds… :)_

_ T: Um, creep?_

I know she is teasing me, and I love how she can be so sarcastic in the midst of such a serious situation.

_Me: *creep that loves you_

_T: You're alright ;)_

_ Me: I am offended to be referred to as anything less than your amazing wonderful boyfriend_

_ T: Ha! Whatever you say Four… ;)_

Hearing, or reading, Four from Tris is almost hurtful now, I love it when she says my real name. I then realize that Christina is probably reading this conversation as well, and am fine, in fact grateful that she thinks of everything to keep my name a secret.

_ Me: I'll see you in four minutes and twelve seconds :)_

_ T: See you then :)_

The time before she gets here is even more uncomfortable than before. No one really knows what to say to each other, so it is silent. Uriah starts tapping his foot at one point, but Zeke automatically shushes him.

A few minutes later, we hear a door open. Christina and Tris then walk into the room, and Christina says, "Hey guys!"

"Hey hey hey!" Uriah says, and everyone laughs. It is an awkward laugh though, brought out from the discomfort in the room. I look at Tris, and she looks nervous. I honestly don't blame her.

She walks over to where I am, and sits down next to me. I wrap my arm around her, I want her to know that I am here for her. Tris doesn't know what is happening next, a million emotions must be running through her and I wish that I could take them all away. But I can't

Tris gives me a small smile, and I pull her closer. I love when she is in my arms, and I wish I was able to protect her from everything. I would love it all much more if I didn't know what was to happen next.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

"We're sorry," Shauna blurts out, breaking the awkward silence in the room. I am taken aback, that is definitely not what I was expecting to hear when I came today. I don't say anything.

"We-we overstepped a boundary, and made you uncomfortable, and we're sorry," Marlene says.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Shauna adds, "But we're here for you."

I was expecting them to attack me with words again, to threaten my secret. I was not expecting this. Everything is quiet for some time while I think, no one says a word.

"My bones are not dirt," I finally say, "And even if they were, I'd rather make peace with the insects living inside me than let someone take a shovel to my spine and dig all of who I am out."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready," I conclude, "It's not an easy thing to do, I cried when I told Christina and I hate feeling so weak. When the time is right it will happen, but for now I need you to respect my decision." I feel Tobias's grasp on me tighten, he is part of my strength right now.

"Let's order a pizza," Zeke suggests, and everyone agrees. Zeke leaves the room to call the pizza place.

"You are so strong," Tobias whispers into my ear, now playing with my hair.

"I'm not strong, there is still too much pain," I whisper back.

"Some people think that to be strong is to never feel pain. In reality, the strongest people are the ones who feel it, understand it, and accept it," he says back.

"Life tearing at the seams," I say, almost in a mutter.

"I don't ever wanna be here, easy," he says.

"Like punching in a dream breathing life into my nightmare," I say.

**A/N: They are quoting **_**Punching in a Dream**_** by The Naked and Famous**

"Is this really a nightmare?" Tobias asks me.

I think about it for a second. "Not really, I suppose. I've never heard of a nightmare with an amazing boyfriend like you," I say. I scoot into him more, I am almost sitting on his lap.

"I wish we were alone," he whispers.

I smile, and say, "I almost always wish that."

"I love you," he says.

I am about to respond when Christina interrupts, "You two are too cute!" I sigh, and Tobias laughs. So deep and genuine, his laugh makes my heart fall for him all over again.

"I wish Zeke and I were like that," Shauna says.

"Like what?" I ask.

She sighs, and says, "In love. We've been dating for months and months, and neither of us has said it. But you two, you've been dating for less than two weeks and are perfect for each other."

"Are you going to dump my brother?" Uriah asks, now interested in the conversation.

"I don't know, he just doesn't seem very committed," Shauna says.

"Well, that's Zeke for you," Will adds, laughing a bit.

"We'll eventually part ways for college, it is senior year," Shauna says. I completely forgot that she, Zeke, and Tobias were seniors. Wait, Tobias. I look up at him, and he continues to stroke my hair. What will happen when he graduates?

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispers in my ear, and I relax a bit. Hopefully he will stick to that when it comes time to choose.

"The pizza will be here in 10 minutes," Zeke shouts, now walking back into the room.

"What kind did you get?" Uriah asks. He is always interested in the food.

"A pepperoni, and an everything pizza," he says.

Conversation goes on as per normal, and I zone out. Honestly, I don't find it to be that interesting. They're my friends, but I don't see a point in the meaningless banter.

I do pay attention to the glances I get from people, just little ones every so often. The events of last night may be forgiven, but not forgotten. We all have secrets, and I don't know why they are so interested in mine. I will have to tell them eventually.

The pizza gets here, but I'm aggressively not hungry. Any nerves from earlier have dispersed, but there is still this dread following me, weighing me down.

I am aware of Tobias watching me, not eating either. He doesn't actually say anything, but his eyes do.

_"You should eat," they say._

But I don't want to.

A point in time later, I decide that I've had enough. I can't handle sitting in this room of people talking about nothing, wanting to know my deepest secrets, and me not eating because I don't want to tell them. It's stupid, it's a stupid situation and I'm done.

I stand up, and say, "I really have to get home."

"Do you need me to drive you?" Christina asks. I forgot that I rode with her here.

"No, that's okay. Bye guys," I say, and walk out of the room. I can feel everyone's eyes burning on the back of my head.

I walk home as the sun sets, feeling hopeless. I no longer have the energy for meaningless friendships, forced interactions, or unnecessary conversations.

**Tobias POV**

Everyone is quiet for some time, as if waiting for someone else to say something. Shauna finally says, "We're sorry."

Marlene continues, "We-we overstepped a boundary, and made you uncomfortable, and we're sorry."

We all wait to see how Tris will respond. She is still in my arms, deep in thought. She finally speaks, "My bones are not dirt, and even if they were, I'd rather make peace with the insects living inside me than let someone take a shovel to my spine and dig all of who I am out."

I would've never expected Tris to say something like that, but she does a lot of things you might not expect. She is so bold, so certain in her words. She continues, "I'll tell you when I'm ready. It's not an easy thing to do, I cried when I told Christina and I hate feeling so weak. When the time is right it will happen, but for now I need you to respect my decision." I hold her tighter now. She is so brave to be able to say that, and she doesn't even know it.

"Let's order a pizza," Zeke suggests, and everyone agrees. Zeke leaves the room to call the pizza place.

"You are so strong," I whisper into her ear while playing with her hair. I've told her before many times, but I want her to know.

"I'm not strong, there is still too much pain," she responds, and I resist the urge to chuckle. That's not what strong is.

"Some people think that to be strong is to never feel pain. In reality, the strongest people are the ones who feel it, understand it, and accept it," I say.

"Life tearing at the seams," she says. Ha, she think I won't notice in the midst of the situation. She thought wrong.

"I don't ever wanna be here, easy," I say, proud of myself for catching it.

"Like punching in a dream breathing life into my nightmare," she says, and by the way she says it, I know that it has more meaning than just song lyrics.

"Is this really a nightmare?" I ask her. It may've been a nightmare before for her, and I understand that, but now?

"Not really, I suppose. I've never heard of a nightmare with an amazing boyfriend like you," she says, and I smile. I love when she calls me her boyfriend, I love that we are together.

"I wish we were alone," I whisper. Things always seem more enjoyable when it is just the two of us, and not in _that_ way.

Tris smiles, I can't get over her beautiful smile, and says, "I almost always wish that."

"I love you," I say.

She opens her mouth to speak when Christina says, "You two are too cute!" Tris sighs, and I laugh. She has probably heard this from Christina over and over again, it must get really annoying for her.

"I wish Zeke and I were like that," Shauna says longingly.

"Like what?" Tris asks.

She sighs, and says, "In love. We've been dating for months and months, and neither of us has said it. But you two, you've been dating for less than two weeks and are perfect for each other."

"Are you going to dump my brother?" Uriah asks, now interested in the conversation.

"I don't know, he just doesn't seem very committed," Shauna says. I want to say something, anything to change her mind right now, but I know that it's not my place. I know that Zeke has true feelings for Shauna, he's told me, but I can tell that he is hesitant only because he's never been a relationship so serious.

"Well, that's Zeke for you," Will adds, laughing a bit. He knows too, but doesn't want to say it either. Should we tell Zeke later? I debate this in my head for a while

"We'll eventually part ways for college, it is senior year," Shauna says. Senior year, the whole thing seems overrated now that we're there. Tris looks up at me, and then I realize what she's thinking. She must be nervous, scared even, for what will happen after I graduate.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whisper in her ear, hopefully that did the trick for now. I know that we will have to talk more about this later, at some point. It is a big thing, but there is no way I'm leaving her.

"The pizza will be here in 10 minutes," Zeke shouts, now walking back into the room.

"What kind did you get?" Uriah asks. Typical Uriah question.

"A pepperoni, and an everything pizza," he says.

Zeke, Will, Uriah, and I then start talking to me about football, our first game is next Friday. The girls, I have no idea. I heard some fashion terms in their conversation, but Tris stays silent. I know that she doesn't particularly enjoy "girl talk", but I wonder what she is thinking about.

I look over at her every so often, I see others do so as well. I know that I look over because, well, she is beautiful and I like to look at her. I'm not really ashamed to admit that. Everyone else, I don't know. The only thing I can come up with is that they still wonder about what she's keeping from them.

The pizza gets here, and I see that Tris doesn't take any. It's very discrete, but I've trained myself to always look out for her. No one else noticed, not even Christina, and I did. I didn't take any myself; I am worried about her right now. She hasn't said a word since earlier, maybe she is still thinking about me graduating next spring. It's a while away, though.

I don't want to mention it out loud, we all know how that went when Christina pointed it out on the first day of school. Instead, I plead with my eyes for her to eat a bite of something. She never meets my eye contact, but shakes her head slightly. She must not realize how scared I am for her right now, and I don't even know the reason.

This goes on for a bit longer, me watching Tris's every move. She doesn't talk, doesn't say anything really. She seems lost in thought, but then speaks up and says, "I really have to get home."

"Do you need me to drive you?" Christina asks.

"No, that's okay. Bye guys," she says, and scurries out of the room. Everyone stops what they're doing and watches her leave, all silent and confused. It's not late, I wonder where she's going. I resist the urge to go after her, I know that she needs to deal with some things on her own.

"What just happened?" Uriah asks, breaking the silence in the room. I didn't even notice, I was so focused on Tris.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her act like that," Christina says.

"She's usually pretty quiet," Marlene points out.

Christina shakes her head, and says, "Not like that. No, there must be something wrong. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"What did we do now?" Shauna asks jokingly.

I don't take it as a joke, though. I have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that the whole ordeal from yesterday is still bothering her immensely. I know that they apologized, to both Tris and me, but Tris never said, "I forgive you." She said that she'd tell them when she's ready, and then it comes to me.

She must not want to tell them at all.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: SUPER important question for you all! When you read Tobias, do you imagine it being pronounced To-bye-as or Toe-bee-as? The entire time I was reading the Divergent series, I thought it was Toe-bee-as but in the movie is was pronounced the other way… just asking for your opinion, I don't know if I'm just crazy or wrong or what, but yeah…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

The next morning I am woken up by a knock on the door. I look at my clock and it's six o'clock, and I wonder who it could be at this hour. I reluctantly get up and shuffle down to the door to answer it.

To my surprise, it's Tobias. He is wearing a nicer shirt, a button down instead of the usual t-shirt, with his normal jeans. He is also holding the prettiest arrangement of flowers that I've ever seen, an assortment of daisies, sunflowers, and white roses.

I am now very aware of my appearance, I hadn't thought to change out of my pajamas or even brush my hair before coming down to answer the door. I am currently outfitted in an oversized t-shirt, pajama shorts, and bunny slippers.

"Good morning," Tobias says, handing me the flowers. They smell wonderful.

"Good morning," I say back with equal tone. I'm not particularly embarrassed for Tobias to see me in my current state, just a bit curious to why he is at my doorstep so early.

"Come in," I say, turning around to walk to my kitchen. Tobias follows closely behind. I take out a vase and start to fill it up with water.

"If you don't mind me asking," I start, "Why are you here at the bright hour of six a.m?"

"Well," he starts, "I wanted to take you out to show you something, if you're up to it."

"Sure, but I should probably change first," I say, looking down.

Tobias comes up behind me while I put the flowers into the vase, and whispers, "You look amazing, even in pajamas."

I turn around to be met with his face very close to mine, only inches apart. "Well, I would probably look more amazing if I put on something decent. I'll only be a few minutes," I say. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then go upstairs to change.

I throw on some skinny jeans and a detailed top that I bought with Christina. I quickly grab a pair of flats and a heart necklace. Earrings, I'll just keep the same studs I have on. I brush my hair through, there's no time to do anything special with it. Am I forgetting anything? Perfume? Right, I spray some on quickly. Floral, smells good. I am about to run out of the room with my wallet in my back pocket when I remember Christina, she wouldn't want me going out on a date without any makeup on at all. I quickly swipe on some mascara, and then rush back downstairs.

"Wow, that's record time for a girl," Tobias says jokingly, "Three minutes is unheard of."

"That's so stereotypical," I say as I scribble out a note for my mom on the counter.

"Okay, I'm ready," I say, and we walk out to his car.

"Where are we going?" I ask Tobias as he pulls out of the driveway.

"I told you, I'm taking you out to show you something," he says vaguely. I give him the _seriously?_ stare, and he returns it, saying _yes, seriously_.

I sigh, and lean back in the seat, thinking of what I should say next. "Thank you for the flowers," I say, forgetting to say so earlier, "They are beautiful."

Tobias smiles, and says, "You're welcome, I'm glad you like them."

"Why so formal?" I ask him. It's not like him to get dressed up, or act so proper.

"Just dressing up for my girlfriend," he says, still smiling. He really is the best, I don't know what I did to deserve him.

I must've sat there for a while thinking, because Tobias says, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't deserve you," I say.

"What?" he asks.

"You're too sweet, and too handsome, and too funny and I-I'm just plain old me. There are so many other girls that you have, but- I just don't understand," I say. It sounds terrible to wallow in self-pity, it really does, but I've been thinking about it.

"But I love you, not them, you," he says, "You are so much better than any other girl could dream to be."

"I'm sorry, I love you too, so much. It just makes me nervous, you might not notice all of the girls staring at you in the hallways at school, but I do," I say.

"You're the only girl that I see," he says, "Guys stare at you too."

I laugh at that, there's absolutely no way. Tobias is lying to make me feel better, he must be. "I'm serious," he says.

"Sure, whatever," I say sarcastically.

"We're here," Tobias says as he pulls into a parking spot. I look out the window, but I can't tell where we are. I didn't pay attention to our surroundings on the way, but I am positive that this is my first time here, wherever we are.

Tobias walks around the car and opens my door for me. "What a gentleman," I say as I hop out, and he laughs.

"Welcome to the Chasm," he says.

I look around and find us standing in a cave-like area. There are holes in the ground everywhere, resembling craters in a way. Everything seems natural, like this place wasn't man-built, so there is no tables or lights or anything.

There is one opening to a side, where the only light in the room is coming from. Tobias takes my hand and walks me over, and when we get closer I gasp. This cave we are in overlooks a beautiful field, and we are higher up than I thought. This must be well outside the city, it really is a sight.

"It's spectacular," I say, breathless.

"I took you to the Net on our first real date, and I thought I should take you to my other secret spot," Tobias says.

"Is that was that park was called, the Net?" I ask him. It's a strange name.

"Not technically, I actually don't think it has an official name. I call it the Net though, my mother would always take me there when I was younger, and she coined the name one time when I ran into a spider web," he says.

I laugh at this, it's such a ridiculous way to come up with a name. "And this is the Chasm?" I confirm.

"Yes, and she came up with that name as well. I would always trip and fall into those craters back there when I was younger, so she started calling them little chasms," Tobias says.

"Your mom seems like she was a wonderful person," I say.

"She was," he says, sounding more distant now. He must be thinking about her, I would too if I was in his shoes. I've never really experienced someone so close to me passing away.

"I wish I could've met her," I say.

"She would've loved you," he says, now grinning, "I love you."

"I love you too," I say, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I still need to meet your mom," he says.

I completely forgot that they've never met. My mom knows about Tobias, but I guess they've never crossed paths, which is surprising because I'm with him a lot. "You will, I'll mention it to her," I say, and he smiles.

We start to walk back to the car even though we've only been here a short while. Only when Tobias opens the trunk do I realize that he is just grabbing something. He takes out a blanket and a box of donuts.

"I know I came early, so I brought breakfast with us," he says, and I laugh. I look at my watch and realize that it's already 8:30, time just flies when we're together.

"How did you know I love donuts?" I ask him.

"Everyone loves donuts!" he responds enthusiastically, and I just laugh. I love that we can act like idiots around each other and I doesn't even matter because we're so in love.

We just sit on the blanket eating more donuts than any person should in a day, talking and enjoying each other's company.

**Tobias POV**

Ever since the events of yesterday with our friends, I've wanted to see Tris. I barely kept myself from going after her then, but every minute longer we are apart I am convinced that I should've. I can't sleep, I need to see her.

I decide to wait until the next morning, and I end up waking up incredibly early due to my excitement. It's only 4:30, but I can't seem to fall back asleep. I decide in the moment to do something special for her, I've already taken her to the Net so I will take her to the Chasm today.

I have extra time, so I decide to look nicer than usual. I put on a button down instead of a t-shirt, I hope Tris likes it.

Wow, what have I become? I never used to care what girls think.

Well, Tris just isn't like the other girls.

By the time I'm showered and ready, it's only 5 o'clock. Tris will definitely still be asleep. What else could I do to make this special? Flowers? I think so. I get into my car and drive off to a florist. It takes me a while to explain exactly what I want, but in the end, it's perfect. A beautiful bouquet for an even more beautiful girl.

After the florist, it's 5:45. Darn, still too early. What else could I do? I decide to start towards her house, maybe I will see something on the way. I pass by a donut shop, turn around immediately to pull into the lot. I get a dozen glazed donuts in a box, and put it into my trunk.

I arrive at Tris's doorstep at six, and it's still awfully early but I couldn't wait any longer. I knock on the door, and less than a minute later Tris answers it. She must've just woken up by the looks of it, she is still in her pajamas. Wow, she even looks great in pajamas.

"Good morning," I say, handing her the flowers I was holding. She takes them in her hand, looking at them.

"Good morning, come in," she says, and walks into her kitchen. I follow her, and she takes out a vase to fill with water.

"If you don't mind me asking," she says, "Why are you here at the bright hour of six a.m?"

"Well," I say, "I wanted to take you out to show you something, if you're up to it."

"Sure, but I should probably change first," she says, looking down. Tris doesn't seem particularly embarrassed, which surprises me in a way. She can be so shy at times, and other girls would be mortified if their boyfriend saw them right when they woke up. But Tris is different, and I like it.

"You look amazing, even in pajamas," I whisper into her ear, coming up behind her. I just felt like I had to tell her, I felt like I had to close some space between us.

She turns around, and we are only inches apart. I am about to lean in when she says, "Well, I would probably look more amazing if I put on something decent. I'll only be a few minutes." She kisses me on the cheek, and heads upstairs before I can say anything.

Before I know it, she is back downstairs looking amazing as always. I am breath taken at first, but I say, "Wow, that's record time for a girl. Three minutes is unheard of."

"That's so stereotypical," she says as she leaves a note on the counter, "Okay, I'm ready."

We walk out to my car, and Tris asks, "Where are we going?"

"I told you, I'm taking you out to show you something," I say, I know she hates surprises but I can't help but tease her. She gives me a look, and I return it.

She sighs, and I resist the urge to laugh. "Thank you for the flowers," Tris says out of nowhere, "They are beautiful."

I smile, I'm am beyond happy that she likes them. I love to make her happy. "You're welcome, I'm glad you like them," I say.

"Why so formal?" she says, referring to my outfit most likely.

"Just dressing up for my girlfriend," I say casually, still smiling. I would never admit how much I've wanted to see her since last night. Some may find it cute, but in a way it is also pretty clingy.

We ride in silence for a while, and I look over at Tris. She seems deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?" I ask, wondering what she is thinking about.

"I don't deserve you," she blurts out.

"What?" I ask, surprised by her response.

"You're too sweet, and too handsome, and too funny and I-I'm just plain old me. There are so many other girls that you have, but- I just don't understand," Tris says. I hate when she puts herself down like this, she will never realize how amazing she is.

"But I love you, not them, you," I say, "You are so much better than any other girl could dream to be."

"I'm sorry, I love you too, so much. It just makes me nervous, you might not notice all of the girls staring at you in the hallways at school, but I do," she says.

"You're the only girl that I see," I say, "Guys stare at you too." It's true, I give them my best glare when I notice it and they back off for a few seconds, only to look again. It's annoying as hell, to be honest.

She laughs at this, does she really not believe me? "I'm serious," I say.

"Sure, whatever," she says sarcastically, and I don't say anything else on the topic because I know she will deny everything that is true.

"We're here," I say as I drive up the rocks and park. Luckily my car can withstand the terrain here, we are farther outside the city. The drive didn't feel terribly long, though, that always happens when Tris is around.

I decide to walk around and open Tris's door for her, I am already dressed nice so I should play the part. "What a gentleman," she says, and I laugh.

"Welcome to the Chasm," I say.

I look around, this place brings back so many good memories. Most of my best childhood moments were here, I remember running around when I was younger, throwing a football back and forth with my mom. She was always my biggest fan, she is the reason I let Zeke talk me into playing for the team.

"It's spectacular," Tris says as she looks around. Her face shows amazement, and this place really is unique. I don't know how my mom managed to find it.

"I took you to the Net on our first real date, and I thought I should take you to my other secret spot," I explain.

"Is that was that park was called, the Net?" she asks.

"Not technically, I actually don't think it has an official name. I call it the Net though, my mother would always take me there when I was younger, and she coined the name one time when I ran into a spider web," I say. That was a fun day, and thinking about it now it is kind of a silly name for a park, but I wouldn't change it now.

Tris laughs, she must realize the same thing, and asks, "And this is the Chasm?"

"Yes, and she came up with that name as well. I would always trip and fall into those craters back there when I was younger, so she started calling them little chasms," I say.

"Your mom seems like she was a wonderful person," Tris mentions.

"She was," I say. Some days I still can't believe that she's gone, even though it happened a long time ago. So much changed when she passed, everything is different now. Marcus would've never started abusing me if she had lived through the birth. **(A/N: I know in the book that Marcus abused the both of them and that is the reason that Evelyn left, but just to clarify, in my story Evelyn is actually dead and the beatings started after she died.)**

"I wish I could've met her," Tris says.

"She would've loved you," I say, smiling at her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she says, squeezing my hand. I love the feeling of her hand in mine, they fit together perfectly.

"I still need to meet your mom," I remember all of the sudden.

"You will, I'll mention it to her," Tris says, and I smile. Most boys might dread meeting a girl's parents, in some cases it could be really awkward and it could mean that the relationship is getting a bit more serious, but I'm actually excited to meet Tris's mom. I hope she likes me.

At this moment, I remember the donuts still in my trunk. I lead Tris back to the car and take them out, along with a blanket that I always keep in my trunk.

"I know I came early, so I brought breakfast with us," I say.

"How did you know I love donuts?" she asks.

"Everyone loves donuts!" I exclaim, and Tris laughs again.

I set up the blanket, and we sit together and eat the whole dozen together, talking about random things the whole time. I love how simple and easy things are between us, it's never nervous or uncomfortable together. We can just be ourselves.

**A/N: Sorry guys, it's only been a few days but I know I usually update more often and I'm sorry. I know excuses are lame but if you know anything about the moving process, it's extremely time consuming. I have been out of the house all day every day because there have been people looking at our house, so this is really my first computer access. I'm not blowing you guys off, I'm going to do the best I can! **


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.

**Tris POV**

It has been a less than a month since I've come to Chicago High, and I couldn't be happier. Everything is so different from DAA, in the best way. I actually have friends here, real friends that I know would never do anything to hurt me. Things have been better, they have accepted the fact that I like to keep some things to myself.

Tobias and I have been great, everything has been great between us. It may've a bit rushed to begin with, looking back I understand that, but all the pieces have fallen into place perfectly.

It still is a bit odd to have someone in my life that cares about me to the extent that Tobias does. I never thought I would be able to trust again, but life has a funny way of changing your perspective on things.

I've eaten every meal since I've told Tobias, I haven't been depressed. I don't think he realizes how much he actually helps me. I don't think I ever realized how much I actually need him.

Today is a Saturday, and Tobias insisted that we spend the day together instead of with the gang. Today is September 20th, the day Tobias meets my mom.

It's an understatement if I said I was nervous; I'm absolutely terrified for tonight. It must show, because as soon as I walk downstairs, my mom says, "It'll be alright."

"Are you sure about tonight?" I ask her. Today is my mom's birthday, and she insisted that I invite Tobias to the gathering we have every year.

"Absolutely," she says with a smile. My mother has always been a kind woman.

"Are you sure you are okay with me going out today?" I ask hesitantly. I always spend the day with my mom on her birthday, we shop downtown and eat lunch at a nicer restaurant.

"I'm spending the day with some friends from college, it'll be nice to see them again. Have fun with Four," she says.

"Okay, I'll see you at five for the party," I say.

"Goodbye!" my mom shouts as I head out the door.

Tobias is already parked in the driveway, and I hop into his car. Most couples would play more gender roles, but I'm against it. He's tried to open my door for me, but I have my own hands.

"Hey you," he says with a smile. I will never get tired of his gorgeously perfect smile.

"Hey yourself," I say.

"I got you something," he says, looking excited.

"Did you now?" I ask, "You know it's my mom's birthday, not mine."

"Two things actually," Tobias says, ignoring my comment, "The best soy latte that you ever had, and me." He hands me the cup, it's warm which is nice as it begins to get colder.

"Thank you," I say, and his face lights up.

He opens his mouth to say something when I say, "But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?"

**A/N: They are quoting **_**Drops of Jupiter**_** by Train**

Now all I see on his face is shock, and I laugh. "I honestly thought I got you that time," is all he can say. I wouldn't necessarily call it a competition, but Tobias has been trying to get song lyrics by me and has not yet succeeded. He's tried so many times, I feel like he now spends his free time trying to find songs he can trick me with.

"It was a valiant effort," I commend.

"I swear you know the lyrics to literally every song ever written," he says.

I shrug, and say, "I listen to music a lot."

"I thought that maybe I had a better shot with the early 2000's," he says.

"Nope, decade really doesn't matter. I can just as easily guess Madonna as Adele," I say proudly.

"Is there anything you can't guess?" he asks with a sigh.

I laugh a bit, and say, "Don't try me on rap, I can't stand it at all." Little did I notice that we were in drive this whole time, and we had arrived at our destination before I could even ask where we're going. I guess there's really no point, Tobias would just tell me that it is a surprise.

We're at the park, we come here pretty often actually. We get out of the car and walk to our bench. This is the same bench I used to come to with my dad, but no longer holds the same painful memories. Now when I see this bench, I only think of Tobias.

We sit down, and I ask him what's really been on my mind, "Are you nervous? For tonight I mean?"

He laughs, "No, but it seems like you are."

"I just really want her to like you," I justify.

He puts his arm around me, and pulls me into a hug. Even though we are dating, we aren't all over each other like other couples might be. I don't even let him hold my hand in the hallway at school, but I return the hug without hesitation.

"It's going to go great," he whispers to me, his hot breath tingling on my ear and neck. I would never say it out loud, but I think that it is incredibly sexy when he whispers.

I lean into him more, resting my head on his shoulder. "How did I get so lucky?" I say, almost to myself.

"I ask myself that a lot, actually," Tobias says, "I've concluded that the universe meant for us to be together."

"That is the biggest load of crap I've heard in my life," I say pulling back a bit, and he laughs.

"No, not really. Fate has brought us together, and fate is now saying that your mom will love me," he says.

"Maybe not so much fate, but me trying to convince her to like you before she even meets you," I say.

"Hey, what's not to like?" Tobias says, and I laugh. I love him so much, sometimes to the extent where I can't even comprehend how it is possible to love a single person so much.

"You are my world, you know," he says, as if reading my thoughts.

"I love you more than you could possibly imagine," I say, "You loved me when I couldn't love myself." Tobias has taken notice how much better things have been, especially with my depression.

"How did you do it? Change your mind, I mean," he asks sheepishly. I instantly know what he is taking about, I haven't looked at myself as insufficient like I used to.

"A lot of it was you," I admit, "Christina too."

"So my jaw-dropping looks and amazing personality is what changed your mind?" he asks sarcastically.

"Actually, I just woke up one day and decided I didn't want to feel like that anymore, or ever again. So I changed, just like that," I say.

"You're incredible, you know," he says after a small pause.

"You are too," I say, returning the compliment instead of denying it. I never know how to take compliments nowadays, I don't want to just say 'thank you' or 'I know' because that sounds too self-centered.

"Can I ask you something?" Tobias says, now sounding a bit nervous.

I put my hand on top of his, and say, "Sure, anything."

He takes a deep breath, and says, "The first football game is next Friday, and it is tradition at Chicago High for the player's girlfriends to wear their varsity jackets to school the day of the game. I know that you don't really like showing off our relationship at school because of Lauren and her slut possy, but I would really like you to wear my jacket."

Tobias looks away as soon as he finishes, almost embarrassed. I hold back a laugh, he really has no reason to be nervous around me and it is kind of adorable. "Of course I'll wear your jacket, Tobias," I say, and he turns back with the biggest grin on his face I've ever seen.

He doesn't say anything, just cups my cheeks with his hands and pulls me into a kiss filled with more passion than I ever imagined was possible. I am a bit taken by surprise, but then melt into the kiss, fire running within me.

The kiss deepens, and only becomes more intense and heated. I feel myself start to get nervous, even though I know that we are on a park bench outside and nothing can really escalate further. Despite this, I pull back first, resting my forehead on his. Both of us are breathing heavier now than before.

I don't know why I always have this feeling, almost afraid of where things might go. Ever since my first incident with Robert and Al, I have felt this way. Scared, they touched me in ways I have nightmares about. If I didn't fight my way out, it would've ended in rape. I'm sure of it.

Tobias doesn't know that I'm afraid, but I'm sure he's taken notice. Lauren isn't the only reason I don't hold his hand in the hallways. I am weary of most physical contact, but I love him so much that I know I have to get over it.

We breathe the same air for a while, matching breaths with each other until steady. "I love you so much," Tobias says.

"I love you too," I say.

"You don't know how happy that made me," he says.

I think back to how bright his face was, how pure happiness was all it showed. It was similar to a child hearing the ice cream truck coming down the street. "I have an idea," I say, and he laughs.

He pulls back to take off his jacket, and says, "Here." I hadn't even noticed that he was wearing his varsity jacket until now.

"Thank you," I say as he hands it to me, "You trust me with this?"

He chuckles, and says, "Of course I trust you, I don't think you're going to trash it or anything."

"I guess not," I say derisively, "Thank you."

"Thank you for the assurance," he says with equal tone.

"You know you love me," I say teasingly.

He sighs dramatically, and says, "Tris, I love you more than you could ever fathom. Whenever you're around, literally nothing else matters. Whenever you're around, I always seem to smile."

"And people ask me how, well you're the reason why I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower," I say, "Did you really think that one would work?"

"No, I'm starting to think that I will never get one past you. You're just too good," he says.

I raise my eyebrows, and say, "Are you admitting defeat, Tobias Eaton?"

"I may be defeated, but I'll never admit it, Tris Prior," he says. I love the way he says my name. Tris, it just rolls off his tongue in the most perfect way. Prior, not so much. Eaton is much better, Tris Eaton? No, it is WAY way too early to think like that.

I must sigh thinking about it, because Tobias asks, "What's wrong?" Oh no, do I tell him what I was thinking? I decide to, we'll talk about it eventually.

"Do you ever see us breaking up, Tobias?" I ask, thinking that's the best way to start.

"What? No, why? Do you want to break up?" he asks frantically.

I laugh, and say, "No, no, I don't want to break up with you. Just, would that mean you would see us getting married one day?"

He smiles, and says, "Yes, I think about that more often than I'd like to admit. I can see us having kids, and growing old together."

"That's what I was thinking about, being Tris Eaton," I say.

His smile grows even wider when I say that name, and he says, "I like that much better than Tris Prior."

"I do too," I admit.

"I know it sounds crazy, and I know it's barely been a month, but I would propose now if it weren't against some universal guy code," he says, and I burst out laughing.

"I might even consider saying yes, but there's probably some girl code I'm not aware of that forbids it," I say playing along. Tobias joins into my laughter as well, and it is a while before we can calm ourselves.

"Do you ever think that this is all going too fast?" I ask out of the blue.

"What?" he says, obviously taken by surprise.

"I mean, you haven't even met my mom yet and we're already talking about marriage," I reason.

"I didn't actually propose," he justifies.

"I know, I wouldn't want you to right now, or anytime soon for that matter. But we said 'I love you' without knowing each other for a full week," I say.

"Well, I do love you," Tobias says.

"I love you too, but… ah, I don't even know what I'm saying," I respond. I never am at a loss for words like this, but I never thought we would have this conversation.

"What are you saying? That this is all rushed?" he says, voice wavering.

"No, not exactly _rushed_. Just fast," I say, trying to calm myself before I burst at him.

"Fast? Okay, so you want me to wait three months before I say that I love you?" he says.

"That's not what I said," I say.

"Then what do you mean?" he asks, now getting frustrated.

What do I mean? Where did this even come from? It was just a stray thought that crossed my mind that I blurted out before I even knew what I was saying. Of course I love Tobias, I don't doubt that, but… what am I even saying? What am I afraid of? Marriage? No… it was kids.

I need to say something, but I don't know what to say. 'It's not you, it's me. I don't want to go too fast because I'm afraid out of my mind of sex' no, I can't say it like that.

Tobias looks at me expectantly, and I sigh. "There's something I haven't told you, and I don't know how you'll take it," I say. How does a boyfriend react when you tell him that you can't sleep with him, maybe ever?

He looks nervous, but says, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Remember the first incident I told you about with Robert and Al? When they shoved me into the closet?" I say hesitantly.

Tobias clenches his fists, and says, "I try not to remember, it makes me want to knock them unconscious knowing what they did to you."

"Well… ever since then," I start.

"You can just say it, I won't judge you or feel any differently about you," he says reassuringly. I'm not too sure he knows what direction I'm going in though…

"I've been, like deadly afraid of… sex," I say in almost a whisper.

Tobias doesn't say anything, and I just continue, "I know, it's stupid and insanely dumb but I don't want to move too fast because I'm afraid, okay?"

Tobias remains silent, that shocked look still plastered onto his face. "Please say something," I say, but the silence remains, "Please don't hate me."

He just pulls me into a much-needed hug, and says, "I could never hate you, never in a million years. I would never push you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. Even if this fear never goes away, even if we never have kids, I will love you with all of my heart, and I am okay with it."

I am so relieved that tears start streaming down my face involuntarily, the weight I've been carrying has been lifted off my shoulders and it is tremendous.

"You can hold my hand at school now, if you'd like. I never cared about Lauren, or what she thinks, I just- physical contact makes me nervous in general, but hands. I could be dragged somewhere, I wouldn't be able to fight back using them. I know you would never do that, I never thought you would. It's just in my nature to not trust people, but I trust you, and you can hold my hand because there is no reason that I should deprive myself of being closer to my boyfriend over something so irrational," I say.

He smiles, and says, "I take it you're crying because you're happy?"

I laugh, and say, "Yes, I am so incredibly happy that you aren't laughing in my face and leaving me currently."

The mood turns a bit more serious. "I would never leave you, ever. You're pretty much stuck with me," he says, joking trying to lighten things.

"I know, I know you would never leave me. Just so many horny guys these days just crave intimate physical relationships, and I know you're not like that, but I know what I said isn't exactly what you'd want to hear either," I say.

"I'm a virgin," he admits.

"I am too, but I guess you could've assumed that," I say, stating the obvious.

"Don't tell Zeke, though. He set me up with a girl at a party last year, I don't even know her name but she was basically a flat out slut. He literally shoved us into the bedroom and of course she wanted to get frisky. I ended up rejecting her and locking myself in the bathroom that night so she couldn't try anything," he says, and I laugh harder than I thought was ever possible.

"That's… that's great," I say between laughs.

"I told Zeke the next morning that we hooked up because if he knew the truth I would hear no end about it and he would try to set me up again," he says.

"Well, I'll keep your secret if you keep mine," I say.

"Deal," he says, we shake on it and laugh afterwards.

**Tobias POV**

I don't think I've ever been so happy hear my alarm in my entire life, but this morning I sprung out of bed at the sound of it. Today is the day, important in so many different ways.

Today, I meet Tris's mom. I know that most boyfriends would be extremely nervous, or maybe even dreading the day, but I am so excited. It's Mrs. Prior's birthday today, and I am being introduced at the gathering later tonight. I got her a nice decorative plate, I hope she likes it.

Today is also the day that I ask Tris to wear my varsity jacket next Friday for our first football game, which is basically a symbol of a relationship at our school. I hope she'll say yes, she doesn't really like to publicize our relationship much. I assume it's because of Lauren and her crew, but Tris doesn't talk about it much.

Lastly, and perhaps even the most important: today is the day that I finally get Tris in our little lyrics competition. I have been trying several times a day since it started, but with no success. Today though, I have the perfect plan that will absolutely work. I can't wait.

I quickly shower and get dressed, then head out the door. I make sure to put on my varsity jacket, and grab the bag with tissue paper that I wrapped Mrs. Prior's gift in.

I stop at the local coffee shop on my way to Tris's house, and order two soy lattes. I've thought this through to a point, the mission only requires one soy latte but it would look less obvious if I got one for myself.

I pull into Tris's driveway, and am about to get out of the car and knock on the door when Tris comes out and gets in.

"Hey you," I say, smiling. I always seem to smile when she is around, even in the midst of a operation such as this one.

"Hey yourself," she says.

"I got you something," I say, barely containing my excitement. I've practiced this, it's finally go time.

"Did you now?" she says, "You know it's my mom's birthday, not mine."

I ignore what she says, only because it would throw off my script. "Two things actually," I say, "The best soy latte that you ever had, and me." I hand her the cup that is sitting next to me, and wait eagerly for her response.

"Thank you," she says, and I know that I have won.

I am about to say something, telling that her that she has finally been brought down by my lyrics skills, but then she says, "But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?"

Shock, pure shock is all that runs through me now. Tris starts laughing at me, it must feel good on her end. Today _wasn't_ the day, it turns out, and I was so confident too. I even had the latte, I didn't think she would figure it out. "I honestly thought I got you that time," I say.

"It was a valiant effort," she says. Valiant effort, psh. I spent a solid hour thinking this all through; I thought it was full proof. For what? To fail again, apparently.

"I swear you know the lyrics to literally every song ever written," I say. I'm running out of options here, some songs that are out there cannot be fit into conversation as easily as others.

She shrugs, and says, "I listen to music a lot." No duh, she can literally identify any song on the freaking planet. Name, artist, album, and lyrics word for word. I honestly don't know how she does it.

"I thought that maybe I had a better shot with the early 2000's," I say.

"Nope, decade really doesn't matter. I can just as easily guess Madonna as Adele," she says. I try to think of a clever Madonna lyric to throw in, but I can't even think of a song by her. To think she was so popular, and now… man, I'm ashamed.

"Is there anything you can't guess?" I ask

She chuckles, and says, "Don't try me on rap, I can't stand it at all." I would use that to my advantage, but honestly, I can't stand rap either.

I park the car in the lot, and we get out. My favorite place to take Tris is the park, her park that she used to come to as a kid. I can see why she liked it so much, there aren't that many people ever here and it's nice with the small lake in the middle. We walk to the bench, our bench now, and sit down.

"Are you nervous? For tonight I mean?" Tris asks me. I can tell from the look on her face that she isn't nearly as excited for tonight as I am.

I laugh, and say, "No, but it seems like you are."

"I just really want her to like you," she says. It's so cute how much she cares about this, it really is.

I pull her into a hug, which she returns. Any physical contact between us is special, we aren't all over each other all the time like some other couples might be.

"It's going to go great," I whisper into her ear, and feel her shiver slightly. I smile, knowing the effect I have on her even when she doesn't notice.

She rests her head on my shoulders, and I hold back a sigh, a good type of sigh. I could live in this moment forever, and be happy. "How did I get so lucky?" Tris says.

"I ask myself that a lot, actually," I say, "I've concluded that the universe meant for us to be together." It was obviously meant to be a joke, I'm not the type of person to believe such things and I know that Tris isn't either.

"That is the biggest load of crap I've heard in my life," she says, and I laugh. Her response is practically exactly what I was expecting.

"No, not really. Fate has brought us together, and fate is now saying that your mom will love me," I say, continuing on.

"Maybe not so much fate, but me trying to convince her to like you before she even meets you," she says. Again, so amazing that Tris cares so much about this. She's literally been whispering good things about me into her mother's ear since I was invited to this party.

"Hey, what's not to like?" I say, and Tris laughs. So sweet and carefree, it is one of the many things about her that make me truly happy.

"You are my world, you know," I say.

"I love you more than you could possibly imagine," she says, "You loved me when I couldn't love myself." I'm so proud of her, getting over most of the things she was struggling with when she first came to Chicago High. No longer is she so depressed, or anorexic, or self-depreciating.

"How did you do it? Change your mind, I mean," I ask, mostly referring to her image of herself.

"A lot of it was you," she says sheepishly, "Christina too."

"So my jaw-dropping looks and amazing personality is what changed your mind?" I ask jokingly.

"Actually, I just woke up one day and decided I didn't want to feel like that anymore, or ever again. So I changed, just like that," she says. She always finds the right words, and puts them together in a way that is almost poetic.

"You're incredible, you know," I say.

"You are too," she says. I think that now is the right time to ask her about the jacket.

"Can I ask you something?" I start, somewhat unsure of myself. I don't want to hear her say no, and I know that is likely.

Tris puts her hand on top of mine, and it calms me down and makes me increasingly more nervous all at the same time. "Sure, anything," she says.

I take a deep breath, and say, "The first football game is next Friday, and it is tradition at Chicago High for the player's girlfriends to wear their varsity jackets to school the day of the game. I know that you don't really like showing off our relationship at school because of Lauren and her slut possy, but I would really like you to wear my jacket."

As soon as I finish, I look away. I don't want to see the look on her face, I don't want to look at her when she turns me down. I can't believe I actually asked her that, it is a public label on our relationship and I know how she feels about public affection. I am extremely surprised when I hear her say, "Of course I'll wear your jacket, Tobias."

I turn back to her overjoyed, with a smile on my face bigger than I ever thought possible. I don't say anything at first, I don't really know what to say. All I know is that I have to kiss her right now, so I cup her cheeks with my hand and pull her into a kiss. She is taken by surprise at first, but then begins to kiss back, layered with more passion than we have ever shared together before.

The kiss deepens, and only becomes more intense and heated. I never knew that I wanted, no, _needed _her this much, to feel her mouth on mine. This kiss is different from others, it is the type that makes you question how you have lived without it for so long beforehand. All I want right now is to be absorbed in her, and I know that if we weren't in the park it wouldn't have ended with Tris pulling away. She rests her forehead on mine, and we calm our breathing.

"I love you so much," I say.

"I love you too," she says. She will never know how much I love hearing those words from her.

"You don't know how happy that made me," I say, not only referring to the jacket but also the kiss. I couldn't have been the only one to feel the pure intensity in it.

"I have an idea," she says, and I laugh.

I take off the jacket, and hand it to her."Here," I say.

"Thank you," she says, "You trust me with this?"

I chuckle, and say, "Of course I trust you, I don't think you're going to trash it or anything." I know she wouldn't, Tris isn't the 'destruction of property' type of girl.

"I guess not," she says unconvincingly, "Thank you."

"Thank you for the assurance," I say jokingly.

"You know you love me," she says, teasing me.

I sigh dramatically, and say, "Tris, I love you more than you could ever fathom. Whenever you're around, literally nothing else matters. Whenever you're around, I always seem to smile."

I hadn't even noticed that I'd thrown in a song lyric until she says, "And people ask me how, well you're the reason why I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower." They've literally become their own separate part of my brain, I automatically fit them in without thinking about it.

"Did you really think that one would work?" she asks.

"No, I'm starting to think that I will never get one past you. You're just too good," I say.

She raises her eyebrows at me, and says, "Are you admitting defeat, Tobias Eaton?"

"I may be defeated, but I'll never admit it, Tris Prior," I say, using her full name just as he had to me.

Tris sighs, and I ask her, "What's wrong?" She must've not realized that she sighed, because she hesitates a bit.

"Do you ever see us breaking up, Tobias?" she asks.

Break up? No, she just said yes to the jacket, she's said that she loves me, I'm meeting her mother tonight. We can't break up, I need her too much. "What? No, why? Do you want to break up?" I ask, trying to stay as calm as possible.

I must not do a very good job because Tris laughs. I am still nervous until she says, "No, no, I don't want to break up with you. Just, would that mean you would see us getting married one day?"

I smile at the thought of Tris walking down the aisle with me at the altar, of Tris becoming my wife. "Yes, I think about that more often than I'd like to admit. I can see us having kids, and growing old together," I say.

"That's what I was thinking about, being Tris Eaton," she admits.

Tris Eaton. What a perfect name.

My smile grows even wider, and I say, "I like that much better than Tris Prior."

"I do too," she says.

"I know it sounds crazy, and I know it's barely been a month, but I would propose now if it weren't against some universal guy code," I say, and Tris bursts out laughing. I know I wouldn't propose now, but I have seriously been thinking about it. I know I wouldn't do it until we both get out of high school, maybe even college, but there's no harm in buying the ring…

"I might even consider saying yes, but there's probably some girl code I'm not aware of that forbids it," she says, and I start to laugh too. We laugh for a while at the ridiculous idea.

"Do you ever think that this is all going too fast?" she says, changing the topic to one more serious.

"What?" I ask, surprised more than anything. Did she think the whole proposing now thing wasn't a joke? She laughed…?

"I mean, you haven't even met my mom yet and we're already talking about marriage," she says.

"I didn't actually propose," I say, not knowing how else to respond.

"I know, I wouldn't want you to right now, or anytime soon for that matter. But we said 'I love you' without knowing each other for a full week," she says.

"Well, I do love you," I say, I can't believe she's saying, did she only say 'I love you' because she felt like she had to? Can you really love someone in a matter of days? Of course, I know that I love her with all my heart but I don't know what she's trying to say.

"I love you too, but… ah, I don't even know what I'm saying," she says, stumbling upon words

"What are you saying? That this is all rushed?" I say, trying to keep my emotions in check. I know that I will burst out yelling or crying if I don't control myself, even if I don't fully understand the reason.

"No, not exactly _rushed_. Just fast," she says.

"Fast? Okay, so you want me to wait three months before I say that I love you?" I say with a bit of a harsher tone.

"That's not what I said," she says, sounding upset. I don't want to upset her, but ah-

"Then what do you mean?" I ask.

Tris sighs, and says, "There's something I haven't told you, and I don't know how you'll take it." I suddenly become nervous, what hasn't she told me? We haven't kept secrets from each other at all, she knows everything about me. What could she be hiding?

"You know you can tell me anything," I say, now calmed down.

"Remember the first incident I told you about with Robert and Al? When they shoved me into the closet?" she says.

Robert and Al, oh the things I would like to say to them. How they are possibly the worst people on the planet, for the sole reason that they hurt Tris, the most important person to me. I clench my fists trying to control the anger boiling inside of me, and say, "I try not to remember, it makes me want to knock them unconscious knowing what they did to you."

"Well… ever since then," Tris starts, still hesitating.

"You can just say it, I won't judge you or feel any differently about you," I say. She was so nervous before she told me about her past that I wouldn't like her anymore, but nothing changed then. Nothing will change now either, whatever she has to say won't affect us.

"I've been, like deadly afraid of… sex," she says, whispering the last part. I barely catch it.

_That_ is definitely now what I was expecting. I don't know what to say, sex has never been something that I've really cared about. I will never understand why a guy would rape a girl, or make love to a girl that he really has no feelings for.

"I know, it's stupid and insanely dumb but I don't want to move too fast because I'm afraid, okay?" Tris explains.

I want her to tell her that it's okay, that I don't care and that it doesn't change anything. "Please say something," she says, but I still feel myself frozen. I finally say something when she says, "Please don't hate me."

I give her a hug, and say, "I could never hate you, never in a million years. I would never push you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. Even if this fear never goes away, even if we never have kids, I will love you with all of my heart, and I am okay with it."

Tears start streaming down her face, and she says, "You can hold my hand at school now, if you'd like. I never cared about Lauren, or what she thinks, I just- physical contact makes me nervous in general, but hands. I could be dragged somewhere, I wouldn't be able to fight back using them. I know you would never do that, I never thought you would. It's just in my nature to not trust people, but I trust you, and you can hold my hand because there is no reason that I should deprive myself of being closer to my boyfriend over something so irrational."

I smile, there are so many times during the day that I want to be closer to her, or show the guys staring at her that she is mine, but I couldn't. She would always push it away, but now that she says I can, I am over the moon. "I take it you're crying because you're happy?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

She laughs, and says, "Yes, I am so incredibly happy that you aren't laughing in my face and leaving me currently."

"I would never leave you, ever. You're pretty much stuck with me," I say. The manner I said it was joking, but leaving Tris would be like leaving the only water in a desert. It would be stupid, and I wouldn't be able to live.

"I know, I know you would never leave me. Just so many horny guys these days just crave intimate physical relationships, and I know you're not like that, but I know what I said isn't exactly what you'd want to hear either," she says.

"I'm a virgin," I say. I don't know why I say it now, but I feel like she should know that I'm not one of those guys.

"I am too, but I guess you could've assumed that," she says.

"Don't tell Zeke, though. He set me up with a girl at a party last year, I don't even know her name but she was basically a flat out slut. He literally shoved us into the bedroom and of course she wanted to get frisky. I ended up rejecting her and locking myself in the bathroom that night so she couldn't try anything," I say, and Tris starts laughing. The look on her face was priceless, I don't think she'd ever been rejected already undressed.

"That's… that's great," she says between laughs.

"I told Zeke the next morning that we hooked up because if he knew the truth I would hear no end about it and he would try to set me up again," I say.

"Well, I'll keep your secret if you keep mine," she offers.

"Deal," I say. We shake on it, then continue laughing and talking before we go get lunch.

**A/N: I'M SORRY! It's been a week, that's the longest I've ever gone without an update and I apologize. I was on vacation, and I couldn't bring my laptop because it put the suitcase over the weight limit. But hey, this was the longest chapter yet, over 6,000 words!**

** Updates won't be as often as they used to be, though. I used to update every single day, but now my family is moving and I don't think that will be possible anymore. If you've ever moved, you know the chaos that it brings.**

** I apologize, but please leave a review! I love hearing from you all (not to mention that it encourages me to update faster). Leave some songs and lyrics that you'd like me to include, their competition doesn't end here.**

** Another thing, do you all read both POVs each chapter? I do it because I feel it gives you different insight, and helps you understand what they're both thinking much better, but if you don't read it then I won't include it anymore. Just tell me in a review, I've heard mixed opinions on it so far.**

** Thank you all for the continued support on this story!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you all for your feedback on the last chapter! It's so amazing to hear from you all. On the topic of the POVs, I still can't decide whether I should change it to just one, or switch halfway through but not recap, or just keep it the same as the previous chapters. I don't know, it's half and half right now in the reviews. Some of you really like both perspectives on the same thing, others think it's boring. For this chapter though, I am only doing a Tris POV just because I am leaving the state tomorrow and can't bring my computer so I want to get a chapter up quickly, but keep commenting your opinion on the topic. And also continue to give me song suggestions! Love you all, hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

We head off to lunch after talking in the park for a while longer, and then walk around the city for the rest of the afternoon. We pull into my driveway right at five, where there are already several other cars.

"You ready?" I ask Tobias, who has become increasingly more nervous as the day has gone by.

He doesn't show it though. He smiles, and says, "Yep! Let's go."

When we walk inside, the party is already in full swing. It's more of an adult party, my brother, Tobias and I are the only people here under 40. I find my mom right away, she is talking to Mrs. White in the kitchen.

"Tris! How are you?" Mrs. White asks as soon as she sees me walk in with Tobias trailing behind.

"Great, thank you. How are you?" I ask politely.

"Wonderful, this party every year is always a good time. Can you believe that your mother is 45!" she says.

"Cindy! We don't need to go announcing it," my mom says.

"Well, I think that I'll go get some water. It was nice seeing you Tris," she says.

"You as well, Mrs. White," I say as she walks off.

"Happy birthday mom," I say as I give her a big hug.

"Thank you," she says.

"I'm Four, Tris's boyfriend," Tobias says as she shakes my mom's hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Ah, so you're the famous Four I've been hearing about?" my mom says, and I hit her playfully.

"All good things," she adds. Tobias chuckles at this, and I glare at him.

"I got you this," Tobias says as he hands my mother a bag, "Happy birthday." I hadn't even noticed that he carried it in; I had told him that he didn't have to get my mom anything.

"Oh wow, thank you Four. You didn't have to get me anything," my mom says as she takes the gift.

"I wanted to, it is your birthday after all," he says respectfully. I hold in a laugh at how polite he's being.

"Thank you. I'm going to go put this in the living room, it was nice meeting you Four," my mom says.

As soon as she walks off, I laugh. "What?" Tobias asks confused, eyebrows furrowed.

"You are such a suck-up," I say.

He gasps dramatically, and says, "I am not!"

"Are you kidding me?" I say with eyebrows raised.

"I just really want her to like me," he defends.

I put my hand on his shoulder and say, "She does, I can tell. Just, you can act normal around her."

I see him relax a bit, and he says, "Ok."

I wrap my hand in his, and lead him through the crowd. The party is fairly small, about 20 people, so I find a place for us to sit on the couch. We sit down side by side.

"It's all pretty boring from this point, but I think my mom would notice if we left," I say.

"It's never boring when you're around," he says.

"You're so cheesy sometimes," I say.

"Well, cheesy works for me," Tobias says.

"Okay," I say, rolling my eyes.

"You know you love me," he says teasingly.

"I do love you, a lot I might add," I say.

"I love you too, more than you could ever imagine," he says, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

I can tell that he is about to go in for a kiss, which I would very much enjoy, but I'm in the mood to tease him a bit. I lean in a bit farther, and when we are only an inch or so away, I pull away and say, "Let's go get some cupcakes." I get up and walk to the dessert counter, and I hear Tobias groan but follow me.

Suddenly he comes up behind me, and wraps his arms around my waist. "You are despicable," he whispers, and I giggle.

"I'm sorry, we can't make out in front of these people," I say, although I don't really care that much. I just want to tease him.

Tobias groans again, and asks, "Just a peck?"

"Nope!" I say, popping the p.

Tobias takes a cupcake too, and we eat them. My mom got them from the best bake shop in town, Dauntless Cakes, and they are amazing.

"You have a little frosting on your face," Tobias says when I finish mine.

"Really? Where?" I ask.

He smirks, and says, "Here, I'll get it for you." Before I can register what is happening, he leans in and brings our lips together, removing the frosting in the process. I should've known that he was up to something and try to pull away, but Tobias brings his hand behind my neck and holds me there. I kiss back when I realize that there is no escape.

I soon hear some cheers around us, and when we pull back everyone is looking at us. My mom has a big smile on her face, she was so happy when I told her that I had a boyfriend. Caleb, oh man I forgot about him. He is standing right next to Mom, and he looks infuriated.

Everyone goes back to their conversations, and Caleb marches over to us. "What the heck was that Beatrice?" he says angrily.

"That was me kissing my boyfriend, Caleb," I retort.

"You must be Tris's brother. I'm Four, nice to meet you," Tobias says as he extends his hand.

"Beatrice, you can't date him. He's a senior! He's a jock!" Caleb nearly yells, completely ignoring Tobias.

"I can do what I want, Caleb," I say. He is starting to get on my nerves, we aren't close at all and he is never home, ever. I don't understand why he thinks he can control parts of my life when he barely even cares about me.

"No, I forbid this. You have to break up with him, I don't like him," Caleb says, and Tobias tenses.

"You're being ridiculous, I'm not breaking up with him. You don't even know him," I say.

"Guys like him will break your heart," he says. My fists clench in anger. He doesn't even know a thing about Tobias, he would never do that to me.

"I'll take my chances, Caleb. But for the time being, I love him and he's not going anywhere," I say, and Caleb walks away grumbling, still fuming.

"For the time being?" Tobias asks me nervously.

"I said to get him to leave, he'd bother us all night. You know I love you," I say.

"I know, I love you too. And I wouldn't hurt you like he was suggesting," he says.

I give him a quick kiss on the cheek, and whisper, "I know." I can feel him smile against me.

"You make me crazy," he says, and I smile.

"Love is madness," I respond.

"Do you know what I was thinking?" Tobias asks.

"What?" I say, curious.

"I think I should give you a pet name," he says, and then laughs at my facial expression. I must look horrified.

"Do you… not like that… idea?" he asks between laughs.

"Pet names are too cheesy for me," I say.

"I thought you liked cheesy," he says.

"I like _you_, not necessarily cheesy," I explain.

He laughs, and says, "Well, I like you too."

I laugh, and say, "That's reassuring, thank you." I love how he can always seem to make me laugh, even when I'm not in the best mood. It's just something about him, I want to be closer to him so I take his hand. The skin between us tingles; it's a good feeling.

He looks down at our fingers intertwined, and smiles. "I love it when you touch me," he says.

My face cringes, and I say, "That sounded wrong."

"Not in _that _way," he says, but moves to whisper into my ear, "Unless you want to."

I slap him playfully and say, "I wouldn't have told you if I knew you were going to tease me about it."

His face turns serious, and says, "No, I'm glad you told me, and I'll stop teasing. I'll wait forever for you."

"You might not have to," I whisper into his ear with the most seductive voice I can manage, and wink.

When I pull away, I laugh at his facial expression. It is mostly filled with shock, but you can see the love and lust in his eyes. "I- I'm ready when you are," he finally stutters out.

I run my hand down his arms, chest, and along the waistband of his jeans, and hear him gulp. "That's good to know," I say. I know it's not going to happen anytime soon, I am sure of it, but it's fun to tease him.

I pull my hand away, and say, "But not tonight. C'mon, let's get some pizza."

"Y-you are despicable," he repeats stuttering, his breathing heavy. I take his hand, noticing the slightest bulge in his jeans, and smile. I pull him to the pizza.

"I can't believe you did that to me," he says as he eats his slice of pepperoni.

"You seemed to enjoy it quite a bit," I say, referring to his small situation. He can't do anything about it right now, he's stuck and has to deal with it.

He looks down a bit, and looks surprised. He must've just noticed, because he shakes his head and says, "The things you do to me. I will get revenge."

I shake my head, and say, "No you won't." I know he won't try anything, he's too afraid to make me nervous in any way.

"Oh won't I?" he says as he moves closer to me. He puts his hands on my hips, and move them towards the hem of my shirt. I tense up a bit. He moves his finger under ever so slightly onto my bare skin, but begins to rub circles with his fingers and I relax a bit. He doesn't make me nervous, this is the most contact we've had but this is the most comfortable I've felt.

He starts to run his hand near the waistband of my jeans, but the nervous feeling doesn't come back. I want him now more than ever, and I hadn't even realized it before. I look up at him, and his eyes are filled with the same lust that now fill mine.

He pulls his hands up, and wraps his arms around me into a hug. I hug him back, and he whispers to me, "It doesn't seem like you're too afraid."

I pull back and give him a small playful shove. "Trust me, I'm terrified, but I'm more comfortable when I'm around you," I say.

"Whenever you're ready," he says in almost a mumble, and I see that his little problem has gotten a bit bigger.

"You can take a quick shower upstairs if you don't want my mom to see you like this," I say, and he nods quickly.

I laugh, and he says, "I'll be back in a few minutes," and leaves to go upstairs.

I walk up to my mom in the meantime, who is just leaning against the counter by herself with a drink in hand.

"Hey mom," I say.

"Hey sweetie, where's Four?" she asks.

"Oh, he's around. I just wanted to talk to you," I say, not really elaborating.

"He treats you well, I really do like him a lot," she says, and I sigh in relief.

"Good, because Caleb doesn't," I say.

She chuckles, and says, "Well, that's to be expected coming from him. He's not used to the idea of you having a boyfriend."

"He'll have to get used to it then, because Tobias is going to be around for a while," I say. My mom is not like some other parents that are so hard to talk to. I can be myself around her.

"You really love him, don't you?" she asks.

"Yeah, there aren't enough words to describe how I feel about him," I say.

"I know exactly what you mean, I felt that way about your father," she says, and I look down when she mentions dad. It had to be my fault he left, I know it. I had this little idea in the back of my mind that he would show up at our doorstep today with flowers in hand like he does on my mom's birthday every year, but I don't think it's going to happen.

My mom must notice, because she changes the subject by saying, "I think it's time for gifts." She walks over to the table of presents and starts to gather everyone, leaving me standing by myself.

A moment later, familiar arms wrap around me. "Hey," I say, and turn around. Tobias managed not to get his hair wet, so it doesn't even look like he took a shower at all.

"Hey, it's present time," he says and we walk over to the couch where my mom is sitting, opening gifts one by one and thanking people.

She gets to the gift from Tobias, and says, "Oh my gosh, Four, this plate is beautiful!" She holds it up for everyone to see. It is a large glass plate, definitely decorative. It is marbleized with shades of deep purple and ocean blue. The same ocean blue hue of his eyes. It is certainly a gorgeous piece. "Thank you," she says.

Soon enough, the party comes to an end. People start to leave, and I turn to Tobias. "I'll walk you out," I say, not wanting him to go quite yet.

But we get to his car, and I know it's time to say goodbye. "I wish I could see you tomorrow," I say.

"I know, me too," he says.

"A day with you is much better than a girl's day," I complain.

"You'll be fine, I'll see you on Monday, okay?" he says.

"Ok," I say, almost whispering. Saying goodbye is always a hard thing to say to him, and I have to say it every single day.

He pulls me in for a quick kiss, and then says, "Goodbye."

Then I have to say my least favorite word, "Goodbye."

**A/N: Things have been smooth sailing so far, but the honeymoon phase in their relationship is about to end. It's about to get interesting. If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters then pm me or leave them in a review! **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I am putting this up as soon as I have wifi again! I hope you all enjoy.**

** WARNING: This chapter has a lot of references to sex, but I would still consider it rated T. However, I may change the story rating soon depending on how things continue.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I drive up to Christina's house and park. I really don't want to be here, but it is a girl's day. I can't spend every second of every day with Tobias, no matter how much I'd like to.

The door opens in front of me before I even have the chance to knock. "You're here!" Christina shrieks, and pulls me inside. Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn are already in the living room.

"We were just about to go to your house and drag you here," Marlene says, "Christina didn't think you'd show up."

"Well, I'm here," I say, not knowing how else to respond.

"And now we can start!" Shauna exclaims. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, the amount of girlyness **(A/N: is that even a real word?) **in the room right now is suffocating.

"I know, I don't want to be here either," Lynn says, noticing my facial expression. Lynn is lucky, she can usually get out of these 'girl gatherings' but today was absolutely mandatory under all circumstances, for some reason.

"Ok, we're going to play truth," Christina says. I sigh, truth is basically the same as truth or dare, but you don't get a choice between the two; it's just truth. Honestly, I think it is boring without any dares.

"Tris, what's going on with you and Four?" Christina asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused. They already knew that we are dating, they've known that for weeks, what else could she possibly want to know?

"If we didn't already know you two were dating, we wouldn't be able to tell at school. He sends you all of these loving glances, but you act indifferent. But then, when it's just the group, you're both all lovey dovey," she explains.

I have to lie, they can't know the real reason. "Four was worried that girls at school would come after me if they knew that we were dating. He's just trying to protect me," I say, careful not to show any tells. Christina is a human lie detector.

"That's sweet," Shauna comments.

"Um, Marlene… do you like anyone?" I ask.

"Not currently," she says, "Shauna, are things any better with Zeke?"

Shauna sighs, and says, "I don't really know, he's been acting kind of odd lately. Backing out of things last minute, showing up late, freezing up when I ask him questions. If anything, we're growing farther apart. I might have to break up with him."

"That sounds really suspicious," Marlene says.

"Do you think he's cheating?" Christina asks.

"Shauna shakes her head, and says, "No, Zeke isn't that type of guy. He would just break up with me if he found someone else, he wouldn't hide it like that."

"Lynn, have you ever kissed a girl?"

Lynn looks disgusted, and says, "I know you all think I'm a lesbian, but I'm not, so no."

"I'm sorry, I just-" Shauna starts.

"Whatever," Lynn cuts her off, "Tris, what's your favorite food?"

I smile. There are a few things that I really admire about Lynn. She doesn't care what other people think, she can move on quickly, and she hates being girly. "Pizza, I say, 'Christina, what's been going on with you and Will?"

She blushes, and says, "What? I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do," I say, "I know that you like him, and he admitted to being at your house that one day."

Christina sighs, and I know I've got her. "I was going to tell you guys later today," she says, "Will and I are dating." Everyone squeals, even _me_. I am so happy for them!

Shauna and Marlene start firing questions at her, but Christina shushes them, and says, "We're already playing truth, you can ask me when it's your turn."

"Shauna, do you love Zeke?"

"I feel like I do, but then again, it's all so confusing," Shauna says. I would hate to be in a relationship like that where everything is so uncertain.

"Christina, how long has this been going on?" Shauna asks excited.

"He asked me out the day of that truth or dare game," she responds, and another round of squealing comes.

"Tris, have you and Four had sex yet?"

I blush deeper than I thought was even possible. "No, I'm a virgin," I say.

"What!" Marlene shouts, then covers her mouth.

"Sorry," she says, "But damn, if I were you, I would've already gotten it on with him. I mean, _look_ at him." All of the other girls nod in agreement, and I just flush even darker.

"Not even oral?" Christina asks.

"God no, he hasn't even seen me in a bathing suit," I say.

"And you're a virgin?" Shauna asks.

"Yes, it's not that uncommon," I say, trying to make it sound like no big deal, "You guys haven't slept with anyone, have you?" Everyone looks down when I say this.

"Seriously?" I ask, astonished, "Who?

"Will," Christina says.

"Zeke," Shauna admits.

"Matt, this guy I met at summer camp last year," Marlene says with a shrug.

"Well, last year I was raped by this guy named Peter. He's gone now, but I was a virgin before then," Lynn says. I kind of feel bad for asking about Lynn, that is exactly the sort of thing that I am afraid of.

"Marlene, what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Um, one time I threw up in the middle of the mall. That was pretty embarrassing, but also extremely gross," she says, "Christina have you and Will said that you love each other?"

"No, I don't think we're ready for that step yet," Christina says. Yet she slept with him, there are some things I will never understand.

"Lynn, are you crushing on anyone currently?" she asks.

"No," Lynn responds simply, "Shauna, ahs Zeke given you his varsity jacket yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure he will," she says, "Christina, has Will given you his jacket?"

"Nope," Christina responds, "Tris, has Four given you his?"

"Yes," I say, quieter than normal. I kind of feel bad that I'm the only one that's been given a jacket, especially since Tobias said it's basically an official symbol that two people are in a relationship.

"Christina, how did Will ask you out?" I ask, actually curious.

"He asked me at school if I was free later, and I said yes. He took me to a small coffee shop, and admitted his feelings for me," Christina says.

"That's cute," I say.

"Tris, what is the most romantic thing that Four has ever done for you?" she asks.

I think for a second. "I don't think that I could pick only one gesture. When he told me he loves me, his whole speech was incredibly romantic. There was also this one time he showed up on my doorstep at six a.m. with the most beautiful flowers," I say.

"Your relationship is literally perfect," Shauna says, the envy and longing obvious in her tone.

"You two are so perfect together," Marlene says.

"Yeah…" I say, now drifting off in thought. I start to think about Tobias. I think he said that it was a guys day today, I wonder what they're doing.

"You guys have never fought or anything?" Shauna asks, less harsh and more curious.

"Fought? No, we don't ever really have a reason to argue. The only time that could count as a fight is yesterday," I say, thinking back to the small moment before I told him my fear.

"Wait, the perfect couple had a fight! Do tell!" Christina exclaims.

I sigh, and say, "It was nothing, honestly. I asked him if he thought things were going too fast, and he got mad for like two seconds before I explained."

"I don't think that really counts," Marlene says.

"So no, we've never had a fight then," I clarify.

"I'm sure you will eventually," Lynn says.

"Yeah, probably, but that happens in all relationships," I say.

"How about we watch a movie or something?" Christina suggests, and we all agree. Truth was getting boring anyways.

**Tobias POV**

"The meeting will now commence!" Uriah shouts as I enter the living room. He still hasn't given up on the whole Secret Society of Brothers.

"First order of business is on the table," Zeke announces.

"I'll go," Will says, "Christina and I are dating." A round of hoots from Zeke and Uriah follow.

"But did you get it?" Zeke asks after the noise quiets down.

Will smiles, and says, "Hell yeah." More hoots. Sometimes I don't understand them, sleeping with girls is one of the few things they really care about.

"Order, order!" Uriah screams, "Four, have you and Tris gotten down and dirty?"

I roll my eyes, and say, "Sex isn't the only thing that matters in a relationship."

"So that's a no?" Zeke asks.

"That's a no," I confirm, my face clear of any emotion.

Zeke sighs, and says, "I thought that after I set you up with a girl, you'd be more willing. I guess you're still a prude."

"I didn't sleep with her," I blurt out before I know what I'm doing.

"What?" Zeke asks, almost stunned.

"Your attempt for me to love my virginity failed," I state.

"WE HAVE A VIRGIN AMONG US," Uriah screams.

"There's nothing wrong with that," I spit out.

"There isn't," Will says, defending me.

"I'm not going to set you up with anyone because you're with Tris, but you better sleep with her soon," Zeke says with a tone that is almost threatening.

I shade my head immediately, and say, "No way that is happening."

"Why not?" Zeke presses, now getting a bit angry.

"Tris doesn't want to," I say, trying not to give away too much. I know that she wants to keep it a secret.

"Doesn't want to?" Will asks.

"Trust me dude, girls can be as horny as guys. There's no way she'll be able to resist you," Zeke says.

"I'm not going to push her," I say. Of course I would like to get closer to her, but I know she's afraid.

Zeke narrows his eyes at me, and Uriah shouts, "Whipped!"

"Uriah's right, you are so whipped," Zeke says.

"I don't want to hear it," I say.

"She has you on puppet strings, she controls your every move," Zeke continues.

"Stop," Will says.

But Zeke keeps going, "You are so desperate to be with her that you would do anything."

"Enough!" I shout. "I am not going to sit here and be made fun on," I spit out, "There is nothing wrong with being in love with a girl." I get up and walk out before he can say anything back to me.

Is he right, though? I think about this as I drive home. No, every time I listen to Zeke, bad things start to happen.

I decide to call Tris. I'm not exactly sure why, I just need to talk to her. She picks up on the second ring.

"Hey you," she says on the other end, and I instantly smile at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, I missed you today," I say. Gosh, I miss her more than she could ever imagine.

"I missed you too. Why did you call?" she asks

"I just needed to talk to you," I say, not knowing how to start. I feel like she should know what Zeke said about her.

"Ok?" she says, the tone in her voice making her sound confused.

"Zeke said some bad things about you today that got me pretty mad," I say.

"Oh no, what did he say?" she asks.

I take a deep breath. "He said that I was whipped, that you control everything I do and that I'm desperate," I blurt out.

"Wow, ok, I don't know what to say. You already know that listening to Zeke doesn't end well," she says.

"I know, I'm just kind of confused right now. I am regretting not beating him to bits, I just got up and left," I admit. I don't have to hide my feelings from Tris, I love how we can just talk to each other about anything.

"I don't want you to feel like I control you, I don't know what I did to make Zeke think that," she says.

"It's a long story," I say, not really wanting to explain further.

"Do you believe him?" Tris asks.

"I don't really know, I guess he's right in some ways," I say.

"How so?" she asks.

"You know that I would do anything for you," I say.

"I know, but I don't want you to get picked on by your best friend for it," she says, close to a whisper. Now she feels guilty, and it's my fault.

"It's not your fault," I say.

"But in a way it is," she reasons.

"I shouldn't have told you this," I say, now regretting it. This is my problem, I should carry my own burden.

"No, no I'm glad that you did. I'll talk to Zeke," she offers.

"No, I'll talk to Zeke. I don't need you to solve my problems for me," I say, harsher than intended.

"I'm just trying to help you," she says.

"I don't need your help," I say, angry now. I need to do this on my own.

"Ok," she says, her voice now small, "Take some time, if you need."

"Are-are you breaking up with me?" I ask, now stumbling. No, this isn't what I wanted. This isn't what I wanted at all.

"No, I'm not breaking up with you. I'm giving you time to think, because you obviously are confused right now. Plus, I won't be spoken to like I am nothing. I won't control you, but I need to be treated with respect," she say.

"I'm sorry?" I say, not knowing how to fix this. I dug my hole too deep this time, I am so bad with relationships but I can't bear the thought of Tris leaving me.

"Look, I love you. Just fix things between you and Zeke, and then we can fix things between us," Tris says.

"I love you," I say, now getting quieter. I can't believe that this is happening.

"Ok, bye," she says, and I notice it waver a little.

"Bye," I whisper, then the line goes dead. I start to fight off tears that are forcing themselves out of my eyes. What just happened?

**A/N: The honeymoon stage is DEFINITELY over! Mwahaha I'm so evil :) did you guys enjoy it? A reviewer asked about Peter and Eric, and you all found out about Peter this chapter. As for Eric, well… I have something planned for him later. Remember to review! The more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes, plus I love hearing your feedback.**

** IMPORTANT: I'd like to clarify some things as well. I was rereading parts of my story, and some things don't match up. For instance, Tobias said that he was talking about the first football game two weeks ago when the first game is this Friday. Let's just say that was a scrimmage, and the game the next week got cancelled. This week is the first real game.**

** I didn't realize that Tobias and Mrs. Prior met when he knocked on the door that one night looking for Tris (it was the same night he confessed his love for her.) Tris never knew about that, and Mrs. Prior's birthday was the first time they were properly introduced.**

** I think those are the only two mistakes I made, but if you notice any more, let me know in a review and I'll explain in another author's note.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Beware, there is a bit more stronger language in this chapter, especially in Tobias's POV. I normally don't swear a ton while writing fanfiction, but I did in this chapter because I thought it would be more realistic. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I hang up, and try to keep myself from breaking down in sobs. I walk back into the media room where everyone is just talking; the movie must've ended while I was on the phone.

"What did Four say?" Christina asks, and I look down as a single tear runs down my cheek.

"What happened?" Christina asks when she sees the tear. It takes all of the willpower in the world not to let more follow; I promised myself a while ago that I would never cry over a boy.

"We're taking a bit of a break," I say as I sit down. Don't cry, I continue to tell myself. Don't cry.

"Oh my god," Marlene says.

"Why?" Shauna asks.

"Your boyfriend was being an idiot," I say to Shauna, my voice muffled by a pillow.

Shauna chuckles, and says, "He's always an idiot. What did he do?"

"He told Four that he was whipped, and that I could control his every move," I say, "Then Four called me after he stormed out of there, and I basically tried to calm him down. I felt a bit guilty, but then I offered to talk to Zeke and he told me that he doesn't need me to solve his problems. When I said that I was just trying to help, he said that he didn't need it. I didn't want to be pushed around like that, I was being talked to like he owned me, and so I told him that we need to take some time." Another tear falls.

"That DICK!" Lynn screams, and marches out before anyone can react. Over the past few weeks, Lynn and I have grown a lot closer because we have both felt like outsiders before. It doesn't surprise me that she's being so protective.

"You didn't deserve that, not one bit," Christina says.

"He said that he didn't need me," I say, tears coming more rapidly now.

"He does, though," Shauna says, "He needs you more than you could possibly imagine. I don't know why he said that, but I know that you two will be able to fix things."

"I shouldn't have told him that we should take a break before he figures things out, I ruined everything," I say.

"No, that was the right thing. He was treating you like dirt when he said that, maybe this will put him in his place," Marlene says.

"But then that just makes Zeke right," I say, forcing myself to stop crying.

"I'll talk to Zeke," Shauna says, "He is the biggest idiot in the world, I don't know why he said anything to begin with."

"Four said that it was a long story," I say, thinking back.

"Well, I'm going to get that story from him, no matter how ugly things get. I'll be back," Shauna says, then leaves the room to call Zeke.

I sniffle, and then say, "I need to stop crying." I hate when I show weakness like this.

"No, it's okay," Christina says, "You can cry, it's just us."

"No, I feel weak," I say, wiping the wetness from my face. No new tears are coming.

"It's alright," Marlene says.

"How about we do something else? Order a pizza or something?" I suggest.

"Okay!" Christina says at the idea, and calls the place on her phone. She must know that it will make me feel a lot better; Christina never gives into pizza that quickly.

"Are you okay?" Marlene asks.

"Totally fine," I say, masking my emotions. On the inside, I can feel the broken pieces within me struggling to maintain a heartbeat; I can feel the future vanishing and the past becoming meaningless. I can feel every place where he ever touched me, my hand, my face and lips, my hair: all danced upon with needles. The fact that it may never happen again takes my soul and bashes it against crashing waves. He made me believe I was worth something in the world, and now a pit of nothingness remains.

But on the outside? I feel myself molding into the person I used to be, but I don't let it show. These are my friends, I can't let a guy affect me too much. So I put on my strong face that I wore for years before, and don't let anything true poke through my mask.

"I would expect you to be crying right now, hours of tears ahead of us," Marlene says jokingly.

"I told myself a while ago that I would never cry over a boy. Plus, things aren't over with us yet," I say. That's what I keep telling myself. You didn't break up. It's not over. He still loves you. You still love him. It's not over. It's not over.

"Exactly! You two will be able to fix things," she says.

"Pizza will be here in ten minutes," Christina says as she walks back into the room, "I heard a lot of yelling coming from upstairs, that's where Shauna is right now."

I laugh, and say, "I bet."

Christina just stares at me. "What?" I ask.

"You're not crying," she says.

"And the sky is blue," I say, just stating facts like she is.

"You should be crying," she says.

"I hate crying, it makes me feel like I'm not strong," I justify.

"You don't have to be strong all of the time," Christina says.

"Yes I do," I say, and give her the _"you know what I'm talking about"_ stare.

She sighs, and says, "That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," I say.

"You're right, it does, but it's just us here Tris, you can cry," she says.

"I hate crying, it makes me feel like I'm not strong," I repeat.

Christina shakes her head, and says, "You're impossible." I smile in success.

Shauna walks back into the room, and says, "Zeke didn't know what I was talking about, he must've not talked to Four yet."

"Did he even say sorry?" Marlene asks.

"Oh, he definitely knows he messed up. And if he didn't before, that should set him straight," she says.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for tomorrow, at school then," Christina says.

"Yeah, I guess," I say. We spend the rest of the night talking about random things, trying to get my mind off of Tobias. No matter their attempts, I still feel the broken pieces of my heart stabbing me in the chest from within.

**Tobias POV**

Shit. I messed up, I totally messed up. She's gone, I lost her and she's gone. These are the only things that go through my head as I sit in my living room by myself. I don't know when the tears start coming, but I break down into uncontrollable sobs.

I never cry. I never cry, but I cry now. This is the most sad, most empty and hurt I've ever felt in my entire life. Forget the belt that stung my back every day, this pain is so much worse. So much worse.

Why did I have to say that to her? Why? I didn't mean it, I know that she was just trying to help but I said it anyway and I can't come up with a reason why.

I know. I said it because I started to believe what Zeke said. And you know what? It's true, and I don't care. I don't care if I'm whipped, and I don't care if I'm desperate because it's true and I don't care. I just want Tris to be with me, and now I am sitting here crying to the point of dehydration because she's not.

I don't know how much time has passed until I realize that things aren't officially over. She didn't break up with me, she said that she loves me. I need to fix things with Zeke first to ever have a chance at making things right with Tris.

I fly out my house and into the car. I must drive at least twenty mph over the speed limit all the way to Zeke's house, and then barge in without knocking.

To my surprise, everyone is still sitting where they were before. I look at the clock: 9:00. I've been crying for four hours? "You look awful," Will says. I didn't even check a mirror before I left, but if I really was crying for four hours then I can only imagine how red and blotchy my face is.

"Look, I'm sorry for messing with you. There's nothing wrong with treating your girl right," Zeke says.

"That's not what I'm upset about," I say.

"I know, Shauna called," Zeke says.

"What did she say?" I ask quickly.

"She basically just yelled at me for being a dick to you, and said something about Tris. I'm assuming that you're upset about the latter," he says.

"Dude, what did you do?" Uriah says, sounding serious. He never sounds serious, but in this moment I appreciate it immensely.

"I fucked up bad, I messed everything up between us. God, I'm such an idiot," I say.

"What happened?" Will asks.

I'm about to answer when Lynn walks into the room with a bag of popcorn. "YOU BITCH!" she screams when she sees me, and drops the bag. Before I know what is happening, she jumps me and tackles me to the ground, yelling insults at me with every punch thrown. I don't fight back, I could but I don't. I know that I deserve it, I deserve every bit of it.

Zeke, Uriah, and Will finally rip her off of me, and hold her back. "She walked in about a half hour after you left, and said that she wasn't leaving until she talked to you even though you weren't here," Will says.

"It was annoying as hell, by the way. She ate my entire box of pop tarts, and I couldn't even try to stop her because every time I came close she would give me the death glare," Uriah says.

"What did you do?" Zeke says.

"I-I called Tris after I left here; I told her what you said. I was mad and confused, but she calmed me down mostly. Then I felt bad for telling her because she felt kind of guilty for it all, and said that she'd talk to you. Then I said that I didn't need her to solve my problems for me. That was mistake number one. She then said that she was just trying to help, and I said that I didn't need her to help me. That was mistake number two. And then, she said that I should take some time to think, basically take a break in our relationship. I fucked up big time," I say.

"Damn right you did. I came right over here as soon as Tris told us. She was starting to cry, you literally made her feel like shit," Lynn growls. I hate myself, I hate that I did that to her. I am usually her shoulder to cry on, but in this case I caused those tears. I caused those tears and it kills me to hear it. My own tears start to fall again.

"You need to fix things, Four," Zeke says, not acknowledging my tears.

"I know, I know I do. But how?" I ask.

"I have no clue, even I've never messed up this bad," Zeke says.

"Do you love her?" Will asks.

"God yes, I love her so much that I feel like my heart has literally been ripped out of my chest. I love her more than, than pop tarts even!" I say.

"I don't even think that's possible," Uriah says in awe.

"It is, it's possible, that's how much I love her," I say.

"Look, you two need each other. You need to fix things right now," Lynn says. A plan rushes to my head as soon as those words leave her mouth.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, I need to go talk to Tris," I say, and rush out of the house with a chorus of goodbyes and good lucks behind me.

**A/N: Eh? What did you think? Still debating whether they should make up next chapter, or get into another fight… how about we vote in the reviews! I hope that you all enjoyed!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: After Chapter 27 went up, there was a HUGE response in the reviews to keep the double point of views, so that is how the story will remain for now on! To be honest, writing that one chapter in only one point of view felt odd. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

A certain relief washes over me when I park in my driveway, and walk inside. I go straight up to my room without saying anything to my mom or my brother, and shut the door behind me. I'm not usually like this, but ever since that phone call I've just wanted to be alone.

And now I am. I told myself that I would never cry over a boy but the pain that I've kept bottled inside for the past few hours with the girls has grown stronger, and at this point it all just comes out.

Tears pour out involuntarily at this point. I don't really know why I'm crying; we didn't break up, I'm the one who said to give it time. Yet I can't control myself anymore, and just lay here to sob.

Eventually, there is a knock on my door. "Go away please," I say.

"Honey, are you alright?" It's my mom checking up on me, she probably can hear the sobs from downstairs.

"I'm fine," I lie. I can't explain to her the real reason, I can't relive it again.

I can tell that she stands there a while, because it is a few minutes until I hear her footsteps walking away. I start crying harder; what is wrong with me? I think what hurts the most is that I still love him, and things may never be right between us again. And it's my fault.

I hear whispers outside soon after I shooed my mom away; probably her and my brother talking. For a good reason too, I've never been this upset about anything. Throughout everything, being bullied every day, my dad leaving; none of it was as painful as this.

I don't know how much time has passed until another knock comes. An hour maybe, two? Anyways, they know to stay out so I don't even answer. The tears are still coming strong, and I start to wonder if they'll ever run out.

What surprises me, is that I hear the door open. I don't look, just bury my head into a pillow and continue to sob there. The person sits down beside me, and starts to rub my neck. I can tell immediately by the hands that this isn't my mother, or my brother. I finally look up, out of curiosity, and see someone I didn't expect.

Tobias.

I want to bury my head back into the pillow, cry even harder at his sight, but I can't seem to take my eyes off of him. He is outfitted in a full tux, roses in one hand. I look around, and now there are at least two-dozen heart shaped balloons scattered around my ceiling. I am actually, absolutely speechless.

"Oh, 'til we make this right," he says.

"Oh, I won't say good night," I respond in almost a whisper.

**A/N: **_**Peace**_** by O.A.R.**

"Come here," he says, and I hug him tighter than ever before. I hold him tight because now I know what it feels like to let him go. At his touch, all of the aching and stabbing within me vanishes; now comes the tingling, electrifying sensation that I've come to love.

"I'm sorry, I'm wrinkling your tux," I say, finally pulling away. The tears have stopped on their own.

Tobias laughs, and says, "Do you really think I care about the tux?"

I laugh too, and say, "I suppose not."

He start to run his fingers through my hair, saying, "Tris."

"Tobias," I say each time in response.

He looks up at me, tears in his eyes, and says, "I'm sorry."

I open my mouth to apologize too, but he continues on, "I don't know what I was saying, Zeke just got me so mad that I didn't even think about how I was treating you. I do need you." His tears start to flow silently.

"I need you too, Tobias," I say, my tears coming back. Not sadness, though. A new sort of happiness, because I know right now that I will have him back.

"I cried for hours after you hung up," he says as tears continue to flow, "I'd tell myself that it's okay, that we didn't break up, but then I'd think about all of the things that could never happen because of that stupid thing I said and sob even harder."

"I made things right with Zeke," he continues, "And now I need to make things right between us."

"I am so sorry," I say, hugging him again. He wraps his arms around me as well; we are giving each other strength right now.

"I can't believe that I said that we should take a break," I sob, "I can't believe I let you go."

"I was so stupid," we both say at once, and then laugh.

"Here," he says after a while, "I have something for you."

He pulls away from our embrace, and takes something out of his pocket. He takes my hand and puts it inside. When I look, I see a red foam cutout of a heart, about half the size of my palm.

"I'm giving you my heart," he says, "And no matter what happens, if we fight again or yell or cry, I want you to know that you have it and always will."

At this point, I can't even form words to thank him, or tell him how special this gesture is. All I can do is put my hand on the back of his neck and pull our lips together.

I kiss him hard, and he returns it with the same force eagerly. We move together in rhythm, and it isn't long until I slip my tongue into his mouth. Soon it becomes even more passionate, the immediate rush has slowed down to a kiss that is slower, yet ardent and hungry.

I know that I should pull away, but I don't really want to. I am not getting that same twinge of nervousness in my stomach that usually comes when things get more heated like they are now. We are now on top of each other, lying on my bed making out with the door closed but no fear exists. Right now, I am pure energy.

Eventually, Tobias is the one that pulls away. We are both breathing heavy, but look at him lustfully, and I see the same glint in his eyes as well. But I know that we can't.

"I love you," he says when we finally catch our breath.

"I love you so so much," I say.

**Tobias POV**

I pull up to Tris's house, and am more nervous than I thought was possible. What if she tells me that we should break up? No, that can't happen. I start to take the trash bags filled with balloons out of my car, and with roses in hand, I knock on the front door.

Mrs. Prior answers the door. "Four!" she says, "What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Tris," I say, palms sweating.

"You can if she'll let you. She's been in her room crying since she got home, I'm not sure why. Maybe you'll be able to cheer her up," she says.

"Hopefully," I say.

"What is in those bags?" she asks.

"Balloons," I say.

"Let me help you with those," she says, and grabs two to take inside. I carry the others and set them down in the living room.

"You!" Caleb says and jumps up when he sees me, "Are you the one that made my sister cry? If you are, I'm going to punch the living daylights out of you."

"Calm down, Caleb," Mrs. Prior says before he can do anything.

"I'm going to try and talk to her," I say.

"Good luck," Mrs. Prior says, "It's getting late, so if I'm asleep when you're done talking then just lock the door behind you."

"Will do, thank you," I say, and with that I head upstairs.

I can hear the sobs as I walk up the stairs, and I feel guilty; I know that it is all because of me. Every cry, every tear: it's all my fault. I knock on the door lightly when I get to her room. The cries don't stop to respond, so after a second of contemplation I open the door anyways.

When I open the door I see Tris laying on her bed, crying into a pillow. The room otherwise is relatively neat, and much more neutral and less pink than you'd expect for a girl. But I should've seen that coming; Tris isn't like any of the other girls.

I pull in the trash bags behind me, and open them to release the heart balloons. Tris doesn't even look up; she must not know that I'm here. Once they are all open, the entire ceiling is covered in balloons; everything right now is going according to plan.

Then, with roses in hand, I sit down on Tris's bed next to her, and begin to rub her neck. This is something my mother used to do to calm me down, and it always worked. It must work for Tris too, because the tears start to lessen and she looks up.

Her face is red, eyes swollen and hair tangled, an appearance that only comes with hours of crying. My heart breaks at the sight of her; _I _did this to her. I watch her as she looks around the room, looking at me and what I have done for her.

"Oh, 'til we make this right," I say. I'm not trying to trick her, I know that she will get it; we've referenced this song before. I say it because I want her to understand the meaning, I want her to know that we aren't over.

"Oh, I won't say good night," she says in a whisper. She is still crying a bit, but it is silent now.

"Come here," I say, and she gives me the biggest hug. I return it with the same bone crushing power that was delivered, and I have to admit that it feels amazing to have her in my arms. I thought I lost her forever, but she's right here with me. The same electrifying feeling that occurs every time we touch runs through me, but in this moment it feels stronger than any time before.

"I'm sorry, I'm wrinkling your tux," she says.

I laugh at this, as if my tux is the biggest problem in the world right now. "Do you really think I care about the tux?" I ask.

She laughs, and says, "I suppose not."

I suddenly can't take the distance between us anymore. I want to kiss her, or at least hug her again, but I know that I haven't fixed things yet. I look at her face; it is still red, but she isn't crying anymore. Her eyes though, are still that beautiful stormy blue grey. Her hair is still that beautiful blonde. I start to run my fingers through her hair, saying her name, and each time she says my name in response.

I can't take it anymore though, I want to be able to hold her and kiss her again. I want her to be mine again, no matter what it has to happen. I look up at her, tears threatening to fall, and say, "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what I was saying, Zeke just got me so mad that I didn't even think about how I was treating you. I do need you," I say. I put into words my thoughts from the past few hours. I knew I wouldn't have to think out this part beforehand, it is all coming so naturally.

"I need you too, Tobias," she says, now crying again.

"I cried for hours after you hung up," I say, "I'd tell myself that it's okay, that we didn't break up, but then I'd think about all of the things that could never happen because of that stupid thing I said and sob even harder." Now we're both crying.

"I made things right with Zeke," I continue, "And now I need to make things right between us."

"I am so sorry," she says, and hugs me again. I have longed for this feeling, I can't imagine life without her. I know it all sounds cheesy, or cliché, but she is my everything.

"I can't believe that I said that we should take a break," she says, sobbing now, "I can't believe I let you go."

"I was so stupid," we both say at once, and then laugh.

We cry onto each other's shoulders for a while, not out of sadness, but out of happiness that we are together again. Then I remember the last piece of my plan. "Here," I say, "I have something for you."

I pull away from the hug, and take the heart out of my pocket. I give it to Tris, and she looks at it, turning it in her palm a few times.

"I'm giving you my heart," I say, "And no matter what happens, if we fight again or yell or cry, I want you to know that you have it and always will."

She looks up at me, and I can see the pure love in her eyes. I know that I fixed things, and I am so happy that I would've started to cry again if she hadn't pulled me into a kiss.

The kiss is more forceful than those we'd shared previously. Before, they came from the right moment, soft and gentle. Now, we kiss because we _need_ each other, and we need to be close. The kiss deepens, and I know that this is exactly the way things were meant to be.

I know that things are getting more heated, and I am wondering whether I should pull away before I make Tris uncomfortable. Yet, in this kiss, there seems to be no hesitation. I finally decide to be the one to pull back.

We are both breathing heavy, after that kiss, it was the most intense things have ever felt between us. I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy it. I look into her eyes, and see something I've never seen before; lust. Tris wasn't nervous at all, which is new for her.

"I love you," I say, everything I've been thinking.

"I love you so so much," she says, and pulls me in for another kiss.

**A/N: Reviews voted for them to make up! I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope that was a cute enough way to apologize. Anyways, leave me a review telling me what you thought, and what you think should happen next!**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I wake up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. Great, it's Monday. I start to try to get up, but I can't. Then I notice Tobias in a tux next to me, and I am still wearing the same clothes from yesterday as well. We must've fallen asleep by accident.

"Tobias, wake up," I say, shaking him. He doesn't budge. I shake him harder, now getting a bit frustrated, but he still doesn't wake up. I am about to go get a bucket of cold water when I come up with a better idea; I kiss him softly, and finally he starts to stir and kiss back.

I pull back and laugh, and Tobias smiles. "That was the best way to wake up, a kiss from the girl that I love," he says.

I groan, and say, "Don't get romantic with me please, you have to leave and I already don't want you to."

"Why do I have to leave?" he asks, yawning.

"I mean, I guess you could wear that tux to school but I thought that you might like to change," I say.

His eyes widen, and he says, "I completely forgot about school. I'll see you there."

"I'll see you there," I say, then engulf him in a hug.

"I can't wait for the day that I will always wake up like that," he whispers into my ear, and it sends chills down my spine.

"Last night was the best I've slept in a while," I whisper back, and it really is true. I never realized that someone might be able to fight off the bad dreams that occur so often.

"Me too," he says, "I better go."

"Okay," I say, and squeeze his hand before he leaves. I sigh, and then lay back down for a few seconds. I can't believe that he stayed here last night, but it is even more unbelievable that I let him without a trace of fear.

I eventually get up, and get ready for the day. I surprise myself by picking out a dress today, a pretty simple and casual light blue one but a dress nonetheless. I do my usual natural hair that I just brush out, and then simple concealer and mascara. At the last second, I add a dainty necklace and earrings just because I know it will make Christina happy. Perfume? Spray. Deodorant? Swipe. Then I grab my bag and head downstairs.

I grab a quick breakfast bar and then drive to school. I park my car, and then I am immediately approached by a guy I recognize from Calculus. What was his name…

"Hey Tris," he says, smiling.

"Good morning," I say, continuing to walk.

"Hey, wait up!" he says, and runs after me.

I stop for a second and look at him expectantly. "Hey, uh I was wondering if you wanted to, um you know, get a coffee with me later?" he asks nervously. Wow, this is a first. I thought it was a miracle that one guy liked me, now two?

"Um, sorry, but I'm busy later?" I say, trying to come up with an excuse. I'm not completely sure if he means it to be as friends, or on a date…

"Ok! Maybe we can go out some other time?" he asks. Crap, he meant as a date. I have no clue how to put this nicely.

"Oh. I have a boyfriend…" I say, unsure of how he will take it.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you then…" he says, and then walks off. I don't even know his name.

I am about to walk through the school doors when another guy comes up to me. I don't think we have any classes together, I don't recognize him.

"Hey Tris, I heard you broke up with that douche you were dating," he calls out.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"Four, I heard your tore his heart into a million pieces. How would you like to go out with a real man?" he says. I am disgusted by him, not only by his physical appearance but by his attitude.

"I didn't break up with him," I say.

"He broke up with you, same difference. I can give you the time of your life," he says.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Eric," he says smugly.

"Well _Eric_, I happen to already have a boyfriend," I say, then start to walk away.

"Where are you going babe?" he asks, and grabs my arm.

I quickly turn around and punch him in the face, and he stumbles backwards. "Leave me alone," I say, and then quickly go inside. That was weird.

I encounter the same type of situation several times until I reach my locker; a random person that I don't even know asks me out, and then I politely decline and scurry off. I can only think of one reason for all of this: Christina.

Luckily, she is already standing by my locker. "How are you holding up?" she asks me with a sad expression on her face.

I ignore her question. "What did you do Christina?" I hiss, "Guys have been asking me out left and right all morning."

She puts her hands up in surrender, and says, "It's not my fault you look hot today!"

"Yes it is, but that's not the point," I say, referring to the fact that she forced me to buy this outfit.

"What's your point then? It's not my fault that guys are asking you out, you are single," she says defensively.

"Why do you think I'm single?" I ask her.

"You and Four broke up!" she shouts.

"No we didn't!" I say back, "A _break_ is not a _breakup_."

"That doesn't mean you can't look at other options!" she says.

"I don't need other options Christina, we made up already!" I shout.

"Oh, well you could've just said that," she says.

"I want to know why the entire school thinks I'm single," I demand.

"Well… I may've told some people…" she says.

I sigh, and say, "Please don't do that again, some of the guys that came up to me are just plain creepy." I think back to that Eric kid, he was messed up.

"Ok, let's just go to homeroom," she says, and we walk in silence.

We walk into the room, and I immediately spot Tobias. He stands up when he sees me, and I nearly run over to him and give him a big hug. "Thank god you're here," I whisper into his ear.

He pulls back, and asks, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," I say, I know that class is about to start. I am about to sit down when another guy comes up to me. I can see Tobias glare at him, and Christina trying to hold in laughter.

"Hey, it's Tris, right?" he says. It's yet another person I don't know.

"Yes?" I say.

"Hi, I'm Alex. I was just wondering if you'd like to go out some time…" he trails off. I can tell that Tobias is about to explode in anger.

"Um, sorry but I have a boyfriend already…" I say.

"Oh, okay. See you around," he says, and then walks off.

When he is out of sight, Christina lets her laughter out. "It's not funny!" I say. Tobias is still fuming.

"That's what I was going to tell you later," I say, "That's the seventh time today, thanks to Christina."

"Christina," he growls in the most menacing voice I've ever heard from him, and his eyes shoot daggers at her.

"It was an accident! I didn't know that you two made up," she explains.

Tobias turns to me again. "They just asked you out? They didn't try anything?" he asks, concerned about my safety.

"One of them grabbed my arm when I tried to walk away, but I sort of punched them in the face," I say casually.

Tobias smiles, and says, "That's my girl."

The day goes by quickly, and before I know it, it is time for lunch. Tobias had held my hand in the hallway, and every girl in the hallway stared me down, but I don't really care.

We walk into the cafeteria together. Everyone else is already sitting at the table. Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn widen their eyes when they see me. "You _forgave_ him?" Marlene spits out.

"Yeah, I couldn't bear the thought of us being apart," I say, and all of the girls except for Lynn say, "Aww."

As for Lynn, she gets up and grabs Tobias by the shirt. "If you _ever _hurt her again," she says threateningly, "It will be _so _much worse than last time." Tobias just gulps, and nods quickly.

Lynn releases him, and shoots him a fake smile. "Good, I'm glad that we have an understanding," she says, and then sits back down. Tobias and I sit down as well.

"What did you do to him?" I ask Lynn, eyeing her suspiciously. Tobias still looks nervous.

"Oh, I just gave him what he deserved," she says with fake sweetness.

"It was totally awesome!" Uriah exclaims.

"Wait, what happened?" Shauna asks.

"About a half hour after Four left Zeke's house yesterday, Lynn just shows up out of no where and says that she wouldn't leave until she talks to him. We told her that he wasn't there, but she just stuck around until Four showed up again about four hours later," Will starts.

"And then," Zeke cuts in, "Four comes, and we work things out. You know, whatever. Then Lynn comes into the living room from the kitchen, screams something, and then full out attacks him. We literally had to pull her off of him."

I look at Tobias concerned, and ask, "Why didn't you fight her off?" I know that he easily could've, he is definitely bigger and stronger than Lynn.

He shrugs, and says, "I know that I deserved it. But I wouldn't want to go through _that_ again," and then everyone laughs.

"So, are you guys excited for the football game this Friday?" Christina asks, making conversation, "It's the first official game of the season."

"Hell yeah!" Zeke shouts, not taking notice of the odd stares he is getting from some tables around us. Well, that's Zeke for you.

"We are going to kick butt this season!" Uriah exclaims. He's the wide receiver for the team, Zeke is the halfback.

"That's right!" Will says. He's the kicker. All of them play for the varsity team.

"Are you coming to the game?" Tobias asks me. He's the quarterback, as well as the captain of the team.

I smile, and say, "Of course." My response makes him grin, I love that I can always make him smile.

The rest of the day passes by quickly afterwards, and then I just go home to do homework. I'm pretty sure that everyone in our group was going to hang out at Zeke and Uriah's house after school, but I honestly didn't want to be there. I haven't really gotten a night alone since I've moved here, and I have to say that I've missed it a bit.

Not that I don't like my friends. Things have been so much better, I've been a lot friendlier to all of them and sometimes, I even take part in their conversations that I used to not be able to stand. I can't believe that my life is actually this great.

**Tobias POV**

I wake up to the feeling of lips being pressed against mine, and without even thinking I know that it must be Tris. I begin to kiss back, and she pulls away, laughing.

I look around, and realize that I am in Tris's room. I must've fallen asleep here last night without even realizing it. "That was the best way to wake up, a kiss from the girl that I love," I say. It's true, I've never woken up better.

She groans, and says, "Don't get romantic with me please, you have to leave and I already don't want you to."

"Why do I have to leave?" I ask, yawning. I'm not exactly a morning person, it usually takes me a good twenty minutes for be to become coherent.

"I mean, I guess you could wear that tux to school but I thought that you might like to change," she says.

I look down, and my eyes widen. It's Monday morning, and I'm still wearing a tux. "I completely forgot about school. I'll see you there," I say.

"I'll see you there," she says, and then gives me a hug.

"I can't wait for the day that I will always wake up like that," I whisper into her ear. It sounds cheesy, but that's just who I am. I honestly cannot wait for the day that we are married, share a bed and a house and she can wake me up with a kiss every single morning for the rest of my life.

"Last night was the best I've slept in a while," she whisper backs.

"Me too," I say, "I better go." I don't want to go.

"Okay," she says, and squeezes my hand. I reluctantly walk out of her room, out of her house, and drive home to get ready for the school day.

I quickly shower, and throw on my usual jeans and t-shirt. I spend a while fixing my hair right, it's been getting a bit longer than I usually keep it but last week Tris mentioned that she liked it. Since then I've been more conscious of the way it looks, I want to look good for her.

Eventually, I drive off to school and park my car. I walk inside, and find Zeke by his locker. "Hey dude, how did it go?" he asks me when he sees me.

"It all worked out, we're good now," I say.

"Thank god, I don't think I could handle you being all upset if you two broke up," he says.

"Ha ha, very funny," I say jokingly, and give him a small shove.

"No, I'm serious dude. I know that you cried that entire time before you came back to my house, your face was so red and swollen so don't even try to deny it. You need her," he says.

I sigh because I know that he's right. "I know, it's kind of pathetic," I admit.

"It's kind of adorable, the big, mighty, intimidating Four falling for a girl and becoming a soft, lovesick puppy," Zeke coos.

"I can still be intimidating," I say sternly, giving him the deadliest glare I can muster.

"Holy shit dude, you definitely haven't lost that," he says, and then we part ways for homeroom.

I walk in alone, hoping that Tris is already there. She isn't, and I find myself a bit disappointed even though I know I will see her in a few minutes.

I sit there patiently until she walks in, and I stand up and smile at the sight of her. She nearly runs over to me, and gives me a hug. "Thank god you're here," she says, and for a second I'm confused. She know I was coming today…? Then I realize that something bad must of happened, and she needs me.

I pull back and ask her, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," she says. I am going to argue, but then I realize that class is about to start and there really is no point. I sit down, and Tris is about to as well when another guy that I don't know walks up to her. I shoot daggers at him.

"Hey, it's Tris, right?" he says.

"Yes?" she says expectantly.

"Hi, I'm Alex. I was just wondering if you'd like to go out some time…" he trails off. GO OUT SOMETIME? Who does this kid thinks he is? I am sitting _right here_, her boyfriend hearing another guy ask her out. I want to get up and punch him, no, knock him out, but I contain myself.

"Um, sorry but I have a boyfriend already…" Tris says. I knew she would say no, but gosh, the _nerve_ of some people.

"Oh, okay. See you around," he says, and then walks off.

After he leaves, Christina bursts into laughter although I can't find a reason why. Maybe it was a prank? No, it's not funny at all. Not in the slightest "It's not funny!" Tris says.

"That's what I was going to tell you later," she says, turning to me, "That's the seventh time today, thanks to Christina." Seventh? God, I'm going to kill Christina…

"Christina," I literally growl, and shoot her the same glare that I used on Zeke this morning.

"It was an accident! I didn't know that you two made up," she explains.

"They just asked you out? They didn't try anything?" I ask Tris. If one of those stupid guys tried to _make a move_ on her, they wouldn't live another day.

"One of them grabbed my arm when I tried to walk away, but I sort of punched them in the face," she says casually as if it's a normal thing, like going to the grocery store or parking a car.

I smile, I love how tough she can be. "That's my girl," I say.

After Drawing is over, we walk to class together and I hold Tris's hand. There is constant energy coursing through me, and I can't get enough. I don't think I'll ever get enough of that feeling.

We walk into the cafeteria together. Everyone else is already sitting at the table. "You _forgave_ him?" Marlene spits out when she sees the two of us with hands adjoined.

"Yeah, I couldn't bear the thought of us being apart," Tris says, and all of the girls except for Lynn say, "Aww."

Lynn gets up and grabs me by the shirt "If you _ever _hurt her again," she says threateningly, "It will be _so _much worse than last time." I gulp, that experience _definitely_ wasn't pleasant.

Lynn then releases me, and smiles. "Good, I'm glad that we have an understanding," she says, and then sits back down. Tris and I sit down as well.

"What did you do to him?" Tris asks.

"Oh, I just gave him what he deserved," she says with fake sweetness.

"It was totally awesome!" Uriah exclaims.

"Wait, what happened?" Shauna asks.

"About a half hour after Four left Zeke's house yesterday, Lynn just shows up out of no where and says that she wouldn't leave until she talks to him. We told her that he wasn't there, but she just stuck around until Four showed up again about four hours later," Will starts.

"And then," Zeke cuts in, "Four comes, and we work things out. You know, whatever. Then Lynn comes into the living room from the kitchen, screams something, and then full out attacks him. We literally had to pull her off of him."

Tris looks at me with concern, and asks, "Why didn't you fight her off?"

I shrug, and say, "I know that I deserved it. But I wouldn't want to go through _that_ again," and then everyone laughs.

"So, are you guys excited for the football game this Friday?" Christina asks, making conversation, "It's the first official game of the season."

"Hell yeah!" Zeke shouts. Tris looks at him oddly, but his constant energy is something that you just have to get used to.

"We are going to kick butt this season!" Uriah exclaims. Very true, I have a good feeling about this year. We gained some great talent with the freshmen this year, surprisingly.

"That's right!" Will says.

"Are you coming to the game?" I ask Tris. I'm pretty sure she was planning to, but she never said anything officially so I'm just making sure…

She smiles, and says, "Of course," which makes me smile as well.

The rest of the day passes by quickly, and then I go to the gym as per usual. Usually Tris and I are here at the same time, and we work out together for an hour or so but today she isn't here. I wonder why, I hope I didn't do anything.

I go home afterwards, and shower before heading to Zeke's house. When I arrive, everyone else is already there.

"Hey," I say as I sit down on the empty side of the couch.

"Tris isn't with you?" Christina questions.

"No…" I say, confused. Then I notice that Tris is missing from the group, that's odd. She didn't say anything about not being able to come when we were talking about it at lunch, but then again, she didn't say anything about being able to come either.

"Do you guys think she's coming?" Christina asks.

Shauna sighs, and says, "I never know with her."

"What does that mean?" I ask defensively, not knowing if that was a negative comment or not.

"It _means___that your girlfriend is literally the most confusing person that I know," Shauna says tiredly.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask.

"Not necessarily," Will says, trying to neutralize the situation. He's always the one that tries to stop arguments before they get out of control, but I can already tell that he won't be able to succeed today.

"Shauna's right," Marlene pipes up, "Tris is so confusing. Literally, she's fine and part of the group one moment, then she's all shy the next, and then hates us after that. And she gets upset over the most random things."

Now _that_ was a mistake, and I think Marlene can tell when I glare at her, and say, "You don't know anything about her."

"That's not our fault! She won't tell us anything! It's like every part of her life is some _big secret_ and we're not important enough to be given this _sacred_ information," Shauna says. I am about to burst at the both of them, and I see Christina and Lynn getting angry as well.

"She had a hard life, it's not that simple," Christina says through clenched teeth.

"Well maybe if she just _told _us, we would understand," Marlene reasons.

Now I'm absolutely furious, and Zeke put his arm on mine, holding me back from attacking them. "Why would she tell you?" I ask in the most deadly tone, "You're supposed to be her friends, yet you're talking bad about her behind her back. Does that deserve trust?"

"Well…" Shauna starts, but I cut her off.

"Save it. If you have something to say to her, then tell her tomorrow. I'm not going to listen to this trash anymore," I say, and then get up to walk out. I can already hear Christina scolding them.

I want to call Tris after that, but I've been thinking more and more about what Zeke said this morning, how I'm a soft, lovesick puppy. I finally decide against calling, I don't need to be that boyfriend that checks up on their girl every minute of every day, always needing to know what she's doing that exact second. Plus, if she didn't come, then she probably just needs time alone.

I go to bed soon after I get home, still in a relatively bad mood after what they said about Tris. But then I remember that I'll see her tomorrow, and sleep overcomes me.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Drama is brewing… ;)**

** Make sure to leave a review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

At school this morning, I can definitely tell that people are acting differently around me. I pass by Shauna and Marlene on my way to my locker and say hi to them, but they just lower their heads and turn around, ignoring me. "Are you okay?" Christina asks me when I get to my locker.

"Yeah?" I say, confused as to why she was asking.

"I just wanted to make sure…" she trails off.

"What's going on Christina?" I ask, "Shauna and Marlene are acting weird, did I miss something?"

"Why weren't you at Zeke and Uriah's yesterday?" she asks.

"I just wanted some alone time, I had homework to do anyways," I say.

She narrows her eyes at me, searching for a sign that I might be lying, but I'm not. "Are you sure?" she asks hesitantly.

"Absolutely positive. Now what happened last night?" I ask.

She immediately shakes her head and says, "I'm not in the position to tell you."

I huff, and say, "Fine then." We walk to homeroom in silence after that, what could be so bad that Christina won't tell me?

We sit down in silence, I don't even say hi to Tobias who is looking at me in concern beside me. "Are you alright?" he asks.

I am about to snap at him, but then I look into his eyes and calm down a bit. "I'm fine, but it doesn't seem like everyone else is," I say.

His eyes show confusion, so I explain further, "Marlene and Shauna were acting off this morning, and Christina won't tell me what happened last night for some reason."

"Oh," he says, now nervous.

"Do you know too?" I ask him suspiciously.

"Yes, I do, but Shauna and Marlene are supposed to tell you," he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because they're the ones that said it," Christina spits out.

"Is it really that bad?" I ask.

"Well, uh…" Tobias starts.

"You won't like it," Christina says.

I sigh, and say, "I don't understand."

"Trust me, it's for the best that you don't hear it from us," Tobias says.

"Okay," I say reluctantly, realizing that there is no way that I'll get this out of them.

Class passes by quickly, and soon Tobias and I are off to Government. We walk into the classroom, and Shauna is already sitting in the back. We sit down, and I turn around to face her. "Hey Shauna," I say.

She looks up momentarily, then her eyes fill with fury and she looks back down without answering me. "So," I continue, "I was wondering if you could tell me what happened last night? Christina and Four won't fill me in."

She doesn't answer once again. I turn to Tobias, and ask, "Did I do something wrong?" I hope not, I don't want everyone in a huge fight because of me.

"No, you didn't do anything, they did," he says.

Government passes, and I get the same reaction from Marlene in Spanish. Soon comes lunchtime, and as soon as I walk into the cafeteria, I can tell that something is seriously wrong. Marlene, Shauna, and Uriah aren't sitting at our normal table. "Someone needs to tell me what's going on," I say as I sit down.

"You guys haven't told her?" Will questions.

"No, we thought it was best not to," Christina says.

"She deserves to know, though," Zeke says.

"Do you want to tell her, then?" Tobias asks.

"No," he says.

"Well someone has to tell me," I say.

"I know, it's just not the right time," Christina says.

"You know what? I'm going to ask Uriah," I say, and then get up and walk over to the table that they are sitting at. Conversation ceases when I sit down. "Hi guys," I say.

"Hi!" Uriah says, and then Marlene hits him.

"Uriah, can you tell me what is going on?" I ask.

"Well…" Uriah starts, but then Shauna and Marlene both glare at him. He gulps.

"I don't think I can," he says.

"C'mon Uri, no one else will tell me," I plead.

"I'm sure you can tell that there's a disagreement…" he starts.

"Yeah, I've got that part. But why?" I press. Maybe I can get some information from him.

"It's probably better if I don't say," he says, eyeing Marlene and Shauna again. They look like they are about to attack him.

"Ok, you don't have to tell me now," I say, knowing that he doesn't want to get hurt, "Maybe later then." I get up, and walk back to the other table.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Christina asks.

"No," I say, frustrated, "Why can't you guys tell me?"

"It's complicated," Will says.

"For God's sake!" Lynn speaks up, "I'll tell her."

She starts, "You didn't show up last night, and we were talking about whether you would come or not. Then Shauna said that you can never know, and then Four asked her what that is supposed to mean. Shauna said that you are the most confusing person she knows, and then Marlene agreed with her, saying that you act different ways for no reason. It was all derogatory."

"Four started to defend you, but Shauna started to get mad that you wouldn't tell us anything about you. Christina said something, but then Marlene said that you could just tell us and things would be different. Then Four, I thought he was going to literally kill them, he said that they don't deserve your trust if they're talking about you behind your back, and then stormed out. After that, things got really ugly."

"Christina and I started to yell at them for saying bad things about you, and then they started to yell back saying stuff about us. Zeke and Will started trying to calm them down, but then it escalated. Zeke then started yelling at Shauna for getting like this, because obviously they're the ones at fault here. Shauna started screaming at him for not supported her and taking her side, and then Zeke broke up with her right there."

"Uriah started to yell at Zeke for doing that, he thought that it was a jerk move and that Zeke was better than that. He took their side only to get back at him. Then Zeke kicked everyone out," she finishes.

"I'm sorry," I say to everyone, "I'm sorry that everyone got into an argument because of me." I don't necessarily feel sad, or like crying, I mainly feel guilty, especially with what happened between Zeke and Shauna.

"We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want you to feel like it was your fault," Christina says. But she's wrong, this definitely is my fault.

"Thank you for defending me," I say, now losing my appetite.

"It was wrong of them to talk about you like that," Tobias says.

"I'm going to go talk to them again," I say, and get up once again to walk over.

"Hi again," I say. I am met with silence as a response.

"Lynn finally told me what happened," I continue, "I'm sorry about how it all turned out. Hopefully, you and Zeke can fix things, Shauna. Uriah, hopefully you and Zeke can fix things too."

"I'm sorry that you two feel that way about me, but I guess that it's something that you'll just have to accept. That's really just the way I am, the same way that Four isolates himself, and that Uriah never takes things seriously. It's just something you don't question."

"If you feel like I don't trust you, then I'm sorry about that as well. It's not that I don't trust you, or think you're good enough to know about me, it's just something that I'm moving on from and rather not relive. I don't want it to matter anymore, it's in the past."

"I don't know what else to say. I'm sorry that everyone is against each other because of me, I'm sorry that I split the group up. I feel incredibly guilty right now, but I guess that it's really your decision if we want to fix things. I hope that we can though, I thought that we were good friends," I finish, and then get up and leave before any response comes. I had a feeling that they wouldn't say anything anyways.

"What did you say to them?" Christina asks when I sit back down.

"I apologized," I say simply.

"You didn't do anything wrong, though," Will says, clearly confused.

"I wasn't there, but this whole argument _is_ about me so I felt like it was my place to say something," I say.

I turn to Christina, and say, "I don't want this to happen again. If they decide to come back and make things right, then I give you permission to tell everyone what you feel they should know about me. I don't want to be there."

"Are you sure Tris?" Tobias asks me, "You don't have to."

"I don't want this to happen again," I repeat, and then get up and leave the cafeteria. I didn't eat anything; this is the first meal I've missed in weeks. No one comes after me, which I am thankful for.

**Tobias POV**

I find Zeke when I enter school the next morning. "Hey," I say, and then see his face serious.

"Things got worse after you left," he says.

Oh no, I thought things were bad enough already. "What happened?" I ask.

"Christina started freaking out on them, Lynn joined in as well. They started yelling stuff for a while, then it got to the point where they were just insulting each other. Will and I tried to stop it," Zeke starts.

"Our efforts honestly just made it all worse. I then started to get mad at Shauna for saying this sort of stuff, she had never been that "mean girl" but that's what she was turning into. She then started screaming at me for not taking her side, for not being a good boyfriend and supporting her. I broke up with her right then, because I can have my own opinions and I would support her in anything else, but not with being mean to Tris. She's like a little sister to me."

"Uriah, being the idiot that he is, started to get involved. He got all mad at me for breaking up with Shauna, who was crying at this point. He thought that I was being a jerk, but I just didn't like the way that Shauna was talking about Tris, it was getting worse and worse. Anyways, Uriah took their side because he was mad at me, but secretly I think he has a crush on Marlene and that's why he did it. I kicked everyone out after that, Uriah and I didn't talk to each other for the rest of the night."

"Moral of the story, everyone is all split up now. They didn't even apologize, it got to the point that they didn't even realize how rude they were being, they just wanted to be right," Zeke finishes.

"I'm sorry about you and Shauna," I say.

"Things were going downhill for us anyways. We were growing apart as it is, I thought I loved her at one point, but after last night, there is no way I can love someone like that," he says.

"So you don't want to try and make things right again?" I ask. They were dating for so long, that doesn't seem like something you can just give up on.

"Maybe we can be friends. Things just weren't clicking, there was no spark anymore. We weren't meant to be, I guess, not like you and Tris," he says. Only now can I truly appreciate how special the relationship is that Tris and I have. I am convinced that the spark between us will never go out, never fade.

"Well, it's still not great that it happened, but thank you for standing up for Tris," I say sincerely.

"No problem dude, it wasn't even an option to back up Shauna and Marlene. Anyways, I have to get to homeroom," he says.

"Okay, later," I say, then walk off.

Tris isn't there yet as usual when I walk in, so I sit down and wait. I'm not good friends with anyone else in this class, there are a few football guys but we don't talk much. Finally, Tris and Christina walk in, and both sit down without saying anything. I know immediately by the look on her face that something is up.

"Are you alright?" I ask her, concerned.

"I'm fine, but it doesn't seem like everyone else is," she says, "Marlene and Shauna were acting off this morning, and Christina won't tell me what happened last night for some reason." I should've guessed that it had to do with last night.

"Oh," I say, nervous if she will ask me. I don't want to not tell her, but it's not my place to do so.

"Do you know too?" she asks.

"Yes, I do, but Shauna and Marlene are supposed to tell you," I say.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because they're the ones that said it," Christina spits out.

"Is it really that bad?" she asks.

"Well, uh…" I start, but then I can't seem to find the right words to say.

"You won't like it," Christina says.

Tris sighs, and says, "I don't understand."

"Trust me, it's for the best that you don't hear it from us," I say.

"Okay," she says, giving in. I can tell by her eyes that it is still bothering her for the rest of class.

We walk to Government together, and when we walk into the room, Shauna is sitting in the back. I forgot that she is in this class, but I don't even want to look at her after what she said about Tris. "Hey Shauna," Tris says.

Shauna doesn't respond. "So," Tris continues, "I was wondering if you could tell me what happened last night? Christina and Four won't fill me in."

She doesn't answer once again. Tris turns to me, and asks, "Did I do something wrong?" This was the question that I was hoping she wouldn't ask, because I feel like I should tell her that this argument is about her.

"No, you didn't do anything, they did," I say finally. Tris wasn't even there, none of this is her fault. I can tell that this is all still bugging her, and I also know that isn't something that she'll let go. We'll have to tell her eventually.

Lunch comes quickly, and I notice that Shauna, Marlene, and Uriah aren't sitting with us. Someone needs to tell me what's going on," Tris demands when we sit down.

"You guys haven't told her?" Will questions.

"No, we thought it was best not to," Christina says.

"She deserves to know, though," Zeke says.

"Do you want to tell her, then?" I ask, already knowing his answer.

"No," he says.

"Well someone has to tell me," Tris pleads.

"I know, it's just not the right time," Christina says.

"You know what? I'm going to ask Uriah," Tris says, and then gets up and walks over to the table they're sitting at.

"He's not going to tell her either, not with Marlene and Shauna there," Zeke says.

"I know, but we have to think about how hard this is for her not knowing. It's literally driving her insane, you should've seen her in Spanish," Christina says.

"Someone has to tell her," I say, agreeing with Christina.

"Who's going to?" Will asks, and as I expected, no one volunteers. The silence stays until Tris comes back.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Christina asks.

"No," she says, "Why can't you guys tell me?"

"It's complicated," Will says.

"For God's sake!" Lynn speaks up, "I'll tell her."

She starts, "You didn't show up last night, and we were talking about whether you would come or not. Then Shauna said that you can never know, and then Four asked her what that is supposed to mean. Shauna said that you are the most confusing person she knows, and then Marlene agreed with her, saying that you act different ways for no reason. It was all derogatory."

"Four started to defend you, but Shauna started to get mad that you wouldn't tell us anything about you. Christina said something, but then Marlene said that you could just tell us and things would be different. Then Four, I thought he was going to literally kill them, he said that they don't deserve your trust if they're talking about you behind your back, and then stormed out. After that, things got really ugly."

"Christina and I started to yell at them for saying bad things about you, and then they started to yell back saying stuff about us. Zeke and Will started trying to calm them down, but then it escalated. Zeke then started yelling at Shauna for getting like this, because obviously they're the ones at fault here. Shauna started screaming at him for not supported her and taking her side, and then Zeke broke up with her right there."

"Uriah started to yell at Zeke for doing that, he thought that it was a jerk move and that Zeke was better than that. He took their side only to get back at him. Then Zeke kicked everyone out," she finishes.

I look at Tris after Lynn concludes the retelling of last night. She mostly looks shocked, but no other emotions shows through. Part of me thought that she might get upset about what they said, but she doesn't look angry or sad at all. "I'm sorry," she says finally, "I'm sorry that everyone got into an argument because of me."

"We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want you to feel like it was your fault," Christina says. That worked out well, it really did. I can see the guilt in Tris's eyes, she definitely feels responsible for all of this despite the fact that she wasn't even there.

"Thank you for defending me," she says.

"It was wrong of them to talk about you like that," I say. It really was, and it makes me mad just thinking about it.

"I'm going to go talk to them again," she says, and then gets up once again.

"Thanks Lynn," I say.

"Whatever, I don't get why none of you wanted to tell her. She deserves to know," she says.

"We didn't want to see her upset," Christina explains.

"She doesn't look upset," Will points out, and he's completely right.

"That's not what I expected at all," Zeke says.

"Me either," Christina says, "But Tris is pretty unpredictable." I don't even bother questioning Christina's intentions with the statement like I did to Shauna last night, she's Tris's best friend and I know that she didn't mean it negatively in any way.

"I wonder what she's saying to them," Will says. I look over, and I can see Tris talking. They aren't even looking at her in the eye.

We are all deep in thought until Tris returns once again. "What did you say to them?" Christina asks.

"I apologized," she says.

"You didn't do anything wrong, though," Will says, confusion written all over his face.

"I wasn't there, but this whole argument _is_ about me so I felt like it was my place to say something," she says, and I expected nothing else from her. This is one of those moments when Tris is so incredibly selfless; she isn't even stopping to think about how she feels about what they said and is only thinking about making things right again.

Then Tris does something I didn't expect. She turns to Christina, and says, "I don't want this to happen again. If they decide to come back and make things right, then I give you permission to tell everyone what you feel they should know about me. I don't want to be there."

"Are you sure Tris?" I ask her, "You don't have to."

"I don't want this to happen again," she repeats, and then walks out of the cafeteria without another word on the topic. I don't go after her, mostly because I know that she wants to sort out her feelings about all of this alone. But she is so selfless, she is willing to let our friends know about her past, something that she never wanted to tell _anyone_, just for the sake of preventing anything else from happening because of her. So brave.

**A/N: What did you all think? Honestly, this chapter was so fun to write, I don't even know why but it seriously was. Everything isn't fixed yet, maybe it won't be, but now Tris knows what happened. Hope you all enjoyed, make sure to leave a review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I don't know where I'm going, but I know that I don't want to stay here. I don't care in this moment whether my parents find out that I skipped the rest of the school day, I don't care. I just walk out of the building and hop into my car without a destination in mind.

After driving around for a bit, I end up at the gym. I take out the gym bag that I always keep in my car, and go inside. I am immediately hit with the scent of sweat and metal, a scent that I've somehow missed. It's been a while since I've come here with everything going on.

I go through my usual workout routine, and soon walk out of the building exhausted. I go home afterwards, by this time it doesn't look suspicious. I do homework all night, it is junior year after all and I'm taking some pretty advanced classes.

Around six o'clock, I hear my phone ring and see that Tobias is calling. I stare at the screen while the chorus of _Ours_ by Taylor Swift is playing, the ringtone I set for him, but I subconsciously decide not to answer. No particular reason really, I just have a lot of work to do.

I finish all of my homework around nine, and at that point I am both physically and mentally exhausted. I fall asleep in my clothes, not even getting the chance to get under the covers before I pass out on the bed.

**Tobias POV**

After Tris walks out, everyone at the table looks at me expectantly. "What?" I ask.

"Well aren't you going to go after her?" Christina asks me.

"No, I can tell when she just wants to be alone," I say simply.

We all chat for a while longer until Shauna, Marlene, and Uriah come over to our table with their trays. "Hey guys," Marlene says hesitantly as they sit down. I know that Tris apologized to them, but I'm still not entirely happy with them.

"Where's Tris?" Shauna asks.

"She left," Christina says, not making eye contact.

"Look, what we said was wrong, and in the heat of the moment, a-and, we're sorry," Marlene says.

"I'm sorry too, I guess," Christina says, "I will admit that I got a little insane last night."

"Me as well," Lynn pipes up.

"I should apologize to you Shauna. I- That was an awful way to break up with you, I'm sorry. You're really not that bitch that I might've accused you of being, but we all got out of our heads last night," Zeke says.

"I'm sorry as well, but I've been thinking and I think that it'd be better if we were just friends. I mean- things just weren't working out between us," Shauna says, and Zeke nods. I know that's what he had wanted as well.

"I should apologize as well," Uriah speaks up, "Zeke, I was an awful brother to you and called you some cruel names as well, that was wrong of me."

"So are we all good?" Marlene asks hesitantly.

We all look at each other and nod. "We're good," Will says.

"So, why did Tris leave?" Shauna asks.

"I don't really know," Christina says.

"Maybe she didn't want anyone to ask questions?" Will suggests.

"Maybe," Zeke says.

"Sorry, about what?" Shauna asks.

Christina and I exchange a look. "She said that… _if_ you guys were to come back and make things right… then I could tell you all what you need to know," Christina says.

Marlene speaks first, "She doesn't have to do that."

"That's what I told her, but she doesn't want us to all get into a fight like this again," I say.

"Wow," Shauna says.

"Why don't you all come over to my place later? I don't want to do it here…" Christina says.

Everyone agrees, and then lunch ends soon after. The next periods go by quickly, and soon I have study hall, my easiest class of the day for obvious reasons.

"Hey Four," Will says. I almost forgot that he is in this class with me, we never talk or anything because he is always studying.

"Oh, hey," I say.

"I just thought that I'd let you know that Tris wasn't in Creative Writing eighth period, I think she might've gone home for the day," he says. That's odd, it isn't like Tris to skip. As far as I know, she hasn't missed a class since we skipped gym together on the first day of school.

"Thanks for letting me know," I say.

"No problem, I thought that you might want to check up on her afterschool," he says, and I thank him again before we go back to our work.

I am now distracted, though. I spend the rest of the day thinking of what I could do for Tris, I've been wanting to take her on a date after all of this drama.

Soon the school day is over, and everyone is already at Christina's house when I arrive. She pulls me aside once I walk in, not going into the living room yet. "I am freaking out, Four, I don't know what to say," she blurts out, "She gave me permission to tell them what I feel they should know about her, what does that even mean?"

I don't really know how to respond. I'm not exactly comfortable with this whole situation to begin with, the fact that we're talking about Tris without her being here makes me queasy. "Just tell them everything, it will all be easier that way," I decide on finally, "I'll help you."

"Thank you," Christina says after she sighs in relief. We walk into the living room, and everyone looks at us, waiting.

"I don't know how to start," Christina says looking at me.

"Katie?" I suggest.

"Right, Katie. Well, you all know that Tris transferred from DAA, right?" Christina starts, and they all nod, "This girl, Katie, was her best friend. They were friends until, wait give me a second to remember…"

"Robert," I remind her.

"Right! Robert, there was a rumor that Tris and Robert were dating, which wasn't true. And Katie… I'm pretty sure she liked Robert, and hated Tris because of that dumb rumor. So basically they started to push her around, pick on her, make her feel like nothing, those awful misinformed bitches," Christina says, now getting angry.

"Well Katie got a new boyfriend, Al was his name. They were in high school at this point, and Al started to like Tris, flirt with her, and that just made Katie and her possy hate Tris even more. On the last day of freshman year, Tris told Al that she didn't have feelings for him."

"Then sophomore year started…" Christina starts, and my fists clench. I hate this part, I hate what they did to her.

"Robert and Al shoved her into a closet, tried to assault her and probably would've raped her if she wasn't able to fight her way out." I see Lynn getting visibly angry, I can tell that this part feels personal to her.

"They hated her after that, they started to beat her every single day. She of course would try to fight back, but… god I hate this. The insults just got worse and worse, they spread nasty rumors about her, Tris ignored it all and stayed strong until…"

"Until her dad left. What was it… the rumor was that all of the bruises and cuts that she got from Robert and Al were because her parents beat her, which wasn't true. But her dad left right after that, and she blames herself."

"After that… I can't do this Four," Christina says, and breaks down crying. I never realized how strong their friendship was, it is obvious that she truly cares for Tris and hates that all of this happened to her. I hate it too.

"After her dad left, everything started to get to her. She started thinking that all of the words they said to her were true, she felt worthless and became really depressed. She never told anyone and fought it all herself, but it broke her," I say.

"Then, they called her fat, and on the track she was, she believed it. So," I take a deep breath, "She stopped eating." I can feel my eyes watering, but I won't cry in front of them.

"She became anorexic until her mom noticed by the end of the year and had her transfer here," I finish. Everyone in the room is tearing up, and Christina is full out sobbing at this point. I still won't let myself cry.

"Oh my god," Will says.

"I'm sure you can guess why she didn't want to tell you all, or be here," I say.

"I feel awful," Marlene says, "I was so stupid, I shouldn't have called her out or bothered her about it, ever."

"So now you all know," I say, "Just don't tell anyone of course, and don't mention it to Tris tomorrow. I'm sure that she wouldn't want to hear it either."

"It all makes sense now," Uriah says, stupidly obvious as always. Then I realize that I haven't checked up on Tris at all yet. I take out my phone to give her a call. It rings for a while, but then goes to voicemail. I hang up.

Then the idea comes to me all in a blur. "Hey guys, do you want to help me do something special for Tris," I ask. They all agree, and then I explain to them my plan.

**A/N: A shorter chapter, yes, but I wanted it to end before the surprise that Tobias is planning. Eep! Any guesses? The rest of the gang now knows about Tris's past as well, it was bound to happen eventually.**

** I might as well address this before I get questions about it in the reviews. Yes, I chose to break up Sheke, I know, I know. Things weren't working out between them, and their relationship just didn't fit into this part of the storyline. I'm not promising they'll get back together, but maybe that can be another little vote in the reviews…**

** Hope you all enjoyed! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I wake up the next morning to the annoying yet familiar sound of my alarm clock, and fumble with the buttons searching for snooze, desperate not to open my eyes just yet. Finally, I hit the right one because the sound stops. I am about to drift off again and savor my extra five minutes of sleep when I am hit with a very strong floral scent out of nowhere. I finally open my eyes.

At first, my vision is a bit blurred from slumber, and all I see is red. That's odd. When my eyes finally focus, I see that my entire bed is covered in rose petals, along with my entire floor leading a path out the door. I can only suspect that Tobias is behind this, so I get dressed quickly before following the trail of flowers.

I can't imagine how long this all took, there are petals everywhere. I can't believe that he did something like this for me. I walk down the stairs and at the bottom, I see Tobias wearing a slightly dressier shirt and jeans holding a bouquet of roses.

"Good morning," he says.

"Um, good morning to you too," I say, "That was quite a surprise to wake up to."

He chuckles, and says, "I'm glad you liked it."

"How did you get in?" I ask, now curious.

"Spare key under the doormat. Maybe you should put that in a less obvious place," he says.

I laugh, and say, "Yes, we can't have people breaking in like that all of the time."

"I wouldn't consider it breaking in, I didn't steal a thing," he says, "Well, I may've eaten a cereal bar, but that doesn't count."

I laugh even more. "C'mon, let's go. I brought coffee," Tobias says. I look at my watch when he says this, and am surprised by the number I see. 2:53.

"Why are we leaving for school at three a.m?" I ask.

"Because I reset your alarm, and I want to take you somewhere," he says.

I know I won't be able to put up much of an argument, I know that he planned this all so I agree, even if I am still tired at this hour. "Okay," I say, and put the flowers in a vase quickly before walking out to his car.

He hands me a coffee, and I sip it as he drives. The silence is comfortable, and when I look over, I see Tobias looking at the road, his face slightly scrunched and I laugh.

"What?" he asks, looking over at me.

"Nothing, you're just cute when you're all focused like that," I say, and he smiles.

"Well, you're cute when you drink coffee like that," he says, and I laugh again when he winks.

We arrive at our mystery location after about ten minutes of driving, the car stops and Tobias opens my door for me on the other side. I usually don't like these types of gestures, but I giggle at how romantic he is being.

"Thank you, kind sir," I say.

"You're welcome, my lady," he responds with equal tone.

I finally look at our surroundings, and I find us at the Net, though not in the same state that I remember it. It is still dark outside, but soft lights are draped through the draping trees, and one of the picnic tables is decorated in candles.

I look over at Tobias, who is just smiling at me. "You're amazing," I say, taking his hand.

There is only love in his eyes. "You are too," he says, giving my hand a squeeze.

He leads me over to the decorated picnic table, and then I recognize it. "This is the table that we sat at last time," I say, "Where we had our first kiss."

"Yes, and where you became my girlfriend," he says. When he says the word girlfriend, happy butterflies flutter through me. I love it when he says that word.

Now looking closer, I see that we were walking on a path of rose petals all the way from the car, and they surround the table. Petals are placed on the table surrounding the candles, and also framing a McDonald's bag. I laugh when I see it.

"Shall we?" Tobias asks, and we sit down next to each other, the same way as last time. I rest my head on his shoulder, and he wraps his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"This is perfect," I say, "I don't know how I got so lucky." I still am in complete awe, I can't believe that he did this all for me.

"I ask myself that a lot as well," he says with a smirk.

"I'm serious, this was probably the best thing that anyone has ever done for me," I say.

"You're worth it," he says, and plants a kiss on my forehead. His lips feel soft against my skin.

_No you're not, you're worthless._

The voice that I always push away keeps coming back. I refuse to listen to it, not anymore. I won't be controlled by it.

"Are you sure?" I ask hesitantly. The voice won't seem to go away.

"You are so completely, incredibly worth it," he says, "All that you are is all that I'll ever need."

I smile, and turn to face him. "I'm so in love," I say.

"So in love," he says, leaning closer.

"So in love," I say, resting my forehead on his.

He brings out lips together, and it is soft and slow, but yet so filled with passion and unsaid words that truly cannot be explained.

He pulls back, and says, "So in love."

**A/N: They are quoting **_**Tenerife Sea**_** by Ed Sheeran**

We stare into each other's eyes for a minute or so until Tobias grabs the McDonald's bag and reveals two breakfast sandwiches, which we eat. We talk for a long while until the sun starts to rise, and we have to leave for school. I spend the entire day thinking about how special that was.

**Tobias POV**

I explain to them the plan, and they all agree. "That is so cute!" Christina exclaims.

"She is going to love it," Shauna assures, and I let out a breath.

"I hope so," I say.

I assign Uriah, Will, and Marlene, Christina, and Shauna to decorate the trees at the Net with lights. I know that it will take a while. Lynn is in charge of getting the generator that will run the lights, and Zeke is coming with me to gather all of the supplies.

We run to the florist before it closes, it's getting a bit late. Inside, I see a huge selection of roses, but no individual petals. I frown, I guess we'll have to pick them apart ourselves. "Hi, I'd like to buy every red rose you have," I say to the florist at the counter, and she stares at me in shock.

She starts to gather all of the bouquets, and there must be over a hundred when she finishes. "Is that all?" she asks, and I nod and hand her my credit card.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you using all of these flowers for?" she asks.

I smile, and say, "It's a surprise for my girlfriend."

"Well, she is one lucky girl," the florist says, and then helps Zeke and I carry all of the flowers to the car.

"Next?" Zeke asks when we finish.

"Target," I say, and then drive us there. We gather a few boxes of tea lights as well as a lighter, along with some extension cords that the rest of the group will most likely need for the lights.

"That's it for now, let's go back to the park," I say, and off we are. It's already eleven o'clock at night, and I'm getting the feeling that we might have to pull an all-nighter to get everything ready.

When we get back to the park, not even half the trees are wrapped, and we still need to pick apart the roses. "Here, Marlene and Shauna, take the roses in my trunk and pull off the petals one by one, then put them into this trash bag. You can throw the stems away," I say, "Everyone else, continue wrapping, and we need to pick up the pace a bit."

Zeke and I join into the wrapping efforts, it takes a bit of concentration for everything to be even. Lynn still isn't back with the generator. "Dude, this is totally going to get you laid!" Zeke exclaims, breaking the silence we have been working in.

I roll my eyes, even though it isn't likely that he can see me. "I don't want sex, I just want to do something nice for her," I say.

"Something nice for her? Man, taking her out for a nice dinner, or getting her a gift is doing something nice for her. Redecorating a whole park along with her house, that is a whole different story," he says.

I ignore the comment, just because I know that there is no point in arguing with Zeke. I know that Tris deserves this, all of this, and I want to make her feel that way when I take her here.

When we all finish the wrapping, it is almost one o'clock. Lynn gets all of the electrical wires in place, and then everything lights up. It really is breathtaking, I know Tris will love it. I make my way over to Marlene and Shauna, who have been working steady without complaint on the flowers for almost two hours. They have filled a whole trash bag, and are a good portion of the way through the second. "Everyone help them finish with the flowers, if we fill the rest of this bag that should be enough," I say. I take a few handfuls of petals out of the bag, and then go over to the picnic table.

I make sure that I have the right one before I begin, I want the one we sat at last time. I find it, and then set the petals down on the table. I get the tea lights and lighter out of the car, and then arrange them on the table in shapes and patterns. The end result is a detailed patchwork circle of candles forming hearts inside. I fill in the spaces with petals, and surround the outside with them as well.

When I finish the table, I check back on the flowers and they are almost finished. I help them with the last few bouquets until the bag is full, and there is one bouquet to spare. We take one of the bags, and arrange the petals around the picnic table, and then create a path there from the car, finishing off the bag. Perfect, the other one will be for Tris's house. Finally, I light the candles and stand back to look at all of our work.

"It's beautiful," Christina says, and everyone nods in agreement. We really did a great job, and it is 1:37 in the morning.

"Thank you all for helping me," I say before I head off.

"It was our pleasure," Shauna says with a smile.

I drive back to my house, and change into something a bit more presentable. The clothes I have on are sweaty from all of the hanging, as well as covered in rose thorns. I put on a nice shirt and some jeans, and I even surprise myself by putting on some cologne.

I head out, not even feeling tired. I am so excited for Tris to see everything, but I am nervous at the same time. I run through McDonald's and order two coffees and two breakfast sandwiches, and then I drive to Tris's house.

I grab the trash bag with the rose petals out of my trunk, and then open the front door carefully with the spare key that is under the mat. I walk in slowly, trying not to make any noise. Every light is off, thank goodness everyone is asleep or I might have some explaining to do.

I gently spread the petals out, making a path up the stairs down the hall to Tris's room trying not to bump into anything because it is all still dark. When I get to her room, I open the door slowly and step inside, and continue the path until I get to her bed. I carefully spread the petals everywhere on the bed, except where Tris is. I don't want to risk anything.

I surround her in the petals, even framing her face and hair. She looks so beautiful, so peaceful when she sleeps, I resist the urge to kiss her. I stroke her hair gently for a few seconds until she stirs slightly, and I pull my hand back quicker than I thought possible. Thank god she's a deep sleeper.

I look at the clock, and see that it is 2:41. I reset her alarm to 2:45, and then quickly go back downstairs. I turn on their entryway light so I'm not standing in the dark, and then bouquet in hand, I wait.

I hear a faint alarm a few minutes later, and then some movement upstairs. She's awake, and I have never been so nervous. God, hopefully she doesn't think I'm creepy sneaking into her house, into her _room_. I didn't even think of the consequences, and suddenly I am regretting everything.

My thoughts are interrupted when I see Tris walking down the stairs, and I instantly smile, forgetting all of my worries.

"Good morning," I say. Technically, it _is_ morning, even if the sun hasn't come up yet.

"Um, good morning to you too," she says, "That was quite a surprise to wake up to."

I chuckle, I can't imagine how she must've felt waking up like that. "I'm glad you liked it," I say, knowing that this is only the beginning.

"How did you get in?" Tris asks.

"Spare key under the doormat. Maybe you should put that in a less obvious place," I say jokingly.

She laughs, and says, "Yes, we can't have people breaking in like that all of the time." I know she's kidding

"I wouldn't consider it breaking in, I didn't steal a thing," I say, "Well, I may've eaten a cereal bar, but that doesn't count." I got a bit hungry while I was laying out all of the flowers, and it was right there on the counter.

Tris laughs even harder. "C'mon, let's go. I brought coffee," I say.

"Why are we leaving for school at three a.m?" Tris asks, finally looking at the time. I resist the urge to laugh, she must've not even noticed how early it was until now.

"Because I reset your alarm, and I want to take you somewhere," I say.

"Okay," Tris says, and puts the flowers in a vase quickly before I lead her to my car.

I hand her the coffee, which she take eagerly, and I start driving to the Net. We sit in silence, and worrisome thoughts come back. What if the lights burned out? I'm not sure how much power that box that Lynn brought had, hopefully it will be enough. Oh god, I'm such an idiot, I broke the number one rule of fire safety. I left all of those candles burning without anyone there, what if the entire park is burning down by the time we get there?

Tris laughs out of nowhere, bringing me back to reality. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing, you're just cute when you're all focused like that," she says, and I smile.

"Well, you're cute when you drink coffee like that," I say and even add a wink, which she laughs at in response. Her laugh is so sweet and light, yet so genuine, I will never get tired of hearing it.

We arrive at the Net, and I run around and open Tris's door before she has the chance to.

She giggles, and says, "Thank you, kind sir." I don't think she's noticed it all yet.

"You're welcome, my lady," I say.

She finally looks around, and I watch for her reaction. She looks completely shocked, awe written all over her face. I smile, I love the fact that I did this for her. I smile.

She looks at me, and smiles. "You're amazing," she says, and takes my hand. The addictive warmth and energy tingles my hand, slowly spreading.

"You are too," I say, then squeeze her hand gently before leading her to the table on the path of petals.

"This is the table that we sat at last time," Tris says when we get there, "Where we had our first kiss."

"Yes, and where you became my girlfriend," I say. That day, I will never forget that day.

She examines the table for a few seconds, and I stand beside her. I place the McDonald's bag down, and she laughs.

"Shall we?" I ask her, and we sit down next to each other. Couples usually sit across from each other at tables, but I don't get that. With Tris right there, I don't think I would be able to stand us being so far apart. She snuggles into my shoulder, and I wrap my arm around her.

"This is perfect," she says, "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I ask myself that a lot as well," I say.

"I'm serious, this was probably the best thing that anyone has ever done for me," Tris says. This, the best thing? She deserves even more than just this, so much more.

"You're worth it," I say, and kiss her forehead.

"Are you sure?" she asks, and I can tell that she is doubting herself again.

"You are so completely, incredibly worth it," I say, "All that you are is all that I'll ever need." Lyrics, I've found, are some of the best ways to express things sometimes.

She smiles, and turns herself to face me. "I'm so in love," she says. I knew she'd get it.

"So in love," I say, leaning closer. We are right next to each other, yet I can't stand the distance.

"So in love," she says, and our foreheads touch. Suddenly I can't stand it, we are so close so I close the space and bring our lips together. The kiss is slow, and soft, and passionate. The kiss is one that you might dream about, or one that might be in a movie. But this is no movie, this is real, and sometimes I still have a hard time believing it.

I pull back, and say, "So in love."

We eat, and then talk for a while until our time must come to an end and we have a day of school ahead of us. The entire day, I can't focus on anything but what happened this morning. I can't believe how perfectly everything came together, I can't believe how perfectly everything turned out. And Tris, oh Tris, the look on her face was so worth everything that we put into it. I know that I want to see that look again.

**A/N: Ta da, chapter 34! Man, this story is getting long, but we're just getting started ;)**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry, I wanted to have this chapter up yesterday but we're currently in temporary living while we are working out house stuff, and the wifi is spotty here. I'm doing the best I can, I promise!**

**Make sure to leave a review! I'm thinking about skipping to the Friday football game, what do you all think? :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I wake up, and don't want to get out of bed until I realize that today is Friday. Today is the first football game of the season, and today is the day that I wear Tobias's jacket to school. I glance over to it: it's been hanging on a hanger on my closet door since he gave it to me. It's black and red worn leather with the school emblem on the left sleeve, and _Eaton #4_ is written on the front above the right pocket.

I throw on a white t-shirt and jeans before putting on the jacket. It is entirely too big for me, I knew that already, but the size is almost comforting. It smells like Tobias.

I eat breakfast quickly and then I am off to school. I pull in and walk inside after my short commute, and walk straight to my locker where Christina is waiting for me as usual. "Aww, you're wearing his jacket!" she exclaims when she sees me.

"Well, yeah, today is the first football game and he gave it to me…" I say, partially confused. She already knew that he gave me the jacket.

I glance over what Christina is wearing, and see that she isn't wearing a varsity jacket. "Will didn't give you his?" I question.

She sighs, and says, "No, he never did. I'm hoping he'll remember when he sees me, or that he was just waiting for today but… I don't know. Should I be worried?"

I shake my head. "No, don't worry at all. Maybe it's because you guys haven't been dating very long, or maybe it's just because he forgot. Will doesn't seem like the type of guy that would send you signals and stuff," I say.

"I hope you're right," she says, "So, are you excited for tonight?"

"Of course! The guys are all going to do so well, we're going to kick some Ranger butt!" I say. Tonight they're playing Riverside, and I'm pretty confident that we'll win.

"Don't forget about the party afterwards!" she exclaims. Wait, _party?_

"What party?" I ask.

"Seriously Tris? We've been talking about it all week!" she shrieks, "There's always a Pedrad party after football games."

"Sorry, this is my first football season here," I say.

"Oh yeah, of course. Sometimes I forget that you were new this year," she says, and then we go to homeroom. Tobias is already there when we walk in. When he sees me in his jacket, he gets the widest grin on his face and meets me at the door to give me a huge hug.

"Hello to you too," I say, trying to breathe in his strong embrace.

He pulls back from the hug, but takes my hand. "You look good, Tris," he whispers into my ear, hot breath on my neck. It makes me want to melt on the inside.

"Your voice is sexy when you whisper like that," I say, whispering back. He looks at me, shocked that I just said that. To be honest, I've felt more comfortable around him lately.

Before he can respond, Christina says, "Ugh, break it up lovebirds! Other people would like to walk through the doorway!" I blush a bit, and Tobias leads us to our seats.

We sit down, and class starts shortly after. Tori is actually a pretty cool teacher, she gives an assignment at the beginning of the week and then it's due each Friday. I'm just putting the finishing touches on this week's drawing when Tobias passes me a note. I look at him inquisitively, and he gestures towards it.

It reads: _That jacket makes you look sexy ;)_

I instantly flush dark red, and crumple the note while making eye contact. He just chuckles, and Christina looks over at us curiously but then just smiles and shakes her head.

When class is over, I immediately leave the room and Tobias is coming after me. "Wait, Tris!" he shouts. His voice sounds desperate, I'm not really mad at him but it's fun to see him like this.

"Really, in the middle of class?" I ask when he catches up.

"Sorry?" he says.

"That sounded really genuine," I say sarcastically. He just looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Why, may I ask?" I say sardonically. This is so fun.

"I think it's cute when you blush," he says, and I just fake sigh. I start to jokingly take off the jacket, and he starts freaking out.

"No, no, please. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he pleads, and finally I can't hold it in anymore. I start cracking up when we reach the classroom, and he just looks at me confused.

"Do you seriously think I'm that sensitive? I was messing with you," I say between laughs. I see is face contort in thought for a second, and then he just shakes his head.

"That was very, very evil Tris. You scared me to death, I thought we were done," he says, but his voice is still shaky and I can tell that he didn't think it was funny, at all.

I take his hand, now realizing how I've missed its absence as we walked. "I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to scare you like that. It was just a joke," I say as we walk into the classroom.

"Just please, please don't do that again. I can't bear the thought of losing you," he says, and I press my lips to his without a second thought. He automatically starts to kiss back, and for a second I forget that we are in school until Shauna clears her throat.

She gapes at us in shock, and I realize now that we've never kissed or anything in front of our friends, much less the whole class. I look down, face flushed and Tobias just laughs. I elbow him playfully, and we sit down for class.

Classes pass by quickly, and soon enough it is time for lunch. Christina, Tobias, and I walk into the cafeteria, and I see something unusual. The empty seat that is always next to Lynn is filled today, and when I see who it is I stop in my tracks.

"What is it Tris?" Tobias asks me, concerned. I fight off tears.

"Wh-who is that over there?" I ask, visibly shaking.

"That's the new kid, Uriah met him this morning. What was his name…" Christina says.

"New kid?" I ask in disbelief. This has to be a dream, this can't actually be happening.

"Yeah," she says, not seeing the big deal.

This is a huge deal though.

I gulp.

"That's Al," I say, and when I say his name all of the fear disappears and only anger replaces it.

"Oh yeah, that was his name! Al! Did you meet him earlier?" Christina asks, obviously not catching on. Tobias is already fists clenched, jaw clenched and radiating fury.

"That's _Al_," I say again, and this time Christina's eyes widen.

None of us say anything, and we stand there for a while in silence with the noise of the cafeteria around us. Suddenly, I can't stand the sight of him anymore, and I storm over to the table.

"Tris!" Al says when he sees me. He sickens me, I can't stand his presence.

Without a word, I jump him, and punch him repeatedly while he is knocked down. Each blow I give makes me feel more powerful. The entire time I think about how much he hurt me, _violated _me in the past and it brings a whole new wave of anger. I stop before I knock him out.

"I hate you so, so much. You are an awful excuse for a person. I don't want to ever see you again, you coward," I say, and then march out of the room.

**Tobias POV**

Today's Friday, and I couldn't be more excited. Today's the first football game of the season, my last season as a Chicago High Cobra. Today is also the day that Tris wears my jacket, the day that everything becomes set-in-stone, official by school relationship standards. I couldn't be more excited.

I get dressed and ready quickly, and then I am out the door. I get to school early as always, and find Zeke already there. "Hey man," I say.

"Hey, you ready for tonight?" he asks.

"Yeah, we're going to kill Riverside tonight," I say.

"No dude, I meant the after party," he says, and I roll my eyes. Of course he meant the party.

"That's not exactly my first priority," I say.

"Well, this party is going to be insane," he says. He continues to talk about the party for a while, but I'm not really that interested.

I am brought back when he says, "Did you hear about the new guy?"

"New guy?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, today's his first day. Apparently he's some big shot quarterback," Zeke says.

"Well, he'll have to be back up quarterback. There is no way in hell that coach would just give away my position, I haven't even met the guy," I say.

"No, you have nothing to worry about man. _He_ does, I just want to know if he's really as good as I'm hearing," he says.

"How old his he? Where did he come from?" I ask.

"Junior, came from a private school. Not sure why, especially over a month after school started," Zeke says with a shrug.

"Alright, well I better get to homeroom," I say, not really wanting to talk anymore. I'm not nervous about my spot or anything, I just really want to see Tris.

"See you later dude," he says, and then walks off. I head to homeroom, and Tris isn't there yet, as usual. I should stop expecting it differently, but every day I find myself getting my hopes up.

As I wait, a million different thoughts run through my head. _What if she didn't wear the jacket?_ Oh god, I don't even know what I'd do. Maybe she forgot? No, maybe she doesn't want to be with me, or maybe she doesn't want to show anyone…

All doubts are erased when she walks through the door. I instantly see the worn leather varsity jacket, and stand up and meet her at the doorway with a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello to you too," she says, but her voice is muffled by the hug.

I pull back, but take her hand, still wanting to keep some physical contact. Holding her hand has been one of the best things lately. It may not seem like much, but feeling her warmth all of the time is exhilarating. "You look good, Tris," I whisper into her ear.

"Your voice is sexy when you whisper like that," she whispers back. I am taken aback at first, and look at her in pure shock. Tris usually isn't so _direct._ Do I mind? No, not at all.

I open my mouth to speak when Christina says, "Ugh, break it up lovebirds! Other people would like to walk through the doorway!" I almost forgot she was here, I was so focused on Tris. I see Tris blush, and then we walk over and sit down for class.

Since it's Friday, that means it's the due date for this week's project. I finished mine yesterday, so I quickly turn it in and then spend most of the period staring at Tris. She is just putting some touches on her drawing, she looks so adorable when she's focused. Her mouth is opened slightly and her forehead scrunched; what I would do right now to be able to get up and wrap my arms around her.

I think back to how bold she was before class, and I decide to be bold too.

On a note, I write _That jacket makes you look sexy ;) _and then pass it to her. I already know how she will react, but it is just so cute when she blushes.

I pass it over to her, and she looks at me confused then opens the note. She flushed deep red, and crumples the note while looking me right in the eye. I chuckle a bit, then she shoots me a look. I see Christina smiling and shaking her head, I wonder if she saw what the note said.

The rest of the class, though, I start to regret what I did. Usually, Tris looks over at me every so often and gives me a small smile, but she doesn't look at me at all the rest of the period. The bell rings and she doesn't even wait for me, she just scurries out of the classroom. "Wait, Tris!" I shout, trying to catch up to her.

"Really, in the middle of class?" she asks angrily when I get to her.

"Sorry?" I say. I don't know why she's taking it like this, it was supposed to be a compliment.

"That sounded really genuine," she says, and I just look at her, trying to get my eyes to tell her what I really mean.

"Why, may I ask?" she questions my motive.

"I think it's cute when you blush," I says, and she just sighs. I think that the whole thing is over when she starts to take off her jacket, and I start completely freaking out. No, this is not happening. I can't lose her over that dumb little note, I can't lose her period.

"No, no, please. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," I beg, she starts laughing.

"Do you seriously think I'm that sensitive? I was messing with you," she says.

Oh my god.

That was literally the scariest moment of my entire life, and it was a joke. A joke. I just shake my head.

"That was very, very evil Tris. You scared me to death, I thought we were done," I say, trying my best to keep my voice steady but failing miserably. This seriously wasn't funny to me, I thought that I lost her. I hold back watering eyes.

Tris takes my hand, and I relax a little. "I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to scare you like that. It was just a joke," she says.

"Just please, please don't do that again. I can't bear the thought of losing you," I say, and she brings our lips together in response. I kiss back eagerly, and would have continued if not for a coughing behind us.

Shauna looks at us in surprise, and Tris just looks down, embarrassed with red cheeks. We never really have kissed in public, ever now that I think about it. I just laugh a little at how ridiculous that is.

Lunch comes quickly, and when we are walking into the cafeteria, Tris suddenly stops. I can see her shaking and holding back tears.

"What is it Tris?" I ask her, worried. I don't know what happened, but I know that Tris doesn't get like this over nothing.

"Wh-who is that over there?" she asks, stumbling over words. I look over at our table and see the empty seat next to Lynn occupied today by a guy that I've never seen before.

"That's the new kid, Uriah met him this morning. What was his name…" Christina says. Oh yeah, the big shot quarterback that Zeke told me about. Apparently he made friends with Uriah, and is with us now.

"New kid?" Tris asks.

"Yeah," Christina responds.

"That's Al," Tris says quietly, and immediately it all makes sense. Al, from her old school, the guy that made her life a living hell is back. He found her, and now he's here. I want to go over there and knock him unconscious, but I hold back for the time being.

"Oh yeah, that was his name! Al! Did you meet him earlier?" Christina asks, completely oblivious.

"That's _Al_," Tris repeats, and Christina must finally connect the dots because her eyes widen, speechless.

We are all speechless for a while, not knowing quite how to react. Tris doesn't look upset or on the verge of breaking down anymore, she looks downright angry similar to myself. Finally, Tris marches over to the table, and I follow closely behind.

"Tris!" Al exclaims when he sees her. He shouldn't _deserve_ to say her name after all he's put her to. I want to beat him to a pulp right here and now, but I know that Tris can handle herself so I just shoot him the deadliest look I can.

All of the sudden, Tris full out attacks him. I watch in amazement as she punches him repeatedly, only filled with rage and revenge. He deserves all of it, every punch, every blow, all of it. I don't feel sorry for him at all, this is what he gets for ever hurting her, and I love that Tris is the one to do this to him. Al is on the verge of unconsciousness when Tris finally stops.

"I hate you so, so much. You are an awful excuse for a person. I don't want to ever see you again, you coward," she says, and then walks away.

I can't believe that just happened.

**A/N: Surprise? I bet that isn't what you all were expecting this chapter… :) I just thought that Al needed to make a surprise return at some point, and what better time than game day.**

** Hope you all enjoyed reading? Next chapter will be mainly the football game and the party, expect it to be a lot longer. Make sure to leave a review! I didn't get that many reviews last chapter, I don't know why.. I thought that the surprise was pretty creative but if you all thought it was cheesy, well… sorry not sorry?**

** Anyways, my next couple days will be super busy with all of the things that come with moving, so please be patient! I honestly don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but I hope it will be soon! And reviews always make chapters come faster… ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I thought that I had finally moved on, that I was over it all, but that was proved wrong today. I don't know where to go, and I don't exactly know whether to be angry or upset, so I sit down next to a random locker and bury my face in my knees.

I can't believe this is happening.

I don't know how long I sit there repeating the same sentence in my mind until I hear footsteps. I look up, and it's Tobias. I sigh in relief.

He doesn't say anything, just sits down next to me and wraps his arms around me. I return the hug, and rest my head in the crook of his neck. We stay like this for a minute or two, and it is as if the world is frozen.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay," he finally whispers, "Because I know you're not."

After he speaks, I pick my head up and look into his eyes. I notice that his shoulder is now wet, I hadn't realized that I have been crying. "I- I don't know what to do," I admit.

"We could make out," he suggests, and I laugh and hit his arm.

"Just lightening the mood!" he defends, and I laugh again.

"You always know how to make me feel better," I say, but then realize that the feeling was only momentary. Everything comes crashing back down on me a few seconds later, and I feel hopeless and miserable again.

"It's going to be alright," Tobias says soothingly into my ear.

"I don't think it is," I say bleakly. Al's appearance today has brought me to a place I haven't been since I've come here, it's put me trapped inside an inescapable and dim hole.

"He's never going to touch you, never going to come near you ever again with me around," Tobias says, "Actually, you might not even need me, you whopped his ass pretty bad just now." I give a weak laugh, and then just lay down, resting my head on his arm. We are silent for a few moments.

"If I lay here," I say, "If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

He smiles, and lies down next to me. "Forget what we're told," he says.

"Before we get too old," I say.

"Show me a garden that's bursting into life," he finishes.

**A/N: **_**Chasing Cars**_** by Snow Patrol**

"I love you," I say out of nowhere.

He smiles, and says, "I love you too."

-PAGE BREAK-

**A/N: I actually know pretty much nothing about football and the specifics of how the game actually works, so I am skipping to the end of the game :P sorry.**

As Uriah catches the ball in the end zone, the time runs out and the game is over. We beat them 28 to 26, much closer than I expected. That was the winning touchdown, and everyone storms the field.

I push through the mass of people around me and run out to Tobias who is standing near the 50 yard line, smiling. It was a miraculous throw, and an even more mind-blowing catch. I am so proud of him.

When he sees me appear out of the crowd, the grin on his face grows even wider, and I find myself smiling too. He runs over and picks me up, spinning me in a circle and I laugh. He puts me down, and I kiss him square on the lips. I don't care if it's in front of the whole school, not anymore.

"You were amazing out there," I say when we pull apart.

He gives me a big hug, and picks me up a bit again, sending me into a fury of giggles.

"Four!" I say, and he lets me go.

"I just _really_ love you," he says smiling.

"Well, it's a good thing that I _really_ love you too," I say back mockingly, and we both smile even wider.

We look into each other's eyes for a few moments, his hands on my waist and mine around his neck, until I hear my name being shouted behind me. I turn around and see Christina calling, "Tris! Tris!"

"Yes?" I shout back, and she finds her way over.

"We need to get to the party!" she says.

I shoot her a look, and Tobias laughs. "I'll meet you there, okay?" he says.

"Okay," I say giving in, and Christina takes me arm and drags me off. I struggle to look back at him, and he is standing there with a smile on his face mouthing _have fun_. I mouth back _you're dead_ and he laughs.

Christina takes me back to her house, where all of the other girls are already. Well, except for Lynn. She always gets lucky with these types of things.

"Are you ready?" Christina asks me, beaming with excitement.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I mumble, and then she gets to work.

At the end of the two hour-long torture session, I am outfitted in a skintight red cocktail dress that comes down mid-thigh, and shows _everything_ much to my distaste. The entire back of the dress is red lace, and there is a small cutout just above the waist.

"Christina, are you sure about this?" I ask her, tugging at my dress again. She puts a big bulky necklace around my neck, a thick silver one with lots of detailing. The diamond studs I always wear are left in their place.

"Yes, I'm positive. The first post-football game party of the year is always formal," she responds, and I just sigh.

She's also curled my hair, and put some product in to make it incredibly shiny and soft. And of course, the makeup was saved for last, Christina's favorite part. She applied foundation all over my face, making it look flawless, and concealer was put under my eyes. This was all set with a powder, and then she applied blush before she went onto my eyes.

I don't even know how she did it, but after blending a million things together, I came out with a dark brown and grey smoky eye, and thick black eyeliner with a wing. She then layered on the mascara and filled in my brows, then finished it all off with a rose lipstick.

Looking in the mirror now, it was all worth it. I don't look like myself, I look like a better version, more perfect version of me. It may be a bit much for the occasion, but I don't look fake. I like it.

"Thank you Christina," I say as she puts the finishing touches onto her own outfit, and I notice that Marlene and Shauna are nearly ready as well. If anything, I am the most underdressed on the group. Thank goodness that I convinced Christina to let me wear silver flats, the heels she is wearing would break my ankles in a heartbeat.

A few minutes later, we all head off to Zeke and Uriah's house. I can tell that we are late because everything is already packed, music blaring and cars lined up all down the street. We park a block away, and then walk.

As soon as we enter, I can tell that Christina was right. Everyone is dressed nice, girls wearing dresses and guys wearing dress shirts. Even so, the atmosphere is the same as any other party, young and dumb and free.

Despite my protests, the girls drag me onto the dance floor. I really want to find Tobias, but I end up having to wait out a several songs until I can wiggle my way through the crowd again.

I immediately head to the kitchen, hoping to find the gang where they were last time. When I walk in, I am disappointed; it's completely empty. I decide to get a water while I'm here, and search through the fridge, finding one in the very back behind all of the alcohol.

I am about to leave the room and look around some more when someone shoves me into the wall. I am dazed for a few seconds until I see who it is: Eric. "What do you want?" I hiss at him, extremely annoyed.

"You," he says, speech slurred. He is obviously well past drunk.

"Go away," I say confidently; maybe he's too confused at this point to even know what he's doing. But I'm unlucky, he doesn't go away. He comes closer to me and starts groping my chest with one hand, and dragging down my zipper with the other, then smashes his lips to mine.

I am beyond disgusted, but I've trained for things exactly like this. I kiss back for a millisecond, then bite his lip _hard_, drawing blood. He yelps and pulls back, and while he is distracted, I knee him in the crotch and punch him in the jaw, knocking out his tooth and his consciousness. He falls into a heap on the floor.

I quickly pull up the zipper on the back of my dress as best as I can manage on my own, and then run out of the room. I don't know exactly what to do, but I know that I can't stay like this. I take Christina's keys from her clutch that she put to the side on a table, and then take her car back to my house.

I run upstairs as quickly as I can, my mom calls behind me but I ignore her. I take off the dress and replace it with a baggy white t-shirt, Tobias's varsity jacket from earlier, and a pair of yoga pants. I finish it all off with my black tennis shoes.

I then go to the mirror, and realize why my mom would be concerned. My eyes are red and puffy, I must've been crying on the way home. I take off all of the makeup that Christina put on me, and then let my skin relax for a bit. I brush the stiff hairspray feeling out of my curly hair, and then put it up in a ponytail. I then put on a bit of concealer and mascara to cover the fact that I'd been crying.

I really want to stay home, but I realize that I have Christina's car and have to go back. I walk downstairs, and my mom immediately jumps up at the sight of me. "Are you alright sweetie?" she asks frantically.

"I'm fine, mom," I say, and she gives me a disbelieving look. "Really, I am, but I have to get back to the party."

"Okay, I won't expect you until late but have a good time," she says.

I leave my house, and drive back, parking Christina's car in the same spot it was previously. I check my phone for the time: 12:30 A.M. Wow, I hadn't realized how much time had passed. I also see a few missed calls and text messages from Tobias, but I don't respond because I know I will see him soon enough.

I walk back inside, and the party is still in full swing. I put Christina's keys back, and then continue to look for Tobias. I can't seem to find him until I see him up by the karaoke, holding a microphone.

**Tobias POV**

After Tris leaves, I notice that Al is still collapsed on the floor. I pick him up by the shirt, and pin him against the wall. "You _never_ go near her again, you hear me?" I ask threateningly, and he nods furiously.

"You made her life hell, you don't deserve to ever be near her again. I suggest you leave this school," I say.

"I- I came to apologize," Al chokes out.

"Apologize?" I spit out, "What you did is unforgivable, you will never talk to her again do you hear me?" He nods furiously.

I deliver a quick hard punch to his temple that finally knocks him out, and he falls to the ground. I go out into the hallway to find Tris.

I don't have to look far. She is right outside the cafeteria doors, sitting up against the lockers with knees bent and her head down. She looks up with tears in her eyes, and sighs.

I sit down next to her, and wrap my arms around her. She is so delicate, so small and in this moment I want to keep her in my arms forever to protect her from everything bad in this world. She doesn't deserve any of the awful things that have happened to her. She rests her head into my neck, and we stay like this in silence.

"I'm not going to ask if you're okay," I whisper into her ear, "Because I know you're not."

She picks her head up, and we look into each other's eyes for a few moments. Hers look stormier than usual, and are outlined in red from tears. "I- I don't know what to do," she says.

"We could make out," I say jokingly, and she laughs and hits my arm.

"Just lightening the mood!" I say, and she laughs again. I love her laugh, so light and free even in moments like this.

"You always know how to make me feel better," she says, but then her face darkens again a few second later.

"It's going to be alright," I say into her ear, rubbing circles into her back. I can feel her start to relax a bit.

"I don't think it is," she says quietly. I can tell from her voice that she is starting to lose hope.

"He's never going to touch you, never going to come near you ever again with me around," I say, "Actually, you might not even need me, you whopped his ass pretty bad just now." She laughs a bit, but then just lies down next to me, using my arm as a pillow.

"If I lay here," she says, "If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

I smile, recognizing the lyrics, and lie down next to her. "Forget what we're told," I say, continuing on.

"Before we get too old," she says.

"Show me a garden that's bursting into life," I finish.

"I love you," she says, and my heart bursts with joy. I love when she says those words to me; it reassures me that this is all real.

"I love you too," I say.

-PAGE BREAK-

I can see that we only have seconds left of the game, and the score is 26 to 22. The other team played much better than I expected tonight, and I know that a touchdown is the only way we will win. I spot Uriah at the other end of the field standing in the end zone. It's a strech, but it's our only chance, so I throw the ball all the way across the field, over 60 yards, and wait.

I hear the buzzer go off, and see Uriah holding the ball and lifting it in triumph. I look at the score: 28 to 26. We actually won, he actually made the catch. I can't believe it. I start to jog in as I see the people in the stands flood onto the field. I can't help but smile.

It is a few seconds until I see Tris emerge from the crowd, and I smile even wider. I immediately run over to her, and see that she is smiling too. I pick her up and spin her around in a circle while she laughs. I put her down, and she kisses me right there on the middle of the field for everyone to see. It's movie perfect.

We pull apart after a few seconds, not wanting to having a full makeout session in front of everyone. "You were amazing out there," she says.

I don't know what to say, but I do know that I miss her touch and the feeling of our skin against each other, so I give her a big hug and pick her up a bit.

She giggles, and shouts, "Four!" and I finally put her down.

"I just _really_ love you," I say, still smiling.

"Well, it's a good thing that I _really_ love you too," she says, and then we stand there for a few seconds just smiling at each other and looking into each other's eyes. It's perfect just standing here with my hands on her waist and her arms around my neck.

The moment is cut short with Christina shouting, "Tris! Tris!"

"Yes?" Tris shouts back, and Christina comes up as we pull apart.

"We need to get to the party!" she squeals.

I see Tris glare at her, and I can't help but laugh. I know that she hates the _overly_ girly stuff that she is subject to under Christina. "I'll meet you there, okay?" I say.

"Okay," she says with a sigh, and Christina grabs her and pulls her off the field. I smile as I watch them go off, and see Tris look back. I mouth to her _have fun_, and she mouths back _you're dead_. I laugh.

I leave the field a few minutes later, pushing through the crowd as people say their congratulations. I finally reach my car and drive to my house. I take a quick shower, washing off the sweat and dirt from the game, and then change into a black dress shirt and jeans. I know that he first party of the year after a football game is dressy.

I mess with my hair for a few minutes until I get it just right, then head off to Zeke's house. When I get there, Zeke and Uriah are still setting up. "Hey dude," Zeke says when he sees me.

"Hey," I say in response, and then help them out. Will arrives a few minutes after me, and helps as well. A half hour after we finish, people start arriving, and soon enough the music is blaring and the alcohol is all over the house.

I know that the girls will be late as always, so I don't bother looking for Tris just yet. For most of the time, I lean against the wall watching everyone else. Zeke starts off the karaoke for the night with him and Uriah singing a duet of _Problem_ by Ariana Grande, and it was freaking hilarious.

Lots more people get up to perform, and then Zeke tells everyone that there will be a quick break and normal music starts playing. After a few songs I realize that it is already 11:30, and Tris must be here by now.

I start looking, making my way through the people on the dance floor. I can't seem to find her anywhere. I text her, and she doesn't respond. I call her, and she doesn't pick up.

I start to worry a bit, but then I dismiss the feeling. Literally the entire school is here, and there are a lot of places I haven't looked yet. She's fine, I keep telling myself. She's fine.

I go into the backyard, where there are still a lot of people but not as many as inside. I can't seem to see her out here, so I am about to go back inside until someone taps my shoulder. I turn around, and before I even get a chance to see who it is they kiss me right on the lips.

For a second, I think that it must be Tris and start to kiss back. She then shoves her tongue into my mouth, and I know that this can't be Tris, she would never do that. I pull back, and see that it was Lauren all along.

"Hey, wanna get out of here," she says while batting her eyelashes suggestively. I can't believe she just tricked me like that, I can't believe I kissed her.

"Go away Lauren, I don't like you," I say, and start walking away.

She grabs my hand, and turns me back around. "You seemed to be pretty into me just then," she says, referring to the kiss.

I wiggle my hand out of hers. "I thought you were Tris for a second, you tricked me," I say.

"Oh come on, I'm so much _better_ than Tris," she says, and I want to punch her but I resist because she is still a girl.

"No, you're not. You are pathetic and slutty, and I don't like you one bit. Now if you don't leave me alone, you won't leave me any choice but to beat you unconscious," I say, threateningly, and she storms off after.

I go back inside to keep looking for Tris. I check upstairs, and she isn't there either. I walk into the kitchen to check when I nearly trip over a person lying on the floor. When I see their face, I chuckle a bit. It's Eric. He passes out drunk at every party, it gets hilarious. No one likes him, he's the biggest jerk at the school.

I then see a large bruise on his jaw that is a sickening shade of purple and green. I also notice a bit of blood dripping down his chin and pooling in his mouth. He definitely didn't pass out drunk this time, someone knocked him out.

This makes me laugh even harder. Whoever did this has guts, I wonder who did it.

There is no one else in the kitchen, so I walk out leaving Eric where he is on the floor. Knowing him, he probably deserved it.

I don't know where else to look, so I go back to the living room. I see that Zeke started up the karaoke again because a person I don't know is currently singing _Holy Grail_ by Jay Z.

I am now getting more worried, I can't find Tris anywhere. I text her a few more times, and call her again, but she hasn't responded.

About a half hour later, I spot unmistakable blonde hair across the room. I want to go up to her, but she doesn't see me yet, so I go up to Zeke.

"Hey, can I go up next?" I ask him. I had been planning to sing again for Tris tonight.

"Ssure," he says, definitely buzzed. After the person finishes, Zeke hands me the microphone and I make eye contact with Tris across the room.

**A/N: This took longer to get up than I expected, and I apologize. But what did you all think? The rest of the party will be in next chapter.**

**Thank you all for your sweet reviews! I really do read them all, I love hearing what you all think about the story and really do take your views under consideration each chapter.**

**With that being said, make sure to review! It really does make my day :) I hope you all enjoyed.**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

He looks into my eyes for a moment before he begins to sing.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

I immediately recognize the song as _Kiss Me Slowly _by Parachute, and start to sway along to the music.

_Walk with me, come and walk with me,_

_To the edge of all we've ever known._

_I can see you there with the city lights,_

_Fourteenth floor, _grey blue_ eyes._

I smirk at the lyric change, and know that he means this song for me.

_I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in._

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

To my disappointment, he only sings part of the song. Truthfully, Tobias is a really great singer, and the song is great as well.

He hops off the stage, and I make my way through the crowd over to him. He sees me, and smiles. I greet him with a hug, which he immediately returns.

"You did great," I say through his shirt.

He chuckles, and says jokingly, "Is a hug all I get?"

I pull back and look at his face, at his lips. I'm looking at his lips for a while, and I can't stop thinking about how they used to be the only lips I've ever kissed, and now I can't help but feel guilty about what happened with Eric. Even though it wasn't my fault in the slightest, I kissed him back for a second, and that seems like its own sort of betrayal.

I cough uncomfortably, and say, "Can-can I talk to you outside?" He nods in response nervously, and I lead him out of the crowded room.

We make our way over to the less populated area of the yard, and sit side by side on a little bench by a beautiful flower garden. I stare at the flowers for a second; they look so perfect in the moonlight. I stare at the perfection of the flowers and start to think about how imperfect Iam.

"I was looking for you earlier, maybe an hour ago," I start.

"I was looking for you too, but I couldn't find you," Tobias says.

"I looked into the kitchen, and there was no one there," I say, "I turned around to get out and someone slammed me into the wall."

"Who?" Tobias says through gritted teeth, "I swear I'll kick their ass, they have no right to touch you."

I put my hand up to stop him from going on further. I say the next part really quickly. "It was Eric and he kissed me roughly while groping me and I kissed him back for a second so I could knee him and knock him unconscious."

I look down quickly, not wanting to see his reaction. After a few seconds, I look up slowly out of curiosity, and see Tobias fuming. His entire face is red, fists clenched and teeth gritting. He is literally about to explode.

**A/N: Strong language ahead**

"That fucking BITCH!" he screams, "I'm going to kill that bastard, that fucking bastard." He starts to get up, but I grab his arm stopping him.

"No! Tobias, calm down. I already knocked out his tooth, I already taught him a lesson," I say, trying to help him control his anger.

I see him taking deep breaths, and slowly his fists open and he looks less infuriated. "I can't believe he touched you, that asshole," he says, "I should've been there to protect you, this wouldn't have happened if I found you earlier."

"No! Don't blame yourself, please don't," I say pleading, "I only told you because _I_ feel guilty."

"Why do you feel guilty? This is all _his_ fault," he says to me, confusion clear on his face.

"I- I feel guilty because you were the only guy that I had ever kissed. You were the only one, and that was special, and that was important to me. And now, now Eric ruined that but _I kissed him back_ and- and I feel like some sort of impure person now. I feel like I broke a promise," I say.

I see Tobias look down, and I can feel my heart breaking.

"I didn't want to kiss him but I had to in order to fight back and I hate myself for that, I hate it. I hate that you're not the only one who's ever kissed me, and I hate the feeling of other people's lips against mine. I want to kiss you, and only you, but you sang me that song and you- I'm still the last person that you've kissed and it's not the other way around and I feel really _really _bad about it," I finish.

I look up, awaiting his reaction. He is staring at his lap, eyes closed and thinking hard. I am now taking deep breaths to calm myself from thinking of the worst.

He looks up, and pained eyes meet mine. We sit in silence for a minute or so. "Please tell me what you're thinking," I say softly, finally speaking.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but now I feel like I have to," he says.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with sharing," I say.

"No, no you deserve to know this," he says, "You're not the last person I've kissed."

I look away, tears threatening to come. Of course I'm not. I'm not pretty, I'm not desirable, I'm broken. Of course he kissed other girls, I'm not good enough for him.

I come to terms myself, and dismiss the water in my eyes. I turn back, and see Tobias starting to tear up. "No, no please don't- let me explain, please," he says, and I nod for him to continue.

"As I said, I was looking for you earlier. I had looked all through the house, and I came into the yard. I didn't see you, and I was about to go back inside when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and she kissed me before I saw who it was. I thought it was you, so I kissed back," he says.

"It was only a few seconds until she shoved her tongue into my mouth, and I knew you would never do that so I pulled back. I told her off, and then kept looking for you. It meant nothing," he says.

I don't know what to think. I don't know what to say. But there is one thing I do want to know. "Who was it?" I ask him, almost whispering.

"It meant nothing," he pleads.

"If it meant nothing, then it shouldn't be a big deal to tell me who it was," I argue.

He sighs, and says, "It was Lauren."

Of course it was Lauren.

Of course.

She's hated me from the beginning, and when she found out Tobias and I are dating, she's only hated me more. The one girl that told me off, pushed me into lockers; of course it was her.

I want to be mad. I really want to be mad but I know that Tobias is telling the truth. From day one I could tell that he hates Lauren as much as I do, and I know that he would never go to her.

"Please Tris," he pleads, tears now streaming freely, "Please, please forgive me."

In a way, it almost makes me feel better about the whole Eric thing, knowing that I'm not the only one that's made a mistake. We've both messed up, we've both done things wrong and I'm okay with that because that's just the way things are.

I look him right in the eye, and give him a small smile. Then I lean in, and kiss him slowly.

**Tobias POV**

I start to sing, and keep eye contact with Tris the entire time. I think back to the first time I serenaded her during karaoke, and she didn't even know I was singing to her. I'm fairly sure that she knows this song is for her now.

I see her making her way through the mass of people after I finish the song, and I can't help but smile. I've been looking for her all night, and what a way to find her. She embraces me as soon as she is close enough. "You did great," Tris says, her voice muffled by my shirt.

I laugh, and say jokingly, "Is a hug all I get?"

I expect Tris to perhaps go along with the joke, maybe kiss me as the song suggested. I don't expect her to freeze.

She looks up at me in silence for a good minute, and I stand there in silence. Her face shows a certain contemplation, it's as if she's trying to decide something in her mind before speaking. What she is deciding, that is beyond me.

She finally coughs, then says, "Can-can I talk to you outside?" I nod in response, not trusting myself to speak. The way she said _talk_, that couldn't be good. Did I do something wrong? No, I sang her a song, there's no harm in that. Was there a lyric? No, Tris wouldn't get worked up over something like that. I follow her out in confusion.

We sit down on a bench by a garden, and I watch Tris looking at the flowers.

"I was looking for you earlier, maybe an hour ago," she finally speaks. I internally relax a little; was that all this is about?

"I was looking for you too, but I couldn't find you," I say.

"I looked into the kitchen, and there was no one there. I turned around to get out and someone slammed me into the wall," she says. I automatically get on guard and protective at this.

"Who?" I say, trying to control the anger boiling inside of me, "I swear I'll kick their ass, they have no right to touch you."

"It was Eric and he kissed me roughly while groping me and I kissed him back for a second so I could knee him and knock him unconscious," she says quickly, then looks down.

He. Kissed. Her.

HE KISSED HER!

God, when I saw him on the floor of the kitchen I should've known that Tris had done it. It only could've been a girl, and Tris is the only girl strong enough. God, I should've kicked him, I should've done something more.

"That fucking BITCH!" I scream, not bothering to control myself anymore, "I'm going to kill that bastard, that fucking bastard." I start to stand up, maybe Eric is still lying in the kitchen. Maybe I can get to him- but Tris stops me.

"No! Tobias, calm down. I already knocked out his tooth, I already taught him a lesson," she says calmly, and I know that she wants me to calm too.

I sit back down, and start to take deep breaths.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"I can't believe he touched you, that asshole," I say, slightly calmer now, "I should've been there to protect you, this wouldn't have happened if I found you earlier."

"No! Don't blame yourself, please don't," she says, "I only told you because _I_ feel guilty."

"Why do you feel guilty? This is all _his_ fault," I say. Tris has no reason to blame herself, and I don't know why she is doing so.

"I- I feel guilty because you were the only guy that I had ever kissed. You were the only one, and that was special, and that was important to me. And now, now Eric ruined that but _I kissed him back_ and- and I feel like some sort of impure person now. I feel like I broke a promise," she says.

I look down, not wanting to meet her eyes. I can see the pain that fills them, and I know how much of a toll this has taken on her. I want to tell her that it's okay, that it'll be alright, but a part of me is upset that she kissed him for a second, even if she had to in self-defense.

"I didn't want to kiss him but I had to in order to fight back and I hate myself for that, I hate it. I hate that you're not the only one who's ever kissed me, and I hate the feeling of other people's lips against mine. I want to kiss you, and only you, but you sang me that song and you- I'm still the last person that you've kissed and it's not the other way around and I feel really _really _bad about it," she says.

_I'm still the last person that you've kissed._

The words swirl repeatedly in my head.

I can't be mad at Tris, I can't and have no reason to. She was basically assaulted and fought her way through yet again; she fought her way with her fear staring her in the eye. And me? God, I kissed Lauren without even knowing it and it's all I can think about now.

I kissed Lauren.

And I hate myself for it.

I look up at Tris again, who is looking at me broken. She must think that I'm upset with her, but I know that the roles will be switched in a minute and I'm dreading it.

"Please tell me what you're thinking," Tris says softly.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but now I feel like I have to," I say. I can't keep this from her.

"You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with sharing," she says, but I know that she is just trying to console me. This is something that I _have_ to do.

"No, no you deserve to know this," I say, "You're not the last person I've kissed."

I can see the pain and water that come to her eyes before she looks away. God, I'm such an idiot, and I hate myself for ever making her feel this way. She must feel like she's not good enough, she must feel insufficient; but in reality, I'm just the stupidest person alive.

She turns back a few seconds later, and don't see tears streaming, but a hard, masked expression. I know that she must really be trying to hide her feelings, but I can still see the hurt in her eyes. "No, no please don't- let me explain, please," I say, and she nods.

"As I said, I was looking for you earlier. I had looked all through the house, and I came into the yard. I didn't see you, and I was about to go back inside when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and she kissed me before I saw who it was. I thought it was you, so I kissed back," I explain.

"It was only a few seconds until she shoved her tongue into my mouth, and I knew you would never do that so I pulled back. I told her off, and then kept looking for you. It meant nothing," I assure her.

"Who was it?" she asks. The one question I had hoped she wouldn't ask, of course. I know she'll be even more upset if she knows that it was Lauren.

"It meant nothing," I say..

"If it meant nothing, then it shouldn't be a big deal to tell me who it was," she says, and I know that I lost this argument.

I sigh, and say, "It was Lauren."

I can see her thinking, and I can't tell what it is behind the walls that she has put back up.

"Please Tris," I plead, not bothering to stop the tears that are coming from my eyes involuntarily, "Please, please forgive me."

Please.

Please.

_Please._

She gives me a shy smile, and then leans in. Our lips meet, and I know that I am forgiven. I melt into the kiss.

**A/N: Here it is! A **_**review**_** suggested that Tris shouldn't take the Lauren/Four kiss the wrong way, so it was all okay in the end :) you guys and your reviews really do help me plan out the storyline, and I need your help with what is next…**

**I have an idea, any guesses?**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and leave a review because it makes my day ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: This chapter is just truth or dare, so it's only going to be one point of view because I think it would be boring otherwise ;)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I pull back after a few seconds.

"I love you so so much," Tobias says, tears now dry.

"I love you too," I say, and then take his hand and ask, "So we're good?"

"We're absolutely perfect," he says with a grin, and I know that I have no reason to feel guilty about what happened tonight. We go back inside hand and hand, and see that the party is ending. Zeke must've made an announcement for everyone to leave while we were outside, because currently there is a rush of people moving to the door and the music has stopped.

"Truth or dare!" Zeke declares after only our group is left in the living room. We form a circle, and the game begins.

"Christina! Truth or dare," Zeke starts.

"Dare me!" she exclaims, and you can tell that she is slightly intoxicated.

"I dare you to go fuck Four," he says. Wow, he is completely wasted.

"Sure!" Christina slurs, and then grabs Will and makes a beeline for the bedroom. When she leaves the room, we all burst out laughing.

"She… thought… Will… was… you!" I say to Tobias between laughs.

"Thank god for that," Tobias says, and I laugh even harder.

"Did you see Will's face?" Uriah exclaims, "He looks a bit too excited!"

The two come back less than ten minutes later. "Wow, that was quick," Zeke says jokingly, still very drunk.

"She threw up on me!" Will says, and we all burst out laughing yet again.

"Shut up," Christina grumbles, now more sober, "Tris, truth or dare."

"Truth," I say quickly. I know better than to mess with a moody Christina.

She looks me up and down then says, "Tris, why did you change? That outfit was perfect!"

Oh yeah, I almost forgot that I was actually comfortable. I don't really want to tell her, but I also don't want to lose my jacket so early on in the game. "Eric tried to undress me, so I knocked him out and then went home to put on something less… provocative," I say.

I look over and see Tobias very tense and visibly angry again. "To- I mean Four, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare," he says.

"I dare you to calm down," I say, then he nods and noticeably relaxes a bit.

"Uriah, truth or dare," he says.

"Dare!" Uriah screams.

"I dare you to… kiss every girl in the room besides Tris," Tobias says, and I can't help but chuckle a bit.

"I accept!" he says, and then gives Shauna a quick peck.

"Ew! Uriah, when's the last time you brushed your teeth!" she exclaims. Uriah shrugs, then gives Christina a peck as well. Christina just wipes her lips afterwards, and gags.

Uriah then gives Marlene a quick kiss, but Marlene moves her arm to the back of his neck holding him there for longer and before you know it, they are full on making out. Will throws a pillow at them to break them apart, and they both blush.

"Um… Shauna, truth or dare," Uriah says, still a bit dazed from the kiss.

"Truth," she says.

"Do you miss dating my brother?" he asks.

Shauna bites her lip. "Sometimes," she says, and looks over at Zeke who is too out of it to know what is happening.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" she asks.

"Dare," she says.

"I dare you to tell me what you were thinking when Uriah made the winning catch at the game tonight," Shauna says with a smug smile.

Marlene takes off her dress, and blushes.

"Will, truth or dare?" Marlene asks.

"Truth," he says.

"Where did Christina throw up?" she asks, and Will takes off his shirt and blushes as well.

"Lynn," Will says.

"Truth," she says.

"When's the last time you thought about the rape?" he asks.

"Well," Lynn says, "I guess that would be right now, because you just asked. Christina, truth or dare."

"Truth," she says.

"Why did you not wear Will's jacket to school today?' she asks.

Christina's face darkens. "He never asked me to," she says quietly.

"Shit! Christina- god, I forgot," Will starts to ramble.

"It's fine, Will," she says, "Tris, truth or dare?"

Why does she always ask me? "Truth," I say. I really don't feel like doing anything ridiculous right now.

"Have you?" Christina asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What?" I ask, confused to what she is inferring.

"Have you had sex with Four yet?" she asks.

I shrug, and answer with a simple, "No."

"Why not!" Christina exclaims.

"It's not your turn!" I say, exasperated, "Zeke, I dare you to go take a nap and sober up." He is starting to scare me with his spaceyness. He doesn't even question the fact that I didn't give him an option, lies down on the couch, and passes out in a few seconds.

"I'll take his turn," Uriah says, "Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tobias says. Wow, that's a surprise, he almost never picks truth.

"Approximately how many times have you ever kissed Tris?" he asks.

Tobias thinks for a second, and says, "No higher than twenty." Everyone in the room gasps.

"Seriously?" Uriah says.

"That has to be a lie!" Marlene exclaims.

"Nope, it's the truth," I confirm.

"Tris, why? If I were you, god I would be all over him!" Shauna says, and Tobias looks away, slightly embarrassed.

"Relationships aren't all about physical aspects," I state.

"Clearly, we've never even _seen_ you kiss him!" Marlene says.

"Oh, I did! That one time before Government started, it was adorable," Shauna says, and I blush. I don't like to think about that occurrence.

Tobias coughs awkwardly, and says, "Tris, truth or dare."

I eye him suspiciously, then decide on, "Dare."

He smiles, and says, "Come here." He waves me over and I snuggle up next to him. He puts his arm around me, and kisses my forehead. A chorus of _awws_ fill the room, and I blush a little.

"T-Four, truth or dare," I say.

"Dare," he says.

"I dare you to end this game of truth or dare, I'm tired," I say, and a yawn escapes me at the end.

"Game over everyone!" he says, and then everyone starts to stand up to leave.

"You can all stay here tonight if you'd like," Uriah says, "There's some guest rooms downstairs that shouldn't already be occupied."

Everyone agrees to stay over, and Tobias picks me up and carried me down to an empty room. A laugh escapes me when he drops me on the bed.

I get up, and check the dresser. "Oh wow, there's a change of clothes as well as a pack of condoms, how considerate," I say when I see what is inside.

Tobias chuckles, and asks, "Are there pajama pants in there?" I nod, and throw him a pair.

"I'll, um, change in the bathroom," he says, then walks out. I quickly throw on a t-shirt and some pajama shorts.

I am taking my hair out of the ponytail when Tobias walks back into the room. "Hey," I say, giving him a small smile.

"Wow," he says softly, runs over to me and picks me up in a huge hug. I can't help but let out a laugh.

"You are beautiful," he says, and I realize now that he has never seen me in shorts before. I've worn dresses and skirts, but they are all a decent length. These shorts go barely past my butt, and are loose as well.

In an odd way though, I don't feel self conscious or nervous like I normally would. I also didn't freeze when I saw the condoms in the dresser, and it didn't faze me when Eric tried to pull down my zipper. I don't think I'm as afraid of sex as I thought.

And looking at him now in pajama pants with no shirt and messed up hair, I realize that I want him more than ever.

**A/N: Odd cutoff, but I really don't feel like writing more tonight and I really want to get a chapter up… so yeah! It's a short chapter, but **what** did you all think? Make sure to leave a review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: AHHH I'm so sorry! School has started, and that means that updates will be even more infrequent. This is a really short chapter, I promise they won't all be like this, but I most likely will only be able to update on weekends from now on :(**

**Fair warning, this chapter is going to be pretty intense and pretty detailed, T rating (maybe more) in full effect here.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

He releases me from the hug, and I place my hand on his bare chest. Warmth radiates through me, and I crave more as I move my hand down in a stroking motion. Tobias looks at me in shock, but from the glint in his eyes I know that he is enjoying it.

I move my hand downwards and trace the outlines of his abs, and let my hand linger the waistband of his pants every so often. I lean in close and whisper, "I love you."

He gulps. "Do-do you," he stutters.

I giggle, and whisper, "I think I'm ready."

He looks at me wide eyed, and a full out laugh escapes me. "We don't have to, I'm just letting you know," I say.

"No, no I- we can," he stumbles over words.

"Let's just let things happen when they happen okay?" I whisper, and he nods furiously. I start to nibble his ear a bit, and then make a line of kisses from his ear, down his jaw and onto his neck. A moan escapes him when I start to suck on the sensitive soft part of his neck, and it only encourages me.

"God, Tris," he says, breathing heavily.

"I love you," I say, now up to his lips, tickling them as I talk.

"I- You- I need you so much right now," he says, and I feel a small poking in my inner thigh.

"What, does this turn you on?" I ask, and kiss the outer corner of his mouth.

"Can- can I take off your shirt?" he asks quietly, a slight flush rushing to his cheeks. I laugh at the fact that he is asking.

"Well, it's only fair," I say, and then he finds the hem of my shirt and slips it over my head. In this moment, I am glad that I kept on the lingerie that Christina had forced me into earlier.

"God, you're so incredibly gorgeous and sexy," he says. He runs his fingers up my back, and it sets me on fire as a shiver runs through me.

"I really want to kiss you right now," I say, and then he brings our lips together _finally. _We kiss with more force, more hunger than ever before. I push him backward onto the bed with our lips still locked and climb on top of him.

I straddle him and grind my hips to his softly, and he lets out a soft moan. "Trisss," he says slowly, and I laugh.

I go on for another kiss, becoming more and more intense by the second. I nibble his bottom lip a bit, then he opens up wider for my tongue to dart inside.

There is no fear.

No nervousness.

Only love in this moment.

I don't even pause when he moves his hand to my bra clasp. And I don't pause when he unhooks it.

Only love in this moment.

He slips it off, and suddenly I feel bare. I pull back slightly, wanting to cover myself while Tobias stares at me. "So beautiful," he whispers, and then kisses me again. The feeling goes away.

He brings his hand to my chest, and massages my breast lightly. The touch yields a light moan from me, a sound that I hadn't even thought I'd make.

Well, I'm doing a lot of things right now I never thought I'd do. That just shows how much we know about the future.

I continue to kiss him hungrily and lustfully for quite a while, all sense disappearing from my brain as I lay on top of him.

He brings his hands down to my waistline and tugs on my pajama shorts slightly, and it is as if all of the sense in the world comes crashing back down on top of mine.

I pull away, and cuddle into his side instead of laying on top of him. He looks at me, confused.

"I'm ready, and I want you, and I'm not scared, but I really don't want to think back and remember losing my virginity in Zeke's basement," I whisper into his ear.

He smiles, and says, "Me either. I'll be right back." He gets up and leaves to the bathroom presumably, and I put back on my shirt.

I lay on the bed thinking while I wait for Tobias to come back. I feel bad, but I know that what I did was right. Even though I enjoyed the heated moment we had just a minute ago, I know that in the back of my mind it felt forced.

I want it to happen naturally.

And I wait.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

**Tris POV**

I wake up the next morning to the sound of whispering. I am about to sit up and open my eyes, but resolve on staying still with my eyes closed to see what the voices are saying.

"No, no Tris wouldn't do that," a voice says. Was that Christina?

"Four has no shirt on and her bra is on the floor," another voice, I think it was Shauna, says. Darn, I must've forgotten to put a bra on before I put back on my shirt last night.

"I don't see any other clothing, and there is no condom wrapper," Christina defends me. Oh, they think _that_ happened… well, it almost did.

"But the box is open!" Marlene, I think, says.

"That means nothing!" Christina says, "They're not the first people to ever sleep in this room!" Ok, that's a mental image I didn't need. I snuggle further into Tobias's bare chest, and he lets out a small groan.

The girls in our room gasp. "They're waking up!" Shauna shrieks.

"I've been up," I mumble, eyes still closed, "Why are you in here?"

"Breakfast is ready, and I came to wake you up," Marlene says, "But then I saw… some… _things_ and I got Christina and Shauna."

"Leave, now," I say firmly, and I hear the door close behind them.

I contemplate getting up, but I stay in my place. I soon feel Tobias's grasp around me tighten, and I look up to find open eyes.

"Good morning," I say with a hint of a smile.

"I love you so much," he says.

"I love you too," I say, and give him a quick peck, "We should head upstairs for breakfast."

"Not yet," he says, "I don't want this perfect moment to end."

And so we lay there still, taking in the time spent together but separate in our thoughts. After a few minutes, Tobias says, "Do you know what I just remembered?"

I turn his way. "What?" I ask.

"The first time I sang karaoke for you, on the first Friday night of school," he says, and I smile at the memory, "I had already fallen hard for you, but I knew that you were still doubting yourself, so I sang _Wanted_ to you."

"I loved that day," I say.

"And afterwards, I went up to you, and you said that I did a great job," he says with a smile.

"I had an idea it was for me, but I wasn't sure," I say.

"It was, I remember seeing you blush when I finished," he says, and I blush a little now. He laughs.

"I asked you why you wouldn't sing, and you said that you were no good but I knew that you were lying. And then you said that you might sing for me one day," Tobias says hopefully.

I sigh. "You know my dad taught me to sing," I say.

"I know," he says, moving a hair out of my face, "but we all have things we have to move on from, and I think that you need to let go a little, even if this is just a start."

I take a deep breath.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

I pause for a second, and look back up at Tobias. His eyes will me to continue on.

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

I stop, only have planned to sing one verse. "Keep going," Tobias whispers. And so I do.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_So take my hand, _

Tobias wraps his hand around mine.

_And take my whole life too_

_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows so surely to the sea_

_Oh my darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_So won't you please just take my hand, _

He gives my hand a small squeeze.

_And take my whole life too_

_'Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you_

_'Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love,_

_I keep falling in love with you_

**(A/N: **_**Can't Help Falling in Love**_** by Elvis Presley, version by Ingrid Michaelson)**

I finish, and Tobias pulls me into a kiss. Captivated, I kiss back passionately. Tobias moves his hands down to my waist, resting his hands on the bare skin under my shirt. I pull back when he starts to inch upwards, and give him a small smile.

Getting the hint that things wouldn't be going any farther, he brings me with open arms into a warm and loving hug, the type of hug that makes you wonder how you lived your whole life without it.

"That was beautiful," Tobias says with his mesmerizing whisper, "I can't help falling in love with you either."

"My dad always used to sing that song to my mother as she played the piano in our living room," I say, good memories now filling my thoughts, "He really loved her."

"I really love you," he says. We sit together for a minute or so longer until we decide it is time to get dressed and go upstairs for breakfast. I quickly throw on some sweatpants and a different t-shirt before Tobias and I head out.

As soon as I open the door, I hear sounds of pain behind me. I turn around to find the entire gang lying on the floor on top of each other. They must've been listening in on us that entire time.

"Seriously?" I question as Tobias just shakes his head.

"We just wanted to know what was taking so long!" Uriah shouts, "Zeke, get your fat ass off me!"

"I can't move at all until Will stops sitting on my feet!" Zeke exclaims.

"Well, Christina's on top of me!" Will defends.

"Oh, how _awful_, now all of you get up! I'm on the bottom, and running out of oxygen!" Uriah screams, and soon they are all off of each other and somewhat normal.

"What did you think was going to happen?" I ask, "What would be worth listening in on?"

"Maybe we'd get a _moan_, a _thump_, something _interesting_," Zeke says in a suggestive way.

"_You_ are truly perverted, if that's what you want then I'm _sure_ there's plenty of porn magazines in this house," I say, and Zeke flushes red.

We all go upstairs and eat breakfast, then watch Disney movies for the entire day.

This is my life.

**A/N: Awful chapter, I know, I know. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story, I'm thinking there might be a time skip next chapter. Leave suggestions in the reviews!**

** Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed, and let me know what you thought :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**AHHHH IT'S BEEN LIKE FOREVER SINCE I'VE UPDATED AND I FEEL LIKE THE WORST PERSON ALIVE! I am so sorry, and I really have no good excuse besides the time consuming moving process.**

**Nonetheless, here's a chapter!**

**And after a lot of thought, I've decided to make this the **_**final**_** chapter and finish up this story.**

**Every story needs a stopping point, and I'm sure I could go on with this for 300 chapters, but I really wouldn't be that inspired and it wouldn't be very interesting to read.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! I have some new story ideas, but I want to know how you thought this all ended :)**

**And without further ado, enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

Epilogue (15 years later)

**Tris POV**

I hear a small voice scream, "Waffles!" from upstairs, and I chuckle quietly as I take the last batch off of the press. Only a few moments later, I hear the thundering of children running down the stairs, and in an instant two small kids still clothed in pajamas sit at the table with forks ready.

I smile at their eagerness, and put down the plates. I can't believe that two people that I was so afraid of having have now made me happier than ever.

A few minutes later, a pair of familiar arms wraps around me, and I turn around to meet the enchanting blue eyes of my husband. "Good morning," Tobias says huskily, voice still heavy from sleep.

"Good morning," I say softly, and he gives me a quick kiss.

"Eww!" our little five-year-old boy exclaims from the table.

Tobias smiles. "What, do you think kissing is _gross_, Todd?" he asks, and Todd nods his head furiously.

At this, Tobias brings me in for a longer kiss, much more passionate than the last.

"Daddy!" our three-year-old Tara shouts from the table, breaking the kiss.

"Yes princess?" Tobias asks.

"Come here!" she says, and Tobias unwraps himself from me and kneels next to her chair.

"Closer!" she says, and Tobias leans in a bit closer.

Tara takes a fingerful of whipped cream and smears it on his nose. "You shouldn't have done that little girl!" Tobias says, then picks her up and throws her over his shoulder as she shrieks in surprise.

He runs with her into the living room, and throws Tara onto the couch while she is the midst of a giggle fit. Todd leaves his chair and goes into the room, jumping onto Tobias's back. As they goof around, I clean up the kitchen from breakfast.

I can't believe all that has happened. Tobias went off to college in California my senior year after we both agreed it would be better for a future to get a better education afar rather than a much closer community college. That year without him was one of the worst times of my life.

Yet I made it through, and followed him a year after to pursue a degree in biochemistry and teaching as Tobias worked on his degree in computer communications. We were busy, but at least we were together.

Tobias proposed to me on my graduation day. Perhaps the best day of my entire life, things were finally all falling into place.

For our wedding, the entire gang flew out to attend. We had all parted ways for college, and it was the first time we had all been together since then.

We were happily married for four years, until we started to even think in the direction of kids. The whole subject of children and sex had been avoided for all this time, but I overcame it to start a family. I got pregnant with Todd, a beautiful baby boy with features nearly identical to Tobias, but he did get my eyes.

But we, Tobias mostly, were still hoping for a baby girl, and two years later I gave birth to Tara.

Fast-forward another three years to present day, where we live in suburban San Francisco. Tobias works as a software manager, and I work as a chemistry teacher at the local high school.

The kids start to play with their toys, and Tobias sits down next to me where I am now on the couch. "We made them," he whispers.

"They are living symbols of how much I love you," I say. Tobias loves the kids so much, he is an excellent father even though he had doubted himself in the past.

"So how much do you love me?" he asks cheekily.

"Tobias, I love you more than you could ever imagine," I say.

"Enough love to have another?"

**THE END!**


End file.
